Perfect Toy
by Tamerious
Summary: Kunoichi world. OOC, and slight mindbreak. Forced situations/rape. Some psychological elements. MOSTLY smut. Trauma is long-lasting, a constant egging thought in the back Naruto's mind that made him recoil from the world. But, in the forest of death he realizes he can't hide forever. Mass Gender-Bender.
1. Chapter 1

Taming a Serpent

OOC & Kunoichi world. Slight mindbreak, which mind? eh doesn't matter.

FemOrochimaru

* * *

 _"Perhaps the greatest faculty our minds possess is the ability to cope with pain. Classic thinking teaches us of the four doors of the mind, which everyone moves through according to their need."_

 ** _July 1st_**

The humidity was intensifying, and the sounds of wildlife stilled as Naruko and her team advanced. The steady thunk of their feet impacting wood followed rustling leaves and rebounding echoes. The trees themselves towered high above grass and rooted knots that peaked well above the ground. Like wooden tendrils sprouting outward from their massive origins. The little light that filtered through the thick brush overhead was dim. Scattered and fiercely contested by branches and boughs which stretched and clawed at any rays of light that slipped through.

' _uooohhh..I'm getting hungry...'_ Thought the blonde, air roaring past her as she and the other two members of her cell jumped from branch to branch. The low rumble of her stomach, inaudible to her team through the cool rush of air washing over them. Though, the pleasant scent of wild greenery did alleviated her growing discomfort. _'Where's the next camping spot...'_ She wondered, a light tingle tweaked slight at the back of her mind. _'Why the hell's it so qui-!'_

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sakura's voice came soft to Naruko's ears. Despite her high and annoyed tone it was comforting in a way, silence bugged her more than anything.

"Ehehehe! Maybe she just has good taste."

*Snort* "She likes them dumb and blonde." Naruko's face soured as she glanced, annoyed, at Satsuki. Whose voice was deeper, commanding and, at least to Naruko, irritating. Every word was a challenge.

*Giggle* "You're so funny Satsuki-chan~"

*Grumble* "You're soooo funny Satsuki-channnn... Wasn't even that funny." Naruko whispered lowly.

"Seriously Dobe. What was that about?"

"She-" Naruko lapsed briefly into silence. Shivering slight as another decaying body passed her periphery on the forest floor below. "The hell..." Briefly, she wondered if she saw it at all. A blink and you miss it corpse they'd darted by only seconds prior, peppered with kunai like she died only minutes before they passed. A brief flash of something familiar and distant clouded her mind.

"Naruko." Satsuki said again. Her tone almost softer. It pulled Naruko back.

"Eh?...I 'unno. She kinda seemed like a perv already. You saw what she was wearing."

"What little there was..." Sakura mumbled. A light blush across her face.

* * *

 ** _June 28th_**

"Are you certain, Naruto?"

"Yep!"

"You know what _live combat_ means?"

"ehm... like... explosive tags and cool jutsu and...stuff?"

*Sigh* "It means if you're captured your enemy can and will do _whatever they deem necessary_ to complete _their_ objective."

"Y-You mean torture?"

"I'm afraid so."

"..."

"...what about...you know."

"...Yes."

"..." Something unpleasant paled his face. Tingles dotted his skin and voices whispered into his ears. He crossed his arms tight across his chest and pulled his feet close atop his chair, the room felt warmer. The air heavier.

"You'll reconsider?" Naruto looked at his Hokage. Her words came dulled and far away. _'No_ _'_ He thought, after all, **s** **he** promised to help him.

"...no..." They'd do whatever it took to win. But he wasn't a quitter. it just wasn't an option. "Hehehe! My team would never forgive me." He chuckled lightly into his knee, before kicking his feet out as the room brightened for his eyes. Like a switch flipped, he remembered his own statement. "I'm going-ttebayo!" His promise to himself and his team.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

A shrill scream echoed through the forest. A hollowed and ear-splitting cry that raked across Naruko's spine. Team seven stopped. The sudden THUNK of three sets of feet hitting tree mirrored the cut-off howl.

"W-what was that?" Naruko's teeth chattered. Goosebumps ran across her skin as leaves rustled and a flock of birds cawed overhead. She had never heard a scream like that. Nothing so pained and grating had rung her ears before, and yet as she swallowed a small lump in her throat. That pitch, that agonized howl gave her an odd and dull sense of _deja vu_.

"It came from behind us, we should keep moving." Satsuki grunted her response. The Uchiha's deep feminine voice, instilled with superiority even after they'd all just scraped through a foreign team's mind games minutes prior. Her dark-eyes scanned the wind swept treeline while she fingered the kunai pouch on her thigh.

"I-I-I agree with Satsuki-chan." Their pink-haired teammate was worse off. Her voice normally high-pitched, but now left low. Either out of fear or an attempt at keeping a low profile, in spite of her red qipao dress and bright pink hair. Naruko stared with growing worry as Sakura turned side to side, her green-eyes scanning the forest in weary fidgets and darting from shadow to shadow as she seemingly tried to find any signs of life. Sakura trembled visibly and edged nearer Satsuki in jerked motions, much to Naruko's chagrin.

* * *

 **Backdrop**

 _Naruto had been nonexistant for years. In part, due to his henge. A jutsu of his own creation which took on the physical properties of whatever he became, making the henge itself nigh undetectable. Like a second skin or separate thing entirely. Fooling even the Byakugan and Sharingan, the Leaf Villages' most prominent Dojutsu, and allowing him to attend the academy as Naruko Uzumaki, a supposed war orphan found near the village walls. An all too common tale, supported by his surrogate grandmother._

 _This is what he believed for as long as he can remember, though it still felt tingly up there when someone said something that didn't fit._

* * *

The girl sounded like she was in pain, tugging at Naruko's heartstrings and tickling something at the back of her mind. "Shouldn't we go help her!?" Naruko growled, forcing the fear away to give an angry scowl to their self-appointed leader.

"No." Satsuki grunted out her disapproval before continuing on their path. Sakura followed close behind, still disturbed by the bone-chilling scream. "What!?" Naruko yelled and glanced back briefly, her heart frantic as the seconds ticked by and her teams feet sounded further. "Damnit!" Naruko cursed, before darting forward to match speed with Satsuki.

"But-"

"There's nothing we can do for her now." Naruko slowed, falling behind Sakura. Her breath slowing, and fist clenching. Briefly, she considered breaking off from her team to help the girl on her own.

* * *

 ** _? years ago_**

"-and then I told her-" I remember some things. Like the training grounds and a gaggle of voices. My arms hurt. My legs throbbed.

"Hey hey. Check that out." Not everything fit together. Sometimes I was in more than one place at the same time. Even back then, there was an almost surreal...Thing...to my memories. It felt real. The grass, the breeze, the sweat and the light working pain in my lungs.

"Hmmgg... O-Onee-chan's wh-what are you doing?" I remember waking up startled, or scared. My veins, or chakra channels, tingling from exhaustion. Sore all over and obviously too late to apply my henge. Someone rolled me over and I could see the night sky overhead. "hey... cut it out..." I palmed her chest, it was soft but her breath smelled bad.

"Heh heh heh just relax... enjoy the show." I remember shadows. I don't remember how many.

"No... Wait." More than one.

"That's...Hm! That's it...Oh..."

"Stop."

"NHah!...Th-That's a good boy~" I remember feeling weak. Powerless, and when they were done. I remember hearing a voice.

 **'I can help you.'**

"Who are you?" I remember the stars. Bright, shiny little dots. Like light through a blanket. The night sky just peaking over someones shoulder. Like a single cloud high above me. Miles and miles away. Something that couldn't touch me.

"I can be whoever you want me to be~" Hot air beat against my neck. It was wet, warm, and it was soft. "ah..." Everything was so soft. My breath hitched and my legs tingled.

 **'I! Am a spirit, I live in you, Hmhmhm!, and I can offer my chakra.'** At first I didn't understand. But the bodies on top of mine moved. The sweat, saliva, and other _gross_ bodily fluids that dotted my skin felt icky. Something under me moved, soft and sticky skin shifted and something warm pushed steady against me. Revulsion and disgust were all I felt. Then it clicked, her vague words made sense.

'I want it.'

 **'Hmhmhmhm! As you should.'**

That's what I remembered, but it doesn't feel correct. Like a strand of rice noodle in my ramen, something was off.

When finally I dislodged myself from the clingy limbs and shambled home, I learned more about the spirit, the nine-tailed Fox. She told me what she could offer, she told me she only wanted to help and that she valued her _beauty_ sleep. I thought it was offhand, but it meant I still needed to sleep separate from everyone else. Then, she said that SHE was the one responsible for my screwed up life in the first place.

I yelled, she gave me a migraine. I shut-up.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"kuso..." Naruko kicked off the large branch underfoot. Lightly rustling leaves and _thunking_ forward, advancing over thick boughs to catch up to her team. Her fists clenched in frustration. Somewhere deep down, she knew Satsuki was right.

After the red head from Suna, Gaia, kept eyeing him up. He knew he was in pretty deep, so hoped to avoid most of the fighting if possible. A sentiment Sakura shared in not so subtle hints when Satsuki glared and edged every team they crossed while Naruko gave half chuckles and tried not to look anyone in the eye. Earning more questioning glances from both.

"Oh crap! H-Hey Wait up guys!" Seeing more birds flocking overhead, Naruko leaped faster. Bounding like she'd just seen a ghost until she was leaping next to Sakura once more.

Naruko kept her head on a swivel as they advanced. The steady chirping and howling that often accompanied an active and thriving forest had been absent for more than a few minutes, going on twenty now. ' _Maybe this won't be so bad after all, it's not like sealing tags are common...I hope they aren't common.'_ Naruko gulped. Paranoia spiking as her next impact cracked audibly across the deadened forest. _'I-I just need to stick close to my team and avoid the Hyuuga's. Heh M-Maybe If I kick some serious ass I could show up that emo bastard and finally get that date with Sakura-ttebayo!_ ' Naruto glanced sidelong at Sakura. He knew he could easily seal the deal with her in his default male body, but it wouldn't feel right. Over the years, he began to enjoy the thrill of the chase. He wanted to attain her affections using his female henge which he had grown accustomed to over the years.

"Hey Naruko?." "Hm?" "You've been quiet for a while now." Sakura said, she would have been thankful for this new quiet Naruko, but she was hoping the normally loud blonde would keep her mind off of possibly dying in next few days.

"Hehehe! I'm just thinking about all the ass I'm going to kick in this exam...why? Are you worried for me Sakura-channn~?" Naruko waggled her eyebrows, a suggestive air in her voice as her blue-eyes met the slim girl's green.

Naruko stared deep, captivated by Sakura's long and pink stream of hair that flowed steadily with the wind.

"NO! I just-"

 _CRASH_

"Just what?" Naruko looked around. "Eh?" Confusion heightening when the world suddenly dimmed a pitched pink. "What in the-?" Realizing she was lying down on something wet and- "Slimy?"- she sat up. Idly rubbing her fingers against each other when the 'ground' rumbled. "Huh? WHoa! WHOA!" She started sliding forwards. Lungs emptying as she brandished a kunai, trying and failing to puncture the meaty slope. "WHat the HELL!?" Her elbows burned. Her back singed and her jacket was melting. "TAJE KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Dropping the, blunting, kunai she quickly threw her hands together yelling out her signature Jutsu and filling the meat tunnel with tens, soon hundreds of clones. Before bursting forth from her slimy tomb. Propelled forward by the shear explosive force to land face first atop the knotted grass as blood, guts and stomach acid gushed outward alongside the orange-clad girl's doppelgangers.

"-ry rolling around!"

"OH GOD IT BURNS!"

"Ah it can't be that-" _PUff!_

"AHHHhh!" Naruko's eyes burned. Her seeing orbs began pulsing and vibrating against her skull as the memory and subsequent chain of resultant memories came rushing back sporadically. Making her spasm and jerk atop the grass until the sudden jolts became trivial.

Lying against the grass-"UUUgggghhhh..."-groaning in pain, she pushed herself onto her knees to look around as some of her clones ran around yelling while others brushed themselves off. "No...way." Her eyes widened. Amazed by the shear size of the beast in front of her and horrified by the realization of where she once lay.

"Uhhh...Boss? Where's our team?" Tearing her eye's away from the massive snake carcass. Naruko heeded her clone with a dull look, before jumping to her feet to look around frantically for her team.

"They might be that way!" A clone called out.

"This is insane..." Soon landing next to her clone. Naruko looked at the lengthy path of broken trees the snake left in it's wake. Looking back to her clones, she found most of them wore tattered clothes and were aggressively rubbing their eyes.

"Crap..." Sighing, Naruko dispelled her clones. Shivering as the light spikes of pain followed, deciding they wouldn't be very useful when injured.

The mildly wounded and bloodied Naruko eventually made her way back to her team. Using the easy to follow trail and angered yells as reference. Finally coming upon her team and seeing Sakura lying near a tree while Satsuki screamed on the floor in front of a tall ridiculously pale woman.

"What the hell did you do Sakura-chan and Satsuki-teme!" Naruko yelled, just before Satsuki keeled over into unconsciousness. Immediately regretting her outburst once the intimidating person locked eyes with her.

The pale woman's gaze froze Naruko where she stood, her irises were yellow with a slim slit for pupils akin to the eyes of a snake. Within those eyes. Was something dark. Nothing wholly evil, but nothing close to good. A fierce and hollowed and yearning promise or threat that ebbed something beyond fear up the young blonde's spine. Naruko swallowed deep. To her the guttural sound rattled the surrounding air and echoed miles. Her fingers trembled so she balled her fist. Her jaw clattered so she clenched her teeth. Her thighs and arms quivered so she pulled them close and knelt low. The woman smiled. Her grin through cracked lips only showed mirth. Naruko breathed out a low and subtly shuddered breath of air. Knowing she was royally fucked and all but skinned before either'd spoken.

Naruko looked over the pale woman's appearance, trying to find weapons or tools of some kind that would expose how she fought. The unnamed woman was tall, mature with very pale skin and purple markings on her sharp but feminine, snake-like face framed by long black hair. She was wearing an unflattering beige garb with a black polo underneath and a large purple rope of some kind tied around her waist. Her bust size looked to be roughly E-cup and her body flared out noticeably around her hips, bound tightly in black pants. Naruko couldn't see anything telling, not even a hitai-ate or kunai pouch. Leading her to believe the odd woman strictly relied on either Jutsu or Taijutsu or, most likely, both.

 _'I don't remember seeing her at the entrance... She doesn't have a hitai-ate either_.' Naruko glanced at her team. Satsuki groaned in pain, while Sakura's chest rose steady. Out cold. _'I need to get them outta here first... I'll distract her...look for a way to escape.'_ Naruko shifted on her feet uncomfortably trying to think of a better plan.

"Come back to save your team have you? kukuku...how noble." The woman's voice, her sadistic and amused smile. It sent shivers down Naruko's spine. She didn't know why the strange woman attacked her team and given his recent unlucky streak 'she' wasn't going to wait around and find out. _'Jump before you think'_ Naruko leaped. Lunging forward with reckless abandon. Swinging and missing while the woman chuckled. Grinding her teeth she missed and missed. Making more clones to help her stall. Dispersing more to retreat with Sakura and Satsuki.

Naruko swung her kunai wildly, borrowing or accepting the pale woman's time long enough for her clones to carry her team to safety. Only somewhat questioning why they were allowed to leave before narrowly dropping low as the air whooshed and rippled mere centimeters from her face. Letting out a low gasp Naruko grasped her clones arm before it threw her two feet back to spawn more shadow clones en masse. She huffed low, watching and wincing as the woman carved through her clones in ones and twos. _'She-she could've killed me.'_ Her breath quivered for only a second before she dug her nails tighter into her fist, and ran back in.

Mingling in-between the horde of clones Naruko moved low and swiped high.

"Kukuku! Shadow clones..." The woman dodged and punched a clone. It exploded with a soft _Poof._

Naruko back stepped.

The wind howled, hurtling leaves past the sea of orange. Steady, repeated clacking of leaves and brush clacked alongside the rapid _Poof poof_ of clones meeting their demise. A quick beige blur spun in the center of it all. Fists flying only when necessary, weaving kicks and throws seamlessly between bored taunts and amused chuckles.

Naruko jumped high driving her heel downwards.

The woman dodged, capturing the original blonde's eyes with her own.

"Kuso!" Naruko used a kawarimi, swapping with a doppelganger. _Crack poof_ Her hand shot towards her knee-cap as the painful memory played out. "I suppose I can spare a few minutes to play." Naruko rolled quick and low dodging a high kick and sinking back into the orange sea. More pained memories followed as her clones tried to cover her retreat. Breath bated and arms trembling she summoned more clones, waiting for another opening.

The woman spat out a massive gust of wind.

 _POOF_

A cluster of orange erupted into a white cloud. The initial blast, rending earth and tearing at the thick base of closer trees. The aftershock kicking leaves into the air and knocking several lines of clones onto their rear.

Clone 79 closed in, clad in black. Near imperceptible as she crawled in the shadows. Already quiet footsteps became less than a whisper in the cacophony of breaking bones and angered threats. The woman's back turned towards her and she sprung forth.

"Hmm?" The woman blocked her spinning heel. Tilting her head to the side as an improvised flail whizzed passed her. The girl's upper body twisted as if she was a marionette, her other heel jerking mid-air to collide with the woman's palm. Yellow eye's glanced to the side as the flail came back, Kunai end glinting briefly, the ninja wire a line of white in the green and brown backdrop.

 _Poof_ Another orange clone tried to take advantage, only to serve as an unwilling body double. She grabbed the flail, using it to pull the shadowed girl closer. Curiosity spiked once more as she jerked mid-air, elbow cracking against the lone fighter's forearm. A small grin graced her pale lips. The girl was skilled, where she came from, still a mystery. Yellow eye's darted to her flank seeing and quickly responding to three more clones returning their intimate greetings in kind. Another large puff of smoke sounded to her right, accompanied by a near inaudible whoosh of air as the masked girl's leg graced her hair. She threw her fist in an arc missing by millimeters as the black-clad girl abandoned her weapon, diving head first into a cluster of clones. The girl was fast, even for a kunoichi. A large line of smoke poofed into existence, replacing the obscene orange it once formed. Putting the confiscated flail to good use she spun once more, this time cracking the stringed kunai vertically. Introducing a showering of rocks and earth into the atmosphere as a resounding crack rang throughout the forest. The wire snapped, the strain of proved too much. A tug at the back of her mind brought her leg rearward, grazing the shadowed girl's shoulder as an earth bullet whizzed past her leg. Launching the unknown variable into a tree, where she exploded into a cloud of white. A wave of anguished cries filled the air and she watched curiously as the clones briefly wailed in pain before resuming their assault. ' _Odd'_. The nearest swept the ground aiming for her feet, bringing the rest back into the fray as the girl yelped in pain. Leg broken she puffed into smoke and the orange sea frothed at her feet once more.

"Hmhmhmhm!" The woman chuckled in amusement, whoever the masked girl was. She was good, The clones' unusual response to her passing, would need further research. A fist flew by her ear as she shifted her body weight to dodge. The jinchuuriki had her focus once more. She drove her leg into the clone's stomach and scanned her surroundings while her snake swarm worked through a large group of clones. Soon seeing the original reinforcing her army of one, in the corner of her eye. Deciding to play along, to give her hope. Before dashing it across the ground.

Clone 23 threw a kunai at the woman's blindspot.

She lazily caught and used it to end a nearby clone before throwing it back.

Naruko moved low, carefully inching closer as intense flashes of pain rushed through her mind with every puff of smoke. Her feet lightly crunched against the dirt and grass underfoot. She strained her ears listening for the sudden cracks of flesh breaking flesh while following the shifting sea of orange legs surrounding her. The shouting grew closer so she popped out, making eye contact with one of her clones behind the woman. Clone 18 nodded back.

The woman broke a clone's spine. Naruko winced as it _Poofed_ from existence. Then advanced, breaking into a dead sprint.

The woman jumped high; The horde followed.

The repeated _Thunk Thunk Thunk_ of hundreds of feet impacting wood sounded endlessly throughout the forest as they shifted their deadly dance onto a large tree branch. Rustling the thick bough of leaves violently with the airborne river of orange girls who yelled and hollered out threats and villainous promises they couldn't keep. The woman only hummed and grinned in amusement while lazily stopping a flying kick and slamming the offending clone into another who tried to run her through with a fist full of Kunai.

18 closed in quickly and swung her heel in a high arc.

The woman blocked.

 _Puff_

Then broke her kneecap.

Naruko's Kunai glimmered in the dim light; the woman dodged.

Then brought her heel down on the girl's shin.

 _Crack_

"GAH!" Naruko's eyes widened in pain while falling over, she used a kawarimi.

The woman brought her foot down with a deafening crack.

 _Poof_

A clone burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Kukuku not bad."

The woman's unsettling laugh sent shiver's down the blonde's spine. She cursed internally while vigorously rubbing her aching shin.

 _Crash_

The thick tree branch splintered and cracked.

The woman jumped high, clapping her hands together. Knowing the army of clones would follow.

 _Booom POOF POOF_

The resulting soundwave halted the clones mid-air, they never reached the next tree.

"GRrrrr! Kage Taju Bunshin no jutsu!" A massive sea of white enveloped the forest.

And the woman's smile only grew when the transient smoke revealed a sea of orange.

 _Crash_

Another bough crashed onto the forest floor.

The smiling woman landed with a silent thunk.

Naruko spun around with a mid wheel kick. Heel aiming for the woman's stomach. Only to hit air.

"Damn!" Naruko quickly used a kawarimi with another clone.

 _poof poof_

Just before the woman spun into her kick and used her own velocity to launch her into another clone.

This was a losing fight and Naruko knew it. Every movement the woman made was lax, lazy yet efficient. A team of clones would use a low and high sweeping kick in tandem then she would just catch the low kick with the heel of her foot and drive her palm into the kneecap of one's planted leg before cracking the other's ankle. When a horde of clones got too close she would blow them all away with a large gust of wind. Naruko had to keep moving and liberally use kawarimis just to summon more clones, because the woman would zero in whenever a massive wall of smoke erupted around her.

"Where did-?" Naruko lost the deadly woman in her most recent wall of smoke.

"Boss!" Prompting her clone to push her aside.

 _Poof_

Just as a horde of snakes devoured it. Naruko shuddered as a million phantom fangs pierced her skin. The woman's eyes held her own. Cold and mirthful yellow orbs met blue. Naruko rolled, seeing shadows advance. The woman dodged. Moving at a speed Naruko had never seen as a cloud of steel _Thunked_ where she had once lain. Earning the woman's attention. Who focused on picking off the clones, who bombarded her with shuriken, scattered throughout the canopy.

"Kh!" The young blonde quickly created new clones and resumed her relentless assault on the unnamed woman while more clones covertly placed explosive traps behind the tree they were fighting on. Naruko made a few extra clones to draw attention to herself then quickly darted behind the tree before memories, of being burned alive, materialized in her mind.

The woman followed soon after, walking into even more clones who threw others henged as kunai and shuriken, at the woman. The kunoichi deftly dodged only just able to block two kicks to the stomach and face.

"Hmhmhm! Very amusing." She found the girl's abilities, greater than what her reports initially described. She instantly dispelled the clones surrounding her before spitting a bombardment of earth bullets in the bushwhacking clones' general direction.

After dispelling the clones, the woman sensed the original behind a tree to her three o'clock. Smirking amusedly, she jumped towards the cowering girl. Noticing the glint of ninja wire interwoven between the trees to her side and the one she was currently jumping to. Growing a wider smile before creating an earth clone and promptly performing a kawarimi.

Naruko clone 34 watched it happen while she was mid-fall. Having escaped the slaughter with three of her sisters. She darted her eyes to the left. To watch as the initial shockwave expanded, warping and bending the air nearest the tag. It consumed her sister, whose eyes widened in pain while her leg deformed before dispelling. The tree buckled and splintered inwards after the initial blast bore through the healthy wood. Her own mouth began to open, trying to let out an agonizing scream. She vanished in a white puff of smoke, after being consumed by the explosion to her right, which detonated in sync with the others.

*BOOM*

Clone 45 impacted the forest floor with a loud thud, watching the brilliant display of warranted destruction on her fall. Carefully noting every bit of debris flying through the air, seeing the woman implode into a thin muddy line. Confirming the use of a clone, 45 closed her eyes and dispelled herself before the splintered logs crashed on top of her.

Creating more doppelgangers, the original Naruko dispersed them outwards to find the unknown woman, trying to bide more time until her retreating clones dispelled.

"You're not as useless as you look little girl, but we've played too long already." The woman took off her kid gloves and hopped out of the ground itself near Naruko's feet, quickly disposing of the clones before throwing the original into a tree with a loud thud. The snake-like woman closed in quickly, pulling her hand back, molding chakra in her fingertips.

" **Gogyo Fuin!** " The strange woman slammed her hand into Naruko's stomach, effectively cutting off the young Jinchuuriki's access to the Kyuubi's chakra. She knew who the replacement container was and didn't want to risk drawing attention before her next plan went into action.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!". The pitch of Naruko's scream dropped quickly into a pained yell as his henge dropped. His body soon followed, after the woman pulled her arm away in surprise. Allowing him to fall face first onto the forest's cool inviting floor. He wanted to pass out, to embrace oblivion and hope for mercy from the odd woman. Unconsciousness never came however.

When his henge dropped, an intense exhilarating warmth rushed through the woman. Realizing how close she was to the Adonis her breathing went rugged and her cheeks flushed a bright shade of crimson. Before backing away in embarrassment when his attractive face looked up at her in pain. She felt her entire body heating in arousal, while her mind was trying to process what these emotions meant. Her breathing turned to panting as her hand wrapped around his arm, the feel of his soft skin against her own excited her further. She delicately raised his light body, leaning his listless form against a nearby tree, before jolting him with a controlled burst of chakra.

Orochimaru didn't know how that foolish old woman kept the boy a secret for this long, her intel on him dried up after his apartment burned down all those years ago. She noticed the odd effect he had on every young woman he met, opting to stay back and observe rather than approach him outright. The last thing she learned was that he had died. Yet here he was older and wiser, posing as his sister in the Chunin exams no less. Far more attractive than her latest reports described.

Orochimaru's hand reached forward, though steady. Her heart rate surged. Climbing rapidly with every millimeter encroached upon him. He recoiled away. "Get away from me you pedophile!" She could see the fear in his eyes. The revulsion. Yet when she palmed his chin she felt only excitement. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. His messy blond-hair flowed hypnotically, as if one with the wind itself. His cerulean eyes absorbed her very being and ignited it. Warmed her more than the hottest fire. His face, still rounded like a child's but had a subtle angle to it that told of things to come, Her thumb ran over the birthmarks on his cheek. Whisker-like birthmarks that dipped under thumb. He growled. Without realizing it, she had grown closer. His rapid, fearful breaths crashed against her lips. His alluring scent penetrated through her senses filling her with a carnal want. A compelling need, a need for him.

Orochimaru had never been with a man before, her ambition was her only concern. But there is a first time for everything. She smiled amorously at him, before lowering gently onto his lap.

Naruto recognized the look his assailant was giving him, he'd seen it before. On other women before they violated him. He tried to think of a way out of this mess without sending himself into chakra exhaustion. First asking his tenant for help, only to find she'd gone silent. He stopped thinking when she slapped a chakra suppression seal on his arm. His fight or flight instincts kicked in and he threw a right hook. Hoping to buy time for his own escape.

She lazily batted his hand aside. "Ah-ah weren't you taught not to hit girls?" Naruto quickly followed with a kunai he palmed in his left hand, which only seemed to piss the woman off.

She disarmed him with her right, quickly catching his hand in her armpit.

"Don't fight me boy!" She followed with a palm strike to his elbow, causing his arm to bend inwards with a sickening _crack_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-MMMPPPPHHHH!?" Naruto roared in pain before his assaulter smashed her lips against his own in a deep kiss.

Orochimaru knew she wasn't thinking straight anymore, she didn't want to cause the boy more pain than was necessary. A worryingly new emotion in and of itself.

"MmMPH!"Naruto's hand weakly pushed against her stomach. He felt her shiver at his touch.

It was a new feeling, she'd never known pity nor mercy in her life. She placed her palm over his while her tongue dove deeper.

Naruto felt her tongue sliding against his gums as she smashed her lips harder against his, pressing his head against the tree behind him. He groaned into her mouth as his arm sang out in pain. A single tear raced down his cheek as she pulled his tongue into her mouth.

She would express sympathy and claim to show mercy, when she worked for the leaf. But those claims were ploys. Subterfuge, to make her associates believe she was normal.

"GHmm..." He let out a muffled moan and shivered in confused pleasure when she stroked his frenum. Her free hand unzipped his jacket.

This was the first time she had felt these emotions, and it fascinated her. She moved his palm lower. Groaning pleasurably as his stimulating touch traced her body. Stopping atop her clothed doughy asscheek. Kneading herself with his hand as she wantonly thrust her waist against him.

Naruto was abruptly dropped into a world of pain, while the cause was trying to force him into pleasure. The pale woman invaded every corner of his mouth. Feeding him more and more of her wet muscle. Making his eyes roll back and his cheeks bulge. Tears left his eyes and his body spasmed as the lengthy invader slithered further down his throat. He could scarcely feel her hand working his pants off, against the violating wet appendage in his throat. Naruto blinked away the moisture building in his eyes. He wanted to bite off the slick muscle invading his throat. But the pain in his arm was too much, and too fresh in his mind to consider the idea any further.

Orochimaru noticed her new toy gagging on her tongue, after removed his underwear. She retracted her muscly appendage from his warm entrance. Her own face flushed a deep crimson as webbed strings of saliva ran down her chin. A bead of sweat graced her tongue, the salty taste sent shivers through her body. "please" *cough* "please... stop." "Shhhhhhhhh... hush now... this will be over quickly." He recoiled against the bark as she traced his jaw, lapping at his tears and sweat.

Orochimaru couldn't get enough of his body, everything about him seemed made for pleasure. His tears, sweat, and saliva heated her burning womanhood. His touch was like lightning against her skin sending spikes of ecstasy dancing up her spine when he squeezed her ass and jerked under her thighs.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as she traced his ear. He wanted her to stop. To let him leave. But his body didn't.

"Impressive~." Orochimaru felt him poke against her grinding crotch and was very impressed by his large size given his age, even more so considering he wasn't fully erect. Her chemical experiments were largely male, so she knew the boy was something special. She crawled off his lap and leaned down to taste his manhood. Eager to sample another part of her curious fixation.

"Don't!" Now in control of his arm, Naruto tried to push her face away from his groin. She grabbed his wrist tightly, before flicking her snake-like tongue against his crown. "ah!" Causing him to groan in pleasure.

Once she tasted the musky liquid leaking from his cock, a perverted dizzying desire washed over her already hazed mind. She grinned hotly up at him before pressing her lips against his cock, parting them as she moved lower. Enveloping his head in her warm moist cavern while running her tongue ardently around his girth. She released his arm to stare longingly up at him as her body shivered in delight at the savory taste of his phallus.

"MmMMmm." The pale woman's eyes lidded over and sensual moans escaped the tight seal around the meaty phallus stuffing her mouth. When the salty addictive taste of his warm seed graced her keen tongue. She ran her pink wet muscle under his foreskin hungrily, scooping out more of his thick salty flavor. Thoroughly enjoying and savoring her prize's pungent essence. Before snaking around his girth constricting it to the base of his cock, to coax out more of his semen. She worked her underwear off and began rubbing her drooling lower lips in tandem with her building pace.

"stop… please stop" Naruto didn't want this, he didn't want to enjoy this. But he found the warm wet coiling pleasurable.

 _Glk Glg Shk_

She passionately, bobbed and sucked on his meat stick. Wet throaty noises escaped her mouth as she took him deeper, while her pale smooth rear jiggled and shook with her worshipful ministrations.

"Hahh…" Naruto rewarded her with his pleasurable gasps and sharp intakes of air, unknowingly spurring her on.

Orochimaru groaned around the large member in her mouth, enjoying the defeated, aroused look in his eyes knowing that he was enjoying her, even if he tried to deny it. She locked her snake-like eye's with his blue. He looked away in shame.

 _GlkGlkGlk_

"Hahh." The woman worked her head back and forth faster and faster relishing her mate's muffled gasps and moans, coiling her long muscle tighter around the remaining length. Sucking and blowing, pulling and pushing, pleasuring him worshipfully while her large clothed bust smashed against the ground. Her fingers thrust in time with her head.

"HMGhk!" After some adjustment she shoved all seven-inches down her throat, which proved to be surprisingly difficult due to his two-inch girth and her own inexperience.

"n-no..." Naruto pushed against her head, weakly trying to push her off. She batted his hand aside and pulled back until his cockhead stopped at the tip of her tongue, before pushing forward until her pale lips kissed his groin once more. His breathing hitched, he had trouble holding his mewls.

The tight warm feeling sliding around his manhood would have been more than enough to push anyone over the edge. But he wouldn't give in. Naruto held back his release and broke away from her captivating stare.

Orochimaru built up speed, until she was thoroughly throatfucking herself on his cock. She could hear him groaning and mewling, she moved faster. Memorizing, and relishing his pleasured moans. Glancing upward occasionally, joyful that he watched her while she debased herself willfully for him.

"Ahh!-Rrghh!" Naruto realizing he was making that shameful noise, stifled his pleasured moans by biting into his right hand. He didn't want her to know that he enjoyed this. That he enjoyed the way her throat vibrated around his rod when she slammed her lips into his crotch. That he enjoyed the hypnotic jiggling of her pale heart-shaped rear.

 _Gulk Gulk Gulk_

"Ah!" He soon found her intense pace too overwhelming, his hand grasped weakly at her head, trying to control her fervent, impassioned movement. Feeling his release swelling and tingling.

 _GulkGulkGulk_

Orochimaru liked the way he weakly grasped at her hair, attempting to slow her ardent fiery pace. She liked that she could make him feel this way, almost climaxing when his manhood expanded in her throat. Choking her with his thick cock, she pushed her lips against his groin once more to look up at him. Eyes burning with a warmth she wasn't aware she had.

"GhKH!" Her eyes traveled upward, and her hips bucked eagerly as his girth thickened and convulsed within her already glutted throat. She felt his balls clench against her chin, felt his cock bulging and shrinking steadily as he disgorged a torrential stream of warm sperm past her lips. Directly into her stomach. Heating her body with his thick concentrated ecstasy, until she couldn't think of anything other then the generous rod embedded in her throat.

"NHAa! haah…" Naruto spasmed and rested his palm atop the Sannins head.

"HMKH!" Orochimaru pinched her clit to finish herself off and lovingly swallowing Naruto's warm essence, while her own splattered onto the forest floor. She refocused and stared into her conquest's eyes lustily, slowly pulling away until her cheeks expanded with his cum. Not caring that it spilled out of her mouth in white streams onto her clothed bust. Eventually pulling her lips off Naruto's twitching erection with an audible wet, pop catching some of his seed on her face and silky black-hair. Sitting up, she slowly ran her hand over her throat and swallowed.

"Mmmm…" Moaning as if she'd just finished her favorite meal, then slithered her absurdly long tongue down her chin trailing along the excess streams that escaped her pale lips. Scooping his excess release into her mouth, still gazing deeply into Naruto's eyes with an intensely warm emotion she couldn't quite give name to.

"Kukuku enjoy the show Naruto-kun~?" Pleased to see Naruto was still standing tall, Orochimaru discarded the rest of her clothes exposing her curvaceous hourglass figure, that was so well hidden beneath her baggy attire.

"It's your turn to please me~." She breathed out while dropping her underwear to the floor. Perky pink nipples contrasted against her large pale breasts and her inviting pink cherry blossom glistened with moisture in the daylight. The pale beauty moved over him squatting until her pink flower kissed his imposing manhood, hissing hotly when his searing heat separated her drooling lips.

"No... don't do this-" he tiredly objected before she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"You can call me Orochimaru-chan my dear~." She said with a desiring grin, before dropping her hips down to join his own.

Naruto's mouth formed a silent O when the woman's tight vise-like pussy consumed his still sensitive cock.

"HAHHhh!" Orochimaru let out a feminine cry of pain, she would have blushed in embarrassment if she wasn't clenching her teeth. She glanced at her blond, trying to grin and hide her shameful yelp. Seeing his opening, she readied her tongue and lunged forward. Locking her soft pale lips against his tanned quivering entrance while shoving her pink appendage past his teeth, to wrap and pull against his. Trying to quell the pleasurable-pain of losing her virginity to the well-endowed Jinchuuriki.

"HMMm-Stop!" He pushed her off with his good arm separating their mingling tongues, she pouted cutely in disappointment.

"Don't fight it~." The pale woman breathed out huskily while clasping his arm forcefully. She brought his shaking resisting palm towards her chest, cupping his hand around her breast. Pale flesh spilled from the cracks in his fingers.

"Stop!..." Pink nub digging into his palm as she shivered at his touch. Naruto tried to pull his hand back, pleasing her more with his struggling movement. Rubbing, squeezing, and rolling her sensitive globe in the palm of his hand. inadvertently pleasing her in his attempt at regaining control of his arm.

"Haaa... just like that Naru-kun~." She gasped out and oscillated her hips in response to his unknowing pleasure. Pale thighs, cold as ice hovered above hips warm as the sun. She breathed tremulously as she sank lower. Excitement raced through her as her cunt stretched. Lengthened and widened around the hot mass.

"Don't…" Naruto relinquished the use of his hand, quickly realizing he couldn't overpower her. Turning away from Orochimaru's obsessive gaze. Gasping weakly as she shoved more of him inside..

"You're so big…" She moved the blond's palm in circles on her chest, manipulating his hand with her own. Pale fingers pinching and kneading the other fleshy globe to ease the pain. The hot pleasure pressing against her womb. A soft gasp left her as he twitched. Throbbing within the deepest part of her her body. Tongue, forked and slim, slithering out for her lips felt dry. Eyes glazed over, she leaned in to lock lips with her mate. Hunching over the smaller boy she once more plunging into his body while he plumbed hers.

"Ghg!" The stricture of her sheathe was nigh unbearable for the young blond causing his stomach to clench, while his cock was strangled inside the powerful Sannin. He recognized her name from a bingo book he glanced over. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this, not until she was through with him. The moisture built back up in his eyes and try as he did, he couldn't blink it away. So, he let them fall. Tears rolled down his cheek settling against interlocked lips.

Orochimaru's pain receded and was soon replaced with intense want. Escalating, building to a need. An intoxicating inexorable pleasure tingled up her spine when his tip pushed her cervix upward. Filling her. Stretching her, as if he was trying to enter her womb. And a high-pitched moan left pale lips. A moan closer to a squeak. As she sank lower, realizing she wanted him to go deeper. Knowing he could.

Naruto cried.

Orochimaru separated her mouth from his. Lengthy tongue still lodged deep inside his throat."Thhhooo gooood~."

"Hngh..." Naruto cried, because of his weakness and his inability to protect his team.

"Haahhh…" Orochimaru's lush childbearing hips flexed and her ample breasts jiggled in carnal pleasure. Naruto gasped and her body heated in response. She thrust again, consuming more of his length.

"Ghk...Hahhh..." Naruto cried because he couldn't even save himself.

"Haah~." The powerful woman slowly raised her hips. The walls of her virgin tight pussy hugged her love's meaty log, desperately trying to keep him inside. Pink lips grasping desperately at it's beloved plug.

Naruto released a drawn out gasp. Relief building with every red inch of cock that bulged out of the Snake-sannin's pussy.

 _Smack_

"AHHhh!" Orochimaru dropped. Pink lips separated, stretching forcefully around a thick cock. Her womb receded, kissing Naruto's glans while he reshaped her in his image. Her legs trembled, rippled like a wave. Toned asscheeks quaked, bountiful breasts jiggled. Pale lips opened wide as a high-pitched feminine cry tore free. Her abs clenched and contracted, convulsive bolts of pleasure radiated from her cervix. Raven-hair flew back as drool traced her neck. She came.

"Hghaa.." Naruto's leg jerked and his body shivered when he felt her snake-like tongue wriggling excitedly in his esophagus. Displeasure and pleasure warred within his mind when her compacting pussy consumed the entirety of his length, feeling as if someone without teeth was trying and failing to bite his manhood off. His fist balled as hot ejaculate splotched against his stomach. He rode out her orgasm, he refused to give in. And when she settled, adjusted and shivered. She rose and dropped again. He pushed against her chest as shallow gasps sprang forth. Tears mixed with sweat and Orochimaru's dripping strings of drool as he tried to push her off. She leaned into his palm and went again.

 _Plap plap plap_

"AH...HAh!...AH~!" Orochimaru didn't care anymore, she didn't care that she was turning herself into a writhing moaning mess. Shamelessly crying out like an animal in heat while shaking her hips atop her _mate's_ cock. She reveled in the feeling, she loved debasing herself as long as it was for him. His touch an addiction. His cock became a lifestyle. The thick rod slamming home against the gates of her womb became as necessary as the air around her. Her body trembled and jiggled like gelatin. Snow-white thighs met tanned hips sending ripples of pleasure through her pale smooth bottom up her jiggling breasts.

 _Smack_

Naruto groaned. He gurgled around the pink slimy muscle as Orochimaru's muscular walls _squeezed_ and _writhed_ around his sex.

 _smack_ "HAaaahhh!" Orochimaru was _full_. _Stuffed_ and still leaking like a broken faucet. Her gasps shameless. Quick pants that pitched towards high mewls when he throbbed and cried under her bouncing cheeks.

 _smack slap_

"ah!...Ah!...Hah!" She withdrew her lengthy tongue from his lips to throw her head back in a deep moan. Her lithe and powerful body slid up and down Naruto's massive shaft with rhythmic _claps_ and wanton cries. Then something happened. "HAhn-Ahn!" Orochimaru _warmed._ She groaned. "Nha..." Whimpered as something _squelched_ around in her pink cavern. She shuddered and her arms tightened. Her smile grew and her ass clenched.

"Ghuh-huh-nuh..." She groaned through trembling lips. There it was again. Small and quick spurts of warmth that coursed through her cervix. Like a literal fire was disguised as a solid slab of meat. Unaware Naruto's pheromones seeped into the walls of her sex. Sending euphoric signals to her head. Her waist lurched against his smaller groin and it only felt better. Her nostrils flared against his hair and his scent buzzed against her ears. She wiggled her butt against his thighs and trembled as her inner passage _shifted_ and _coiled_ around the _fat_ slab of meat inside. As her tongue lolled down between her mountainous cleavage to lather across Naruto's lips she realized the taste of his mouth, even the touch of his skin sent tingles dancing across her skin. He enslaved her. He'd become a part of her in more ways than one and she moved faster. She retracted her tongue and let her drool fall as she thrust harder. Gasped quicker. Bounced and jiggled in all the right places in quaking, feverish motions on her newfound _love._ Head tingling as she enjoyed the chorus of wet slapping sounds that emanated from their grinding sexes, filling her ears with the siren song of her own pleasure.

 _Slapslapslapslapslapslapslap_

 _"_ Ah Ah Naru-kun! AH! HAh! AH...Ah! Yes! YES!" Tears traced her chin as she lost all reason.

"stop… please Orocha-mmphh" Naruto tried to speak. Tried to plead now that he could, but his words were muffled. Silenced by her large breasts. Cries of no, smothered between Orochimaru's wails of yes. Cock throbbing as his mind slowly succumbed to the sweet scent that jiggled around him. Filling his ears with the rapid thumping of her heart, beating in time with her waist.

"Harder! Harder! More! Yes! Yes! YES!" _slapslapslapslapslap_ Orochimaru brought herself closer. She hugged Naruto tightly while she slid her sweat lathered rear along his thighs to hump him faster, harder and with more passion than she'd ever known. Orohimaru hammered her plump hips against his groin, mewling and wailing out shamelessly while her velvety walls memorized every vein sliding against her insides.

Naruto's cock pounded against her cervix, sending powerful and dizzying shockwaves throughout her body as it tried to gain entrance to her womb. She thrust harder. Grunting in manic passion as she willed him to go inside. Rhythmically thumping Naruto against the tree with a fervent, desperate need to achieve her climax, her nirvana.

 _Shlickshlickshlickshlickslapslapslap_

 _"_ AH! Naruto!AH!YES!AH!HAH!" Her eyes rolled back while her hips moved on carnal instinct, pushing and pulling, grinding and pounding until she finally achieved her gratifying release, that set her curves to quaking and her pussy to squirting viscous nectar messily over Naruto's stomach with a meaty _THLUCK._

"AAHHHHHHhhh!" Orochimaru wailed. Her eye's widened as she cried out in rapture while her body shook and jiggled in erotic gratification. Her goodly bottom rippled and jerked against Naruto's thighs. Her generous breasts molded against the blond's face as she sagged against him. Sandwiching his small frame between the tree and her sweaty buxom body.

"HMPh..." She clamped down hard like a wet velvety vise, making Naruto moan into her breasts. Pussy sloppily _massaging_ and squeezing his cock, desperately trying to coax out his release. Naruto pushed the pleasurable feeling to the back of his mind, riding out Orochimaru's intense release. Fearful of what would happen without the fox making him sterile.

"Ohh?" Orochimaru sighed. A surprised and labored breath of air soaked in post-orgasmic pleasure. Grin growing when she felt him twitching and growing, inside her. She adjusted his body and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him struggling more underneath her. Moving his hips side to side in his vain attempt at exiting her body. Only churning her insides and making her shudder and sway lightly due to his small size.

Orochimaru licked her lips. Snaking her fingers through the blond's short hair as he muffled something between her bust. He was _cute._ Her free hand snaked down his back. Tracing the slight bumps along his spine when she felt him shudder and twitch against her womb. A prideful little animal that still fought even when devoured. "Let it out~." She felt his lengthy shaft expanding and contracting, _pulsing_ within her sex. "HUh-HUh-Nhuh!" Her breaths came heated, quick and quivered. "Ghuh!-good boy HN! S-Such ah-ah good boy! HHAAaahhhh!..." His cock became a hose. A direct link between the boy's ballsack and her womb. Orochimaru quivered, mewling out shuddered and satisfied groans while Naruto seeded her. Painting her pink womb a dazzling white. It was too much. "H-Hot...Hah-hah!" Her head flew back, arcing sweat glistened momentarily in the shade. She tightened her sinuous legs around his waist. Possessively clutched him against her. A shuddered breath escaped her. Pale lips parted in a trembled gasp as she squirted. Toes curled and legs trembled. Another hot load entered and her back arched as her cervix dilated. The pressure built and escaped in the span of second. Her eyes rolled back. Warmth spread from her center. A deep all-encompassing wave that only intensified with time. Her breasts quivered. Her ass spasmed and her pussy milked. Abs clenching and unclenching as her body begged for more. An earthquake of pleasure tore a hoarse moan from her lungs. Then it left. Exhaustion followed trembling limbs. Her womb grew warmer and she shuddered as joy took hold. She knew she couldn't let him go. "I love you."

Her own words surprised her. Cheeks burning a bright crimson, as saliva left her lips. Rolling down ivory voluminous hills before settling against tanned cheeks. Naruto shuddered and Orochimaru smiled as she languidly ran her fingers through his golden hair. An intrusive thought given control, she didn't really know why. But the words _felt_ _right_. The euphoria doubled when she felt another hot load enter her hungry womb. "Full...Uh." She gasped and trembled. Her waist rolled. Naruto moaned. Her heart fluttered. The sound alone made her heart throb. Made her once cold heart beat faster. He spasmed under her large bodacious frame. Sliding his sweat slicked skin against her own. Giving her goosebumps when his hot breath warmed her quivering breasts. She let out a soft whimper and flushed in embarrassment, surprised she could even make that sound.

"No more...Hn! No more..." He pressed against her. Voice muffled between Orochimaru's breasts. The sound, shuddered and weak as he pressed against her waist.

"Shhhh..." Yellow eyes vacant. Head dangling limply over his. She could feel him rocking and realized she never stopped moving. Her hips moved of their own volition. Bubbly globes rhythmically flexing. Grinding pale groin against tanned. Warm air graced her chest in time with her languid humping. "G...good boy..." She gasped out her words when he kept cumming and knew why she didn't stop fucking. Why she didn't stop rolling her waist against him. Didn't stop gumming his cock. She wanted more.

"Suh...such a good boy..." Orochimaru held him. Shivering in joy and letting out shuddered gasps, while the small blond continued to fill her. Seeding her womb until it widened and gushed. Their mixed essence pooled below their conjoined sexes. An off-white reddish puddle of bodily fluids formed below them.

"Mmmm~." The Sannin rested her chin atop his head. Smiling dumbly while she stroked Naruto's sun-kissed hair. Sedately humping him while load after load of his love flooded her core. They stayed connected for several long minutes, her occasionally bucking hips and tremulous breathing were all that indicated she was awake. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and had to fight to stay awake in the afterglow of her forced copulation.

Once Orochimaru's orgasmic bliss ended, she stirred. Jerking abruptly when sleep began taking hold. Releasing Naruto's head from her deep valley, she looked down. Noticing her bulging abdomen and the semen leaking from her distended slit down her beloved's slowly waning cock. She smiled. No mirth. No superiority. It was warm. Everything was warm. She turned her head upward. Looking into her mate's teary blue eyes. Unfamiliar with the emotions welling in the back of her mind. She grasped his limp hand, guiding him up her thigh. "Hah-Hah-hah." Her breathing rapid as he throbbed.

"It...It's over now Naruto-kun… and though I would love… nothing more… than to take you away from here…" Naruto shivered as his palm met the snake's warm and bulging abdomen. Her cold hand over his. "So we can be together forever…" He tried to look away as her lips pressed against his skin. Shuddered as her cold fingers intertwined with his over her full womb. "I have other plans I must attend to~." Orochimaru punctuated her affectionate words by kissing away the tears rolling down his face. She didn't know when she had developed these powerful emotions for the boy, but she wasn't exactly working with a full deck before they met either so didn't dwell on it much further.

"I will come back for you." She didn't want to leave him, the very thought made her hug him tighter. Filled her with melancholy, as if her world would fall away around her.

"HAhh..." She reluctantly raised her hips separating their conjoined sexes, his still erect rod exited her embrace with a wet squelch. Followed by his abundant release, practically spilling out of her.

"Mgh...so much~..." Orochimaru quickly steadied herself against the tree behind him. Watching her womanhood with a mixture of curiosity and pleasure as Naruto's semen flowed out of her pussy onto his thigh. Until it slowed to a drip and she shivered in animalistic pleasure, knowing her acquired body was young enough to bear children. Confused by how much the idea enticed her.

Orochimaru raked her eyes over her conquest before turning around dazedly, her head still fuzzy and buoyant in the afterglow of their intense coupling. She sashayed towards her clothes, swinging full luscious hips with every exaggerated step. Silently begging him to watch as she left a white dotted trail of sperm along her path. Inner thighs coated in sweat, female ejaculate, and Naruto's trickling viscous ropes of potent spunk. Painting her glistening ivory skin whiter, giving her an ethereal glow in the light trickling through the foliage overhead.

Ignoring the warm liquid coating her inner thigh, and forgetting the white splotches in her hair, she quickly redressed. Returning only to give him one last tongue-filled kiss before sinking into the forest floor, her smirk noticeably wider.

The Sannin's parting words haunted him for a few minutes more, until he shakily got to his feet. Pulling his clothes on, before slowly shambling out of the clearing.

He walked trying not to think, trying not to feel, when a vision flooded his head. _"The black haired girl is kneeling over her closest friend's bloodied form holding a short sword over her throat. 'finish the mission.' She waivers only a second longer before plunging the blade downwards."_ He shakes his head and walks-on.

30 minutes later

He traipsed forward in a daze, he didn't care where he went he just wanted to be far far away from the clearing he was raped in. His daze only lifted when his left hand brushed against a tree, painfully reminding him that his arm was bent at an unnatural angle. He wanted to go home, to take a cold shower, to ask the fox to erase his memories again, to forget. He sulked for a moment longer before resolving himself to fixing his misshapen arm. He recalled the fox's words from his more innocent and trusting days. She never told him where, or when, she heard the psychological exercise but he didn't pry, he knew how important some secrets were.

' _Listen only to the sound of my voice.'_

He made his way to the shadow of a tall tree with a small concave opening.

' _Let your mind relax.'_

Envisioning time with Hiruka-Jiji, before he had to conceal himself. He was young, and shadows followed him.

' _Let your thoughts drift.'_

Remembered Satsuki-teme confessing to him in the late evening, from a time when he could freely say that he was a he by posing as 'her' own brother.

' _Let the bad memories fade.'_

'She' remembered her pride at evading the Anbu for the first time.

' _Let peace be upon you.'_

He located a sturdy thick stick to save his jaw later.

' _Surrender yourself to your dreams.'_

He remembered dinner at Ichiraku's a lifetime ago. When he decided to become the first male Hokage.

' _Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean.'_

He opened his small medical bag, plucking out and unfurling an elastic bandage roll.

' _Let them envelope you.'_

He dabbed some disinfectant on his open wounds, he probably didn't need it but the fox wasn't helping so he had to be careful.

' _Comfort you.'_

'She' remembered pulling pranks with Shika, Cho, and Kira.

' _Imagine somewhere calm.'_

He thought of his favorite spot atop the Yondaimes' head on the Hokage monument. Overlooking the village his Jiji loves so much, as a soft breeze rushes through his hair.

' _Imagine somewhere safe.'_

He felt safest in the Hokages office with his surrogate grandmother, where he didn't need to hide or lie.

' _Imagine yourself in a frozen forest.'_

He gets down on one knee settling himself for what's to come.

' _You're standing in a clearing.'_

He straightened his back and breathed in deep through his nostrils. The damp earthy smell calms him.

' _Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky.'_

He breathed out. His diaphragm relaxes, moving up to his chest cavity. Expelling carbon dioxide through his lungs, out of his mouth.

' _Pure white snowflakes fall all around.'_

He repeats the breathing exercise once more, slowing his rapid heart rate.

' _You can feel them melt on your skin.'_

He let's go of the past two hours, his Jiji's preaching of forgiveness sweeps through him, he let's go of his anger.

' _You are not cold.'_

He places the stick in his mouth and bites down, preparing for an on-site reduction maneuver.

' _It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart'._

He grasps the upper part of his left forearm near the wrist bracing his arm to the left of his kneecap for leverage.

' _Can you hear it?'_

He pulls quickly, His eyes widen substantially. Hearing a satisfying crunch, his arm settles back in place. A ligament is misaligned, but he tells himself his natural healing will mend it.

' _You only have to listen.'_

A muffled yell escapes him, he pulls the stick out of his mouth, wrapping it against his arm with a strip of bandage.

' _Can you hear it slowing?'_

Nimble fingers wrap and tie the soft cloth around his neck and arm making a serviceable sling, securing his healing arm in place.

' _You're slowing it.'_

He pulls out his suture kit, thankful he paid attention to the survival course at the Academy.

' _You are in control.'_

Finishing with a laceration on his right arm, he snips the end of the thin absorbable wire. Placing the thin silver needle back in his satchel.

' _Calm.'_

He stands up with an audible, but quiet grunt.

' _At peace'_

He walks further into the forest hoping to find his team after Sakura freaked out and popped both of 'her' clones, upon waking up in Naruko's arms.

 _'This is going to be a long day.'_ He pulls the chakra seal off, sensing someone approaching fast.

* * *

Criticism is welcome, though I am not sure how long this story will continue but if I do keep this going the first few chapters will be mostly smut/rape due to the way this one ended. If I do continue it I will need some suggestions, because I do not have any of the future events planned and I'm kinda just going with the flow.

Updated to fix some sentence structure issues.


	2. Chapter 2

The nimble dog jumps over the lazy fox

FemKiba (Kira)

* * *

The evening sun's light filtered bright through crowning leaves. A dark green foliage that topped trees vast in both size and number in the heart of the Forest of Death. Healthy envy colored leaves painted a glowing orange atop, while shadows writhed and billowed with the wind beneath. Birds chirped, massive bugs clicked and mulled about, hunting small animals on the forest floor. High above them, three quick blurs darted amidst the branches. They circled around a massive spider-web, that was so intricately woven between two massive tree trunks. They leapt high over foraging bears and squabbling squirrels and serpentined around thin sparkly wire that dangled precariously between trees. Behind them, the sudden thunk and light rustle of leaves followed feet hitting and launching off massive branches of trees. Ahead of them more trees loomed and with them more shadows that rustled in the breeze.

Team 8 obtained their scroll a mere few hours after leaving the starting gate and were currently speeding towards the finish line. The large and stocky tower that jutted easily in view. They ran fast, trying to avoid the other many rival teams that were no doubt laying in wait. They dreaded, fighting the opportunist's who were stringing ninja wire and pressure traps so high above the forest floor, to ambush teams that veered towards the end. Something team 8 has already dealt with in their short few hours in this massive forest, needing to adjust course several times. Once to avoid a genjutsu field, again to avoid the anguished screams of an unfortunate team, they really didn't want to investigate that. Then there was the spider's nest. With eight legged freaks the size of a small building. Terrifying predators to bugs, birds, bears and everything in-between. They jumped over swamps infested with giant worms, wriggly disconcerting logs that were easily the size of an average tree and that had an elastic gaping mouth lined with hundreds of rows of teeth.

Hinata nearly lost her lunch when one lunged out and caught a large jungle cat, the cat clawed and writhed in vain. Eventually fighting the pasty, oversized maggot off, but not before losing it's hind legs and tail to the monstrous worm. They didn't call this the forest death for nothing. While they'd heard many stories and while some were even tempted to enter in their younger days. Few knew exactly what lay within. And after getting their scrolls,team 8 wasn't about to stick around for more.

"Hey!...wait..." Team 8 had been making great time until Kira slowed to a stop. Her neck craning this way and that, looking around and sniffing the air curiously. Which, Hinata and Shino heeded readily, taking a defensive position near her. Not wanting a repeat of their short and confusing tango with the Ame-nin a few hours ago.

"W-what is it Kira-chan?" Hinata was the first to act on Kira's odd behavior. Though she was the most timid in their cell she knew her team well and prepared for a possible ambush in response to her behavior.

Shino followed suit and sent more of her bugs out to scout ahead, awaiting Kira's response.

"Uhhmm...nothing I just need to go drop a deuce."

"Kira-san that is not how a lady should speak."

"Says the chick with bugs crawling out of her skin." Shino made to respond, but settled for sulking silently.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go take care of that. heheh I could be a while though." She then took off towards the familiar and curious musky smell, before remembering Akamaru probably wouldn't want any part of what she thought was going to happen.

"Oh right... Hinata! watch Akamaru for me." She doubled back, shoving the small dog into Hinata's hands before taking off in the same direction.

"Hinata-chan we should set up a few traps while we wait" Shino recovered quickly and didn't want to waste time while waiting for her uncouth teammate.

"R-Right." was all Hinata said, pondering her teammate's evasive behavior.

Kira's loins burned hotter the closer she got to the familiar scent. It tickled her nostrils, and sent shivers across her body. She knew this smell. Hand absently clenching around a strip of cloth in her pocket, she moved faster. A joyous smile grew wide, as his smell got stronger.

"Agh! damn." Upon landing atop a thick bough. Kira's elbow clanged against a camouflaged camera. Often unnoticeable unless you looked for them. She rubbed her elbow furiously, noticing this one was either broken or offline. Same as the others, which only made her smile grow wider. Sure anything goes in this exam, but even she didn't want to lose her first time on camera. Excited shivers ran up her body at the thought and she resumed her hunt. Stopping abruptly soon after, hearing a sickening pop and a grunt of pain not far from where she was. Lowering to her haunches as his musky scent evoked lewd and detailed thoughts. Slowing her hasty advance to a crawl, she decided to proceed at a more cautious pace.

The male's scent was dizzying, alluring, making her instincts go haywire. Practically screaming at her to mate with the familiar smelling male, but given how dangerous their current situation was. She didn't want to alert him to her presence too soon and risk scaring him away.

She could also smell female pheromones oozing off him. Deducing she was likely his mate. One more reason to proceed with caution. She decided to take the alluring male regardless of his decision, hoping he was who he smelled like. Readying herself for a possible fight with his mate.

Crawling closer she noticed her breathing get heavier and more audible. She pulls a cloth around her mouth to stifle her heated panting, hoping neither the male nor his mate would notice her.

Kira's agonizingly slow, measured pace allowed her to sneak up on blond boy, seeing him just as he pushed himself to his feet. Leaning against the tree, with bandages wrapped around his upper back. Getting a closer look at the aromatic male, a wave of nostalgia rushed through her. Eliciting joyful memories of a handsome boy smiling at her while her cheeks heated in embarrassment. She let out a pleasured sigh as her nipples pebbled and ground against her chestplate.

' _He looks like the loudmouth's brother, but I thought he died.'_ She decides to ponder the thought later, opting to look for the female she caught a whiff of earlier.

' _I don't see her, did someone get to him before me?'_ Electing to ask him personally, Kira crept closer. Moving until she was just fifteen meters directly behind him before pouncing, intent on immobilizing the aromatic blond.

Naruto hadn't even been walking for five minutes before he sensed someone trying to get the drop on him. He allowed the aggressor to get closer before flopping to the ground on his left, then striking out at the aggressor's left leg with his right. Tripping her and watching as she launched herself forward into a roll before recovering. Surprised and bemused to see Kira eyeing him from her clan's Taijutsu stance. He almost smiled and said, ' _Hey dogbreath, the hell are you doing out here?'_ or _'How's your sister doing, still got that limp?'_. Their usual shtick, but the smile never came and relief melted away. Seeing her eyes raking over him, hungrily, ferally. A look he'd never seen before, not when they leered at other women at the hotspring's. Not even when she would watch her teammate the Hyuuga princess, stretching or working out. No this, this was something else entirely.

Kira was smitten the second she laid eyes on him and his powerful scent assaulted her senses even when tainted with the smell of another woman. She spots his whisker like birth marks and cerulean blue-eyes, immediately reminding her of Naruko whom she suspects is his sister.

"Naruto? Is that you? I thought you died?" She wants to continue trying to immobilize him, but her curiosity was piqued. The village sweetheart was well liked among the female populace and his sudden death came as a shock to many.

His sister was very protective of him though, which is part of the reason why Kira isn't too fond of the loud female Uzumaki. What Kira found odd was that Naruko just seemed to materialize one day and glued herself to the boy as if she'd been by him the whole time. She wouldn't allow others get too close to him after what happened with his previous guardian. Others of course included Kira Inuzuka who hit on him any chance she got.

' _Damn this is bad, I can't use any Jutsu around her. Where did she even come from, and can't she smell what happened to me? Maybe she just doesn't care. Her aroused look and rapid breathing means talking is out... I'll need to immobilize her using only Taijutsu, without the element of surprise that doesn't seem likely either.'_

"Heheh… Uhh hi Kira-chan long time no see!" He tried stalling for time, focusing his limited sensing ability on any large chakra sources. To see if Kira's teammates were nearby while taking in her appearance in case an escape opportunity arose.

She was taller than he was and he was well aware that she was physically stronger as well. She had a bit of a tan and sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils. Pronounced canine teeth, adorning an angular attractive face with red triangle marks on her flushed cheeks that denoted her clan. Messy short brown hair was covered up by her fur-lined coat's hood where her dog Akamaru normally hid. Her dark-grey calf length pants covered an impressive rear, though he would never admit that out loud. She also wore near-unnoticeable plated armor under her coat that concealed her modest B-cup breasts (Naruko occasionally accompanied her to the hotsprings). He looked for weapons, noticing she had some looped ninja wire in her left hand. _'great... looks like she's already made up her mind, I'll have stay on defense for now.'_

"It has hasn't it… does your sister know you're alive? I can take you to her...I'm a pretty good tracker you know~." She took a step towards him and Naruto, subconsciously, took a step back.

"Not yet. I'm trying to catch up to her, but I can find her on my own." He remembered his clones rigging a few surprises along their escape route, and was trying to map out a path through a few of them.

"Maybe we could even have some fun together~, heh it smells like you just finished mating once already, what's one more am I right?" Kira licked her lips. She could feel her pants getting wetter and her nipples getting harder. She was struggling to reign herself in. _'I really don't want to hurt him and what if Naruko finds out.?'_ For a minute she doubted. Hesitated and shuddered when her nipples caught the course fabric of her shirt. 'Anything _goes in this part of the exam, but the dead last would kill me if she found out I had my way with her brother.'_ She watched his eyes trace lower. Her grin growing cheeky before spanking her own ass. Enjoying the light pink dusting across Naruto's cheeks while hers rippled intensely below baggy pants. _'Then again, she'd try to kill me if we mated even with permission.'_

"UUuuhhhh… thanks Kira, but I think I know which way she went. So, I guess I'll see you later?" Naruto noticed Kira's eyes lingering on his injured arm. Discretely palming a kunai when her eyes darted to his left once more. Preparing to counter the wire she readied.

Then took off in the direction his clones popped, trying to lead her into one of the many traps they set when escaping from the Sannin.

"You're not gonna leave without giving me a goodbye kiss are ya?" Kira intercepted, blocking his escape and beginning her rapid assault.

Naruto dodged and countered as well as a one-armed fighter could.

 _tss tss_

Grass parted underfoot and leaves crunched softly.

"Easy!" Kira pulled her arm back, a thin red line traced her forearm.

She swiped at his arms. Sharpened claws whooshing audibly when he dodged. The air around her glinting briefly.

 _Zzzzt!_

"Damn!" Naruto clipped the line as she pulled him in. Only now discerning the soft shine of ninja wire.

Kira swung hard

 _Smack_

"Ghahh!" Impacting Naruto in the chest, sending him back first towards the forest floor.

He instinctively rolled with it, hopping back to his feet.

Kira closed fast, throwing a flurry of punches and clawed swipes.

Three connected, left shoulder, right kidney, under stomach. The air left, he could already feel the bruises forming beneath his shirt. The light breeze winding through the gashes on his abdomen.

Panting and heaving in pain he backed away.

Panting and grinning in excitement Kira advanced.

His heel caught a branch, and he stumbled.

Kira slipped past his guard, twisting the kunai from his hand before sliding closer to finish him. She straightened his good arm to her left, then positioned her right foot behind his before clotheslining him with her free arm.

*SLAM* "Agh!" Naruto found himself flat on his back, recoiling from the shockwave reverberating through his body. Kira's throw knocked the air from his lungs. Reminding him that his arm was dislocated not too long ago.

*Cough* *Cough* "Damnit...Kira..." Naruto clutched his injured arm and tried to rub the spiking pain away, only able to numb it without the fox helping him. He raised himself onto his good elbow, noticing Kira slipped off her coat and was making a show of stripping off her pants.

Fear set in and he tried to scramble away only for Kira to notice and tackle him before yanking off his pants. "Hold sti-!" *Slap* Reaching for his jacket until he backhanded her across the face, toning down the force of his blow so he didn't hurt her too badly.

"huGH!" Only for him to painfully realize he didn't use enough force, when she slugged him in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Stud this is happening whether you like it or not!" Kira growled out. Before straddling Naruto's waist and clawing the young blond's jacket off. Leaving shallow gashes and undoing some of his stitches in the process. She wasn't proud of what she was doing. Hell she'd known Naruto since they were kids, but her hormones were in control and she couldn't wait any longer.

"You smell so, so good~" Kira growled. A fearsome grin etched across her face as she claimed her spoils. She ran her palm down Naruto's chest, licking her lips while the blond groaned between her legs. Her groin burned and her waist lurched with a low and shuddered breath of air. "Hah-hah-hah" She moaned. Breathing a rhythmic hot tempo while she humped her prey. Rolling her waist and grinding a sopping pussy atop Naruto's cock. Their sexes separated only by his moistening boxers. "I...huh...I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Wha...ugh." Naruto felt it. He felt Kira's soft wet heat sliding against his manhood. Half moaning in pleasure and groaning in disgust as Kira grinded her hot slippery sex in horny rapid jerks. Her lower lips hotdogged up and down his clothed cock as she cursed lowly and thrust her hips like the horny, perverted _bastard_ she was. ' _No, not again! Not with her!',_ "Damnit Kira! We're supposed to be on the same side!" He yelled, kneeing her in the butt earning a surprised yelp, before shoving her to the side and rolling away to his feet. He grabbed his pants and veered towards one of his traps.

' _Grrrr I'm so close! But he was always a feisty kid._ ' Kira thought. She watched him run and a feral grin stretched across her face. _'Just like old times.'_ Kira licked her lips and ogled Naruto's ass a few seconds more before dropping onto all fours, and sprinting. Quickly catching up and running alongside him. "You run faster!" She lunged at him, wrapping her arm around his stomach to shove him against a tree.

Naruto let out a pained gasp. His injured arm made impact. A sharp and ringing pain rattled up his skull. "-just not fast enough~." Kira whispered into his ear. A shiver crawled down his spine. Kira grabbed his other arm and spun him towards her. "Let go!" Naruto yelled and wriggled in her grasp.

"Stop struggling!" Kira barked against his face. Naruto tried to step on her feet. She moved and his heel drove against grass.

"Let go so I can kick your a-HMmmPH!" Kira pressed her lips against his. Her teeth pressing against his lip. Pinching the soft flesh between his and her fangs in a sloppy, forceful kiss. Her free hand ran down his front while her tongue slipped past his teeth. "HMgh..." Naruto felt her tongue writhing in his mouth. Groaning out his disapproval when she chased his tongue with hers. Grunting when Kira's claws raked across his thighs before his boxers flittered in shreds at his feet. "Hhmf!" He mewled, when her tongue coiled around his. His legs closing instinctively when her palm warmed his manhood.

Kira moaned hungrily into Naruto's mouth and clumsily rolled the twin orbs in her hand. Her hips grinding against her own arm while squeezing the shriveled meatus in her palm. Tongue exploring the moist cavern of his mouth while he jerked and shuddered with every wet and fleeting scrub of her tongue against his. Enjoying the thrilling chase across white teeth and warring lips before finally coiling around his pink muscle in a heated embrace. She groaned and he moaned. It was everything she could have ever wanted. Kira felt as if time was unspooling. He escaped once more and her tongue fluttered across his lips. Sending pleasurable buzzes through her dizzy mind. She pulled him against her, thinking that she could never get him close enough, that if she could fold him inside of her, like a mother tucking a baby in her cot, she'd do it. She would keep him warm, she'd keep him safe, she'd keep him within her. She'd keep him a part of her, always.

Naruto was at Kira's mercy and he soon felt that familiar pit of despair that set in when he was with Orochimaru. Like a sinking void in his gut that widened with every inch of his body Kira took as her own.

Kira was one of his comrades, one of 'her' comrades. They were trained to fight and die together, to protect each other against a common enemy. Yet here she was, pinning him against a tree. Literally ripping his clothes off and molesting him.

Naruto blinks away the moisture in his eyes and balls his fist before pushing Kira off.

Their lips pop free. A thin line of drool connects their tongues. Sparkling briefly in the air before Naruto wipes it away to try fleeing once more. Kira barely stumbled, Her heel meeting grass and rocketing her form against his with a forceful _pomf_. Immediately pinning Naruto back against the tree and locking his good arm behind his back.

"You're not going anywhere!" She pulls him into a tight embrace before sinking her teeth into his left shoulder. Entwining her fingers in his with an angered growl

"Fuck!" Naruto cried out and struggled wildly in her grip. "That hurts!" He tried to kick her shin. Missing, and cringing when he felt her breaking skin. "GGRRRrrrrrr!" Kira growled, biting down harder until the metallic taste of blood brushed against her tongue. Hearing the blond cry out in pain before she felt him go limp in her grasp. His palm pawing lightly at her scalp while she moved his legs with hers. "It hurts..." Naruto gasped. His voice a hoarse shudder. He felt her feet and thighs nudging his closer, he fearfully complied. He felt her groin rocking steadily, he felt her finger tight around his shaft and heard desperate growls and whimpers as she blindly thrust her hips and the pink fleshy knob shlicked between her sweaty thighs. "Ki..ra..." He gasped. Shivering as he slid easily below her groin. His cock lubed by horny girl juice and sweat. He felt her asshole pucker and heard a high whimper as tightened her grip and thrust blindly at his groin. "Not like this..." Naruto gasped. He gasped and felt something crown his cock as her teeth sank deeper. "Kira!..." He gasped. He felt her body burning hotter and knew it was her ass. She was getting closer. "W-we can start slow-" He felt her stomach, her abs were defined. "we can date-" The rigid and cut flesh guided him up her oddly soft stomach as another desperate whine rattled through his shoulder. "-w-we can go to that meat place-" Her stomach tightened at his touch and her groin left. "-the adult theater! we-Naruko said you lik-Ah!" His eyes widened. His fingers balled around her hair while her lower lips split around his fleshy knob. The hot puffy lips of her sex wrapped hungrily around his prick while she grunted and shuddered into his shoulder. "Please..." Naruto shuddered, she found it. His breath hitched in forced pleasure. Her pink wet folds lathered across his cockhead in hot sticky waves. Her nipples quaked against his chest and a high groan left his shoulder. It felt good. "Kira!" He yelled. His fist balled tighter around tufts of brown hair. It felt good, but he hated it. "Get off me!" He hated her smell, he hated her touch, and most of all; he hated her rage-inducing ego.

She bit harder.

"GAhHH!" Naruto cried. His eyes rolled back and his grip loosened. His neck felt cold. "...Not...n-not like this..."

Kira felt him struggle harder, so slammed her hips forward. Forgoing the gentle lovemaking that she wanted to give him, for the rough fucking she needed. _Shluck,_ sang her pussy and she all but squealed, and groaned at once while Naruto gasped against her ear. His arm left her hair to fall limp at her side while she panted and shuddered blissfully on his cock. Every second became a gratifying eternity. She felt him throbbing in her entrance, she felt her ears humming in delight with every veiny, pulsing hot part of him that entered. "HNnnN!" She moaned happy, she felt his burning puppy rod splitting her head in two, before breaking through her hymen.

"NO! Kira. It's...It's too tight!" Tears raced down Naruto's cheek while his stomach clenched and his waist tried dt recoil. Kira's teeth tightened and her waist plunged lower. Blood traced the veins of his cock. Velvety folds parted around his tip, slimy pink bulges that raked and sucked along every part of his shaft. "HM!..HM!MGh!" Deep breaths were muffled against tanned skin. Tremulous and forceful in tone. Kira pushed further. "Hah!...Hah! no...no..." Naruto's breath came in heavy. His words breathy and weak. The feral girl forced two more thick veiny inches of manmeat inside. His palm pressed against her stomach. Her arms tightened around his back. "Stop..." Naruto's eyes grew vacant. His cock twitched and shlucked deeper into Kira's drooling cave. His head lolled opposite his one time friend. Kira receded. Pink lips sucked, labia desperate to keep the thick meaty log inside. Naruto felt relief wash over him. A brief respite where he thought Kira came to her senses.

She didn't.

"HMMPPHH!~" Kira let out a high-pitched mewl into Naruto's shoulder. He let out a soundless howl. A voiceless cry as two more inches became hers.

Kira could feel every bump, every delicious rock hard inch, every little slight twitch that came from her _mate_ as she forced his molten cock into her tight meaty sleeve. Her buttocks trembling when it twitched and dove deeper. Scraping against nerve endings she didn't even know she had. "I hate you..." Naruto's voice came weak. Words tinged with unwilling pleasure and dotted with a heated pitch. "I hate you..."His fingers pressed against her waist. "AHhh...I hate yo-nh!" His breath devolved to pants. Her pink walls scrubbed along his shaft. "MmHmMhM!" Kira felt his breath against her ear. Anger and loathing thick in his voice. It excited her. His resistance made her groin tingle and ripple along the twitchy defined veins inside, she rippled in sticky hot waves and cried happy tears as he tried to push her off.

Domination ran thick in Inuzuka blood. Her eyes traveled upward as her waist pressed forward. Senses spurred on by vain resistance. Their groins grew closer. Even as Naruto had long since reached the end of her pink tunnel, Kira forced more inside.

"Stop...Hah...stop..." Naruto felt Kira's waist encroaching upon his. He felt her lower lips consuming the remainder of his length. Her folds laving sweet nectar across his throbbing shaft while her cervix sucked hungrily at his tip. He heard her muffled moans and felt her tight wet shivers send pained spikes into his bloodied shoulder. Her body became a part of him and he couldn't think of anything else. Hardened nipples dug into his chest. Soft breasts cushioned her vice-grip. Silken and hot skin pressed forcefully against his own. Intense heat surrounded his girth, wet and oppressive in space. Yielding and meaty in form.

"HmmM~!" Kira moaned. She hilted him and felt his mushroom-like head push into her womb. Shuddering in feminine need when he wore her cervix like a crown. Making her abdomen bulge against his due to his own massive size. It throbbed again. Twitching and _spurting_ hot sticky liquid into her womb. Her head blanked and she heard a faint buzzing in her ears. It ended quickly and Naruto struggled harder. "RRHMMGHG!" She cried. Her nectar splattered against the boy's balls. Clear and hot. Viscous and sticky it came. Incoherent mewls, animalistic growls escaped Naruto's shoulder. Ripples of pleasure, became quakes. "Let GO!" His hand _clapped_ against her ass and she shuddered again. Biting harder while her buttocks jiggled in pleasure. "AH! please..." He groaned. Kira shuddered. He twitched again.

Naruto didn't know what to think or do anymore, tears rolled down his face as the pain in his body seemed to skyrocket. Kira was warm, tight and wet. His injured arm was being painfully constricted between his and Kira's rib cage. Her breasts bobbed up and down his chest, erect nipples sporadically jolting side-to side. Kira seemed to be drinking his blood and her pussy was desperate for something more. "HAh!" He moaned, her insides pulsed. He felt like his penis was being compacted. Like Kira was literally trying to eat him from the waist up. His breaths were trembled and his teeth bared. His fist balled, he pushed another sticky release to the back of his mind.

Kira stopped trembling. Her body stopped jiggling and rippling. She came down from her orgasmic high as cicada's sang around them. His breaths shuddered. Hot and heavy mewls against her shoulder as a cool breeze washed over her. Rustling trees and abducting leaves in its wake. Kira's waist left Naruto's. Viscous ejaculate joining their stomach's while their bodies separated. Reddened cock squeezing free of puffy lips.

 _Slap_ "HAH!" Naruto let out a surprised gasp. Kira _grunted_ as she thrust against him. Her shapely thighs dimpling against his. A meaty _shlick_ followed a muffled moan as they became one. "Wait!-" _Thluck_ "guh!" Naruto gasped and shuddered. Again she receded and thrust. Her tight wet confines _strangling_ his reddened phallus. "MPH!" Was all Kira uttered. Her muffled mewls building to determined _grunts_.

Kira watched Naruto's eyes roll. She felt his lips part in a pleasured chorus on her shoulder. She wanted to make her _mate_ feel as good as he was making her, even if he didn't want it. She slowly pulled her hips back shuddering more as the wet meaty folds of her sex sucked and pulled. Her pink confines coiling around a thick _breeding_ cock. Teeth receding from Naruto's shoulder as her eyes traveled upward. Rising with every _hot_ and _veiny_ inch that escaped her eager cunt. "It's so...g-good." She muttered. Her pink slippery folds, tugging and grasping in wet lusty desperation as the throbbing mass snagged and grinded it's way out of her drooling lower lips. "Y-You're such a fucking TEASE-!" Kira yelled. "AHhuh!" A fiendish grin on her face when her groin slammed against Naruto's. "-Y-you know that." She whispered into his ear and chuckled low as he tried to muffle a gasp. "You know how long I've waited for this?"

"You...crazy...mutt." Naruto's words came with a low growl. Anger and resentment that tickled something fiery in the Inuzuka.

"Mutt? Heheheheh-!" Kira started with a low chuckled. She drew a hand up his back. Her chuckles coming moaned and confused. "-HehHE!-Y-You always used to call me that." Her fingers trickled through his hair. Her other tight around his working wrist as she recalled a 'better' time. "I was jealous, you know..." She nuzzled against his hair. She licked his cheek and felt him shiver. Small tears rolled down her cheek. "you took all the girls...and then...I gave...and-and you!" Her grip tightened. She heard him whimper and it burned hotter inside.

"K-kept...touching." Naruto struggled for air.

"Yeah!? What about now!?" Kira's words left in anger. Her lips on his ear as she shoved him in. "Wh-what-huh!-what am I doing now!?" Kira's heart throbbed faster. "Mutt's the best you got blondy!?" Her claws dug into Naruto's wrist. Her eyes rolled and her chest tingled. "N-No-one's comin-gHAH!-It-it's just us...J-Just us!" Her hips rocked steady. Languid and forceful as low moans filled her ears. "Just you. And me." Kira's words left and with an angered growl she sank her teeth into Naruto's shoulder.

"GHgH!" Naruto clenched his jaw and arched his back as Kira drove him up the tree. Anger abetting as pleasure and disgust warred. His shoulder throbbed in dull thumps and with a low whimper he tried not to moan. As seconds ticked by and another sticky _shluck_ and low groan filled his ears he moaned in pleasure.

Kira's lips a deep red as sharp teeth braced. Her eyes crossing while the juicy sticky heat of groin on groin splattered while a Naruto's fat _alpha_ girth split her in two, his _squelchy_ jizz lathered dong reshaped her insides and pumped in reverse up her tight bitch canal. _Thluck...Thluck...Thluck_ Went Kira's waist as she built a steady rhythm. "Rrgh!...HnN!...Rgh!" Grunting low while her grip loosened and Naruto's light defeated moans danced across her lobe. She grinned, crimson lips separating from Naruto's shoulder. Teeth shining bright red while Naruto gasped and twitched inside. "Finally...g-gave up huh?" Her hands left his wrist and hair.

"P-Perverted. D-dog!" Naruto growled as he felt fingers tighten around his ass.

"Familiar?" Kira teased. Leaving bloody marks along the blond's neck with her lips. Instincts taking hold as she worked his body into hers. A controlling and lustful joining of sexes she'd dreamed of for years. Her tight doughy globes glistening with sweat and a perverse mix of mating juices. A thick shapely ass that bounced and jiggled tantalizingly while she fucked. "Hah!..Ahh!...Hahh! W-We're finally together!" Kira panted hotly against his neck. Grunting faster and louder with her steadily building thrusts. Fingers tightening around Naruto's buttocks while her nipples dug circles into his chest. Her lips forming nice ohs while she bounced him lightLy between the tree and her cunt in building tempo. "Hah... Haa...Hah." Kira's cheek pressed against the blond's as she panted into his ear. Naruto shuddered as she inhaled against his neck and gasped as she writhed and coiled sloppily around his cock.

 _slap slap slap_

"I always knew you'd be big~." Kira couldn't get enough of him, she couldn't get enough of the erotic libidinous feeling his generous veiny cock evoked. That taboo and so-so right feeling of him reshaping her insides. "It's...huff...huff. It's so fucking biiggg~." She felt like she was being made to submit to his cock. To his smell. To his touch. He struggled in her grasp and she couldn't help but smile and hug him tighter, feeling as if her very soul was being tied to his own. His hand met her ass in a loud slap. "Aip!" She yelped and thrust faster.

"Y-You want that!?" Kira's cunt slammed against Naruto's groin with a meaty _smack_. Her grunts became pleasured cries when he jabbed her cervix. "Oh-oh kami..."Her buttocks quivering and roiling erotically in the open air while Naruto's body violently rocked and cracked against the the bark. A maniacal and perverse grin on her face the whole time.

*pant pant* "Th-then take it!" Her smile grew feral her arms grew rigid and tight. He made her shamelessly thrust her hips against him like a dog in heat.

 _Thluck Thluck Thluck_ She loved every second of it.

Her fingers tightened, balling around tufts of blond hair as she thrust faster. A sharp thrill ran through her as she recalled the way Hinata looked at him. They way everyone looked at him. "HN! AH! Y-You Like that GhN! You like my cunt don't you!?" Yet she was here. She got him first. Pink folds tightened, numerous in number and slick with pre-cum. "Fu...Fuck you Kira!" Her Grin grew. Pointy canines shone with a red hue.

Resistance.

"Ne-...Next time! HN...OH!" Kira thrust faster. "Rah...Right now I'm fucking you!" Eyes wide as she fucked him. Meaty slaps accompanied the wet squelch of cunt taking cock. Husky grunts warred with girlish moans and muffled gasps. Sweat trickled down a toned back, tracing the slight bumps along Kira's spine. "YAh! NHG! HAa!" _shlick shlick Shlick_ His lengthy cock reached deep inside her cunt, scraping and pulling against nerves her fingers could never reach. The steady knocking at Kira's gate resounded throughout her body. "I-I'm fucking Naruto!" Her pleasure-addled mind whiting as her pussy clamped tighter and her hips ground faster.

"Kira… haahh… ta!...Too fast..." Naruto's voice grew weak as she fucked him in earnest. His good arm hung loosely at his side, having gone numb due to Kira's tight hold. His head was lolled back against the tree as he stared teary-eyed into the forest, releasing the occasional gasp or groan while Kira dominated him.

"Again!...Huff...say my name again!" Kira's ass quaked and bounced. Firm buttocks jiggling and rippling excitedly as she slapped her rosy pelvis against Naruto's drenched groin.

"AH! ah! Fuck! Haa! haa!" Pliable breasts smashed against a hard body. Pink nipples poked and rubbed up and down Naruto's chest, while Kira's soft yet toned stomach ground against him. Trying to coat him in her sweet scent, by slathering her sweat against his frame in a bestial attempt at marking him as her own.

"Wh...uh..uh...why Kira..." At the sound of her name Kira pressed her tongue against the blond's ears. Tracing the length of his neck.

"I've… HAh!… ALways!...hAD!… a thing for you!… Naruto-Kun! -" Kira affectionately licked and kissed around the love mark she gave her mate. While her rear jiggled and rippled with her fervent, wanton thrusts.

Their groins coming rapidly together. One smacking angrily into the other. Kira's cunt dripping and gushing over Naruto's reddened manhood.

"If only… your SISter! didn't Huff!… Get! in the WAy!… you'd be safe... in mY! clan's compound!" Her free hand grabbed and pulled at his own, making him cup and knead her hefty and doughy behind. "y-you know you Ah...want this!" Kira shivered, lightning danced across her rear. "You-ah-ah!-always wanted this!" Spurring her zealous hips into a worshipful rutt.

Their sexes squelched noisily together again and again. Kira shuddered as another small orgasm cracked through her body. Her eyes crossing, her hips still moving. She could feel it coming. She sucked at Naruto's neck. Grunting through her mind bending orgasm, because she could feel something bigger. Like an appetizer before the main meal. She felt him growing. His fingers tightened around his surprisingly soft buttmeat. "Such a f-fucking TEASE!" Annoyed he could last so long. "We could've been together!" She adjusted her hold and kicked his feet wider. Tightening her fingers and grinning as Naruto growled. "Maybe you wanted it like this." She whispered into his ear, and thrust upward. "Ah!" Kira licked her lips locked that nice _girly_ sound away. Her lips left his skin. She bounced him up the tree. "I'll...Nh! I'll make it work-" She panted hotly and tried to make the angle work. "NhAH!...I'll fah-fuck you right...and we can-AH!Gr!" She widened her legs and arched her back. "I'll take-Gh-HOme-! It was awkward, "We can-AH! t-together!", but she was determined to make it work.

"HAA!… Not here-OH! N-not OUt! in the wooDS!… f-fendiNG! f-FOR! yourseLF!" Kira's mind muddled. Her hips worked. Her fingers tightened and her coil tightened. She rutted away at Naruto vehemently, harder and faster. Bouncing him up the tree while she watched his mouth open and close. She grunted and whimpered all the same as the sound of Naruto's moaning tickled her ears and wet jiggly flesh struck wet muscled thighs. Sending her eyes to the heavens as her cervix met cockhead. Staring at the back of her eyelids, her hips moved faster.

 _SmackSmackSmackShluckShluckshlick_

"j-just get it o-over with… nnnhhhaah… so I can l-leave!" Naruto replied spitefully, trying to ignore Kira's intense movement. Trying to ignore the all encompassing warmth that rippled and _thlucked_ around his cock. He grunted and cursed lowly as Kira bounced him up the tree. A fiery blush across his face as she stared at his face and made a gross face of her own. Her lips parted her face blushed fierce and her eyes never leaving his. "D-Damnit!" He moaned again. A tremulous, degrading sound tore from his lips as he squeezed her pert ass flesh. Fingers digging into her tight shapely mound as he felt her insides tighten, Kira shuddered.

 _slapslapslapshlickshlickshlick_

"WoN'T! be-I-I!… HAaAhhh!… I think-! AAHHHHHH!" Kira screamed. Warmth splattered against Naruto's groin.

Kira quaked, and shivered in ecstasy. A kaleidoscope of color exploded front and center. "GHghgh..." Drool ran down her chin as her teeth clenched and her body spasmed. "Fuck yeaaahhhhh..." The vulgar girl leaned back. A happy sigh left her lips, but it wasn't over. She nibbled Naruto's ears. "You didn't cum..." She kissed at his neck. She groped his ass and mewled sensually while he throbbed and twitched in her cunt. She felt his palm loose around her ass, disappointment turned sour as he pushed against her stomach.

"T-tight...Hah..." Naruto's eyes rolled upward. He tried one last time to push Kira off with his working, but numb arm.

"K-Kira I'm about to Nh!... G-Get off...HN!...Get off me..." Naruto pushed against her stomach. He pressed against her groin. He felt her budding abs clench. Groaning as her pussy sucked and writhed. "P-Please..." Panicking, when she only tightened her grip in response.

"I won't let you go." She felt him struggle. She felt him writhe pitifully in her arms while he throbbed and bulged in her cunt. A weak punch met her stomach. His arm tightly bound in her grasp, he could only swing at the elbow. Side-to-side slaps that barely left a mark. Her breathing quickened. ' _He wants to leave me._ ' Her fingers tightened and Naruto shuddered as her body pressed harder into his, his arm dangled limp at his side. "Not again..." Kira's words were soft, dotted with sadness and fear.

"...L-Let me go." Naruto's words were timorous. High and weak as he tried to stave off his release. Trembly and mewly as Kira's inner folds burned and writhed like a raging fire. She felt good. She smelled good. She smelled lewd.

"I won't let you leave again!" She sank her teeth into his shoulder. "Hg...AAhh!" Naruto felt his breathing hitch. The pain pushed him over the edge. Kira's womb gave. "Fuh-GAH!" Naruto came. That spongy soft barrier in the deepest farthest reaches of Kira's tunnel finally popped and Naruto flooded her womb. He wrapped his arm around her. He melted into her.

"MMPPPHGG!" Kira held her tight grip on him. Her fingers tightening around tanned globes while her body shuddered. Hot magma poured into her uterus. It throbbed and pulsed and she followed. Ecstasy coursed up her groin and her hips shivered. Body quaking and milking, hungry for more, even as her stomach bulged with every excessive milky _spurt_. Her back arched and her eyes flew skyward. Another orgasm came. She knew what was happening and it clawed at every recess of her mind. She was being bred and the thought, a catalyst that brought her juices out like piss. Numbly she wondered if it was piss, before an earthquake of pleasure thundered from her cervix. Waves that visibly rippled up her body as her stomach swelled with sticky man milk. Then it ended. Stuffed beyond her limit she began to leak cum around Naruto's thick phallus. A faucet of sperm that soon slowed to a sticky vulgar drip between their legs.

Naruto moaned. His palm slid down Kira's back. His fingers unconsciously kneading the cumdrunk Inuzuka's supple ass while he pumped her full of seed.

"ghmgh..." Kira whimpered incoherently into Naruto's shoulder. Her legs wobbly, weak, trembling and sore. Her perversion less so. "Hah...Hn...uh..." Naruto groaned. Kira fucked. Her hips languid and slow as exhaustion began to take its toll. "go slow...hah...it's...it's-hah..." Kira heard him gasp softly. She felt his breath tickle her ears and rocked her waist slow in response. A light growl and small shivers danced across Kira's spine while Naruto rolled her buttock in his palm. "hm." Was all she said, drool mixed with blood and her juices mixed with sperm. They'd became one. They mated and Kira chuckled as she was all warm and deliciously sticky inside, finally happy and complete.

 _splat splat splat..._ Viscous ejaculate dribbled onto the forest floor between intertwined and shuddering legs. Barely audible against heavy, pained panting and muffled breathing. The birds chirped softly in the air and the evening's orange light trickled through the leaves overhead. Glistening sweat trailed a toned back and flexing rear. Thick and sparkling thighs were spread wide. Webbed strings of ejaculate trailed four legs. A hoarse moan followed a wet _squelch_. A single shadow trembled and vibrated. Stopping only briefly before supple hills flexed and hips rocked again. Disheveled hair gleamed and dripped down a tanned back. Breasts jiggled and flattened against a hard chest.

"Ghuh..." Pebbled nipples poked and bobbed against Naruto's chest while soft _plaps_ and wet _shlicks_ escaped Kira's lazily thrusting hips. Her firm ass flexed and sparkled with sweat while thin webbed lines of sperm dribbled between her thighs. Her lips, a deep crimson. Colored in Naruto's blood. Her fingers, raked light up and down the young blond's back before tightening around his buttocks to pull him tight into her groin with a shallow grunt. Her claws splayed and sinking well into his skin, leaving shallow gashes with every sudden twitch of her hips.

"b-bastard.." Naruto shuddered and Kira, thinking it was an escape attempt, bit harder into his shoulder. Growling at him to assert dominance. "mMMPH~!" Then groaning girlishly, when her hips quacked and cum splattered onto the forest floor. After several long minutes of pained moans and slight growls, Kira retracted her teeth from Naruto's shoulder and loosened her possessive grip of his ass. Naruto whimpered. A low pleasured moan that made Kira shiver.

"Heheheh...I...I knew you'd like it..." Naruto shuddered at her voice and gasped as her insides coiled and tightened. "Hah-uh-huh...you like my tight pussy don't'cha blondy~?" He gasped when she pressed her lips against his neck and gave another soft thrust.

"No...It's-Hah-like...like fucking a hallway..." The words left and Naruto felt a small self satisfied smile. "Is it?" Kira scowled ,"Like throwing a stick int-GhGh!" and clenched. "you changed." Kira's fingers tightened and Naruto felt her trying to rip his cock off, he groaned. "Heheh! I like that face." Kira kissed his cheek and bounced him up the tree, shame coursed through his face unable to form words as her insides made him shudder and whimper. "you talk shit, but you like this tight virgin pussy huh?"

"Khk!-hah!" Naruto's vision swam, pain in his ass and confused pleasure in his cock. He felt himself sliding lower. He felt her fingers gliding up his back.

"Heh Heh...Ng! I-I can feel you twitching inside me~." Her words tickled his ear and her nipples ran up his chest as he sank lower. Naruto gasped and jerked, their groins plapped and both moaned. "I can feel your cum...It's...Huh! it's so deep in my pussy~." He felt her lips against his ears. Her words taunting and vulgar. A repulsive unfeminine air in her voice that made his cock twitch in the masculine girl's guts. He turned away. His legs wobbled and his groin sore.

He dropped with a wet _shlick._ "Ohhhh...Fuh...Fuhck!" Kira whimpered as he thudded against the grass. "I-I think I-m..." Kira's knees met and her cunt drained. Her face met the bark, her tongue lolled and her eyes rolled as she tasted wood. Her legs trembled and her groin thrust into the air, her clear sticky juices splattering across Naruto's face. "Ohhh yeaahhhh...hah...hahh~...you..heheheh!...you really wanted to knock me up huh?" She leaned against the tree grinning and panting happily while Naruto's sticky copious gift dribbled down her legs.

Naruto stared teary-eyed at his shredded boxers from between the brunette's toned, sopping legs. The familiar sight evokes something. A vision from deep within his fuzzy mind. _"He looks up at a woman shrouded in a fuzzy haze as she talks to her superior. 'The rest of her clones have been dispelled.' 'What about the girl?' 'This is her we found her in an alley, slapped some chakra cuffs on her and poof. What do you want to do with him?' The superior looks down on him. Licking her lips as his pheromones take hold. 'I can think of a few things~.' she approaches him with a knife."_

"well...good job stud." Kira continued, still leaning on the tree and smiling down at her _mate_. Shuddering as the thought filled her with warmth. Eyes raking over his features with a clear head, letting pride tremble through when the bloody love mark she gave him still leaked red. A deep and lasting bite that marked him as hers. She traced lower and licked her lips as his thick meaty cock glistened in her juices. Pert breasts rising and falling as she stood over him for a few minutes more. Admiring how attractive her _mate_ was. Still wearing a dumb triumphant grin while his semen dribbled down her knees onto the forest floor. The silent _Tss Tss_ of thick liquid hitting grass becoming steady _plops_ and _drips_ when the white puddle between Naruto's legs grew. Thin tendrils of seed ran down each leg. A soft mewl left Kira's lips as she dribbled more spunk onto the knotted grass below, painting it an off-white hue with a hint of red.

"heh heh...we...we should think of a few names." Kira ran her fingers along her gaping lower lips. Trembling and gasping while she traced her gaping sore sex. Throbbing and sensitive to the touch. "Mghm!" Moaning through closed lips while she spooned her mate's release. Perverted satisfaction etched across her face as she curiously rolled the thick white liquid in her fingers. Recalling the many times she'd released something similar. "It's kinda like mine..." Naruto shuddered, knowing first-hand what type of girl Kira was. Seeing her collection of seals and box of tissues on the rare occasion he entered her room.

Kira inhaled. Shuddered breaths followed. The smell was bleachy, familiar but muskier than hers. She brought it to her lips, perverse curiosity overcoming the familiar distaste. "Not bad..." The taste was sweet, slightly bitter and had the familiar tart taste of her own sweet nectar. It was delicious. Perverted. Thick creamy proof that she fucked the village sweetheart. Resting her forearm against the tree, she hunched over the blond. Widening her legs to scoop small palm fulls of his baby batter into her mouth. Slurping and drooling atop her lover's hair, after all they'd done, dignity was less than an afterthought.

"Actaully kinda goo-HN!" After cleaning her inner thigh, a low whimper left Kira's lips as more trickled out. "Fu...fuck dude." She swore. Legs shuddering while she watched her puffy pink lips dribble more man milk. Until her thighs were again coated in her mate's thick spunk.

"Ohhh...mnn...I...I was that good huh?" Kira said. Perverse grin, wide enough to reach her ears as saliva steadily left her chin. Settling against Naruto's hair.

"…"

*Sigh* "I said I loved you didn't I? I mean... sure I was a little forceful-"

"A little forceful?" Naruto replied sarcastically. Recoiling when she lowered her body onto his. Pulling him into an awkward hug. "Yeah-" She lapped at the deep bite wound on his shoulder. Her jizz coated crotch dripping onto his waning cock.

"-a little forceful..." Kira was at a loss for what to say next, she really did love him that much she was sure of. A feeling that only intensified now that they'd finished _mating_.

"Khk!" Naruto turned away. Soon feeling that same anger from before jolt through him as she draped her sweaty body over him and continued to lick at the wound she inflicted.

"Inuzuka's take their mates for life and...and I want you to be mine."

"Go to hell."

"I... I'm sorry about what I did." She grasped his good hand, clasping his palm around her breast. Firm and warm flesh that fit comfortably in his palm. Minute lumps formed around a hardened nub as soft trembles made her jiggle in his palm.

"K-Kira..." A look of fear and embarrassment was etched upon the Inuzuka's normally fierce features.

"I've seen you looking at Hinata's..." Naruto looked up at her, shocked to see her eyes welling. "I'll get bigger." She molded his hand around her. Letting out a soft whimper as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I want to squeeze them too, you know? But it's not the same. Nh..." Soft gasps left her lips as she kneaded. "I...I want to fondle another girls tits." Her hips ground against Naruto's thigh. "I...wanted to hear her whimper my name...Hah...Li-Like this." She looked him in the eye. Her orbs wide, focused. "Na...Naruto." Her face grew closer and Naruto was too shocked too move. The vulgar tomboy had a ruddy face. "Naruto...Hahh..."A furious red blush was spread across Kira's feature's as she ground her jizz-filled cunt against his leg. "I thought...Hm...I thought I wanted to kiss another girl." Her lips pressed against his. He relaxed. Heart clenching as a tear dripped onto his cheek. Her tongue laved across his teeth before mingling with his own. His good hand squeezed around her breast and she separated. Whimpering softly as he pinched her nipple between his fingers. Her arms wrapped loosely around Naruto's neck. "Keep touching me..." Her breath tickled his ear, warm air that followed a squeaked command. Her nose pressed against his hair. "You smell...Hm!...you smell so good..." A tingle rushed down his spine as she shivered and humped his leg faster.

Kira still held hope. An animalistic yearning that abated with with her rolling hips. An emotional hole that slowly filled as she ground her cum full pussy against his thigh. Debasing herself so he would forgive her. Doing what she had always wanted other girls to do to her. Her arms tightened around Naruto's neck."H-How about...Huh...Huh... I-I take you out to eat...Oh... a-after I make Chunin?"

"You raped me and now you want to take me on a date!?" The suggestion tore Naruto from his trance and venom coated his words as he shoved Kira off.

Kira whimpered, stumbling off him. Realizing he wouldn't forgive her so easily. Her own anger flared when she remembered the young blond playing happily with a black-haired and pale skinned girl.

"You want that emo Uchiha chick don't you!" Kira Inuzuka doesn't take kindly to being rejected. She studied his face carefully awaiting his response, while considering whether or not she could physically make him submit to her.

Naruko knew Kira pretty well so he had a pretty good idea what she was thinking, and was trying to pick his next words carefully. _'I can't take her to Hokage-jiji over this because she didn't break any rules, and I don't know if I could send one of Naruko's friend's away over this even if I could. She knows next to nothing about Naruto, maybe I could just agree and then...disappear again."_

"That emo bastard?" Naruto replied indignantly, deciding to appeal to her senses and disappear later.

"No I'm just… a little nervous about being in a relationship with such a beautiful and strong woman." He hoped his personal training was good enough to let him lie to a tracker, and figured the strong smell of sex would work in his favor. _'Was that personal training?'_ His head goes fuzzy for a moment, he ignores the odd sensation trying to focus on the present.

"I-I knew that." His compliment in combination with the smell of their previous activity wafting off of him caused her to blush profusely, and stutter out a quick response.

"But first I need to find my sister and her team." He hoped she would allow him to leave before the setting sun disappeared over the horizon.

"Yeah I can escort you to her, just follow me!" she excitedly began getting dressed trying to earn his favor, forgetting entirely about the semen coating her thighs as she pulled on her pants.

"N-no no that's alright just point me the direction they went." Naruto really didn't want to be around her right now, and felt like he had enough chakra to reapply his henge. He would need to bathe though, because he couldn't do anything about the smell of sex. Kira said he smelled of another woman earlier, and considering she was a virgin until just recently he suspected that wasn't all she could smell on him.

"I'm a little pissed you shredded my underwear though." He was beyond a little pissed, and it wasn't just about his underwear. He needed her to believe he forgave her so tried to use humor to lighten the mood.

"Heheheh… ehhhh sorry about that, it was in the heat of the moment." Kira scratched her cheek with one finger in an embarrassed fashion.

"Y-You can have one of mine though!" She stuttered out before taking off in the direction they first encountered.

This statement distressed him, making him think his cover as Naruko had been blown. Until she came back fully dressed, and held out a pair of boxers in her left hand with what remained of his clothes dangling off her forearm.

"They're comfier then panties…" Kira noticed the questioning look he was giving her, and acted a bit bashful. Her change in demeanor confused him considering what they'd been doing the past hour or so. _'How long has it been anyway? The sun's getting pretty low, I really need to wash this stink off and regroup with my team.'_ Kira interrupted his musings when she pressed the pair of moist boxers into his hands.

"Why are they wet!?"

"I-I was wearing them while trying to find you..." Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Ah... thanks Kira-chan." He was a bit perturbed by wearing his assaulter's used underwear, but didn't want to drag the conversation out any further.

He quickly slipped them on, and began to get dressed in what remained of his damaged clothes not noticing Kira eyeing him hungrily. His pants and shirt were a bit cut-up, but his jacket was completely shredded.

*Sigh* ' _I really need to get some storage scrolls for my male clothes, but that would look really suspicious if someone were to go through my things. Sakura-chan can get really nosy if she notices someone trying to hide stuff.'_

"Sorry about the jacket, hehehehhhh… But if it makes you feel any better, you look much better without it." Kira joked, getting a glare in response.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Where's the rest of your team anyway?" Naruto was annoyed with Kira's poor attempts at bonding with him, and was genuinely curious to know why she was out here alone to begin with. Shino ran a pretty tight ship, and would have noticed if Kira was gone for too long.

"Oh crap." Kira then remembered the flimsy excuse she gave her team and bolted off after them, hoping they hadn't started looking for her yet.

Now free from prying eyes Naruto reactivated his henge and dispersed shadow clones along his original path to try and locate a place to wash up. 'She' moved further into the woods to remove 'her' henge and pulled out his suture kit to reapply his stitches and add new ones. Once finished he looked himself over once more and reapplied his female persona.

*Sigh* "Think of the frozen forest..." Naruko tried to slow 'her' heart rate and sedately followed 'her' clones until something made 'her' smile. After sending out her clones one of them popped after getting caught in one of the traps just two minutes after 'she' dispersed them. The clone struggled for a few minutes in the net trap before resigning herself to her fate and dispelling sending her memories back to the original.

"HahahahhhaaHAHAHA!" Naruko didn't know why exactly 'she' laughed. It could have been because 'she' was so distraught 'she' got caught in 'her' own trap. It could have been the fact that he was only two minutes away from safety. It could have also just been 'her' laughing at 'her' own unfortunate circumstance. Whatever the reason it tickled 'her' so much she dropped to her knees and laughed harder, while clutching the spot his deep wound would be on 'her' shoulder.

 _"Third is the door of madness. There are times when the mind is dealt such a blow it hides itself in insanity. While this may not seem beneficial, it is. There are times when reality is is nothing but pain the mind must leave reality behind."_

* * *

This one has a bit more dialog than the others so it will be very OOC. Oh also, the times when the MC seems to switch between he and 'she' is done intentionally, I figured it would better illustrate him referring to a time when he is recognized as a male or female. I generally upload the basic rough drafts and fix issues that I notice, or that are brought to my attention, like spelling errors, or sentence structure problems. If I think it needs more graphic detail I will add it to give a scene that extra oomph I want it to have, and I will often draw inspiration from other forms of media, as some of you probably noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Always have a plan B

Kin ,FemDosu(Doki), FemZaku(Saku)

* * *

" _First is the door of sleep. Sleep offers us a retreat from the world and all its pain. Sleep marks passing time, giving us distance from the things that have hurt us. When a person is wounded they will often fall unconscious. Similarly, someone who hears traumatic news will often swoon or faint. This is the mind's way of protecting itself from pain by stepping through the first door."_

Naruto caught up to one of his clones that found a clear river, which was not as simple of a task as it should have been.

Clone 11 first picked up on a nearby river by locating an engorged bee hive, then tailing a bear towards a reservoir. Clone 7 tested the waters, with a flashy cannonball. Only to be dispelled by an oversized alligator that barreled towards her, shortly after her admittedly impressive impact with the deceptively inviting lake. Needless to say, they were not bringing their creator there.

Clone 9 split with 11 and the other two in their small group. To follow a stream that branched off into a natural filtration system, created by an animal of some kind in the form of a mud dam. The water on the other side of this dam was clear and uninfested which 9 proved in the only surefire way an Uzumaki knew how to prove anything. By jumping in, in a flashy and unnecessary manner. Which meant a cannonball, that luckily didn't end in painful dismemberment. After splashing about for a few minutes in joy, she dispelled. Informing her sisters and creator of her munificent contribution to their search.

Naruto arrived soon after. Finding his remaining clones socializing among themselves.

"-see that splash!"

"Probably the biggest one yet!"

"-ator was friggin' huge-ttebayo. Like this big!"

"-te what! No wonder you smell like a sun-baked raccoon!"

"-ust saying a circle is circular, a triangle is triangular, and a rectangle is rectangular. So, why isn't a square squarular?"

"Because that doesn't-."

Shaking his head lightly, Naruto took a quick bath. Scrubbing himself vigorously while multiple Naruko clones, that weren't gossiping, swept the surrounding forest.

He checked over his stitches again and rubbed some disinfectant in his bite wound, before taking inventory of his remaining equipment.

' _It's only been six hours...'_ He thought while running his palm across his injured arm. He scratched a particularly itchy spot on his elbow, wincing with the light sting of pain and confused relied it afforded before absently wondering how much bandage he had left. _'...I used too much.'_ He thought with a frown. Lightly pinching the slim roll of cloth before shoving it back in his pouch to fish out his suture kit. Seeing it too bore less than a centimeter of coiled thread in place. *Sigh* "...damn..." He groaned. His lips pursing while he leaned his head in thought. A light thump slowly gnawed at his skull while his frustration rose. He let out a low grunt when his injured arm bent too far. He quickly tossed his pouch ashore before wading deeper to scrub vigorously. Thoroughly cleansing every part of his body and gurgling several times over for good measure.

A few minutes later he finishes his deep cleaning and wades back to land. Annoyed and frustrated by how foreign his own skin felt. Filthy even when clean, like a thin layer of _something_ that clung to his front. Trying to ignore the odd tingle tracing his spine he shook off what water he could. Mentally cursing himself for not bringing a towel before getting dressed in his tattered clothes. Pulling on his pants, he reached for his shirt. "Khk!..." He spat, glaring at the light streaks of green that peeked through his shirt. More memories come, but he bites his lip. "...stupid dog..." He mumbles. Wiping at his eyes for reasons he didn't quite know, before gingerly sliding into his only shirt. Shivering when a light breeze trickled through the damaged cloth, he stood.

Deciding to rest while his clones searched the vast ocean of green for his so far elusive team. Naruto ambled along the stream, idly, his Naruko clones following close behind. Soon finding a large rock-nook near the stream he dropped to his knees, the Naruko clones took the hint and started gathering provisions for their temporary camp.

He crawled tiredly into the stone crevice, curling into a ball before sleep overtook his weary mind. His breathing slowed and his heavy eyelids shut gently, under the watchful eyes of his Naruko clones.

 _Elsewhere_

Naruko made her way through the trees at a brisk pace, while keeping her senses alert for any sign of her teammates. It was dark out now. Late evening, when the moon glowed dimly overhead and the more vicious animals milled about below. Hunting their respective prey on the pitch-black forest floor. A number of clones had already been dispelled due to carelessness, by walking into traps or being mauled by the local wildlife. Most people around their age would be far too cautious, or scared, of hopping around the forest at night but Naruto's liberal use of the Shadow Clone technique in combination with his odd personality problem made them a bit different. Naruto's Naruko clones were much more reckless than their creator due to Naruko's well-developed, helpful, bubbly persona he perfected to reflect how he believed an outcast jinchuuriki would act to gain attention. Though his own analytical behavior leaked through on occasion, which resulted in generally reckless but fearless clones. This allowed them to act independently if needed and they often tried to push their luck. Knowing that they largely served as their creator's information network.

This led to the shadow cast forest of death being fraught with Naruko clones. Who hopped from tree to tree trying to learn as much about their surroundings as they could. To alert their creator of any nearby dangers he could stumble across whenever he resumed his search. They had come across several teams while searching, some friendly like Shika's and others who would capture and try to torture them. One of the dispelled clone's memories caught his guard clones' attention prompting them to converse quietly, deciding to wake him early in the morning.

"Hey boss wake up!" Naruko clone #54 had to shake Naruto awake due to his heavy sleeping habits.

"GAH!" While it worked, he still freaked out and tried to stab her with the kunai he slept with.

"You need to check your memories from last night." This was far from their first rodeo so the clone expected the attack, quickly deflecting the kunai, before backing away to give him some space.

Naruto was still groggy but the bright yellow hair was a dead giveaway, so he heeded his clone's suggestion and combed through the memories he was flooded with upon waking, 'she' was mauled by a bear, 'she' came across a few Kusa Kunoichi and took note that one of them was a sensor. The spectacled red head turned to 'her' and alerted her team, who dispelled the clone after a contained chase.

He assumed 54 meant the clone that happened upon Shika's team. When she found them they looked like they had just woken up... well except for Shika that was her default expression.

"Naruko-baka what the hell are you doing running around in the middle of the night!?" Ino seemed less than pleased to be awake.

Ino was a fair skinned and fashionable Satsuki fangirl who dieted to keep her slim figure. Resulting in her current lithe frame with an average behind and B-cup breasts. Her dieting also made her heavily rely on her teammates in combat. She had long platinum blonde hair that she kept in a ponytail with a stray bang on the right side of her face, as well as blue eyes. Her clothes were mainly purple consisting of a high-collared blouse and a matching apron skirt, with bandages covering her abdomen and legs.

"Hehehe, sorry Ino we got jumped by some snake freak and I kinda... got separated from my team." Naruko intentionally left out a few major details, but figured it was vague enough to be explained away later if Shika got curious.

"Naruko, only you could lose your team on the first day of the exam." Shika was annoyed that Naruko interrupted her stargazing. Shika had narrow brown eyes and wore an irritated look on her smooth face. Her clan's small hoop earrings swayed with her side-to-side 'Troublesome' look. The small metal glinted briefly off both ears as a small breeze blew past. Black shoulder-length hair moved minutely as it was tied up in a spiky ponytail. Bobbing slightly in the wind. She had a lanky but fit frame, Small C-cup breasts and an above average behind.

"OI! I had to the hold the crazy chick off while they escaped." The clone tried not to raise her voice in case the bear was still nearby.

"That still doesn't explain why you're running around at night! Any normal person would have found a cave! Or... SOMEwhere to stay for the night!" Shika was wondering the same thing while nursing the slowly growing headache. A mild throb, only building due to her teammates yelling. Cho looked like she was falling asleep on her feet knowing it was Naruko that made Shika wake everyone up.

"Ino keep your voice down, you don't want to attract any wolves do you?" Shika wasn't sure if there were any wolves in the forest of death, but she knew that Ino's yelling would draw unwanted attention.

"And Naruko? How did you get past all those traps we set?"

"I'm just that awesome dattebayo!" She didn't want to mention she set out in this direction with a group of eight other clones.

"Troublesome… You really shouldn't be out right now, most predators come out at night."

"Well I need to find my team. They didn't look too good last time I saw them and I've been doing just fine so far." ' _That's not the whole truth, but they don't need to know that.'_

*Sigh* "We haven't seen your team since this exam started, but you can stay with us for the night if you want." Shika knew Naruko and knew she wouldn't betray them by trying to take their scroll.

"Shika… are you sure that's a good idea?" Ino's paternal mother warned her about Naruko, and she didn't know her as well as Shika and Cho did so wasn't very trusting of the loud blonde.

"Aw she's alright Ino I've known Naruko since the academy." Cho was paying attention, since she heard Naruko got separated from her team. Cho had a pretty face with spiral marks on her cheeks and hoop earrings. Spiky brown mid-length hair stood straight out of the holes in the modified headband she wore. She ate a lot. Even more than Naruto did and the fat seemed to go straight to her very impressive hips, and D-cup bust. She wore a green short-sleeved haori, with a long white scarf over a light-green shirt which had the kanji for 'food' on it.

"Thanks, but I've got to keep looking for Sakura-chan and Satsuki-teme, see ya!" The clone took off further into the woods before dispelling while fighting a very pissed off squirrel.

"A squirrel?" Naruto was really starting to worry about his Taijutsu abilities at that point and resolved to get better at it.

"Oh... uhh, not that one."

"The Grass team?"

"Ehmm not that on either. The...The..." The clone snapped her fingers. "The Oto team!"

"Oto?" He mouthed. _'Like... sound? oto?'_ He wondered. Curious why the name sounded familiar. A light shadow danced across his vision. He felt something, an image from earlier. "Yea! Yea! Those chicks that beat up that glasses girl!" Naruko said. Just yesterday, a time that somehow felt likes weeks ago, when the mummy "attacked" said glasses girl. Attacked might be too harsh, more like she missed and the silver haired chick had a panic attack. "Oh! tha-!"

"-AHHHHHgggghhhhhhhh!… damn it!" Naruto swore. Clutching his head as intense flashes of pain and places he'd never been before sparked through his mind. _"Her head follows as he pulls the blade from her throat. Lifeless orbs stare through him. Hurt and surprise mingle with fear and betrayal. In the corner of his vision is a mirror. In the mirror a girl, a teen. The black haired girl grabs a key from the woman's discarded clothing then walks out of a rock room."_ The images leave faster than they arrive and the clone's memories flood back to him.

When Naruto sent his clones to scout the area he sent two variants. One, his default Naruko variant. But he also sent a handful of black haired variants that wore odd Anbu type clothing with a fox mask. These never spoke, even when ordered to, and for some reason they were better fighters than he was and knew techniques he didn't.

Naruto didn't like making these clones, they gave him headaches when dispelled so he usually only made one at a time. He asked the Fox what she knew about these clones. She only told him they were her doing and to not use them in front of other people, lest he draw attention to himself. Which was the very LAST thing he wanted, so he heeded her warning. Only making them when he absolutely needed to know something and he couldn't find out himself. It was this clone variant found the Oto team and managed to sneak close enough to make out what they were talking about.

"-yway I'm just saying it was creepy seeing her so...happy, what makes a woman like that happy? She smiles all the time, but it's never a happy smile. It's usually a 'let's open this chick up and see why she can turn into water' kinda smile." The spiky haired girl spoke animatedly. Her form, barely a series of shadows with hints of clear skin. The only light dim and brought on by a small fire. Only casting more shadows, hurting more than helping. Naruko moved ever so lightly, soon lying flat on a bough of leaves. Inching closer for a better view. Her breaths deep and slow, movements miniscule as she observed unobserved.

"Saku be quiet, Orochimaru's orders are to kill the Uchiha. Not talk about her cheery attitude." Upon hearing the mummy with poor posture mention Orochimaru, tingles rolled down Naruko's spine. Goosebumps followed shivers as her hand absently traced her throat. Swallowing as a phantom tongue violated her larynx.

"I agree with Doki... But...even you have to admit... it was preeeetty weird." The girl with long black hair spoke next, catching Naruko's attention once more as she made a mental note that the mummy's name was Doki.

"Kin do you really think it's a good idea to snoop around the Otokage's personal business, after what happened to the _other_ team that was supposed to be here?"

Having heard enough the clone decided to launch a sneak attack to gauge their strength before dispelling. She sprang from the tree. Holding her Kunai and blade in a reverse grip. Intent on cutting down Saku, only for the spiky-haired girl to turn, dodge. Then blast her with an air wave of some kind. Sending Naruko careening into a tree. Dispelling her on impact.

"This is bad..." Naruto muttered. His fingers moving autonomously, quickly as he poofed forth one more Spy Naruko to find the Oto team's last location. The smoke cleared and she walked away, before he gave an order. "-no no. Kinda like a wasp...Ehh?"

"..."

"You need something?" Naruto watches as the masked clone makes basic hand signs to communicate with a group of lounging clones. Curious. Seeing this one had a different get-up, missing the hood.

"Sure I'll go." The odd clone takes three normal Naruko's clones with her to scout out the Oto team.

While watching the foursome jump high into the treeline. He locked eyes with a crow. Little more than a glance. It still sent shivers down his spine. Remembering Sakura's deep gash Naruto knew he had to take the risk.' _This day's already off to a great start… Now what'_ Naruto considers his options carefully and tries to think of a way to keep his team safe even if he hadn't found them yet.

' _I don't know where my team is...so, they won't help. Shika's team is probably out of here by now. Gahhh I don't really know anyone on Lei's team so, they won't help. Especially with that broody chick on her team, and I sure as HELL am not going to ask Kira for help…'_ Naruto scrunched his face up in thought, as a few of 'her' clones caught breakfast to cook over their fire.

' _I might have to fight them on my own. I could follow them to my team...but I don't know how bad they_ are...' *Sigh* _'What if they're really hurt...?'_ His arm looked to be healing nicely so he removed the sling, keeping the splint in place.

"Hey boss!" A Naruko clone waived excitedly at him.

"Food's ready!" He reapplied his henge and ravenously ate the fish his clones cooked.

"Well ladies, looks like we're taking them head on!" Naruko decided not to risk asking another team for help and figured if 'she' spammed enough clones they could overwhelm the Oto team.

 ** _1 hour 13 minutes later_**

Clone 102 jumped over a splintering high velocity log. landing into a roll before throwing a palm full of kunai in a controlled arc grazing the boastful tomboy's left shoulder before disappearing in a puff of smoke when a cluster of senbon lodged into her neck and shoulder. 347 spun out from behind her dispelled sister, twirling en pointe while throwing more kunai at the three Oto-nin. A massive cone of air shreds through some trees to her left, the trunks crumple and shatter at the base. Sending a hail of shrapnel towards 347 and several of her sisters who were trailing her advancement. 347 Kawarimi's with a large rock directly in front of her, avoiding the wooden spikes.

 _Poof poof poof_

She pushes forward ignoring the puffs of smoke to close in on the girl with flowing black hair, Kin. Drawing a fistful of kunai and throwing shuriken en masse towards the rampaging Saku. Forgetting about Doki who immediately responded with a well placed kunai, which lodged deep in 347's shoulder. Her eye's widened in shock, an intense pain wracks her body before she disappeared in a white cloud of smoke.

"Damn where're they all coming from!" a frustrated Saku shouted as she blasted away three clones.

"Kin! Another perimeter!" On Doki's orders, Kin threw senbon with bells dangling off them into the tree line making an arcing perimeter around their position. The invading clones nearest the bells begin moving erratically, allowing the Oto-nin to easily dispel them with shuriken.

' _Damn they're good, and my reserves are still low from the two hundred I sent out last night, they've already gone through nearly double that... but they are getting weaker. I'm still not sure what that Doki girl can do yet.'_ Naruko spawned several more clones and gave them the go ahead to use Jutsu this time, intent on using every trick up her sleeve, now that this fight seemed winnable.

The clones attack in a more frenzied pace and push Doki's team back, while Saku continued to use controlled air blasts to take them out two or three at a time. The clones bombard them with air, and earth bullets while the original rushes around the front line attackers. Who were quickly getting mowed down while caught in Kin's senbon field. Her reserves were running low so she targeted Doki intent on taking their leader hostage to end the fight. She ran lightning chakra through her palm and advanced on her target. Doki punched another clone and Naruko's vision blurred her head _thumped_ for a quarter-second and the horizon rippled. For less than a second, Naruko felt her muscles spasm. She shakes it off and closes in on the mysterious girl, avoiding the fist she tried to embed in her face sending a wave of déjà vu through the young blonde.

"Wh-what?" She crumples over and begins to dry heave while her vision blurred and warped. She finally remembered what the mummy could do and was kicking herself, soon feeling vertigo set in. Her henge dropped and Naruko's clones, noticing, began to fight frantically. Intent on extracting him before he could get captured.

"Well I did not expect that." Doki said, surprise high in tone. Heart beating a touch faster as Naruto's primal scent tickled her nostrils. His pheromones awash in the wind, encircling the clearing Saku boomed forth.

"Holy shit! She's a he!" Saku exclaimed before turning on her heel to dispel the encroaching clones that tried, and failed, to capitalize on her distracted state. Her nostrils flaring and her head tingling as she thrust her palm forward and boomed away several feet of grass and root.

"This doesn't make any sense! Guys can't use Jutsu!" Kin yelled. Ducking under a high kick to drive a senbon into her opponents leg. Her face a faint pink when she stole glances at the wheezing boy. She watched him heave and stumble weakly towards a group of clones, they're hands moving quickly to Kawarimi. And though she didn't know why, it angered her. In that split second her teeth clenched and a hail of senbon left her hand before a sudden boom of air rendered her needles useless and sent the clones tumbling against rocks and trees in a series of forceful puffs.

"Well whether he can or can't he did!" Doki and her team didn't seem to notice the circular protective formation they unconsciously made around the dry heaving blond. They continued fighting the returning scout clones that tried to extract the him, while ensuring none could get close enough to use a kawarimi.

When Naruto's vision returned to normal he noticed he was in the center of the Oto-nin's circular formation, he quickly connected the dots figuring they might interrogate him. He tried summoning more clones until Doki threw a punch near his head sending his vision swimming. Keeling over he saw he was missing his breasts. "No...Hffa-Oo...Got-Hga...L-leave." He gurgled. Knowing full well, they didn't intend on simply talking to him. His mind struggled to make even that connection, as the ringing in his ears seemed to be tearing his eardrums apart. His tenant would normally heal him soon after such an attack, but she was still silent and his body stopped responding to his commands as paralysis set in. He soon found himself lying his side, staring at the dirt. Trying and failing to force his body to move or talk.

"Kami...is that all of them? How much chakra does this guy have?" The clone onslaught finally ended, and Saku stood in front of Naruto. He finally got a good look at the vulger girl in the morning light. She had dark eyes and a slight tan. Her hair was short, black, and spiky. Perky C-cup breasts were heaving under a beige shirt with two black stripes on it and three prints of the kanji, 'death' were sewn in. Her forehead protector had happuri attached beneath the cloth, and she wore a snake pattern camo scarf around her neck. She had an average but noticeable bottom that was wrapped in pants with the same camo pattern as her scarf.

"W-what should we do with him?" Kin's face, flushed as she studied the boy's attractive figure.

Kin briefly walked into Naruto's line of sight, he noticed she had the same scarf as Saku. Fair skin, black eyes and lengthy hair that almost reached the ground with a violet ribbon tied at the end to hold it together. Her average B-cup bust was covered by a pale green vest, reminiscent of a flak jacket. Snake patterned, camo pants concealed her toned and shapely rear.

"You two set-up a perimeter, while I interrogate him." The last thing on Doki's mind at the moment was interrogation, but she didn't want her team around while she had fun with their captive.

Naruto still couldn't make out too much of her facial features given she wrapped almost her entire head in bandages. Her uncovered eye had a small iris and she had fair skin. He could just make out a tuft of black hair behind her uncovered ear. Her average D-cup breasts were covered by a large poncho with long sleeves that concealed her metallic right arm. She wore the same snake pattern scarf that her teammates had, and he could see a straw raincoat protruding from the back of her scarf. She was hunched over and, likely the tallest of the group. He could just make out the bulge of her behind beneath the raincoat placing her on the larger side. Her well developed body meant she was likely the oldest of the trio.

"Hell no! how about you and Kin and set up a perimeter while I interrogate him." Saku felt a slowly growing burning sensation between her legs. Her eyes raked over the blond's body. Saliva pooling around her tongue as he groaned. A pitiful and weak sound that made her head ache. She suspected the rest of her team felt the same. Based on their breathing, even if she couldn't see Doki's face.

"How about we all interrogate him?~" Kin's voice, sultry. Unashamed and predatory. Internally she screamed at herself for even making that suggestion. But damn if they were going to make her leave.

"Fine! But I'm going first!" Doki knew they were on the same wavelength when Saku began to strip. Kin followed suit.

Naruto was still trying to make out what they were saying over the ringing in his ears when he noticed Saku and Kin stripping, with Doki doing the same soon after. His eyes widened, he tried to move. To escape, only for intense vertigo to once again assault his senses. "No...No..." He crumpled under his own weight. Ceased his movement to make the world stop spinning.

"Kin take his pants off. Zaku get his shirt, then hold him down. Heh heh heh he looks like he wants to run." Doki flipped Naruto onto his back allowing him to take in her pale nude form as Saku removed his damaged black shirt. The first thing he noticed were the various healed scars that adorned much of her face and neck. White lines of various shapes and sizes that dotted her breasts and legs in kind. Without the bandages covering her he could see she had a short pixie style haircut.

 _Clang_ She punched the dirt near his head. Metallic arm vibrating and ringing on impact.

"Laghfmmeh." His words slurred. His arms numbed. His legs limp. He lost, control of his body. Naruto felt his muscles un-tense and his nude form lay limply on the ground, as the world whirled around him.

"Don't try to run and we won't hurt you." Doki said. Though he couldn't hear her, before she prodded his insensate mouth. Mind numb, he didn't resist. Barely registered the wet and textured muscle sliding under his tongue. Slowly, she worked her callused hand over his awakening prick. She rubbed her lower lips with her right.

Rough fingers awkwardly delving into her pink cavern. Inexperienced with this form of pleasure. Confused by how good it felt now of all times. "Hm!" Doki moaned. Two fingers squelched and spread. It never felt like this before. She never felt like this before. Fingers weren't enough. Her other hand tightened and her eyes widened. Lips popping as she left her captive's mouth. Stopping her wet prodding to take notice of the growing seven inch cock in her hand.

"Wow he's pretty big." Saku said as she ground her cunt into Naruto's palm. Dark eye's running up and down the impressive length. Comparing his size with her own. Inserting two of his fingers into her wet flower. She traced the contours of her body erotically, rolling one of her pink nipples in between two of her own. Moaning as the sensation sent tingles racing along her skin. Shuddering as the boy's fingers sent bolts of lighting through her pussy.

"Y-yeah." Doki, in a daze was drawn to the massive rod, and though she'd believed herself to only like women. She found herself compelled to taste the boy, so leaned over him to kiss the tip of his length. Circling his head with her tongue before taking him deep into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. "KhGh!" Pulling back as her gag reflex rejected the girthy monster. She worked her slender fingers up and down the length she couldn't take and bobbed her in tandem. Moaning around the thick log. "Hm!" _pop_. Her lips left with a wet pop. Surprise etched across her face.

"Wh...What's wr-hm!...wrong?" Saku panted out. Fingers entrenched in one of her own breasts. Nipples hard and juices dripping down the hand in her pussy she shuddered out her words between soft mewls. Discovering just how good it felt to be touched.

"He...Yeah..." Doki was confused. He tasted good. Sweet and bitter. Pre-cum. Her tongue watered. It was addictive. She knew how to get more. But, the thought was almost taboo. Sure she's come this far, but could she really go so low?

"I...I could-." Before Saku could finish. Doki dove down. Pale lips parting around thick cock as she swallowed. Saku heard soft, deep moans coming from her captive and watched as Doki bobbed faster. Hands sliding up and down the lengthy shaft in tandem. Licking her lips she pinched her nipple. Moaning softly while her eyes ran over her buxom leader's form. Black eyes tracing from Doki's pale and erotically scarred buttocks to her sizeable bust that dangled and squished against their captive. Her chest moving up and down with muffled moans and throaty _glks_.

"That's... kinda hot." Kin said, from her seat on their captive's thighs. Fingers knuckle deep in her slit. Perverted grin on her face while she watched her team leader suck and moan around their new toy's rod. Aroused by the sight of a known _Giver_ sucking cock like an inexperienced whore. "Here it comes!" She worked herself over faster. Watching with bated breath as his cock spasmed. Forcing wads thick sperm past Doki's supple lips. "Hmgh!" "Heh heh heh don't spill it Doki- _chan_." Kin mocked. Amused while her leader's throat began to move. Expanding and contracting in time with the thick pulsing shaft between her lips. Arousal building while she watched her buxom leader swallow as much of the sticky treat as she could.

"Hmg!" Doki choked. His release proved too much for her. She felt it dribbled from her lips and watched it trace the veins of his cock. She separated with a wet _pop_ and wiped away the excess sperm, wanting to move on to the main course. "H-How's it taste?" Doki didn't pay the peanut gallery any mind, moving on top of the blond to align their sexes. Excited to try the real thing, having only only experimented with some of the other girls back in Oto. And never on the receiving end.

"Wh-What about a condom..." Kin squeaked. Doki didn't hear. Fear and arousal clawed at her heart. She still lowered her hips. "Fuh...He..." It burned against her entrance. A searing heat that made her tremble. "He'sssss Fuck!" Hissing when the hot tip spread forced her apart. Burning her insides while she slid lower.

"I heard if you relax it-."

"Sh-Shut uhh!..." Her eye's watered. It was weird. Good but really fucking weird. "Ghah!" Her hymen broke. Blood trickled and Doki trembled around Naruto's cock.

Naruto's world was still spinning in a painful, and occasionally pleasurable spiral. But he was well acquainted with the tight warmth slowly enveloping his manhood. He tried willing his arms up to save himself the shame of being used again by his villages' enemies, but found they were trapped beneath a soft fleshy mass, his fingers were moist, stuck inside something. Saku's sudden moans of pleasure and shivering body, made the pieces slide together. "ghtuffgme." His words slurred as his eyes traveled upward. She was too tight.

"Hah-hah-hah...It's-It's incredi-Ung!." It hurt. Like she was being ripped in half. "Your a real woman now." Vaguely she could hear Kin. The only _girly_ member of their cell mocking her. She didn't care. She slid lower and all she could do was breath and pant. Tremble and whimper as her pussy gobbled down two more inches of man meat. Her fleshy pink mouth drooling and pulsing around the veiny invader. "offme..." He groaned. The sound made her quiver. She slid lower. "Fuck~." She gasped. Her voice sultry and _lusty._ Explosions erupted all around her. He hit the back. He wanted in her womb. She spasmed. Quakes reverbed from her cervix. Her legs gave out.

 _Plap_

"HAAAAGHHGHghghgh!." Her legs opened and closed convulsively. Her perky breasts rippled and bounced erratically as she squirted. Viscous ejaculate erupted from her crotch. Hot and steamy in the cool morning air. Her face locked in a painful O as pleasure thundered throughout her body. Her back arched to a painful degree. She fell against Kin's chest and cried bloody murder as her womb was shoved upward. The pain as good as the pleasure. Tears streaked down her face while soft breasts formed against her hair. A light grin growing across her face while _he_ pushed deeper. The old her would've killed for the chance. Kin raised her higher and the slim girl's nipples poked against her back, peaking the soft pillowy mounds of her bust.

"AHhh!...hahhh!" Doki gasped and moaned in unison. It throbbed, HE throbbed inside her and Doki moaned in unbound pleasure while Kin's nipples dug into her back. Her light grin stretched while she stared at nothing. Her dark eyes gazing across the light yellow sky, just enjoying the hot throbbing mass in her stomach and the soft breasts against her back.

Until now, Doki wanted to rape Kin. She considered it over and over again. Just for the opportunity. That perverse chance, to fondle and squeeze the aromatic girl's tits, fuck her attitude away and give whatever's left to Saku. But now. as the soft, jiggly rolls of fat formed across her back, they barely registered. They didn't compare to the long and throbbing heat that twitched and pulsed between her legs. They couldn't to make her stomach bulge. Kin couldn't make her scream.

"Kami...are you alright?" Kin looked down. Gazing worriedly into her leader's vacant eyes as she shuddered in her arms.

"B-Betterrrr...Big...ohhhhh...huge."

The pixie haired woman sat dumbfounded on Naruto's cock, absorbing his pheromones in the most direct and primal way. An extreme almost intoxicating _want_ sent her breaths faster. infatuation coursed through her body, a fiery warmth that warmed her womb. "It's...He's so good." She'd become addicted to him. She loved the sound of his voice, even if he was telling her no. She loved the touch of his skin against her own and the way his deep blue eyes glared at her. She loved the way he felt inside her, filling a void she never knew she had.

"HAaaaaahhhh." Her ass clenched and unclenched. Mounds of womanflesh rolling and billowing. Jiggling fat hiding toned muscle.

"Off… please." Naruto could feel again. He could feel her trying to milk his cock. Growling as a million wet and fleshy folds coiled around his dick and writhed along his shaft. He could see her breasts jittering just within eyesight. Pink nipples bouncing this way and that as her body tried to make him cum. His eyes rolled but he held off. He refused to give in.

"Huff...Huff...Huff" Doki looked up at morning sky. Blue tinged yellow. Morning was coming to an end. "Ohhhh..." He throbbed. "That good?" Kin said. A smug grin etched across her face as Doki's eyes focused on her. "th...that good." "Hah...Hah...He's bulging." Doki righted herself. Back leaving pillowy breasts as she looked at Saku. Who was earnestly humping their captive's palm. Confused, she looked down. Eye's half-lidding as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Ghuh!" A bolt of pleasure pierced her cunt. A piercing pleasure like cold fire. Surging from where her finger traced her womb. Her legs spasmed. Her pussy strained and tightened in response. She felt a grin as her hand moved lower, trailing where they'd become one. "I always wanted a virgin..." She mused absently. Rolling the red proof of her womanhood between her fingers.

"Get off... please..." Her eye's flicked upward. The blond, Naruko-chan. Or more accurately Naruko-Kun. Heat flashed across her cheeks when he groaned. She grinned wider. He liked it.

"Heheheh… not happening… sh...short stuff." Doki slowly raised her hips. Shivering in pleasure as the bulbous mushroom-like head pulled her inside out. She could feel her wet cunt desperately sucking and tightening around the fleshy rod to keep him inside.

 _Plap_

"AHH!" She dropped her waist all at once. Sinking with a delicious shluck and straightened back.

"HAAaaahhh… Keep going!" Saku shuddered. Licking her lips and rolling her hips around the blond's twitching digits. Enjoying Naruto's weak struggling. She moved to look down on him. Using his fingers to spread and delve further into her lonely and eager warmth.

Kin continued touching and fondling her fair slim form on Naruto's thighs, feeling a pang of jealousy at her teammates being able to use their captive's body to pleasure their own. She decided to lend the blond a helping hand pressing her bosom onto Doki's back. Hefting one of her leader's large jiggling globes in her left hand. Doki was too lost in pleasure, impaling herself on the blond's thick cock to care.

"YES! ahh... you're so hah Ahh!... good!"

 _Smack Smack Smack_

Kin watched Doki's large pale ass, mesmerized as each downward thrust made it ripple and shake, as her leader slapped and ground against the well endowed boy's thighs. Then grinned mischievously, sucking on her middle finger thoroughly before plunging it into Doki's rosebud while she was at the tip of the blonde's cock, eliciting a shocked gasp from the buxom girl.

"W-what Ah!... are you doing?" Doki gasped. Surprise cast her eyes wider. Cheeks a fiery red as she continued to bounce on their captive's length.

"I'm just trying to speed things along~." Kin replied in a sing song voice while thrusting her middle finger in time with Doki's ardent bouncing. Grin growing as she tightened. Angling her finger forward. "Oh!." Doki shuddered. Stopping only momentarily as Kin pushed against the thick log in her cunt. "B-Bitch!" Pain and pleasure were one and the same. Doki's teeth bared and she squirted.

*Giggle* "I bet he enjoyed that." Hot breath tickling her ears. Doki looked down. Seeing her blond trying and failing to stifle his moans. Eyes screwed shut and face turned to the side as he groaned. Soft lips parted, teeth showing as the grass danced with his pleasured breath. She moved faster. Harder.

 _plap plap plap smack_

"Ah…ah… YES… more!" Doki soon forgot about Kin entirely as she felt her release building higher and higher. Jiggling and moaning every time her hips clapped down on the handsome boy's pelvis. Eyes obsessively locked on his face as heated pants left parted lips. Kin detached herself. Arousal building while she rolled her breast and traced her lower lips. Enjoying the sight of her logical. Proud leader, moan wantonly and hump their captive like a cheap whore. Despite only just losing her virginity.

"Ah!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!" The buxom woman shook her hips faster and faster, harder and harder with a frantic, frenzied, need to release the building pressure.

 _slapslapshlickshlickslapsmack_

"IloveitIloveitpleasemorepleasemore!" Doki was losing her mind on her new love's rod and she couldn't care in the least, she felt like her entire body was on fire. His excessive girth was tearing her in half. The tip, fucking her womb with every downward thrust. She bounced and humped, wailing out in carnal passion. She wanted more, she needed more.

Kin and Saku watched in shock as their team leader debased herself, whimpering and shaking her hips perversely. Reducing herself to nothing more than a bitch in heat. Saku curled Naruto's fingers within her pussy while she buckied her hips and panted heavily, enthralled by the lewd animalistic display of affection. Kin's mouth was agape in shocked arousal while she rubbed herself furiously, trying to match Doki's intense and fervent pace.

Naruto soon understood that even if his body listened to his orders, he still wouldn't be able to move. "AHh!...Again do it again!" Saku ground her pussy against his hand, begging him to repeat his testing squeeze. When he unknowingly fingered her G-spot. He felt a sudden moist tightening as his captor crushed and writhed around him with her meaty vise. His own release built up quickly.

"I'M CUMMMMIIINNNGG!" Doki screamed out her release and hunched over the blond panting and drooling in ecstasy, as the velvety folds within her, caressed and squeezed her new obsession's cock. Her large breasts heaved and jiggled with her quivering gratified body. Perky nipples wobbled and swayed in time with her doughy mounds.

"I'm… about to come… GET OFF." Naruto tried to put some venom in his voice and look serious, but his defiance only made the her want him more. Naruto's hands were being smothered by Saku's supple rear. His legs in much the same position underneath Kin's. He wasn't in control.

"Your… hahhh… not in.. any position to make demands." Doki leaned over him. Drool dripping onto his face as she rocked her hips. He grit his teeth. The pressure built. He couldn't do it. They want to kill Satsuki. "Get off..." He spoke through bared teeth as rage took hold. She was his enemy. Oto was his enemy. He refused to give in. In one last ditch effort. He spit in her eye.

"Eh?" Doki stopped moving. Turning to the side to wipe off the thick loogie. Confusion. Hurt.

Anger.

 _Clang_ Naruto's head cracked to the side. Blood left his lips. A thin red stream that splattered across the grass. The world fuzzy. Ears rang. He stopped fighting.

Doki felt him twitch and throb. "Ha-Hot!..Mgh!" The anger left. The hurt and confusion a distant memory. Ecstasy coursed through Doki's veins as warm love filled her womb. She collapsed onto her captive's stomach. "Ha-hahh-hahh." Her moans, shuddered and Rapid. It was hot. Thick. "Uhhhnnngg..." Continuous. Her waist lurched. Toned stomach pressed tightly against her blond as her back arched. Another orgasm thundered from her cervix as creamy magma pumped through it. Ripples coursed from her womb. Her tongue lolled free of her lips and her eye's ascended the horizon. A silent scream left as a subdued squeak. Toes curled and her arms constricted around the smaller boy's back. Her fingers digging into his skin as she thrashed and thrust against his groin. "fuck!...fuck...ah!..." It left and she was weak. Sweaty and complete. Breasts pressed tightly against Naruto's cheek as Doki held on for dear life. "heh-heh-heh..." Doki chuckled low. A sultry tired growl that left parted lips as she released Naruto from a passioned death grip. She tried to push herself up, failing that she fell to her elbows as he twitched in her womb. "Oh kami...ugh" She almost smothered him. He didn't make a sound. She righted his face and pressed her lips against his.

Kin and Saku watched. Both stilled when the crack of metal met bone. Both mesmerized by the abrupt and continued seeding of their leader.

"I forgive you." Doki whispered against Naruto's mouth. Hot breaths cascaded against his lips. She stared into his vacant eye's. Entranced by the color. "Oh...that's...that's it..." Her words, a clouded mixture of love and lust. She licked his lips. Trailing down his cheek to his neck. Another load entered. "Nph!" She mewled and bucked. "Yeah...kn-knock me up." Doki shuddered, a pleasured smile across her face while she rolled her waist. Grinding hungrily against the throbbing cock in her cunt. Purring softly against Naruto's neck while he trembled in forced pleasure. A languid play of give and get. He came and she humped, growling with an obscene purr against his neck. Her body sore. Exhaustion slurring her words.

"I love the way you taste...Uhh...-" Doki slurred, before tightening her hold around his back and groaning when more love ballooned her core. "-I-I love the way you smell...Nh..." Her nipples danced across his chest. Her fat mounds jiggling atop Naruto's chest while she shuddered in carnal delight. Reveling in her mate's erotic scent. "-The way you moan...HmF!" Doki finished with a deep grunt and mighty thrust of her hips. "Ahh!" Naruto quaked, his buttocks imprinting the ground. A tear rolling down his cheek as a shameful mewl escaped his lips. "- _Everything_ about you~." Doki praised. All the while ignoring the moisture leaking from his eyes. Ignoring the tears rolling down his cheek.

Doki whispered throatily into his ears sending shivers down his spine with every word. ' _Why does this keep happening?'_ He briefly sees the image of a smirking woman flash through his mind.

"My turn!" Kin excitedly lifted and dragged Doki onto Naruto's legs. "N-No...Uhn." The buxom woman flopped off with an audible squelch. Semen poured from her womanhood. A thick waterfall of jizz that ejected from her pussy, coating the Nartuo's leg in their mixed ejaculate. Kin pulled his cock deep into her eager mouth gagging a little when she went too far. _Glk Gluk_ Licking side-to-side. Bobbing up and down as her cheeks hollowed. Throat growing and shrinking. Her already drooling lower lips, gushed. and her nostrils flared. The taste. Sweet and bitter. An addictive texture steeped in Doki's tart pussy juice and virgin blood. "Mmhm..." The scent. Bleachy. Oddly pleasant and arousing. _Gluck_ "Hahhh..." The sound. That guttural _wet_ sound escaped her lips. A meaty tinge that followed her captive's shuddered moan. Her tongue traced the bulbous tip working around and lower, before separating and running her lips along his shaft. "Oh I'm ready for you." She talked to the meaty rod. rubbing her cheek against the throbbing mass as her eyes traced Doki's gaping cum filled cunt. Drool left her lips as her buxom leader shuddered and moaned for _more_. Even as a thick glob of man milk ejected from her freshly stretched lips.

She didn't have a condom. Kin bit her lip. Humping the air as Doki moaned in post-coital bliss. She'd read 'novels' before. She knew what that _amount_. That generous volume of sperm meant. But, even if she had a condom. She didn't thick she'd use it. Not after Doki, the serious and logical patriot, forced him to impregnate her. "You gonna fuck him or not!" Then there was her hotheaded teammate. Who raped their captive's palm like a dog fucks a pillow. Egging her on with bated breaths. "...Yeah." She threw her leg over his body. Shuffling upward. "Yeah. I'm gonna fuck him." She lowered. "Eeekk!" Pain jolted through her body.

"L-Lower. Y-you gotta go lower." Saku's eye's were glued to Kin's pussy. Frustration building as she watched the pretty and apparent virgin try to shove their captive into her urethra.

"Shut it!" Cheeks a furious crimson Kin shifted. Aiming the thick shaft lower.

"Haaaahhhhh!… kami… that hurts...Doki you made this look much easier than it is!" Doki was spread eagle on Naruto's legs grinning and breathing deeply as her creampie spilled semen like a viscous white river. The scarred girl, still in a deep state of climactic ecstasy. Lips upturned in a half smile with one hand resting atop her bulging abdomen. The other limp at her side. Eyes closed as shuddered moan left her throat and thick man milk left her cunt. Thick globs of cream that warmed her asshole on its journey between her generous curves. Doki didn't hear Kin's pained cries.

"Doki did you hear m-!" Kin's complaint died in her throat when Saku smashed their lips together.

Saku rubbed herself heatedly with the blondes working fingers, enraptured by Kin's erotic soft lips wrapping around and consuming the lewd milky liquid coating their captives rod. Her breathing became panting when her teammate cried out, letting the spiky-haired girl see the remainder of her perverted snack. Wanting to taste the man they all shared, she took Kin's lips to sample and lash about her moist cavern. Groaning as the musky tangy taste of her teammate mixed with the sweet semen of their captive.

Kin having been a rather loose lesbian all her life, immediately returned the kiss, zealously twirling her tongue around Saku's own. Engaging her in a heated sodden battle as they licked and pulled at each other's wet muscles while Kin slowly lowered. "AHHh! It's too mu- MPh!" Eyes welling and pain coursing as she stretched wider. Pleasure building as Saku settled under her tongue. "MPH!-AAHHHHH!-MGHPHH!" Her hyman broke. Tears flowed. She screamed into Saku's mouth. Her eyes traveled higher. Saku coiled around her tongue. The captive pushed against her cervix. Her thighs trembled. Breasts dancing upon her chest. Finger's traced her scalp. Warmth alighted her chest. She sank lower. The pain left. Her womb ascended. Her arms flailed. Her skin rippled. She came. Saku's grip tightened. Her captive throbbed. Her ass quaked. Her stomach bulged and she'd become a woman.

"MmMmm...phah! Guess I win-Eh?" Saku held Kin's head by her hair. Confused to find her teammate crying and open mouthed with drool running down her chin. Arousal building as she saw the girl's dark eyes glazed over. Staring at the sky.

"Heh. Not so stuck up now are you?" Grinning. Saku cupped Kin's breast. "I always wondered how these'd feel." Kin whimpered. Shivering as she idly rubbed her thumb over the nipple. Rolling the modest lump of fat in her palm. "Softer than mine..." Eyes glowing as it formed against her palm. "Eeek!" Spilling between the cracks in her fingers when she squeezed. Tracing her eyes lower. Arousal built higher. "Miss 'I don't like cocks' is all filled up huh?" Releasing Kin's tit, Saku traced lower. Excited to finally fondle the prettiest girl on their team. Or who she _thought_ was the prettiest girl in their cell. Seeing Doki's D-cups rolling around on her chest made her reconsider. But the smell always put her off.

"You always smelled the best." Saku inhaled against Kin's neck. The slim girl shuddered. Whimpering as her waist rolled.

That floral sweet scent made Kin a _taker_. A girl meant to be bred. And as her fingers left Kin's supple rear. She grinned wider. "Like I said...you were meant to be mounted on a cock." Kin mewled. Hips rolling in earnest as Saku traced the thick lengthy outline on her stomach. "I didn't mean _this_ cock. But...you know." Confusion and internal strife ascended. Towering as she ran her fingers along Kin's clit. Repeatedly moving lower, to the thick rod she was mounted on. She wanted it. She knew she wanted it and it made her head ache. She didn't like males _that way._ Or she thought she didn't.

"Aip! Wh-what're you doing!" Kin pushed Saku's hand away from her crotch.

"Welcome back." Saku released Kin's hair and pushed her waist downwards.

"Oh!...OH fuck! Ngh!" Kin trembled. Realizing the pain left. Leaving only pleasure and a searing cock in her cunt.

"MMMMmmm." Kin quickly realized why her leader was reduced to such a disgraceful mewling mess. She shivered as her newly discovered nerves caressed and coiled around the massive girth while sedately gyrating her hips. The feeling of completeness was exhilarating, intoxicating, addicting. The blond's cock tried to enter her womb sending jolts of pleasure up her spine. "Ohhhh Kami..." She quaked. Jiggling in all the right places while her cervix nearly surrendered. Widening ever so slightly when her hips rolled.

An animalistic need took hold. A want for their shared blond. A want that went beyond warden and captive, beyond enemy nations, beyond friends, a compelling desire to know _everything_ about the young man between her legs. Her eyes widened when she realized what the intense feeling was. When she deduced what that warm feeling meant her head lowered and she stared. Gazed raptly into her captive's captivating blue eyes.

"I...I think...Hnn!...I think I love you." The boy's eyes widened. Kin could see a mixture of emotions: fear, confusion, and anger. But when the words left her mouth, her heart fluttered and fulfillment washed over her mind in an all encompassing wave of content. He throbbed. Vibrated in her cunt. Kin hummed happily. It grew warmer. Her heart grew warmer. She slid upwards. Breaths hitching when he snagged. Pulling her inside out. "HAH! Gasping when he punched her womb. When he kissed her cervix. Vaguely, she could hear him groaning. Mewling against closed lips. She went again.

"Hah!" "Ah..." There it was. Soft, pleasured and cute. Her lips turned upward. "You like me too..." Voice whiny. Strained as she tried to adjust to his size. Joyous tears flowed. She slid up and down his pole in tentative short motions. An affectionate smile graced her soft features, only letting him exit a little at a time. Readying herself for the next step.

"I love you." She raised her body higher, shuddering as her pussy dragged and pulled against the mushroom-like head of his cock. Pink ridges that tried to halt his exit from her warm and moist embrace. She let out a quivering breath of air. Legs quivering when her shapely hips reached his tip. Gasping when her labia kissed his head once more.

 _Slap_

"HAAH!" She dropped her hips. Ass meeting her love's groin with a loud leathery slap. Jiggling ripples coursed through her mushy rear up to her modest bouncing breasts. She relished the feeling of her cervix kissing the welcome invader once more. Wiggling her ass to grind her silken walls against the burning hot rod embedded within her.

 _Slap Slap Slap Slap_

"Yes!...Yes!...AH!... Ah!" Kin's slow rocking quickly became so much more, as she was soon bouncing up and down on his cock. Shamelessly moaning and panting with her head thrown back rolling her eyes in pleasure. Her modest bust jiggled and quaked while her firm silky bottom smacked against their shared lover's waist repeatedly.

 _Shluck Shluck Shluck_

"Uh...Oh!...Nh!" She felt a temporary madness fall over her, erupting like an earthquake, after a few more thrusts it subsided. And she felt as if her very roots had become intertwined with the boy stretching her in two. Kin felt like she could never part with him, and smiled joyously as her body enjoyed a warmth it had never known before.

 _SmackSmackSmackSmack_

"Ah! Ahhh! AH! Yes! Harder!" Kin's wanton moans of pleasure filled the clearing and echoed, reverberating off the tree's. Filling her ears with the cries of her own gratification. She placed her hands on her captives stomach and pumped faster.

HahahaHA!IloveyouHahAAA!Iloveyou!" Eyes wide. Dark orbs fixated upon Naruto's mewling face. She fucked. Happy. Joyous. Complete. The pressure reached higher..

 _slapslapslapslapshlickshlickslapshlick_

"OHKAMIYES!" Kin felt her building coil shatter, explode in waves of pleasure. She writhed in bliss. Spasming as her release gushed out onto the insensate blond, covering his stomach in her sweet viscous release. Her pussy tightens and vibrate. Pink walls massage and coil around the massive member and she watches in amusement as he struggles underneath Saku's soft squealing form. She feels his length swell and twitch within her. Suggestively rocking her hips in anticipation. "Hmhmhm~. You gonna cum?"

"Please take it out!" Naruto pleads. Begging her to spare him the humiliation, the disgrace impregnating his enemy would bring. Blood drying on his cheek as he tried to ball his fist. Ignoring Saku's pleasured yelp when he clenched his teeth.

Kin doesn't reply, instead she grins. Perversion and superiority dancing across her small grin. Naruto gasped. Little more than a muffled squeek as her hips rolled faster.

"G-Get off me!" Naruto pushed upward. Kin gasped and he groaned. Breasts undulating when she leaned over him. Palms planted on either side of his head. Maintaining eye contact as her tits dangle and sway above him. Her long black hair pools to the right of his face obscuring her left. She smiled and moved lower. Naruto breaks their stare down to look off to the side. Gasping as he looked past her forearm. Gazing into the vast inviting forest.

Her elbows touch the grass. His eyes lose focus as Kin grinds her crotch against his. Her fingers snake across his cheek and he moans. She straightens his head. Makes him look into her dark yet warm eyes. "Don't...Mah!... D-Don't." Naruto's breaths come uneven.

She clenched, moist walls tightened around him. He couldn't form the words. A tremulous gasp leaves his lips.

Kin worked her hips back and forth. Tears leave. The pain grows as he holds true to what little pride he has left.

Her fingers part his hair. Soft. Gentle. He needed release.

"HHaaaaahh!" Kin wails. Cries out in satisfaction. Ass clenching as she pressed against him. Fist's balling around green grass and blond hair while her pelvis ground against 'Naruko's'. "Baby...Give me...HNnn! Give it to me!" It was warm. Thick and creamy. He was filling her. Stuffing her with his love.

She shudders in delight and tightens her hold on his cock while staring obsessively into his moist, blank eyes. Mind muddled. Her lips parted and drool dripped. Her hips rolled and she panted. Kin lowered her head. Panting faster as lips grew closer. Never deviating from his mesmerizing, cerulean eyes.

When their lips meet she strokes his hair soothingly while he shudders and tries to break contact. Mewling in vain protest while she takes his tongue.

Kin wanted to go deeper. Wanted to explore every facet of the man she loved, but she knew she wasn't the only one. She reluctantly separated her lips from his and whispered her undying affections in his ear. Rocking her hips all the time, erotically leaking his ejaculate onto his thighs. Words shuddered. Intermittent pants and mewls dotted a crazed rant of love.

Naruto tried to ignore her. "-oveyou-" He shuddered when she trembled. Rippling around his shaft. "-ke you happy. I'll do anything-" He gasped when the heat built. Warming his ear. "-y is yours. HNn! I'm yours-" Off in the distance a flock of birds shot into the sky. Fighting. People struggling for their lives. Tears left. People who could still fight.

Kin pressed against his cheek. He hissed. Pain coursed through his bruise.

People who haven't been beaten.

"-rt you again. I..Nfh!...I promise." Fingers lightly tracing the growing bruise on her _mate's_ cheek. Kin finished her mantra. Her repeated claims of affection did little to make her feel better. Unease growing when he hissed in pain and turned away. She pressed her lips against his ears. Again whispering against his lobe. "We'll take care of you. I won't let her hurt you. Mhn!" Panting as he stuffed another load in her chalice. "I...I love you...I love you."

Saku watches. Amusement clear on her pleasured face. Lips cracked, panting lightly while she humped her captive's wrist. Pink tongue tracing tanned lips while she watched Kin's ass working. Smooth mounds that lagged behind a lazily humping waist. A virgin just a few minutes ago. A cock craving slut now. Ears twitching when Kin groaned against her captive's ear. Jealousy grew when white tendrils of semen crept from between their joined groins down her captive's waist. She whimpered. Confusion heightened when she didn't know who she was jealous for.

"Ah...m-more...Nh! more..." Kin shuddered. Feeling her womb warm. Feeling his chest rise against hers. She trembled. Groaning in loss and pleasure as spunk left her womb only to be packed back in when she rolled her waist forward. She wanted to pass out on top of him, to embrace her exhaustion while joined with the only male she had ever loved. But is soon reminded of Saku's presence. Who lifts her off the blond stud.

 _Shlk_ "Haahhhhh..." Kin groans in loss. Legs quaking when her mate's girth pops free of her pussy. "No..." Ashamed when she spilled his love. When Saku separated her from her thick plug.

Saku deposits her atop their captive's numb arm above his head. She coils around his good arm, wrapping him in her thighs, before pulling his injured arm close to her chest. Making herself comfortable to watch the show. Grinning dumbly while her mates' sperm runs down her thigh.

"About damn time!" Saku says. Positioning her slit over Naruto's imposing erection, not minding the milky liquid coating it. Mind made up she knew what she wanted. Licking her lips she lowers her body. Watching in elation as her lower lips spread. "Ngh! D-Damn..." Devouring her captive's girthy length.

"no more...no more." Naruto gasped.

"T-Take it...T-take it you wh-UNGh! Fuck!" Saku's cheeks heated. Her body heated. Her teeth clenched and her ass trembled alongside her legs. She was being stretched. Filled. Taken. "Y-you like it." She tried to grin. Lips twitching at the edges as she looked down at her captive. "FuCK!" She cried in pain. He pushed through her hymen. Breaking it, breaking her. "It's...Hahhh!" She rippled and lowered. Eyes closed as she sank. Whimpering. Cringing when he met her cervix. And. Just. Kept. Going.

"G-Goddamn your fuckstick is-NGH! Kami..." Her pelvis met his and she shuddered in relief. Panting. Quivering while her body adjusted to the inhuman size.

"F-For a tree hugger...Ohh...y-you're pretty big." The tomboy closes one eye in pain and trembles. Leaning over his limp body to watch him mewl. "Hehheh-HN! y-you like that huh?" He groans softly. "n-no...hah...get off...hahhh." Her heart thumps. Breasts tremble. Saku leans lower. Watching his mouth open and close. "You like my pussy?" Her lips brush against his. Her cheeks heat. Burn a fiery red. "You like me don't you?" They meet. He was sweet. Addictive and soft.

Her tongue darted forward. He groaned. Tears drying as he submitted to the slimy invader. Feeling her attempt to swab his tonsils in her thorough exploration before pulling out suddenly.

Saku whimpered. He throbbed. Pre-cum spurted. "HhAaaaahhhhh." Saku whimpered. Feeling his warmth travel from her cervix up her spine. Hot and fiery tendrils of _hell yes_ that pierced her hazed mind. She groans out in euphoric pleasure, staring at the blue sky. Her head goes blank at the sudden influx of pleasure and she looks down in adoration at the cause.

"W-wow...you're...Uh!...in-incredible." She wanted more, more of him, more of this. She never wanted to let go of the sensation. That full feeling he elicited when inside her, of the soft moist skin that rubbed against her own. She hunched over. Looked upon her captive. Dark eyes raking over his gasping face. Memorizing every feature he had. He was magnificent. His wild blond hair was reminiscent of her own. Those striking expressive blue eyes, staring straight through her. And his tanned lips.

Saku's thumb traced over his mouth. Her waist rolled. Naruto moaned. Her cheeks flushed. She lowered.

Those sweet kissable lips. Open and inviting. She joined his moaning mouth with her own, to taste him. Savor him. Tongue slipping past his teeth. Coiling and tugging. Trying to meld his resisting tongue with her own. He gagged. She pressed harder. Drooling into his mouth, Drowning him with her saliva as her hips rolled.

Saku moans. A small cute sound that was muffled against another mouth. Her pussy ached. Her hips raised and her breasts jiggled.

Naruto jerked. Viscous drool clogged his lungs. Nipples dragged across his skin. She draped her body over his. Fingers ran through his hair and he swallowed. Disgust welled. Resentment surged through his throat as he swallowed more just to stop the gagging.

"Phah!" She releases the blond's lips. He coughs and gasps. She inhales against his neck. Pressing her lips against his shoulder. He looks away. Panting rapidly as the tomboy tightened around his cock and sucked against his shoulder.

"Ngh..." He grunted. She was tight. His eyes welled and he knew he wasn't supposed to fit. She was compacting his cock. Her pussy like silk, lining a lube covered vice. He would have laughed if it didn't hurt. If he wasn't so weak.

"I kn...Hah...know you like it." She thrust against him. Naruto moaned.

"Y-you don't-Nfh!"

"Ohh...Yeah. Yeah I do." Naruto mewled. Hair rising when her words danced across his neck.

"I've always wanted to fuck that stuck up bitch." Saku palmed Naruto's chin. Making him look upwards. Mewling softly as her hips moved faster. "I wanted to hear her Nh! scream my name." "hah-hah-" Naruto moaned as she moved faster. Clenching his teeth. Trying and failing to muffle his shameful sounds of pleasure. "I-Hah!-I wanted to wrap her around my cock and f-fuck her unconscious!" Naruto turned to the side. Burying his face against Saku's arm as she slid up and down faster. The hot steamy walls around his cock rippled and coiled while Saku's imagination ran wild. "HAhhh! AH! Y-You'll do Hah! Hah! You'll be me!" Her face pressed against his. Jouncy and supple breasts jiggling against his chest as she _slapped_ her groin against his. "Nhah! I-! HAH! I'll be her!" Saku cried as she pounded her pelvis against his like a jack hammer. Her legs worked unconsciously, instinctively rutting while her tongue lolled out. Glancing across his neck. Saku's dark-eyes lock onto the side of his face as she pants. Wanton, shameless sounds that made Naruto blush and twitch in her stomach.

 _Smacksmacksmacksmackshlucksmackshluckshluck_

"SO!GOooD!Sogood!Ah!AH!Ah!HAh!AH!Hah!Harder!Harder!Iloveit!Iloveyou!more!more!more!MORE!" The once prideful girl gasps and wails into Naruto's neck as she impaled herself willfully on his cock. Wailing out her love for the blond stud as her eyes traveled upward. Rolling to the back of her head. She never thought she'd debase herself to such a degree. She never thought she'd like cock.

"I'm CUMMING!" Stars fill her vision, she bites her lower lip as her orgasm wracks through her body. Her tight flower constricts around the welcome intruder.

"Ghg!" Naruto didn't bother fighting his release, he knew what she wanted, and his will to fight broke when Kin forced him to finish.

Saku felt his cock twitch and convulse, she ground her hips against his own expectantly. "Cum inside me~."She breathed out her heated words into his ear then clenched harder.

"AHhahh!" Naruto came. He exploded. Shooting load after delightful load of his hot spunk into her thirsty womb.

"AHHHH! YES!" Saku squealed into his ear and jerked atop his chest. Ass quaking and thighs quivering as she splattered her warmth onto his stomach. Her teeth clenched and her lips stretched as she was bred. Smile splitting her face in two as her eyes rolled up and her world turned white.

Saku could almost taste it. She could still taste him on Kin's lips. Sweet and creamy mixed with Kin's effeminate flavor. Saliva built. Drool left grinning lips as he pumped her full of _love_. Body tightening, fists balling. She recalled how he fought. How he resisted. Her core exploded. The pressure left. Her body limped and she _pomfed_ onto her _mate's_ chest, earning a pained grunt in response. "so...good..." She breathed her breaths heavy and deep as she nuzzled against the blonde. Head warm and fuzzy.

Naruto watched the grass. Ignoring the firm perky breasts squishing against his chest. Saku nibbled lightly at his shoulder. He flushed deeper.

He counted the individual blade's. Ignoring the warm breath against his ear and squeezing the soft flesh in his palm.

"Heh Heh...You...wanna be a daddy...hahh...hahh. d-dontcha?" Saku licked his ear. Naruto shuddered. There were one hundred and fifty-seven.

"Hah...Nh..." Saku rolled her hips, lazily humping her blonde prey. Naruto let free a low gasp and sank his fingers deep into the soft meat in his palm. Kin groaned. One hundred and sixty-three. One hundred and sixty three blades of grass and he worked back into her thrusts. His buttocks flexing slow into the once butch's groin.

Saku whimpered. She felt bloated. Like a jizz filled water balloon. And still she worked. Legs lying atop his. Ass wobbling back forth while she lazily pushed and rolled her hips to coax out more of 'Naruko's' hot sticky love. 'Naruko? _Naruko?'_ Her thoughts ran circles as she shuddered into _Naruko's_ ear. A tingly warmth growing in her chest when she felt his throbbing warmth push deeper. "GHg! fu-...ck" Her pink hole still aching and sensitive, a strained groan forced past her clenched teeth. _'He likes me.'_ She thought as amusement and something warm alighted her chest. *Giggle* "Wh-what kinda name...is-is Naruko...anyway?" Her words breathy. Eyes half-lidded while her lips brushed against 'Naruko's' tanned skin. She rubbed her cheek against his and waited patiently for a response. A small grin on her face as he moaned soft into the grass and thrust slow into her core. The squishy sound of slow and steamy sex pushing his inhibition further while he worked in and out of his rapist. "c-c'mon stud. suh...speak up." Saku teased, whimpering unabashed into Naruto's ear while he worked slow between her legs.

Her womb warmed. "Nh! B-Be that way." Saku squeaked and shuddered while another thick wad of splooge shot into her womb. "I'll f...find out one day." She rolled her tongue around his ear. Enjoying the taste of his sweat. Pride welling when she felt him tremble and twitch in her cave. "Because-Mgh!-" She receded and thrust. Naruto muffled a groan. Saku grinned wider while he rocked and trembled.

One hundred and ninety-four. _'Or was it two hundred?'_ Naruto lost count.

"-Because...I'm... _never_ letting go of you." Saku whispered breathily into his ear. It was a promise. Naruto knew she meant it. He felt every _futa-esque_ thrust that rocked his body and knew she'd become _confused_. Like Kira.

He could feel her breathing slow while her pussy milked and her womb drank happily at his seed. Breasts rising and falling atop his chest. Hips wiggling intermittently. Pussy trembling and rippling around his hardened shaft while her buttocks swayed to and fro. Her sweat and ejaculate mixed with her teammates', transuding into his skin. His disgust building as she ground more against him. Slathering saliva against his neck. Betrayal filling him when he pumped her full in response. Shivers running down his back as she mewled against his ear. Annoyed that it actually sounded _cute._ Small and demure not husky and heated like before.

Naruto didn't know why, but it felt familiar. Deja vu. That temporal, prophetical feeling that felt less and less prophetical as Saku settled atop his body and she began to half snore, half whimper around his throbbing mass. As her heat cascaded over him, time moved backward.

 _He watched a girl. A black-haired girl, older than him but younger than his sensei slammed a metal door closed. It rattled down the endless hallway and the girl walked slow. Her gait unsteady. She leaned against a wall. Her back rising slow while something dripped and sparkled in the dim light. Naruto looked closer. Peering through the dim glow of orange light. "-the hell..." He whispered. It was a sword. A blood soaked Wakizashi. He raised his head and turned slow the side as the short sword left his palm to clatter against the floor. "No..." The air felt heavy. His head buzzed and a low ring reverbed in his ear. The window was dark, stained with streaks of brown or red. He backed away. Flashes of light and sound came sudden. Pleading, lusting sounds with pain and regret._

Naruto stared blank into the sky. Rolling Kin's breast in his palm while the girl using him as a bed whimpered. Naruto tried to look at her. Finding that she was nestled snug against his neck and drooling down his cheek. "hah..." He gasped. Shivering when Saku tightened and throbbed along his length with a perverted giggle. Her hips moving circles as the soft wet grinding of skin on bare skin filled his ears. Naruto worked his length in and out. Steadily and slowly fucking his rapist as desperate sounds and lying flashes sent his mind astray. He tried to focus on Saku's breath. Her low unconscious whimpers as he grinded into her sex. His eyes teary, he grinded his teeth and thrust faster. Saku's buttocks jiggled high in the air. She whimpered and groaned into his ear. I-It's a dream! N-None of it's real!" Naruto muttered. He rolled Kin's flesh and circled her nub. She moaned. He gave one final thrust and let out a pleasured growl. A low rumble rippled down his chest. He heard Saku whimper. He heard her moan and felt her arms tighten around his back as he pumped her full of seed. It wasn't a dream.

Naruto's insensate form laid under the Oto-nin even after feeling returned and the ringing stopped. He laid there staring at the blue sky as the sun slowly crept directly overhead, listening to sounds of soft breathing and light snoring, feeling the lazy movement of his captors' bodies slide over his skin. Until eventually plan B kicked in and his Spy Naruko clone waltzed out of the tree line flanked by two regular Naruko clones.

His more perverted persona's, couldn't hide their nosebleeds. The tallest girl, Doki, was spread eagle on Naruto's legs with her creampie exposed for all the world to see as a thick glob of spunk rolled out. Sliding down her rear onto the blond's leg. Impressive bust heaving with her slow breaths. Round bottom enveloping the young blond's thighs. Her pixie styled hair had white splotches, and her sleeping face was contorted into a content grin while she sparkled marvelously in the afternoon sunlight.

Kin hugged his arm's tightly between her bust and thighs while a thick stream of seed ran down her asscheek. Hair splotched white and frizzled as she mewled cutely, gleaming with drying sweat.

Saku moaned occasionally. Drool escaping her lips to run down their creator's cheek. Occasionally wiggling her hips atop their creator, pussy still stuffed with his generous girth as his seed trickled down his shaft. Her short tomboyish hair, still slick with sweat. Her smooth legs intertwined and tangled with Doki's and Naruto's. One arm rested by her side, the other wrapped around the traumatised blond's neck. The two Naruko clones felt bad that the sight aroused them so. They quickly wiped away their nosebleeds and tried not to blush.

Naruto lazily turned his bruised, tear streaked face to look at his mysterious persona as she made hand signs. Telling the Naruko clones to roll the Oto team off him and secure his clothing.

They nodded. Approaching timidly. "Uh..." They looked at each other. Both unsure about touching the nude Saku. "Th-They're still-" The one near Saku's waist reddened as the tomboy giggled and wiggled her butt. Pussy still stuffed and leaking sperm around Naruto's thick shaft. "Quiet." "Easy for you to say..." Gulping Naruko averted her eyes as she palmed Saku's waist and pulled.

"Ah...Hahh..." Naruto moaned. Giving a pained and pleasured gasp as his back arched, his waist followed the tomboy's as the clones tried to hoist her off his groin. Saku's eyes fluttered and she let free a low and guttural growl as Naruto's cock popped free of her womb.

"AH! sick!" Naruko yelped. Dropping Saku to the side as white sticky fluid burst from the twitching girl's crotch and splattered onto her pants.

"wow..." The other clone muttered. A lump growing in her throat as Saku gave a final twitched thrust of her hips and pissed cum.

"D-damn it! It's all sticky now..." Naruto heard the clone stomp and complain. Senses returning all at once, he shuddered. The warm breeze felt as cold as winter, and the pressure around his junior was equally liberating. He breathed deeply. Enjoying the taste of air that wasn't tainted with the sweet, musky scent of Saku's sweat and natural feminine odor.

Saku groaned softly and leaked his copious essence in swaths as her blissed form twitched at Naruto's side. The unblemished Naruko almost cooed, likening the squeak more to a small animal akin to a cat and less like an enemy kunoichi who just raped her original and was bent on killing one of her only friends. Upon seeing her creator's reddened phallus Naruko immediately stifled her urge to squeal out loud. Instead clearing her throat and suctly rubbing her knees together before giving her creator a quick once-over and clothing him.

The black-clad Naruko slinked towards the pile of clothes the Oto-nin discarded and took their scroll. The Naruko clones helped their creator get dressed and were about to escort him back to their camp before the spy Naruko clone grabbed his shoulder and held out her wakizashi. She nodded towards the passed out girls and wrapped his fingers around the handle.

His bruise throbbed. His eyes dry. Red and blank as he stared at the small sword. Something deep in his mind tells him this is normal, to kill them to regain his honor. He walks closer to the sleeping girls and gets on his knees holding the blade over Doki's neck, making the Naruko Clones fidget in unease.

He positions the blade vertical to her neck intent on making her bleed out… _'I've done this before.'_ He raises the blade higher. Above his head _'just one clean thrust.'_ He brings the blade down, and stops a few centimeters above her neck. _'When have I done this before?'_ He backs away from their sleeping forms and drops the blade _'Why is this my first response?'_ Years of being the happy go lucky Naruko come crashing down on him as he feels a deep sickness well-up within him.

Spy Naruko shakes her head in disappointment before dispelling, flooding his memories once more, blinding him in the dazzling displays of cruelty he once committed in the name of the leaf.

In the name of root.

He passes out into the waiting arms of his Naruko clones.

They heft him over their shoulders and take him somewhere to hide.

" _Second is the door of forgetting. Some wounds are too deep to heal, or too deep to heal quickly. In addition, many memories are simply painful, and there is no healing to be done. The saying 'time heals all wounds' is false. Time heals most wounds. The rest are hidden behind this door."_

* * *

Like I mentioned before none of this is planned out, but I figure at this point I will try to address some of the differences between this story line and canon. And what better way than to go the psychological route! Those are always fun, because personal stories seem to have much more impact than global scale stories. Though I will try to keep the main events in line with canon, unless the MC directly affects a character and alters something that will happen in the future. I just am not sure how long this will go before I pull a 'and the rest is history' copout. Because I doubt I will go all the way to the end of the main series. I might even make a different ending altogether who knows?

Edited to fix grammer and sentence structure. I think I'm getting better at this.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth door

 _FemYagura,_ FemGaara(Gaia)

* * *

Her lips were full. Lipstick an inviting red that drew eyes in conversation. Her hips swayed, plump buttocks rounded and shaped to please. Her bust a perky C-cup that none could see, but passersby could hope. Her black hair tied off in a mid-length ponytail, a braided bang hanging over her right eye. A merchant in the land of hollowed spires and fermented foods, whose populace had an odd penchant for red clothing.

New merchants themselves were a rare sight. But, those few who snooped, found many Kunoichi and women leaving her residence at all hours of day. Leaving little to the imagination. Given the natural ways of the world and human nature they dropped it. They didn't question further. None asked why an influx of civilians were given papers into the village. None wondered why tens of office workers stayed late in the towering spires throughout the village. None cared. They'd grown complacent.

The woman walked. She waved at passersby and made small talk with the group of civilians she strode with. The night air was breezy and calm. Laughing couples walk down the street to eat dinner and groups of loud adults shamble and sway towards a local dive bar to drink the weekend away. Her companion offers a cheery "take care!" and breaks from her group, her sandals clacking on her trek downtown. The woman waved in equal cheer continuing onward, ducking into a local vendor's store to buy an apple as another of her companions breaks away. He only chuckled a friendly "seeya" before splitting off. The woman continues. Talking and laughing with her companions about clothes, jokes and the flourishing economy. Three of them say they're done for the night and walk towards the residential district. She continues walking. Wondering, seemingly, aimlessly as more of her companions break away in ones and twos while the night wears on. Her last late night companion lets out a deep sigh and says she needs to go get her paperwork that she was told to do over the weekend. Only offering a sarcastic "hooray..." before strutting towards one of the many large stone pillars that held their footing aloft.

The woman continues. Her directionless wonder gaining purpose as she quickens to wider strides. Losing the alluring sway of her hips to pace her gait, walking as if she left the stove on or wholesale meats had a price cut. Her lips pursing in barely masked concentration as drunks catcall and civilians laugh merrily while they walk precariously close to the natural arches edge. The woman neared this edge, swerving around the inebriated civilians to gaze up at another tower as a bright yellow light flickered high above. Faintly she marveled at the sheer size of these towers and lightly tapped her foot on the bridge beneath as the light flickered again, the pattern starting anew. "Not long..." She whispered as the light died out in finality. She turned towards the far end of the bridge, or street, as the deep grid like valley below oft only held the seediest of establishments. A place that many law-abiding citizens avoided, or claimed to avoid, while the the rock arches high above held most if not all housing and employment. She near the far end, entering the tower or just one of the tens or hundreds of over-sized pillars that held the village aloft. Her breaths coming only slightly faster as she turned a corner.

Someone grabbed her arm. "Hm?" She narrowed her eyes, glancing at her wrist then gazing up at the man who clasped so tight around it. _'Brown hair, dark eyes, heavy-set, pauper's clothes, dirt under nails, unremarkable.'_ She tried to yank her arm away.

"Hey-hey little lady." He drawled and drew closer. "Where are you trying to run off to?" His breath reeked of sake. _'Daiginjo-shu'_ The woman thought, her lips pursed in annoyance. But, she forced a smile.

"Meeting some friends."

"Oh? heheheh...are they as cute as you?"

"Very~" The woman shoved the man into a corner. He grunted in surprise. "-but, I doubt you could afford us~." She purred, her palm firm against his chest while they leaned close in a craggy worn nook under a stairwell.

"I can get a loan." The man said with a smirk. His breath coming faster. "Really~?" She drew closer, her hand dipped into her pocket. "Really." The man smirked and cupped her head. His fingers firm behind her neck before tightening and jerking. "That won't cut it." She whispered. Her controlling palm balling to slowly guide the man down the wall. Her face stony as she dislodged the knife and cleaned it on the mans collar. "Unfortunate..." She whispered. She knew he was still alive. She gazed into his eyes and crouched eye-level to watch with the barest modicum of concern as his sense of self, faded. Humor followed, his basic thoughts spinning away before her very eyes. To the woman, concern may have been too noble. It was more of a _fascination_. She smiled, "don't be scared." He had 2 minutes left. Brain cells spread, his memories shorted and what little miniscule language centres he had fizzled away, but he was still alive. "In less than twenty minutes...you won't be alone." She kissed his forehead, and closed his eyes. She crossed his arms and adjusted his posture. To anyone walking, he was sleeping.

The woman kept walking, counting down the seconds until her explosives were set to go off.

The Tragedy of Yosuga Pass, made the Mizukage look incompetent and being the ruthless woman she was, she turned to the shadows for a favor they owed her village. She didn't want to fight a war against a hidden village, while also putting down the occasional coup or two that sprung up due to said incompetence. At least that's what the beauty was told, Danzo's seal never managed to take hold on her, so they gave her briefings to coax her into cooperating with their professional methods. To make her think she had a choice, she knew she didn't. It was either this or be the village bicycle for the major clans.

As she neared the Kiri intelligence building, she ducked into the shadow of an overhang. Activating her personalized chakra suppression seals before throwing on a black cloak, adorned with red clouds, and donning a scratched out Kumogakure headband that she was ordered to wear. Barely a second after tying off the hitai-ate, explosions rocked the residential district. "Pretty..." She whispered, zipping up her cloak. Her eyes flitting up towards the reflective yellow clouds high above in the night sky. Her back bracing against the wall as the rock shuddered below. Her fingers flitting across the kunai in her palm while waiting patiently for the response team, suppressing her chakra to the best of her ability. Which alone wouldn't be nearly enough, but this was in addition to her self-imposed seal. An annoyance in and of itself. She heard people yelling within. and hugged the wall tighter.

Thirty seconds, and a swarm of ninja flooded out of the building in droves. Or rather one large drove from that single building, as across the street and seemingly from all around her. Ninja, inebriated and not, sprinted towards the great ball of fire that rolled high in the air. And the civilians stood stock still, aghast and in shock for seconds longer until the air whipped and glass shattered from the shear force alone and then...they screamed. Chaos erupted on those vast stone arches and bridges, or what have you as the woman only smiled and strode nearer her task. She waded brusquely through the growing crowd of frenzied mothers and worried fathers. Her lips cast upward, she didn't bother with a mask nor any sense of anonymity as she threw her palms together. Creating a small army of clones who charged past the frightened civilians into the building. Before barging through every entrance they could find. Quickly disposing of the Chunin, and the occasional Jounin, ranked kunoichi who were ordered to stay put. More explosions light up the night, all around the village.

Root didn't deal in the flashy area of attack jutsu that most ninja liked to use, instead they used assassination techniques that made the smallest impact while eliminating the target. A favorite of the fair faced beauty's only required a Kunai and a powerful but controlled wind manipulation gust. Simple in concept, difficult to master but efficient on her reserves. Allowing her clones to use it with ease. Turning what would normally be a risky long-range assassination technique into a barrage of cracks and whistles as the clones rushed in and tossed supersonic kunai through the unlucky ninja.

The original sauntered in, after the shrill cracking sounds died out, and ordered most of her clones to draw the frenzied kunoichi away while she and a handful of her clones milled about the various corpses searching for the second key to compliment the one she retrieved from a Jounin she bedded the night prior, before taking the unfortunate woman's life.

Soon finding the key on some Jounin pinned to a wall, the beauty made her way towards the steel vault which housed most of the village's gathered intelligence. She didn't know exactly where the document was. So just sealed the box of folders with the most recent dates on them. Then moved on to her second objective, while ambling over the corpses littering the floor, to seal the personal effects of a few Kiri ninja who died at Yosuga Pass. Not too long after, her rear guard engaged the Iwa kunoichi in a chorus of loud cracks and crashes as earth jutsu and kunai were tossed hither and thither. Until someone burst from the ground, underneath a clone dispelling her in the process.

The beauty took this as her queue to leave and created more clones as she ran out, blending into the chaos. Securing three Iwa kunoichi to the rock floor while running into the cover of a nearby building. She then dashes towards her extraction point, noticing a little girl wandering from the residential district, clutching an arm without a body. Another massive explosion brought down a stone tower to her right, launching her into an alleyway.

 _Flashback end_

Naruto woke with a eyes darting side to side, up and down in twitched motions. His face wet with sweat while he quickly scanned his cool and dusty surroundings. Finding himself alone, he frantically checks himself over, looking for any new wounds. Relieved to find his right arm still in one piece and with a relieved sigh he settled back against the wall as the steady _drip drip_ of water hitting stone, echoed around him. Accompanied by the low whistle of wind and the light shutter of brush far to his left. "...Water..." He croaked. Licking his lips, and finding them parched as the steady _drip drip_ seemed to grow louder and taunted his throat. Swallowing he put his hands together. _Puff Puff_ "What's up nii-san?" The girls teased. After giving them an annoyed but unseen glare, he asked for water and a hurried scan or scout of the surrounding area. They left and he coughed lightly, choking on his own dry throat while his clones stumbled out the cave and cursed heavily in response while he tried to sit comfortably against the rough and oddly wet rock wall. It was dark, really dark. He ran a hand along the cold moist stone as flashes of yesterday come back. Slowly at first, then almost all at once his clones' memories rushed back to him.

His Naruko clones had to fight a fanged animal of some kind to hide him for the night. Once it had been disposed of, they carefully set him down in a _comfortable_ position using some leaves as bedding. One stayed to guard the cave entrance and the other explored the area until it dispelled, while henged as some girl wearing a gas mask they ran into the other night, drawing away Lei's team who were getting too close.

Naruto let out a small grunt, rubbing his back. _Pain's good. It's how you know, you're still alive.'_ Kazumi's _inspirational_ quote did little when she sat up in a tree reading smut while the rest of team 7 dug three kilometers of crop trenches without a break. At the time it was pretty crappy, shitty even. But he couldn't fight the small smile that grew. "Heh...I feel sooooo alive right now." It was hot, monotonous. Tiring. Fun, in a backwards kinda way. One of the few times 'she' really got along with Sakura and Satsuki. Even if all they did was complain and trash talk their shameless pervert of a sensei. He lightly shook his head and looked towards the cave entrance.

"Yo, boss!" He heard, before his canteen smacked against his shoulder. "Ow." He deadpanned. Feeling the light sting on his shoulder, but too tired to really care. He reached and fumbled blindly for a second or more and soon realized, "Ghk!?", his arm was still throbbing.

"Heheheh...Oh yeah...here let me-" His clone started, walking towards him as he gnawed blindly on the lid and turned.

"oh..." Naruko said. She scratched her head uncomfortably while her boss downed the canteen in one go. "Well...uhmm...I'll go look around." She mumbled, before darting out the cave.

The other clone stood guard near the entrance. Keeping watch until she ran out of chakra. This clone managed to catch sight of his team but tried to stay out of sight to avoid further complications, failing miserably. The clone noticed that Satsuki seemed broodier than normal, and Sakura looked sleep deprived. They walked near his nook and briefly stopped by the entrance making odd, and in his expert opinion, aroused faces. Before the Naruko clone henged into that Kusa girl she was chased by a while back, then drew them away. Tossing a few shuriken near Satsuki before throwing an exhausted Sakura over her back and leaping into the forest. Leading Satsuki to the tower while Sakura was still trying to comprehend what was happening. Watching the world fly by in a green haze as Satsuki threw shuriken and kunai at the clone's legs. Eventually dispelling her and launching Sakura into a tree in the process.

"That could've gone better." Naruto sighed to himself while he gingerly rubbed a sore spot on his neck, a gift from the Oto-nin no doubt. "Tsk! Oww..." He hissed. fingers warily running across his bruised cheek. Finding the Oto girl's metal arm imprinted on his cheek. The fluted holes of her gauntlet sunken while the surrounding flesh bruised.

One of the Naruko clones dispelled after locating his team near the tower. Alerting him of their location. He applied his henge and pushed his way out of the underbrush into the cool night air. Though the trees blotted the stars from view, he could still see specks of light overhead. Twinkling dots, centering the dim rays of moonlight that shuttered through. Cicadas and crickets sang their tune. The occasional animal cried out followed by rustling leaves. The air, thick and hot and sticky. Tinged with the musk of native animals and rotting vegetation.

"Let's catch up with them now before we lose them again." 'She' ordered 'her' clones to follow alongside 'her' in a line to comb the forest while they hopped from tree to tree. They moved fast. Hurried _thunks_ sounded out in tens interspersed with surprised screams and _puffs_ when night prowlers got ahold of them. Naruto paid it no mind, only wincing before replenishing his line.

'She' neared the camp and felt elation 'she' hadn't felt since his team had been separated, his Naruko persona flooded his emotions with joy and his memories from the past two days began to fade away like a bad dream. As she neared the last location her clone showed him she threw on her trademark goofy smile.

Satsuki could hear leaves rustling and wood thumping in the distance. Growing louder, closer with time. Someone was approaching, and she quickly made to intercept them before they neared Sakura's sleeping form. Only to notice the neon yellow hair and bright smile of her teammate.

"Dobe! Where have you been! We can't finish the exam without you!" She noticed the loud blonde had to put a bit of effort into raising her left arm as she halfheartedly waved at her. The other hand scratching the back of her neck, nervously.

"Hehehe, long time no-see Satsuki-teme!"

"Tch. Dobe. What happened to your arm?"

"….?" Naruko looked at her left arm in confusion. Watching it tremble and shake before letting it fall limp to her side.

"….nothing happened, Satsuki." Naruko let melancholy slip into her words. Her mood soured and the snake's threat rang across her ears. The sickening crack of bone grinding against bone sent a twitch across her form. 'She' caught on to 'her' mask slipping and quickly forced a smile back onto her face, but not before Satsuki noticed.

"You're lying." Naruko pretended not to hear her, proceeding to study the circles on Satsuki's neck instead.

"Woah! what happened here?" Naruko moved close. Satsuki's nose crumpled.

She smelled weird. "None of your business loser." Satsuki moved away. Covering her shoulder while her breaths quickened.

"That looks like a seal."

"Like I said it's none of your business!" Satsuki felt the throbbing in her shoulder get stronger. The light heat of anger surging across her neck and shoulder.

"If that BITCH gave it to you then IT IS MY BUSINESS!" Naruko didn't notice the moisture leaking from her eyes as 'she' felt anger imbue her words.

*Yawwwnnn* "Naruko? Is that you?" Naruko quickly wiped away the moisture forming in her eyes and turned to answer Sakura.

"Yep! I-it's me Sakura-chan! I've been trying to find you guys since we got separated."

"Why are you ye-...Are you crying?" Naruko tasted salt on her lips. Her cheek felt wet. Her lungs skipped a breath. "I-I…" She swallowed and something wiggled in her throat. Slimy and sweet. *Hic*"uhm…I-I-" She felt the wind trickle past her ear, caressing her shoulder with shallow breaths. "I'm just so happy to see you girls again." Naruko stared at her one-sided crush as a repulsive heat stole his pride. "that's all..." Naruko sagged against the pinkette and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh...is...okay." Sakura whispered. Her arms awkwardly wrapped around the emotional blonde. "ehr...There There" She didn't know how to react. She didn't think she'd even let the pervy blonde touch her. "I'm-" *Hic* "-I'm just happy." But Sakura couldn't turn her away, not like this. Not after Naruko saved her life time and time again, she owed her this much at least. Remembering what her own mother would do. She pulled the blonde closer and rubbed her back. "I-I know it can be a little scary out there." She mumbled. Not quite sure how to console her teammate without putting off Satsuki and oddly still, she almost ENJOYED the blondes scent. A tingle crept up her spine and Sakura felt confusion, more than anything, gnaw at the back of her mind. "Just...don't get used to this..." Sakura warned as she glanced at Satsuki, who clicked her tongue and looked away. Either annoyed or even worse, jealous.

The feral grunts and animalistic groans left Narukos mind. "I didn't-." He whispered low. Too low to hear. "I didn't want to..." That repulsive dominating stench left his nostrils and an enemy's touch faded from his skin. All he felt was Sakura. All he smelled was Sakura. And as he took another sobbed breath against her chest he realized that she could never know. "I fought back..." He was soiled. He wanted to feel her skin against his and while he nuzzled against her neck and felt her arms around him. *Hic* "I-" Her touch was numb. "-I tried to stop them..." Naruto whispered and gritted his teeth. Her warmth came dulled and Sakura's skin never met his. "But they...Kira...she..."

"Are you done now?"

"Eh?" Naruko felt colder.

What if Satsuki got the wrong idea? What if she thought something was going on between them? Sakura thought. "Are you done now?" She put her hands on Naruko's shoulders and pushed her away. She saw the pain flash in in the blonde's eyes and while something stabbed at her heart she ignored it. She HAD to, for Satsuki.

"Y-yeah...heh-heh...th-thanks Sakura." Naruko wiped away the tears. _'Maybe Sakura's just sleepy'_ she thought. _'yea that HAS to be it!'_ Naruko slapped her cheeks and smiled because _'why else would she be so cruel? of course she's tired this forest IS a deathtrap afterall!'_ Naruko grinned and mentally praised Sakura for being at least somewhat considerate after all she'd been through.

"Welp the gang's back together! Aaannnnnddd I got this!" Naruko theatrically whipped out the scroll she appropriated from the Oto team, and handed it to Sakura.

"It was tricky to get, so you better be grateful." Naruko proclaimed. Her smile twitched. Her eyes dimmed a distant, pained blue when she spoke. Sakura noticed.

"What hap-"

*Yaaawwwnnn* "Welp..." Naruko stretched and something popped with a tired sigh. "I've had a pretty busy day so I'm gonna get some shut eye. G'night!" Naruko casually walked behind a tree cutting off their line of sight. A shadow clone continued her measured gait to the other side. Laying down, near where Sakura was sleeping earlier.

The real Naruko stealthily made her way up the tree and hopped a bit further out from their camp, to make a few more clones and set up a perimeter before embracing the forest floor in exhaustion as sleep flooded his senses.

Clone Naruko lay awake with her eyes closed, listening to her teammates' conversation.

"Did you notice that odd smell?" Sakura said as she turned towards the bored Uchiha. "What do you think that was about?"

"Tch, like I care. At least she got the scroll we needed."

"..." Silence settled over them. Leaves rustled and something screeched in the distance.

"Aren't you a little curious? What if she's really hurt?...her arm was shaking..."

"If she didn't tell us, then she doesn't want us to know."

"But-"

"Drop it, Sakura."

After this Naruko could hear Sakura walk back to the spot she was sleeping in earlier. The clone pretended to sleep for a few more hours until Sakura woke her up and her shift started. Sakura noticed Naruko didn't have the same odd musky smell and wondered what it was.

" _Naruto found himself in a tall tower overlooking a coastal city with tall cylindrical buildings. 'I Lo-I' A girl whimpered. He looked down and absently thumbed her lips, he looked into her_ _pink pupiless eyes as she shivered and tightened_ _. 'I know' He heard a man's voice. His voice, a teasing air that left his lips while the girl squealed in delight. Her messy grey hair bobbing fiercely with her short girlish body. He felt the small of her back arch as he pumped steadily between her legs. Her waist secured in his grip while he used her as a human fleshlight. Her ass jiggling in carnal delight with every hearty smack against his groin. 'h-huck Ee!...Ah-ah...nhah!' She cried. Tongue lashing around his fingers while he swabbed her mouth. his digits idly exploring her once cum laden entrance while her tongue coiled and laved around them. He felt a light grin stretch across his lips and pulled his fingers from her mouth to lean lower. 'Good girl' He whispered, before lowering her ass and fucking her against the desk. 'th-Ah! NHahHA!' She whimpered and mewled. Twitching and tightening below his manly form while he thumbed the stitch like scar running from under her left eye to her cheek. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he pounded her into her desk. He thrust into her with reckless abandon and made her cry out in ecstasy._

' _Ahh… aahhhh… harder..Nh!.. Harder!' She whimpered. Her modest B-cups violently jiggling and spinning circles on her chest while Naruto drilled her tight sticky cherry blossom into her slick ungiving desk. His fingers entrenched possessively in her pulpy rippling buttocks as her hot womanly moans and the fierce meaty wet slap of groin hammering groin filled the office. He felt a grin on his face and marveled at the cute, obscene faces Yagura made while he pounded her womb. His cockhead splitting her pink insides at an angle to make her cry louder and spasm in his palms. 'AHHHh!...AH!.' She cried loud, her back arching fierce as she thrashed wildly and knocked papers off her desk. The glossy sheen on her skin glimmered brief in the light, as an audible *squelch* erupted around his cock. 'AHH!...NNHA!' He never stopped, he grinned deeper and hammered instinctively at that specific spot in her cunt to tear a continuous strained bleat from her throat while her legs flailed and kicked around his waist._

' _KEEP GOING!… AH!…AH! yes… YES!' With every pull of his hips, she would let out a strained breath of air as her pink inner walls sucked desperately at his girth. Before he jammed it back in and she would cry out his codename and ripple in wet vulgar waves around his meaty intruder while her ass rippled and jiggled so vulgarly in his palms._

' _Ahhhhhghhhghhhghghgh!' He felt her tense up and spasm, Her voice choking as ecstasy coursed up her spine and she clamped down tight around him. He grunted and slowed, soon feeling his own release building as she jerked and pulled his hips._

' _I'm… about to come… Yugara-chan where do you want it?' Yagura tightened around his waist, he knew her answer and made the Fox kept her promise._

' _INside… I want it inSIDE!" She cried out her answer and bucked at his waist, her eyes wild in wanting as she pleaded and begged. An obscene cuteness about her as she gazed up at him. Her slim, surprisingly muscled, arms tight around his back as she keened and bucked against him. "Your so cute~." He almost squealed, it was cute. Grossly and uncharacteristically cute. Her hair sparkling with sweat and sperm. Her lips wide in desperate, whore-ish ohs and ahs while she humped desperately at his throbbing rigid mass, he tightened his grip on her ass and grinned wolfishly. "Heheheh! Does daddy wanna be a mommy?" He mocked._

 _"YES! YE-HMPPH!" Naruto kissed her. He pulled her waist tight against his and pinched her clit, making her clamp fierce before dumping his load down her womb. "GHMMGH!" She cried while he palmed her ass and watched in barely contained amusement while her eyes rolled back and her body thundered. He sucked on her tongue and enjoyed the violent ripple and shudder of her ass in his palms. 'HMGH!' He felt a debased howl travel down his throat and sucked on her tongue while she thrashed wildly in his grasp. Her small pink muscles writhing and rippling in violent hungry pulses while her back arched and excess cum trickled down her anus. Tears ran down the sides of her face and he separated from her tongue. Letting strings of drool connect her tongue to his. "Eeek!...HAhh..." Yagura whimpered, her hot breaths and shuddered moans tickling his ear while she nuzzled cutely against his cheek. He smirked and grunted, hearing uncontained joy and adoration lining her voice when he forced another sticky wad past her cervix._

 _'Ugh...Nhaaaa!...' Yagura mewled. Her womanhood overflowing sperm around his girth. "S-So f-fuullll..." She mightily trembled. Her plump and fleshy globes spasming in his large hands while her womb swallowed another molten load."Rgh!" Naruto grunted, and thrust his waist against her's to earn a cute squeak and tremble from the Yondaime. His other hand tightened around her plump and pillowy buttock to hold her steady while he pumped another batter of man milk into her womb._

 _"IT's!-Hahhh...H-Hoottt..." Yagura squealed as her waist tiredly lurched against his. Clear ejaculate sprung forth. The petite woman splattered his groin with piss or cum as her back arched and her toes curled against his ass. Slim fingers balled, tightening around the air itself as she came again. Violent vibrations rocked her body, literal waves of pleasure that thundered from her cervix, before she went limp. A small and weary smile tracing her lips between worked breaths of air._

" _The leaf hopes to have your continued support, Yagura-chan~." He whispered, in her ear. She shuddered, unconsciously tightening as more seed leaked from her cock plugged hole. A steady stream of gooey white globs that her womb couldn't handle._

" _Ye-… Yes...as long...as they keep sending you...as envoy." Yagura moaned through pleasured breaths. Her arms limp at her side. Her small bosom rising and falling below a hardened body. Her eyes shining with an emotion neither dared put word to as thumbed a cute pink nub on her chest. He grinned and palmed her cheek, smiling softer when she nuzzled against his touch and traced her fingers up his chest. He felt something and looked lower, seeing her knuckles brush against his stomach while she palmed the bulge of her stomach. "I can take care of you." Yagura breathed, her words disconcerting for a multitude of reasons. No, she wasn't there yet and if the fox kept her promise, she would never get there. He just came that much. "Stay with me." Something tingled down his spine, he pulled away and jerked his cock. Determined to ignore her words._

 _She moaned when he left. A whiny squeak, akin to loss, rolled off her tongue when he separated from her womb. Before shivering in animalistic pleasure when his sperm flooded from her cum reservoir. Gushing out onto her desk as she jiggled in carnal delight. Her pink eyes blankly stared into the orange sky, gazing beyond the window above her head. She let her arms fall limp at her side. Her deceptively small frame glossy with sweat and her inner thighs sparkling with several white lines of viscous seed._ _"SSahhh..." She let out a small hiss and trembled when she felt warmth spurt across her stomach and splatter across her crotch. Head buzzing with sheets of white, she only smiled. Enjoying the warmth her crush showered her in._

 _"Hmhmhm! 'till next time." He said, something eating away at him as he threw his clothes on and made to leave her office._

" _R_ _emove your henge." Yagura raised herself on her desk, staring at him. Wearing her normal blank expression with her legs still spread, giving him a good view of her creampie if he looked._

" _I...do not understand Yagura-chan." Said the five-foot eight, dark-haired and red-eyed man._

" _I will not repeat myself."_

 _Naruto's hand dropped from the doorknob. "Heheheh..." His fingers running through his hair as he let out a defeated sigh. (I told them, me sleeping with a Jinchuuriki was a bad idea...She probably knew since day one.) "...As you wish Mizukage-sama."_

"-ke up."

Naruto reacted. Arm lunging forward. Fingers tight around thin cloth, coating steel. He stabbed upwards. _Tshh_ "Whew! close one." He looked to the side. Finding his clone steadying herself uneasily next to his outstretched arm. The light orange of morning only peaking through the leaves overhead. Trees swaying this way and that, light dancing off his blade.

"Your team is getting ready to leave" She said. He quickly stowed his Kunai and sat upright.

"R-right" He looked at his hands. Groping the air while the feeling raced through his mind in memory. Confused by how real the dream felt, almost as if he was there. He shook odd feeling away and activated his henge. Dispelling his guard clones before walking towards his team's camp.

Naruto now Naruko inched forward.

"-ight back."

"H-Hey!..." *Sigh*

Her feet rolling slowly with each step. The light crunch of grass and pebbles shifting underfoot, near inaudible against the ruffle of leaves across the forest. Naruko sidled against a tree, catching her own bright yellow hair bobbing leisurely closer. The crack of wood following light mumbles as she walked through the thick underbrush. He waited until 'her' clone walked closer to the tree. Hearing Sakura fangirling off in the distance when his clone fell through the leaves. "...frickin' spiderwebs." The clone said, pushing herself to her feet before dusting herself off.

"I told them I had use the bathroom and Sakura-chan asked about what we were doing yesterday."

"Right. Just wait here a few minutes until we're gone."

"Hai...then what?"

"erhh...dispel?"

"oh." Naruko shook her head and waited a few minutes more before walking back to her team.

"AHhhhh that's much better, what were we talking about Sakura-chan?" Sakura unclasped her fingers. Shooting Naruko an annoyed glance as she tore her attention away from the brooding Uchiha.

"I asked where you were, yesterday! We ran into Shika's team and they said you talked to them two days ago while you were running around in the middle of the night!" The wind shifted. Sakura's nose twitched.

"Ohhhh... Well I was going to keep searching for you guys, so i did. Then, I heard another team nearby. They said they were going to ambush us!…or you and Satsuki-teme, but...uhm or is it-" Naruko scratched her chin thoughtfully. "GrrR" Sakura was about to pop a blood vessel. "Ehhhh whatever!, anyway. Uhm. I heard them talking crap so I beat them up and took their scroll-ttebayo!" Naruko finished with her trademark grin and a pleased thumbs up.

"Uuuhhhhhhgg-" Sakura gave her a dumbfounded, annoyed, disappointed but altogether resigned glare. Disbelief heavy on her face while Satsuki turned towards them.

"Tch you couldn't fight a whole team on your own."

"Oh yeah? Wanna find out!"

"You got beat up by a cat last month."

"OI! That cat is a demon!"

"The month before that you lost a shogi match to a child."

"She was Hinata's little sister! She probably had...like...training! or something..."

"hmf! two days before that you ate Psilocybin mushrooms and almost hugged a bear"

"They looked like Bolete and he was lonely!"

*Sigh* "Why did you eat them in the first place...?" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I...I was hungry..."

"You started laughing like a maniac and scared off every bird in sight."

"It was an accident!"

"We failed the mission."

"He wanted a hummingbird. I got him a hummingbird."

"He wanted a Loddigisia mirabilis..."

"A bird's a bird. How was I supposed to know?"

"He gave you a picture. A picture you lost while stumbling around the forest. Yelling, 'I'm an unworthy vessel for noodle' at the top of your lungs."

"I'd never!"

"You did. Then you started rambling about colors! And crawled around on the ground before trying to hug a bear."

"...I...Ugh..."

"The week before that-"

Their banter continued all the way to the tower while Sakura sent odd looks Naruko's way, still suspicious of her evasive behavior yesterday.

Sakura tried to talk to Naruko while Satsuki crinkled her nose and gave the blonde odd looks when she neared. But Naruko continued to bring up past mistakes or embarrassing events that shoved the topic to the side while she strayed downwind. _'I really need a bath...'_ Naruko giggled nervously. "Ahmm...maybe I've been fighting a little too hard..."

It wasn't long before they reached their room.

"I'm gonna have a look around." Naruko distanced herself from her team as soon as she could, trying to find somewhere he could sleep and shower for the night. 'She' walked through the halls on multiple levels trying to find a pattern between occupied and empty rooms, until she ran into the redhead from Suna who noticed her and walked...directly towards her. _'Kuso!'_ Naruko thought. Quickly looking behind her, only to find no one was there. _'Alright be cool Naruto maybe she just wants to talk.'_

"Errrr hey there, did yaaa… need something?" Naruko feigned ignorance.

The redhead stopped in front of her, blocking her path. Pupiless green eyes gazing into her blue. Naruko gulped. _'Scary'_ It was almost like she was looking through her.

Naruko found the girl's most striking feature was her short and spiky auburn hair. She had fair skin and tanuki-like black rings around her eyes with the kanji for love seemingly carved above her left. Taking a step back she wondered if it WAS carved, a shiver trickled down her spine. A modest C-cup bust peaked below her black bodysuit, her growing cleavage visible through her open necked shirt. A white cloth over her right shoulder that continued to the left of her hips. Naruko looked lower, for weapons, a modicum of fear inkling as the redhead stepped closer. Her modest assets jiggled light in her tightly wound, almost full-length leggings. Finally, she had a huge sandy brown gourd strapped to her back. Naruko assumed it held a weapon of some kind, as other than that she was bared.

"Hellloooo-" Naruko said with a nervous smile. "heh-heh...d-did you hear me?" She chuckled as redhead took another step closer and she stepped away.

"…"

"Riiiiiggghhhhtttt, well I've got somewhere-" Naruko tried to walk around the girl. "Aip!" Yelping when a wall of sand erupted in her path. "Wh-What the?" She walks backwards, eyes scanning the new beige wall. Her back pomfed against something soft, squishy. "Hah." A light moan escaped her lips. A tingle dancing across her spine when the girl wrapped an arm around her waist. Inhaling against her neck. Naruko used a kawarimi. Puffing behind the girl, while a log took her place. "S-s-s-sorry! I-I've really gotta-"

"You. Are wearing a henge." Naruko felt a weight in her stomach. The log clunking to the floor when the girl turned around. Her cold green eyes meeting her blue.

"Heheheh… uuuhhhhmmmm I...I think you've made a mista-."

"Dispel it." Her gaze sent shivers down his spine. The weight sinking with it, his veins iced. The walls moved closer.

"listen I-"

"DisPEL IT." Naruto flinched. Her voice carried across the hall and sand licked at her feet. He knew his cover had been blown. "I..." The sand crept closer. "…not here…follow me."

Naruto, having gotten the pattern down, led the imposing redhead to the floor just above 'her' team's and found a room that wouldn't be used. He picked the lock. "B-back off a sec!" He stuttered as her palm trailed his waist. "move faster." She growled and he fumbled. A tumbler dropped free and he cursed as Gaia's breath rolled across his ear. "H-HEY!" His eyes widened and his forehead met the door. She drove her hips against his ass. "Cut it out!" He growled back. Gaia dry humped him and he felt anger ignite his veins. In his henge he was sensitive. As Naruko he felt the light heat and weight of her bust against his back. The soft curve of her stomach against his spine. But, most unnervingly, he felt the heat and mound of her groin as she pumped steadily against his ass. "You smell...delicious." Her words tickled his ear and he felt the last tumbler through shaking fingers. He gritted his teeth and swallowed a deluge of curses while Gaia spooned him, standing. _Click_ went the door and Naruto threw himself forward.

"W-Wait here." Naruto felt her breath leave his neck as the burning heat of shame tickled his cheek. He shook off that odd tingly feeling crawling up his spine, before looking back, surprised that she actually listened. She glared, and with a low gulp, he walked to the center of the room. True to his word, 'she' only sighed before releasing his henge. The weight on his chest lightened while and air warmed, following the tell-tale _puff_ of smoke. He turned to Gaia, and watched the girl while she watched him. He fidgeted his fingers, rolling them across his thigh while her green eyes raked over him. Unused to this treatment or scenario entirely, he didn't know what to say. Her eyes met his and he looked away, to stare the floor with a newfound interest and a slight flush. Gaia stepped closer, a quizzical gaze in her eye when lingering on Naruto's bite mark before trailing lower to glare at his recovering arm.

"If you call for help I will kill you." All at once, Gaia's gourd uncorks, popping fiercely as if propelled by the sand flooding out. "Wa-AH-" Naruto gasped as the sudden deluge of minerals engulfed him, encasing him head to toe in writhing grains of sand that shifted to coiled to seep into his clothes. Before receding as quick as it came, stripping off his clothing and strewing it about the room. Some sand remained to bind his nude form to the wooden floor, all while the redhead watched impassively, despite a growing pink across her face. The receding sand moves up the wall and hardens, soundproofing it. To his surprise more sand seeps off of her, taking her clothes with it.

Gaia's eyes glaze over and she walks closer. Mouth open in excited breaths while she studied his body. A light tremble ran across her skin, she reaches towards him. Her fingers slim and dainty. Naruto shudders at her touch. His breath catching in suppressed giggles as she poked and prodded his stomach and chest. Her touch moved higher, She touched his shoulder.

"KHK! That hurts!" Naruto hissed. His body recoiling and twitching involuntarily as Gaia touched and prodded his cheek, and arm, then his bite mark. "Hey! Ghg!" Naruto clenched his teeth and shivered. Gaia's thumb pushed into his shoulder. "Nhg!" He growled and cursed low. Anger and confusion burning his mind as the redhead's eyes go blank. It was familiar.

"Someone mated you." Gaia said. Her voice monotone, low and angry.

"Ghah!" Naruto growled. Her fingers tightened around his shoulder. He didn't respond.

"...yes mother..."

"what the-? GRg! k-kuso..." He tried to kick his legs. He bit his lip instead.

"Uzumaki."

"Let me go yo- GHG!" He rolled his eyes and growled.

Gaia knelt low, hovering over him as she releases her grip. "You belong to me now." Her lips met his. "Mgh?!" Naruto moaned. Teeth clenched as goosebumps dotted his skin. She stared at him. She pressed harder. She tasted wrong. He writhed again. His thoughts fuzzed but alarms blazed, and a sudden burst of heat coiled around his chest. It wasn't warm, or lively, or even _good_. Something was wrong with her, and his body didn't like it. Something more than her smell. Something more than her taste sent his mind reeling, urging him to fight or flee.

Her hands move lower, tracing along his groin. Naruto shuddered. His mouth opened slight and Gaia's did too. Their lips smacked hotly and sloppily in virgin eagerness and ignorance. Naruto turned away. Gasping for air and trembling as she continued nibbling and tasting along his cheek. Her fingers caressed gently. Once slow, now wanton as his body responded as one does to another's touch. "Hold on-Hah...just-let me-Mgh?" She caught his lips and he wanted to gag. She was technically female, but he couldn't take the smell. That angering, sweet and almost **rivaling** taste. But, her touch was _effeminate_ , **forceful** yet _soft_. "HGm!" He growled in coerced arousal as her silken fingers rubbed forcibly up and down his rod. Her fingers worked well, "Nh! Hah..." He gasped and moaned low. Her fingers stroked firm and long, soft and caressing at the tip. If she didn't awkwardly try to jam her teeth against his, then he would have almost thought she was _experienced_. A thought that puzzled and confused his quickly hazing mind as he tried to keep his teeth locked.

Gaia felt the heat building. She kissed him again, twice more, soon realizing she couldn't get enough. She moves her chest closer to his, and shuddered as her nipples met his skin. Her nubs a comely pink that poked and glided soft across his skin as she kissed him harder and leaned lower to go deeper. She licked his teeth, asking for entrance and earning a low pleasured groan as her hand worked up and down in a steady vapid rhythm, her dainty fingers working tight around the blonde's growing knob.

Naruto tried not to moan. He felt her soft and callow fingers tighten around his shaft. He felt her chest spilling over his, her skin smooth and squishy, a near translucent white as it mashed and jiggled against a hard body. Still, Naruto suppressed the open mouthed groan that tingled his tongue, even as Gaia's intrudes vehemently below his lips and lathers hungrily across his teeth. Despite her feminine and virgin touches, it still felt wrong. Gaia wasn't _her_. In the back of his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't open. Naruto shuddered as she pumped him steady and clenched his teeth tight as her tongue slipped into his cheek. Trying in vain to maintain what little dignity he had left, he growled. He turned away and gnashed his teeth and glared, refusing. The girl narrows her eyes, a threatening scowl on her otherwise flushed face. She pulls back slight, releasing his lips. He relaxed, thinking she'd given up, until the sand tightened.

"GHG!" His teeth clenched tighter as it bound fierce around his ankles and wrists. Something cracked and he yelped.

"Ggaahh-mmppphhh!?" The redhead moves in quickly. Sealing her soft lips to his quivering entrance. She slips her tongue into his mouth to kiss him harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need to taste every part of him. Her fingers dance up his length, teasing, rubbing, and fondling his massive girth while her body burned hotter atop his. There was something about him that made her feel alive and ready for anything. Something that made the voice in her head stop screaming, she wanted more, she needed more. Gaia stops her prodding and teasing, to look deep into the blond's captivating blue eyes as she straddled his waist. She rubs her slit along the base of his cock. Moaning softly at the foreign tingly pleasure trembling up her spine, panting lightly as she coats her unwilling mate's hardened knob in slick honey.

"Gaia… your hurting me… my arm." The pain in Naruto's hands and wrists never let up. His splint shattered in the sand, embedding wooden shards along his forearm and wrist.

Gaia is too lost in pleasure to hear him. She slides back and forth faster and faster still. Groaning low and trembling as the burning rigid rod pulsed and sawed obscenely between her pink and drooling lips. Her waist rolled slow and hard. Confusion high in her mind while lust guided her hips steadily back and forth, panting while she humped and coated the veiny meat-pole in her own sticky drool. A low whining groan trickled past her lips and rumbled steadily down her legs. She recalled something from the past. Something curious and alluring.

She was wondering the street, aimless, bored when she heard grunting in an alley. "Nhah..." She grunted herself. It was puzzling, she knew what to do. _**'Claim him!'**_ She knew what to do. She couldn't wait any longer.

She looked down at the fierce and swollen log between her legs, apprehension flashed only briefly as her breaths quickened. The redhead raised her hips and trembled with a barely contained gasp as Naruto's bulbous head burned at her fiery, slippery entrance. She lowered slow and opened wide to breath sharp as it separated unused lips.

"Hhhaaah!" Gaia groaned, her lips quivering as the hot bulbous mass pierced her groin. She lowered, legs trembling as new nerves flair to life. Shivers and a _savory_ heat bolt up her spine.

"Gaia… don't do this… please….Suna...we're allies." The throbbing pain in Naruto's arm overpowers any pleasure he might have felt from Gaia's slimy insides. More than anything, he gasped and felt only shame. A degrading, angering shame that burned hot and made him recoil, or try, only to moan as his tip sank in. "NHn...Gaia." Naruto gasped as the heat and _coiling_ moistness of her groin burned good and made him sigh in pleasure between clenched teeth. Pink hair fluttered beyond view and the hot _tight_ rippling and writhing sucked deeper. Tears edged from his eyes and he moaned.

"NNNNHHHHAaaaaa!" Gaia wailed. Pain comes sudden and fierce when she breaks her hymen. Naruto's bindings tighten in response, his eyes tear faster and he cries out as the shards imbed deeper into his skin.

"AGH!.. Please no more… please stop!...Gaia!" He felt his breath shudder and hitch. Senses coming in angry waves. She was tight, wet and hot and clenching in a fierce fleshy grip around his cock in pained vulgar waves.

"!...q-quiet." Gaia growled. The hot muscled walls of her sex strained. Her waist trembled and her insides tingled around the meaty, bulbous spear in foreign pain. But something felt right. She lowered. "KHk!" Her _mate_ whimpered. A sadistic grin traced her lips. "AH!" She gasped. Her eyes wide as her muscles rippled and fastened around the veiny pole. It hit something. Something primal, something urgent, and curiosity took hold. She sank lower. "Stop! It won't-hagh..NH!" His words excited her. He was spearing her, soothing her _itchy_ hot insides and pulsing softly between her legs. Their groins met and she let out a low grumble of pain, it hurt. "HAh!" Her eyes widened, bulging as it twitched violently inside and suddenly, it was _warm_. "UhHh..." She shuddered. She looked down at her stomach. Surprise and pleasure left in another low whimper. "...gahaHh..." The fleshy _rigid_ invader pulsed in her tunnel and something... _good_ splurted in her stomach. Something good vibrated up her spine. Naruto gasped. Gaia whimpered. She rolled her hips slow. Shuddering as pleasure left in shallow moans. Obscene growls leaving her lips as she humped faster, "Rgh...Ngh" humming between clenched teeth as she tried not to moan.

Naruto gasped lightly. Breaths deep and hot as a pale and jouncy posterior spilled over his groin and rolled steadily back and forth on his cock in turgid fleshy waves.

"You-Hn!-you enjoy this don't you." Gaia mumbled low. Her hands wrapped around his chest. Fingers tracing tanned ribs and groin working faster while she stared intently at her mate's face. A small tinge of anger building as he looked away. "Ngh!..Look at me." She growled. Naruto moaned softly, he shuddered as her juices _shlucked_ lewdly up his stomach and her words tingled past his ears. He stared at the wall. "Grr..." Gaia's face soured. An unknown emotion, like a void widened in her stomach. The female jinchuuriki slowly raised her body. Veiny pleasure dragged through her pink, slobbering confines and trickled from her lips as Naruto drags and pulls unknowingly at her inner walls.

"Haaaaahhhhh." Gaia moans out. Gasping as she was turned inside out. Her pleasure dies down when she reaches the tip and his solid shaft stops grinding against her inner walls. She drops.

"AH!" She moaned. Her face flushed deeper, embarrassment alighting her faced as her booty smacks wetly atop Naruto's groin and her womb is violently shoved into her stomach. "hngh!" Her fingers ball and a confused whimper slips past her lips. Her legs close and with a jerked thrust she shivers. Tingles rattle up her spine and her waist circled his, while hot wanton gasps make an O of her lips. "Ah!hah!" Gaia whimpers. Unaware of the slutty and vulgar sounds she makes while circling her groin and grinding the fleshy throbbing rod against her deepest barrier. Unknowingly mashing her womb against the throbbing mass. Gaia, moaned and gasped in whimpers as her cervix made slow and steady love to the meaty invader. She kept going, she bounced faster.

"Ah….… Ah…..Ah…Ah.. Haahh." _Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

Gaia steadily increased her lewd shaking, bouncing steadily on Naruto's fleshy sword until she soon hears her pussy making wet _Shlucking_ noises along with the normal and steady _Smack-smacking_ of her ass slapping his groin.

 _Schluck Schluck Schluck_ "Ha!...AH!...Ha!" The wet perverted sound arouses her. Tingling her ears and driving a heated groan as she moves faster. Her small body bounced steadily faster up and down Naruto's cock. Her insides stretching and coiling around him, her pink folds reshaping around his hot fleshy mass in a building vulgar rhythm. The pleasurable coil winds tighter to an almost painful degree and Gaia humps faster. She moans louder and whimpers in pain and pleasure as it pierced deeper with every wet smack of her ass on his thighs. Her body shudders and something ripped inside, but she couldn't stop. Her eyes watered and try as she might, she couldn't close her mouth. She couldn't control her hips or stifle her shameless cries and primal moans. Tears of lust and fear roll down her cheek, the fleshy rod pulsed and she didn't know what would happen next.

"Something is Coming out! Something is CUMMING OUT!" She screamed. Her head blanked and her body rippled. She stared at the ceiling, blankly whimpering while her knees met and her body tightened.

Naruto gasped, groaning open-mouthed as she tightened and _sucked_ in wet vulgar waves, "Hah..Nh!.no..S-Sakura." He moaned in a daze, his cream boiled and pulsed in his balls as anger, regret, and suppressed lust left in dollops down his face. Her modest bust jiggles within his view. Her perky pink nipples bounce and sway hypnotically on her chest and her rear dimpled and roiled on his groin while her pussy writhed and sucked hungrily at his cock.

"Gaia! G-get oFF! I-I'm I-!" Naruto shook his head, trying to will the intense feeling away, but Gaia's meaty vise tightened. Her pussy coiling and _wetting_ more when she hears him. He pushed his hips, moaning as he stretched Gaia around his cock and tried bucking her off. But she only _plapped_ back down with a vulgar moan and sank lower with a whimper. Naruto flushed and groaned, she sounded cute. He pushed again and he felt it trickle out, a small moment of _fuck-fuck-fuck_ that made his eyes roll and his balls twitch. He stopped. "Please! I-I...I can't." He felt his balls begging and pleading for release. He felt her body sucking, he felt her pink and twitching fuckhole writhing and sucking him deeper into that maddening spongy barrier at the end. His eyes rolled and he whimpered and shivered as she felt so _warm_ inside. His cock throbbed and he clenched his teeth as his body tried to paint Gaia's womb a dazzling shade of white.

"Do it, ejaculate." Naruto opened his eyes, fear crept up his spine as her breath warmed his lips. Her eyes stared into his, a fierce and wanting gleam in her orbs. "g-get off." He whined and whimpered. "pl-pleas..." Her body tightened, his breath left. Her waist circled and she breathed shuddered gasps against his lips. "you belong to me Uzumaki!" She growled her words and pushed. Thrusting her groin against his.

Naruto's eyes rolled back. He thrust back and something popped.

"AHh!" Gaia's voice hitched. She felt it sink deeper. She felt him pulse and plastered a crazed smile on her face as he pushed into her womb and satisfied something primal. Then her eyes rolled, her lips gaped in a hot whimpery gasp as a silent scream tore from her throat. "Uh...UH...HUHh!" She grunted hotly in half sighs and shuddered moans while something hot _spilled_ into her deepest hole. Something thick that layered in her womb. An endless burning, satiating magma that pulsed and throbbed into her womb and dulled the desperate ringing in her ears and the light throb in her skull. "AHHHh...ah..." Gaia's back arched and with a final spasm of her hips she came along with him, accepting his offering while she doused him in hers.

Gaia's senses overloaded, she dropped onto the blonde in a messy wet heap as they shuddered and twitched together. "I'm melting...I'm melting...NHaahhh..." Gaia sputtered. The small fuck happy redhead mumbled and giggled in a daze as she nuzzled forcefully and cutely against Naruto's face. Who only grunted and jerked his hips to pump her full of cream. Gaia shuddered and they both stilled in post-coital bliss.

"No… no…" After Gaia's explosive orgasm her sand loosened. The small arches crumbled under their own weight, piling under Naruto's arms and legs. All at once halting the growing pain. Letting him soak in what transpired. Naruto couldn't move. His limbs, agonizingly sore from the bands of pressure the sand put on him. Hands and feet slowly regaining color while he panted through tufts of red hair. He heard a crack in his right leg when she climaxed, and he could feel it throbbing.

"I...am going to breed you...Uzumaki." Gaia's words came between slow worked breaths. Naruto shivered. Suddenly, Gaia raised herself off his stomach. She hooked her knee under his and shoved him onto his side. "...what?" Naruto breathed. He looked, but couldn't see her from the corner of his eye. His body warred in pain and post-coital pleasure. He felt a weight on his leg. Soft and pillowy, luscious and slick bubbles that shifted curiously on his thigh. Then without warning,"Nhah!", she moved. Naruto's eyes widened. "ngh...rgh...HAh!" He heard her moaning and whimpering. He felt her grinding and pumping steadily between his legs. He didn't know how, he tried to question but **she** never answered. He whimpered, "Gaia..." as his body rocked steadily back and forth. He felt her hand tighten around his wrist and winced as she pulled and his back arched in response. Between forced moans and pained shudders he stared at the wall. He remembered Kira showing him something similar, something vulgar and new from her _stash_. Gaia pumped her hips, "haH!", he groaned and it finally made sense, she was a _male._ She pulled his wrist at an angle, he whimpered, she grabbed his jaw and their lips crashed together. He groaned into her mouth, her tongue coiled wet around his as she speared herself steadily between his legs. Gaia's cum-filled passage squelched and pulsed and writhed in undulating eagerness around Naruto's throbbing mass. Naruto's eyes lidded, his balls twitched and they both shuddered in open mouthed whimpers and grunts. She humped him faster, her ass squished nice and wet against his in fervent smacks.

"Gaia...It's-It's good..." Naruto whimpered. His pride tattering and his mind reeling and warring in confused lust as it actually, truly felt good.

"Huh-Huh-Uh-Hn!" Gaia grunted, but didn't respond. She looked down and watched as sperm splattered and gushed from her groin when her ass slammed down on the delicious breeding _fuck-pole_ in her womb. She watched her stomach bulge and felt her body mold so _whore-ishly_ around the Uzumaki's fat ungiving sausage. The words came back, she walked into the alley and only heard, "Fuck-fuck...Ngh!-Fuck!", her new mantra, her new calling and phrase as she readily stretched her sloppy pink tunnel with every vulgar buck of her hips. She let go of his wrist, she dug her fingers tight into his ass.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck!" Naruto shuddered as his arms hit the floor and trembled as Gaia's fingers sank into his buttocks. "hN!...Gaia" He moaned against his better judgement. He needed her to finish, he couldn't fight her. She shifted above, she latched onto his nipple. "Ngh. AH!" He palmed her head. This was new, or was it? She sucked and nibbled heartily on the pink supple nub of his chest, his mind hazed. His fingers twitched and his eyes leaked as he felt her instinct drive her groin faster against his.

"Uzu...maki...fuck" Their bodies yielded and smacked."S-slow dow-hah!" Their groins cracked together and their sweat dripped and mingled as they lost themselves in a thick lusty fog, a hot heavy haze of instinct and sex. "Cumming!" Their bodies stilled and shuddered. Gaia's heart-shaped ass bucked slow while her inner muscles worked and _wriggled_ so nice. They moaned together, juices splattered and their bodies quaked and thundered between fevered animalistic howls.

"Breed...must fuck." Naruto vaguely heard the sex-crazed redhead above. He vaguely felt her hot muscled walls contracting and coiling so wetly and sucking so hungrily around him as she tightened her grip and shook her juice covered ass against his. He watched the walls tremble and stared helplessly as sand whipped around them while Gaia fucked him for all he was worth.

Gaia took him, minutes felt like hours.

 _See told you so!_

 _Ewww!...but...it is kinda..._

 _Hot, right! hehehehh...Not so bad after-all, huh?_

 _GRrR! You even think about touching him and I'll-!_

Naruto's eyes fluttered. He felt breathing against his neck, a soft plush jiggled on his chest and soon enough, "Hah!", he groaned as a sticky semiliquid and distinctly _snug_ warmth sucked his cock. "GhgH!" He then winced, trembling as he moved only slight and his wrists throbbed. "Damnit!" He swore. He couldn't see his left arm past the messy mop of red hair, but he knew it was out of commission. Just a dull aching handicap until he could fix his seal. He blinked the moisture away and carefully dislodged himself from under the redhead, trying not to wake her, for fear of a repeat performance.

"Nhaah..." Gaia groaned softly and trembled intensely. Her lower body tensing when semen _poured_ out of her in a thick viscous stream. Her short auborn hair splayed out messily and her drying sweat made her glimmer in the faint dull light that trickled through the blinds. She laid listlessly on her side and curled into a ball reaching for something while a brilliant white river ran down her pale and doughy asscheek.

Naruto couldn't walk on his own so he created a Naruko clone as he reapplied his henge, both actions were excruciatingly difficult and required him to set his fractured arm on the table to make the signs. With the help of his clone he hobbled out of the room and skipped trying to find a room for his next objective, notifying the hokage about Orochimaru. 'She' needed to find a room first in case someone didn't believe her and gave her the run-around then sent her back to 'her' team. That wasn't an option anymore, she hoped her obvious limp and disheveled appearance would help her convince someone to take her to the only person he could trust.

Naruko and her clone walked down the stairs wincing occasionally when her right leg touched the floor. She had long since come up with a cover story and was trying to locate an official to take her to see Hiruka. She had just reached another floor on her descent when a someone noticed her.

"Naruko? What happened to you?" That voice sounded familiar, and sent shivers down his spine, 'she' quickly recovered and pushed down the fearful anger to accomplish her objective.

"Complete the mission." She whispered to herself before her clone wiped her eyes for her. She put on her usual bright smile before turning to the brunette.

"Hi Kira-san! How've you been!"

"Uhhhhmmmm, I've been doing pretty well lately, but...what's up with you? Did you break your leg?" Kira walked closer, her nose scrunched. "-and why do you smell like sex?" Kira knew the smell first hand. Evident when her cheeks flushed a noticeable shade of pink. Her head tingling lightly as memories of her first time briefly clouded her mind.

"Hehehe, the life of a ninja is short, Kira. That's all I'm going to say~." Naruko finished with a wink. "heh...Wh-whatever you say blondy." Kira stuttered. Looking away as her cheeks burned brighter.

"And yea, I hurt my leg in the forest. Uhm...have you seen Kazumi-sensei anywhere?" She knew Kazumi wouldn't be here yet, but tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"No, but Kurenai-sensei is here. She was talking with Shino and Hinata-chan when I left."

"Great! She can take me to see Jiji!"

"Your leg's broken, you idiot. Shouldn't you go see the medics first?"

"Ehh, that can wait, but I need to tell the Hokage something important." The medics would immediately see through his henge when they run a scan on 'her'.

"The hell do you have to te-? gahh! whatever. Here, gimme me your other arm."

"AGHhh! Damnit! That smarts..." Kira let go of Naruko's arm and pulled her sleeve up.

"You hurt your arm too!? It doesn't look bad." On first glance Naruko's hand looked perfectly healthy. Skin clear as it dangled limply from her long-sleeve jumpsuit. Naruko simply forgot to adjust her henge.

"Yeah I think it's...internal...or something..." Naruko rubbed her arm. Trying to soothe the throbbing pain away. "Some of those other ninja can kick really hard. Heheh… I'm lucky it didn't break."

"Oh man... you had it pretty rough in there."

"You have no idea Kira- **kun**." Naruko had to fight to keep the venom from her voice, as a dull pain shot up her arm. Making his bite mark throb and ache with resentment. She pulled up the right sleeve of her pants, revealing the deep purple contusion on her lower leg, just above her ankle.

"Shit dude! Alright follow me. I'll run ahead to get Kurenai-sensei." Kira then took off down the hall and barged into one of the rooms.

Naruko hobbled after her and heard some shouting before Kurenai walked out followed by Kira.

"Naruko!? what happened?" Kurenai took in the short blondes' appearance. She could tell the girl had been crying recently and recognized the perverted smell oozing off her.

"Errr, uhmm... personal stuff Kurenai-sensei but I really need to tell Hokage-jiji something important. Can you take me to her?"

"I can try Naruko, but… the exam is still ongoing and you really shouldn't leave the premises. Go to the infirmary first that leg looks bad."

"But, it can't wait! it's about...Or-" The name soured his tongue. Naruko coughed lightly before spitting out, "-Orochimaru.", she hoped the name drop in tandem with her roughed up appearance worked, because she her head felt fuzzy. A light sway and all too long close of her eyes between blinks that only meant exhaustion.

"WHAT!? What do you know about Orochimaru!?"

"She was... here… I...I need to speak with Hokage-jiji. Pleeeaaase will you take me to her." Naruko tried to use her best cute/hurt expression to convince the Jounin.

*Sigh* "Alright Naruko but you better not get me in trouble, understand."

"Loud and clear Kurenai-sensei!" _'Haha success! At least something went right today.'_ Naruko thought as she stumbled onto Kurenai's leg.

Kurenai grabbed Naruko's injured arm making her grunt in pain, before the world spun and she was ejected onto the wooden floor. Heaving as her stomach lurched and settled in less than a second.

"That...hurts, ohhhh my...everything."

"Naruko?" Hiruka heard her surrogate grandson's henged voice and stopped filling out a sheet of paper.

"Hokage-sama! Genin Naruko Uzumaki has an urgent message." Kurenai said. Back straight and eyes forward, at attention.

"I see…" Hiruka watched. Curious as Naruko, wincing in pain, crawled over to the guest chair and pulled herself onto the seat. Breathing heavily while she slouched against the chair. One leg pulled close against the wooden leg, the other nearly straightened.

"Jiji!..." Naruko's voice hitches. Shame takes hold as her blue eyes meet the elder's dark orbs. Wrinkles grew under her eyes as she smiled encouragingly. Urging Naruko on even as she unconsciously rubbed her wrists. "I…" Tears welled. But Naruko held them, refusing to blink. She inhales deep, tasting lingering smoke. Amber incense struggling to mask stale tobacco. Exhaling slowly. Naruko pushed 'his' defiling to the background. It wasn't important. It could wait.

"I...have something to tell you about Orochimaru." This immediately caught Hiruka's attention, and she knew now why it was urgent.

"Kurenai-san you may leave now."

"Hai" Kurenai gave a slight bow, before she shunshined from the room.

"Leave us." Hiruka ordered. _Whooshing_ sounds filled the air around them as Anbu exited the room. Black clad ninja that blurred out windows and unseen exits. Little more than shadows leaving shadows. Hiruka went through a few handsigns and the room stilled further. The distant murmuring of a thriving village dulled to creaking wood as Naruko shifted in her chair. A normally quiet sound that _creaked_ like a decrepit house long abandoned.

"You can drop the henge."

Naruto dropped his henge and winced again when his injured arm touched the armrest.

"What happened, my boy?" Hiruka's eyes widened as she looked the blond over. His left arm was bleeding and had wooden splinters sticking out of it. He had a noticeably scabbed over bite mark on his left shoulder. His right ankle, colored a deep purple. Stitches webbed around his chest and stomach. Visible through the rips in his shirt. More crossed his right arm. Purple-grainy markings wrapped around his right forearm and left ankle. A healing bruise stretched across his cheek.

"I... They just..." Naruto's fingers tightened. Trimmed nails dug into polished wood. "You were right Jiji..." His eyes teared up as he said this, and Hiruka looked distraught as moisture built up in her own eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto... but the second exam is supposed to be a simulation... You knew this."

"I did... and everything was going fine... everything would've gone fine." Naruto's teeth bared as venom lined his words. "If Orochimaru didn't show up." The name tasted revolting. That disinfectant odor, tinged in floral scents. Cold skin, inhumanely clear. _I will come back for you_. A voice that sent shivers through his spine.

"Did she do this to you!?"

Naruto jolted, surprised and thankful to find himself still in his Jiji's office. The words finally registered. "O...Only my arm." This shocked Hiruka further. Naruto blinked. Trying to focus on the present. Focus on anything other than _that_.

"First I...I have to ask if you can get this seal off me." Naruto lifted his tattered shirt. Exposing the seal Orochimaru placed over his own.

*Sigh* "That explains why you haven't begun healing yet." Hiruka closes her eyes in thought. Naruto tries to close out his emotions. Focus on something else. He pushes his palm forcefully against his armrest. The low squeak rang across the room like a jackhammer. Leaning against the chair, he found it wasn't all that bad. He used to hate it. Hate every time he wound up in this office looking up at her in this chair.

"Your godmother could remove it but-"

"One Sannin already got to me and I'm not about to start collecting… heheh..." His eyelids start to droop as the pain wears down his already weary body. His once hated seat a welcome comfort.

"You seem... different Naruto. You wouldn't normally joke like that."

"Is...Is that right?" Sleep leaves him. ' _normal'_. The word was foreign. Was he ever _normal_?

"…" Naruto stares at the ceiling. Lost in thought as he tries to fight back more tears.

"I can schedule you a visit with the Yaman-"

"I've started remembering, Jiji." He delivers his words in a haze as he moves to look down at the floor.

"I remembered what happened in Iwa… I remember the bodies… My codename… The little girl… The interrogation… not everything but... that was only one mission... and everything I did… looked...I dunno." _methodical_. "Metho-" _Me-what now?'_ His breathing hastens. Words and phrases he didn't know dance across his tongue."As-as if I'd done it all before… like wasn't the worst thing I'd ever done before." He lifts his head and faces Hiruka with tears cascading down his face.

"I don't want to remember anymore, I want this seal off… I want to forget, I feel… I feel like… like I might open the fourth door if I don't!... I've killed so many people!… so many innocent people!" He breaks down and openly cries in anguish.

"I kil-... I killed my best friend!... I-I was ordered to... to fight her... to finish her... no no no... it was my mission... she... my best friend... she looked me in the eyes... she looked me in the eyes and told me to FINISH THE MISSION!... I fin...I finished it..." He breathed erratically, occasionally gasping for air while he watched his tears fall to the floor. He could remember the shadowed room, the cold concrete floor, the warm wooden handle of the blade, the musical sound of her voice.

Hiruka walks over to him and wants to pull him into a hug, but doesn't want to disturb the injuries covering his body.

"That mission… the missions... Yosuga Pass... Yagura..." *Sniff* "They didn't even matter... The Mizukage was overthrown… everything I did… didn't even matter… I didn't make a difference… I slept with her… I killed for her… for the leaf!… for ROOT!... I killed innocent people and NONE of it MATTERED!… Because... because she was killing her own people..." He was speaking between gasps of air as he bawled into his hand.

"She… She… killed her own people… just because they were different… just because they had bloodlines…" His tears kept flowing for several minutes more while Hiruka stood close with her hand on his shoulder. To at least be there for her surrogate grandson.

"I... I... I don't want to remember Mister Fox... I don't want to remember Naruto... I just want..." *Sniff* "I just want to be Naruko... I don't want to... don't want to open the fourth door... please Jiji... help me take this seal off.. help me forget."

 _"Last is the door of death. The final resort. Nothing can hurt us after we are dead, or so we have been told"_

* * *

This one should answer some questions, I am still working on answering others, because I went back to see what I established and what I didn't. Only to realize I keep bringing things up without answering them, so either I will modify previous chapters or I will work some more plot mumbo jumbo to work towards an actual ending.

If you couldn't tell I have been watching a lot of war movies when writing this chapter, I figured it made some sense considering Shisui was six when he fought a war. It's not too far fetched for someone just as young to be doing suicide missions.

As usual let me know if there are typos or sentence structure issues. That is my biggest pet peeve with fanfics, so I try not to make those mistakes. But when you're in the groove you just start typing and forget to proofread.


	5. Chapter 5

You are me and I am you.

 _FemMizuki(Mizuka),_ Karin

* * *

"Ohh!...Ahh!...Aahh!...Hah!" _creak creak smack creak_

He stares at the ceiling as his guardian uses his body.

"For a demon Hah!… Your SO AH!... SO Good!" She licks his lips desperately, wanting to taste more of him. Her long silver hair cascades over his face, as her wide gelatinous bottom ripples and smacks against his thighs. She slams her toned hips harder into his, hurting his young growing frame.

"It… hurts hah… I hurts Mizuka-chan nnhahh… please stop… It hurts." He could feel her shifting above him before moving faster

 _Smack smack smack_

"Be quiet Naruto-kun AH!… Let me HAH!… have this AH!…Just Ohh!... Let it happen HAh!" Her D-cup breasts jiggle and bounce along with her body, spinning and rubbing against each other hypnotically as she puts all her weight into her crotch with every downward thrust of her hips. Her green eyes rake over him wantonly, marveling at the perverted act she is committing by violating the young boy, it only makes her hotter.

 _Creak creak_

 _Shluck Schluck smack_ "AAHHH YES!... AH! AH! AH! Why're Ohh! y-you SO BIG! AH!" She throws her head back in pleasure, her silver hair glimmered in the evening sunlight. Trickling through the closed blinds. She smiles in perverse joy down at him, holding her pale body up with her hands planted behind her back, on either side of his thighs, while her toned legs worked her full hips up and down his slick pole. Repeatedly impaling herself on the boy's meaty sword, not caring about her own blood seeping into her mattress below them.

Mizuka shakes her hips frantically, hungrily, pushing him into the bed frame before rising as the bed springs pushed his thick manhood back inside her so, she can drop back down again and again. Tears leave his eyes as the pain in his waist grows.

"please stop."

"HARDER! AH! AH!" _SmackShluckcreak_

She loved the little demon, but she didn't know why. She adopted the boy so she could kill him before eventually leaving the village. Now her walls were memorizing his shape to mold itself around his veins and bulbous head. Her womb was kissing his tip and sending shivers up her spine, as her instincts screamed at her to mate with him, to accept his seed.

 _shluckshlickSHLICK_

"OHh! Kamiii-ghghgh!" Shivers wrack her body when she climaxes. Her eyes turn to the heavens and she opens and closes her thighs convulsively while her waist ground against his groin. Her tight pussy kneading and rolling around his veiny cock while a hot wave erupted atop the young blond's waist her love juice over her adopted son.

"Something-something is happening Mizuka-chan… get off!" Mizuka could feel his shaft twitching and felt an inexorable carnal want. A foreign _womanly_ need that tingled up her spine and made her final, quivered breath of air taste sweet. Her intense orgasm ended, and when her eyes focused. He twitched. "please get off!" He said, his hips shifting minutely between her legs while his cock throbbed against her womb. "Ohhh..." Mizuka moaned. Licking her lips as confusion and fear caved to lust and primal want. It was wrong, everything was wrong but so so right.

Mizuka hunched over him. Her breasts dripping sweat and her lips cracked in a grin, a small smile between smug and wanting. Her teeth and hair a brief glint of porcelain in the dim light as her waist bared down on the Naruto's groin.

"That's exactly what I'm doing~." Mizuka purred. Chuckling at her own joke while tightening around his girthy mass. Her breasts jiggling in time with her low giggle, she leaned lower. "M-Mizuka..." Naruto squeaked between hot breaths of air that Mizuka's tight and sticky warmth coaxed from his lips. His hands sinking into his _Tou-san's_ bust as she leaned lower. The bed creaking under the duo's coupled form. "Naruto~" She replied as her fingers interlaced with his. Her shadow hung over him, her silver hair flowing around him like messy drapes while her hips rocked to and fro. The bed creaked and moaned alongside the young boy's own as Mizuka raped his cock and smiled in between hot gasps of air. The sticky _Shluck Shluck Shluck_ of pseudo-incestuous fucking tainted the air. Mizuka's Anticipation building with each deep and vulgar thrust, until.

"AHh!" Naruto cried. His back arching as a pleasurable peeing sensation rushes out of him into his guardian.

"OHhohoho YEeeess!" Her body spasms and her waist jerks against his groin, unknowingly or uncaringly trying to jam his shaft past her cervix. The demon's sperm floods her greedy womb and with it a sense of completeness fills her. She drapes her full-figured body over her young charge, burying his face in her considerable bust, while humping against him and drooling in euphoric gratification.

"That's it... ohhhh... fill me up~." She jerked atop him unconsciously. Mizuka womb-raped her son while staring at the back of her eyelids. "fuck..." She mewled, tears trickling down her face when she pushed harder. She felt her body melting into his and cried into the pungent, ruined sheets of her bed as Naruto forced another molten load of baby batter through her cervix.

Naruto heard her heart beat faster and felt a violent shudder before."Mmmpphhh!" He cried. He squirmed and shuddered beneath his adoptive 'father'. Feeling another hot liquid wave roll across his groin, but it didn't stop. He felt it splash across his fingers and kept going and going. Until the lewd vulgar scent of Mizuka's sweat gained a bitter, foul stench. _'She's peeing on me...'_ He clawed uselessly at her back. Hearing only the wet _shlucking_ and the soft slap of wet groin against wet groin. He bit her breast. Sinking his teeth into her sweaty mounds of womanflesh. Earning a surprised cry and an approving buck of the hips.

"Tsubaki... is going to love you..." Mizuka purred. Her fingers trailed lightly across Naruto's hair. She craned her head to the side, to stare at the mirror. She stared wolfishly at her own body. Mewling softly when she felt more delicious spunk trickle past her pink lips and a throbbing cock. She looked like a hot mess and it turned her on all the more. She stared enraptured, while she lazily thrust her hips like a cumdrunk whore. Through the mirror she only saw a degraded slut, a beautiful showgirl that turned tricks at the local whorehouse. When her consciousness faded she only smiled as small nails clawed down her back.

Tears streak down Naruto's face as his crotch ached and throbbed. "t-Tou-san!" He breathed. straining for air through Mizuka's ample bosom, with every pant bringing a waterfall of sweat. He kicked with his legs then wiggled his hips. "AHh!" Only moaning in pleasure and pain while his cockhead stirred around Mizuka's deepest wall. He felt her shudder and pushed hard against her stomach. After a few minutes of grunting and wriggling he stopped. He felt tired. He lightly thrust into his guardian. He feels disgusted by his own body. Feeling his adoptive mother's sweat and ejaculate coating his front, soaking into his skin. Her piss stung his his nostrils and made his fingers feel funny, but still he thrust into Mizuka's hot and waiting pussy. Grunting lowly when his next hilted climax pumped through her pink and puffy lips. He heard Mizuka mewl as his consciousness faded away.

 _Flashback end_

Naruto wakes up in an empty room staring at the ceiling while 'her' clones play cards near the doorway. "What happened yesterday?" The clone that was losing answered.

"I don't know boss, you created us around midnight just before the clones you made before us dispelled, but we didn't get their memories."

"That's odd."

' _Hey_ fox!...' Nothing. _'are you awake?'_

"Hmm…" He crosses his arms. Eyes closing as confusion sets in.

"Where are we?"

"In an exam finalist guest room, one of us is currently sleeping alongside your teammates upstairs. It's still really early, you rendezvous with her in two hours." Naruto looks at her. _'that's a LOT of syllables.'_

"You girls don't drop character often."

"Well number two over here is cheating her ass off!"

"Hehehe, I win again-ttebayo!" #3 tosses her cards down and starts mumbling to herself. She henges as one of the foreign rain ninja before moving to walk out the door.

"I'm going to catch something for you to eat." She quietly slips out the room and silently makes her descent onto one of the lower levels before prying a window open in an empty room. Slipping into the forest.

"So...-" Naruto scratches his head. Vainly trying to recall what happened last night. "-what do we remember?"

"I 'unno." Naruko shrugs her shoulders. "You're the boss. What do we know?"

*Sigh* "Well it's been five days since the test began. I can't talk to the fox, or she's ignoring me." He scratches his cheek surprised to find the lump was gone. "I...can't remember what happened after Kurenai took me to Hiruka-jiji." He rolled his shoulder. Wincing when his arm spiked. "-Owww...and my arm really hurts." He wiggles his toes. Feeling a pulling sensation in his right leg. "My leg feels kinda funny." He looks at his crumpled pile of clothes. Smiling brightly when he traced over his familiar orange jacket. Looking down, he sees his black shirt without tears or rips. "And my clothes look new." He stands up to remove his clothing down to his underwear.

"Tell me what you see."

"Hmm." Naruko rubs her chin as she walks around him. Blue eyes scrunched while she moved her head rapidly up and down.

"A lot of those bad cuts healed." Naruko scrunches her face in confusion. "And that bite mark looks MUCH better than yesterday."

"That's weird, even with the fox these wounds don't usually heal that fast." He remembered his many trips to the hospital for similar injuries. "...Not unless a good medic does it."

"Errr yyeeeeehhhh I knew that." Naruko scratches the back of her head in slight embarrassment at not knowing that.

"Of course you did you're me."

"Yep, but you said to stay in character-ttebayo!" She grins brightly at him.

"...yeah" She was serious. "I guess I did." Annoyed. He DID say that.

They talked until clone #3 walked back with cooked meat of some kind.

"What is that?" Naruto asked. A hint of worry in his voice.

"I couldn't really see it when I killed it, but it tastes alright. It's no bowl of ramen though…" Naruko looked a little downtrodden.

"We'll get some ramen as soon as we get out of here, it's been a busy five days." Naruko hands him the questionable meat and he tentatively takes a bite out of it. Finding it to be edible, he eats the rest off the stick and tosses it into the bin in the corner of the room. Another Naruko walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hey boss I told them you were stretching your legs a few minutes ago, and Sakura tried asking where we went yesterday. You should head back pretty soon, but be careful. Gaia is walking around out there, she saw me and gave me a creepy smile then walked away." She shivered exaggeratedly when she finished talking.

"Alright girls good work." Once he finished speaking they gave him a mock solute and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He takes a deep breath, applies his henge and sneaks out of his room, making her way back to her team.

"There you are Naruko!"

"Sakura it's too early for you to be yelling like this." The Uchiha was trying to cover her ears with her sleeping bag.

"sorry… Naruko you missed Kazumi-sensei, yesterday she brought you some cup ramen. We told her you went for a walk, but you didn't get back until around midnight. Then you just ignored me and fell asleep."

"Hehehe, sorry Sakura-chan I was a bit tired after talking with Hokage-jiji" She scratched the back her head nervously, hoping her teammate wouldn't lay her out.

"...About that woman who attacked us yesterday?"

"Ye-...yeah..." They both glanced towards Satsuki. Seeing the Uchiha's hand leave her shoulder. Sakura's expression turns sour. Regret and what-ifs playing across her mind before turning towards the blonde once more.

"You've been acting kind of weird lately..." Naruko glanced towards Satsuki again. Aware she was listening to their conversation covertly, pretending to be asleep.

"That hag really did a number on me Sakura-chan, and... I guess it kinda hurt my pride a little…"

"Oh… Sorry for prying, but you disappear a lot."

"Hehehe, I've just been busy Sakura-chan I'll always make time for you~." Naruko leans close. Lips only centimeters apart while she ends with a suggestive wink. Grinning when Sakura's cheeks flush before launching her through the door.

*CRASH* "Gah! IDIOT!"

"Well it seems my adorable little Genin are getting along just fine."

"K-Kazumi-sensei?" Sakura stuttered before quickly turning towards the stoic pervert. Her cheeks still a light flush when Kazumi flipped to the next page of her 'romance novel'. Sakura brushed off her qipao dress and eyed the unabashed pervert curiously. _'How long has she been stting there?'_ she thought. Her eyes wandering towards the box Kazumi was perched on before looking back at her undignified stance. _'errr...squatting...'_ She realized, on second glance, that Kazumi was squatting. Her feet planted flat and her elbows resting comfortably on her knees while she hunched forward.

"I was worried that you were taking after Satsuki, Naruko." Kazumi drawled, only glancing at said blonde.

Naruko, after hearing her name, quickly jumped to her feet. Her hair bobbing and freshly minted bruise throbbing when she darted, happily, towards her sensei.

"The future Hokage never broods dattebayo!" The blonde enthused. A warm fuzzy feeling alighting in her chest upon seeing her lazy mentor after the mess that was the last few days. Blinking away the moisture in her eyes, Naruko turned towards Kazumi's visible gaunt stare.

"...I spoke with the Hokage this morning, after Kurenai pulled me aside." Kazumi stated. Her stance shifting forward to lean into the blonde.

"She said, you held off a Sannin and walked away." Kazumi leaned closer. Naruko gulped. Head fuzzy as Kazumi's familiar yet distinct smell rushed through her nostrils. Averting her eyes while Gaia's _moan_ sent shivers down his spine.

"She believed you, mind sharing your side of the story Naruko-san." Kazumi finished with an eye-smile.

"Heheh... I-"Naruko took a few steps back. Her heart thumping while her eyes darted around the room. "-I'm just that awesome-ttebayo!" Looking towards her rival. Her head cleared, competition flaring once more. "And besides I don't want to give away my techniques while this emo bastard is in the room!" Naruko pointed angrily at the brooding Uchiha. Satsuki didn't bother retorting.

"…Kurenai also told me, Kira ran into your brother." Naruko shuddered at Kira's mention. "Kira told her...that he was looking for you." Kazumi studied the young blonde carefully. Naruko caught Satsuki's ear twitch minutely in the corner of her eye. A second passed, and Naruko realized she had to say SOMETHING. Feigning surprise she gulped and yelled-

"WHAT!?" -congratulating herself for responding so soon. "But he died… how could he be in the forest of death?" Having practiced his story over and over for this exact scenario. She found it came naturally.

"That's what she said, you didn't happen to see him while you were separated from your team did you?" Satsuki sat up. Her onyx eyes wide while she watched Naruko attentively. Hand pawing at something in her pocket while Sakura glanced back and forth. Her emerald eyes darting curiously between Naruko, Kzaumi, and Satsuki. Visibly confused.

"If I'd seen him. I would've tied him up and dragged him back if I had to!" Naruko declared. Her voice dripping with practiced determination. Her stance shifting, back straight and voice clear. Dramatic, and some would say heroic. None in the room of course, but some.

"Hmmm… well here's the ramen I wanted to give you." Kazumi tossed Naruko a cup of ramen, and Naruko catches it deftly. Staring hungrily at it's compact magnificence. Everything about it was perfect. She could only describe it as a miracle creation, something came together... the elements aligned.. it's like the comets, the cosmic orchestra that is up there above her head, all of their heads... the immense, enormous void is working all for one thing, for this very moment of near perfection when her hands wrapped around that store bought cup of ramen. Naruko would say some things... some things were perfect and this, this cup of ramen was one of them. The slightly cylindrical-cone shape of the carton... it's the perfect shape. The off-white eggshell shade the heavenly gift was housed in... How could a mere mortal even make this? A dollop of saliva befouled the heavenly package. An irrational, perfectly rational yet illogical rage clouded her mind. Who? When? Why!? Eye's clouded over, in anger until she realized that she was the one. She was salivating and besmirching this gift from the gods. Quickly wiping her drool away as the world came back into focus. She realized she wasn't alone, remembering who gave her this thoughtful gift, she beamed. Then knew, she had to show her gratitude to her beautiful, perfect teacher.

"You're the greatest Kazumi-sensei!" Naruko tried hugging her stoic sensei, but the bored-looking woman held her back. Palm planted firmly on the blondes face, as she ran in place. Feet moving miles an hour and at the same time. Nowhere at all. Naruko gave up dejectedly with a cute pout and continued to stare at the very definition of perfection in her hand. She just had to figure out how to cook it.

"Well good luck trying to cook it...and try not to burn the building down." Kazumi shunshines out, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Hehehe, no promises -ttebayo!" Naruko waves happily at the swirling leaves. Smile wide enough to reach her ears. Sure it was cheap, but it was something. It meant Kazumi cared enough to remember.

"You know she's gone right?" Sakura gives her a disbelieving but relieved look. Worried the comical blonde's personality took a hit in the forest of death, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"YEP! Doesn't mean she didn't hear me." Sakura stared at her dumbfounded and was about to open her mouth again when Satsuki spoke up.

"Do you think your brother is really in the forest of death?" She looked genuinely curious and watched Naruko closely.

"Nope! I'd be the first person he'd go to, IF he was alive." Naruko closes her eyes and shakes her head in the affirmative, as if confirming her own thoughts.

"But there's a chance, shouldn't we go have a look?" Satsuki had a well-known crush on Naruto, Naruko's supposed brother.

"I loved my brother more than anyone." Satsuki seemed spited by this comment.

"But we aren't even allowed to leave the building until the other teams get back, so how would we go look for him?" Naruko hoped this explanation would be enough for the Uchiha to drop the subject. He was touched she cared so much about him, but she had an attitude he couldn't get used to. Not to mention the whole rape dungeon thing that could happen with any woman he settled down with. Then there would be kidnappings, and a whole slew of other things. It was best if everyone thought he was dead.

"Tch." Satsuki doesn't look convinced but turned away and Naruko relaxed. Knowing she was though talking. For now at least.

They trained some for the rest of the day and mingled with the other leaf teams. Naruko tried to stay out of the Oto team's eyesight, who occasionally blew her kisses. Raising eyebrows from her teammates. They arrived earlier that day and had been walking around the complex, occasionally stealing glances at Naruko which people noticed. Gaia had been doing much the same but with only a small barely noticeable smile which freaked her own teammates out.

"Do I want to know?" Thankful Satsuki was more disgusted than curious Naruko cheerfully replied.

"Nope!"

"When could you have even… and why?" Sakura noticed the blank pained look that briefly flashed through Naruko's expressive blue eyes.

"Hehehe, the life of a ninja is short, why... you feel like joining me next time Sakura-chan?" Naruko waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

*Crash* "Idiot!"

Naruko was sent through the training room door, wincing as she landed on her healing arm. She was thankful for the exit though.

' _They look so damn pleased with themselves!'_ 'She' starting yelling in 'her' head as moisture welled up in 'her' eyes. She quickly wiped it away, staining the bright orange of her sleeve a darker shade before deciding to get some fresh air. She made her way up the waning stairway. Counting the many steps on her way towards the window her clone found earlier. Soon slipping out the building into the forest of death, henging as one of the rain kunoichi she'd seen at the entrance to the second exam. Who hasn't showed up yet.

Naruko walked aimlessly, trying to cool her head, when she heard a shrill scream deep within the forest. She created a few clones just in case then took point. Hopping swiftly from branch to branch, charging through the dense foliage to see who might need her help.

Soon stumbling across the same redhead who chased her a few days ago, but this time she was alone. Being chased herself, and by a bear no less. Shaking off the karmic sense of deja vu Naruko, and her clones, send a hail of steel towards the bear. Peppering it with kunai and shuriken. It roars in anger until a sickening _thunk_ emanates from the massive beast's head. A kunai pierced through the bear's skull lodging deep into the brain, with the ringed handle sticking out just above it's right eye.

* * *

Karin was having a very bad day, she lost her team, scratched her glasses, stubbed her pinky-toe and worst of all: she was getting chased by a bear. A very large. very pissed off and very hungry bear. She screamed as loud as she could, her kunai pouch got snagged in the underbrush a few meters back leaving her with a slim pouch of senbon and she was never taught how to tree walk. She hoped her team would hear her or some other team would take pity on her and save her skin.

As she tried to call for help once more, her foot caught the underside of a tree-root sending her tumbling end over end until she slammed against a large tree root. Karin quickly recovered and shook off the dizzy haze just in time to hear the bear breathing behind her. She turned around and scrambled away in dread as the beast stood, towering over her. It let out a deep fear inducing roar. Her back hit a tree as she felt a massive chakra source bounding towards her heating her core as it got closer, she felt drawn to it as if it was sucking her in. Her cheeks flushed as a group of rain kunoichi jumped out of the tree branches tossing kunai and shuriken at the bear until she heard a nasty _thunk_ making her eyes widen in realization as it's body dropped towards her. She quickly rolled out of the way noticing one of the rain kunoichi attempting to save her.

A light in dark. No a shadowed savior conservatively clothed and cloaked behind black and silver gas mask. The young woman's dark eyes pierced her own heating her beyond words. "Th-thanks f-for saving me." Karin stuttered up a storm as her thoughts drifted towards the gutter. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it. Like a shimmer. A muffle that surrounded her savior, enveloped her. Swallowing a small lump forming in her throat, she shakily stood to her feet.

* * *

"Not a problem miss." Naruko had no idea how the rain-nin talked, so she improvised. He noticed the look of arousal gracing her soft features. She had crimson eyes behind slim brown glasses with hair the same crimson flowing down just past her chin highlighting her fair skin. She wore a short-sleeved jacket with an orange stripe going across the chest. A mesh shirt to cover her B-cup bust and stockings, with a purple skirt over her plump assets with a slim pouch just behind her right thigh. That her hand was dangling worryingly close to.

"Kuso!" Naruko dodged just in time as the redhead seemed to find her second wind and quickly spun in a circle tossing senbon into Naruko's clones dispelling them in the process. The senbon needle thrown her way lodged into her right shoulder, deep into a muscle.

"Damn! The hell is wrong with you!?" Naruko shouted. ' _I just saved her from a bear and she starts tossing steel at me!'_

She rolled to the side as more senbon peppered the tree behind her. The trees' shadow made spotting the little needles difficult. Naruko summoned two more shadow clones to try subduing the rampaging girl. They ran out and jumped on her only to hit air and be dispelled by steel needles that whizzed from their creator's direction. Naruko fell to the floor paralyzed with the end of a senbon needle sticking out of her throat. Naruto's henge dispelled soon after hitting the forest floor, and his mind worked harder. Trying to figure out why she attacked him. He remembered Ruka was a sensor as well, but she kept to just flirting and blushing when she used her sensing ability to find her.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, he couldn't see her, but he did hear her giggling. Then heard clothes rustling and fabric hitting grass.

"Your chakra just feels sooo goooood~."

"I'm really really~ happy you helped me… I just want to give you a reward." She had a sultry tone of voice, different from how she sounded earlier.

She flips him over and removes the senbon. Naruto grunts softly upon its retreat.

"There we gooo… better?" She lowers her lips to his. Hot air tickles his skin as her hand runs up his arm. They meet. Naruto groans in protest as her eyes widen in surprise.

Pleasure. The only word that came to mind. Karin could hear the subtle breeze, feel the gentle wind's embrace rushing past her ears. Her hands run through his hair. Golden locks, kissed by the sun itself and softer than the finest silk. His sweet lips, still numb. Pliable and inviting. Addictive, the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. A soft gasp escapes her as her eyes lid over. 'More' she thought. Her lips crashed against his, hands holding him close. He groans in protest, but she doesn't hear. Doesn't listen. Her tongue slips past his lips, running along his teeth. Like a dog lapping at water she pulls away to flatten her pink muscle against his mouth, forcefully tracing his lips before plunging in once more. Telling him without words that she needed more. Whining cutely when he refused.

Naruto glares daggers at the girl, the girl he just saved. Anger boiling when she started slobbering all over his face. Her hands start tugging at his pants and he growls at her. She bites his lip. White teeth glint a dark crimson as he cries out. The pain turns to foreign pleasure as her tongue coils around his own. He groans into her mouth, she groans back. Realization hits and anger boils over. His eyes lock with her's and she presses against him harder. Cold steel digs into his shoulder and he complies. Glaring at the depraved redhead as her eyes go lidded and her tongue violates his own. An eternity passes and drool escapes running down Naruto's cheek as he gasps for air. A dizzying haze washes over him as her sickly sweet scent fills his nostrils and her effeminate taste runs down his throat as he gulps for air. A shuddered gasp rushes into his mouth as she stares longingly into his hate-filled eyes. Hunger and lust shining bright in her own. The cold needle against his shoulder, making it clear to him what would happen if he bites down. The gentle breeze tickles his legs and he broke away. Looking into the forest as he coughs, lungs working on overdrive as oxygen comes freely once more. "This would go a lot faster if you cooperated~." She whispers into his ear as she inhales. Nose and mouth pressed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Hands pull him close, his head and arms dangle limply as she removes his shirt. Taking his trademark jacket with it.

"But even if you don't-" Hot air tickles his ear. "It's still going to happen." Voice shifting once more, dominating and flirtatious. He shudders as her lips tickle his earlobe.

Karin grasped his penis. Surprise and excitement well up in her breast as the flaccid beast fills her palm. Her free hand aligns his mouth with her's. Full palm tugging at his growing cock. Her tongue pulls his into her mouth as a soft moan escapes his lips. Breaking away she moved lower placing a chaste wet kiss on his chin. She kisses down his neck. Pecking down to his chest where she rolls her tongue around his nipple all the while slowly pumping away at his hardening member with her slender hands. Clumsy but sufficient, supported by the blond's soft moans. Lips moving lower and lower, exploring his developing abs as her hand runs up and down his now hard erection.

"You like this don't you." Karin asked the paralyzed boy. He just looked away from her in response, eliciting a smug grin from her before she explored more of her prize.

Karin only had a rough idea of what she was doing, she had never done this before. She bought a lesbian romance novel a while back. _'Icha Icha something or other.'_ And was working through the scenes she knew, all the while freaking out internally at what she was doing to her savior. Partly in shame, but overwhelmingly in perverted pride. Knowing that she would lose her virginity soon. Purring excitedly as her tongue brushed against his skin. Enjoying the way he tasted, the way his scent tickled her nostrils. He almost seemed to be made for pleasure, for her pleasure.

She moved her face in front of his girthy manhood and gave it a chaste kiss, rubbing it slowly. Eyeing his meaty rod curiously, still not sure what to do with it she pressed her lips against it once more. Finding the white liquid oozing out, agreeable. Good even. Licking her lips, she lowered once more taking him into her mouth. Euphoric shivers danced across her body as the salty fluid graced her tongue. Karin needed more, so lowered her head to draw more of his bulbous head into her moist warm cavern. Moaning wantonly when he bumped the back of her throat, she worked her drool covered palms up and down the length she couldn't handle.

She pulled back some and ran her tongue around the head of his cock trying to get more of the musky addictive taste she had earlier. She ran her tongue under his foreskin and groaned around his girth, tasting more of the musky salty substance. She continued to make out with the head of his cock as her fingers found their way into her lower lips. Soon getting all of the taste under his skin she bobbed her head up and down, to coax more of the liquid out of his addictive member.

"You haah… how did you see through my henge." Naruto had to gain something, anything from his debasement and decided to find out how she could see through his henge.

 _Gluck gluck_ "Mmmm _pop_ … your chakra just felt good." She said before deciding she was ready to do more.

Karin was nervous but happy, she felt joyous pride knowing that her first time would be with someone as good looking as the blond who made her heart flutter with every glare he sent her way. She smiled brightly in response to his latest and threw her left leg over his waist to position his member at the entrance to her pussy. She grinned and panted harder at the sight of her womanhood slowly consuming her savior's massive sausage. Parting the walls of her sex with his own as lubricating ejaculate trickled down the blond's cock.

"Gkgh..nhahh... ." She let out a grunt of pain. Stopping only briefly while her blood ran down his shaft. Her pink folds parted around his cock. Her body trembled and her back arched as pain and pleasure became one. "Stop!" SHe hears but doesn't. Her fingers curled against the blond's stomach as she sank lower and her legs trembled as pain surrendered soon after. Red eyes turned towards the heavens as flawless legs gave out. "GAHH!" A meaty slap filled her ears as her savior's cock stretched her pussy. "HAAAHHH!" A high pitched moan followed rippling skin and dancing breasts. Her hips thrust against him as his girthy tip tried to force her womb open. She devoured the remainder of his length, shivering pleasurably as a satisfying sense of completion roiled through her. Karin's lips turned upwards, forming a fulfilled smile while her pink walls molded around the monstrous shaft.

"So good…so hot..." She adjusted quickly, and her hips moved on instinct. Karin soon found herself sedately sliding up and down her savior's large member. She breathed in pleasurably when her walls were pulled out by the mushroom like tip. And sighed contentedly when she slid back down, feeling whole again.

Karin's senses were being assaulted by the boy, his chakra made her feel euphoric, his taste drove her insane with lust, and his pheromones were doubling everything she felt for him. She needed him now, she knew she would never feel the same without him and then it finally hit her.

"I think I love you." Her words made his eyes widen in fear. Fear at the thought that the person violating him, forcing herself on him was in love with him.

"I love you." She had a deranged smile on her face as she moved faster and faster smacking against his lap until a chorus of wet messy slaps radiated from her intense bouncing. She loved him against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be, even if it's from her object of love.

"No…Nonono." He knew she wasn't the only one, but the words burned on his ears with every confession. Words that held deep meaning, that held deep emotion were being directed at him while the confessor forced herself on him.

"I love you!" _Slapslapslapslapschluckschluck_ She moved faster, until her juices leaked out and a lewd squelching sound echoed throughout the forest around them alongside her loud confessions. Her ass slapping against his waist sent ripples up through her breasts as they bounced and jiggled with her ministrations.

"I Ah Ah! Ah!… love! Ah! Hah! Hah!… YooaAAHHH!" Karin screamed out as the biggest orgasm she has ever felt wracks through her body. She stills for a moment. Powerful shudders quake her body as her toes curl against his thighs. A deranged thought, a or rather. A rogue idea pops into existence while staring up into the forest canopy. It was frowned upon, a great sin among allies. But encouraged with a bloodline. What rarer bloodline than a Male with chakra? A feral grin spread across her lips. She started going again. Resuming her fervent bouncing so her love could come as well. Karin soldiers through her powerful orgasm repeatedly panting out her confession to the blond. _'I-I don't even know his name.'_ She smiles brightly at what their future may hold and squeezes her thighs tighter. Feeling him twitch inside.

"I'm-I'm about to come."

"INSIDE." Karin practically screams her order in anticipation.

"Please don't HAh… don't do this." The only part of his body that responds is his mouth, and the only thing he could feel was the pleasure the girl was forcing upon him. He didn't have a choice, he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Inside!Inside!INSIDE!I want it inside!" Karin could feel herself going insane at the thought of her love's seed filling her and shook her hips faster until her legs began to burn as she pounded her womb relentlessly against his cock.

 _Slapslapslapslapslapslapshlickshlickshlickshlick_ Her intense release gave her fervent bouncing a wet carnal sound, the slapping and moaning, grinding, and soft thumping. It drove the redhead's eager, hysteric movements further, the cacophony of her own debased animalistic sounds of joyful pleasure made her roll her eyes into her eyelids, while she begged her love for his seed.

"AHhh!" Naruto came, he fought against his release as long as he could, but her intense movement was too impassioned, too tight. He looked into the canopy, blanketing his view of the blue afternoon sky. Blankly staring as the insane redhead flopped on top of him prodding and kissing his insensate mouth, he stared into the leaves in defeat.

Karin straightened her back and gave a silent scream when she felt the first load enter her womb. She felt complete, after so many years alone and unsure of what may happen next, she felt happy. Her lover may not feel the same, but she didn't care. She was finally going to resurrect her clan with the seed he had given her, that he flooded her with. She gracefully draped her body over his and explored his mouth memorizing everything she could, so she could use it later when she had to leave the village. Unconsciously shaking her hips against his body while she overflowed with his cum.

Karin stared down at Naruto with hearts in her eyes, as her velvety vise constricted around him trying to keep everything he gave her inside. Which proved to be too much for her, she shivered in delight when she felt his seed leak from her tight seal. She felt her eyelids get heavy and placed her head snuggly against her lover's, removing the needle embedded in his neck.

"I love you." Karin whispered into his ear before lightly kissing his neck, enjoying the warm sensation filling her womb. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue traced his Adam's apple. A perverted thrill raced through her when his cock twitched inside her. She fell blissfully asleep while her lover blankly stared into the sky past the leaves, still trying to move his limbs.

Naruto finally recovered the use of his arms and legs sometime in the mid evening and roughly rolled the girl off of him.

 _Shlick_ "Mm!..." She moaned softly and spilled semen in a thick stream when separated from his cock. She kept sleeping with a dumb smile on her face, mumbling about clan's, while a white puddle, with a hint of red, formed between her thighs.

"You... Grraah…you… vile… GAAAHHH!... ah…. ah…. Kuso…" He feels a number of emotions upon seeing her sleeping form. Anger, betrayal, disgust, and finally frustration. Frustration at knowing he can't bring himself to kill her, that he can't hurt her. He considered leaving her to whatever wild animal happened to pass by. Until Naruko's memories rushed through him making him growl out before tearing up in frustration while a headache begins to grow.

"DAMNIT!" She raped him after he saved her life and yet, he can't bring himself to hurt her. He can't bear leaving her to get mauled by some animal, he wipes away the tears and grits his teeth. Trying to will away the frustration he feels with his persona's moral code. He redresses before, begrudgingly, throwing her clothes back on and reapplying his henge. He angrily tosses her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and darts off in the direction of the tower.

It isn't until he nears the tower, that he realizes she is still dripping their mixed fluids. He feels the anger again and ultimately decides to create a Naruko clone, who wouldn't kill her unlike the other one. She takes the girls limp form and heads to the nearby stream to clean her up. The original Naruko paces in circles pissed at 'herself' for being so weak.

"The second exam has a NO HOLDS BARS POLICY! I COULD kill her and BRAG ABOUT IT! But noooooooo…" A sudden pang of pain, a fierce throb bangs against his skull from the inside. "GGRRRRRRRAAAAHHH KUSO!" he drops the henge and yells out in anger.

"Why why why…why… WHY ME!?" _'Mr. Fox steps over the small leg of an unintended casualty not paying any mind to the burn marks and red pieces lying all around her, she casually walks towards her screaming target."_

"NONONONONONO… that didn't happen it was ALLL a bad dream… It was all a BAD DREAM!" _'He rutts into a woman with regal features as he slowly draws a knife from his pants while she screams in ecstasy."_

"I'm the innocent Naruko Uzumaki… the ball of sunshine… always happy… I don't kill!" Naruto holds his head tightly as he tries to will the memories away. _'The man sees his target and walks towards the powerful woman, she could kill him easily, he smiles and slowly undoes a portion of his henge around his arm. Smiling as he approaches. Noticing her growing blush.'_

"LISTEN Only to the sound of my voice!" His eyes hurt from crying and his head ached as his own ideologies conflicted within him.

"Let your mind relax!" His shivers die down and he remembers Hiruka-Jiji's disappointed face when reading his file from root, before she burned it.

"Let your thoughts drift!" He releases his head and stares at the grassy ground as Naruko's memories take over.

"Let the bad memories fade." His tears stop flowing and his headache starts to die down. Naruko's memories reshape his feelings. He begins to feel warmer inside. He let's go of the anger and thoughts of revenge eek away.

"Let peace be upon you." He stops seeing flashes and the memories turn to dreams once more. Replaced with better thoughts. Images of her classmate's laughing after a prank goes right.

"Surrender yourself to your dreams…" Flashes of Ruka and her talking about nothing, the warmth of the small ramen shop they sat in. Ino scolding her after screwing up the tea ceremony. He talks as if in a trance, shivers run through his spine as half a woman's body flies through the air and frigid wind rakes across his face.

 _Elsewhere_

Naruko was a little peeved she had to clean the redhead, but orders were orders. She set the girl down softly, near the stream of water, then opened her small pouch of supplies to find the bar of soap and 'his' cleaning rag. "Aha!" Eye's shining brightly she set it down and proceeded to undress the redhead next to her. Cheeks flaring as webbed strings of ejaculate dangled between her soaked panties. Unconsciously swallowing as she pulled lower, revealing the obscene amount of semen her creator released as it caked the girl's inner thighs. Quickly shaking her head to clear the taboo'd, perverted thoughts away, she removed the girl's sandals, soaked skirt and underwear.

Naruko stared, transfixed by the arousing view. Despite the redhead's...misdeeds, she was still attractive in a cute way. The girl let out a soft mewl as a cool breeze rushed over them, shaking Naruko back into the moment. "R-Right!" She carefully picked the girl up and brought her closer to the stream. Soaking then wringing the rag before running it across the girl's soft skin.

Smiling at the cute faces the girl made while she cleaned her. The redhead seemed completely knocked out and didn't acknowledge that Naruko was rubbing water on her womanhood. Naruko never noticed the slight twitch or the redhead's change in respiration once she began bathing the girl in earnest.

After Naruko finished she redressed the redhead and carried her bridal style back to her creator.

"-Nono...An-An effervescent blue...Roaring-"

"Uuuhhhhmmmm boss are you alright?" She was greeted with the sight of him mumbling to himself while on his knees and hunched over, staring at the ground. Once he hears her he reactivates his henge and shoots to his feet. Causing her to jump back in surprise due to his sudden movement.

"Never better dattebayo!" He gives her a wide grin and a thumbs up, confusing her slightly at his sudden change in persona.

"Well here she is! I didn't have any soap so she still smells sweaty, but I got rid of THAT smell if you know what I mean." Naruko notices her creator's eyes go blank briefly before she giggled perversely staying in character as the slightly perverted persona.

*Giggles* "Thanks I don't think I could have controlled myself." The clone detected a slightly sinister undertone in her voice, but remembered what happened earlier.

"We can't kill her Jiji wouldn't forgive us." She stares down her creator as the confused girl sputters slightly.

"I know that! I… just hand her over and we can leave her at the towers entrance." The clone hands the unconscious redhead over and follows her creator as they continue moving towards the tower.

"You could dispel you know."

"Ever since you splintered our personalities you haven't been well."

"We were never different people to begin with, I just chose to think and act differently depending on who I was."

"We may as well have been, the blood clone root taught you was dangerous."

"I knew that before I used it and I would do it again."

"Would you really?"

"… If it was for the village."

"You used it for months, years at one point, too long, longer than anyone has before. Even worse you had two going at the same time."

"It was the only way to stay hidden and present at the same time."

"Boss you're broken, WE are broken, and that may never change."

"I did what I thought was right at the time, I even took over for you and Naruto-"

"You are Naruto, you spent too long as Mr. Fox to remember, and when you did become Naruto you were assaulted every time."

"I had to stay in character I had to stay weak, no one can know what I can do, what WE can do."

"… you hurt a lot of people when Naruto died, and you were lucky Jiji 'transferred the Kyuubi to me' otherwise people would have noticed."

"They were obsessed I cured them, and it was all planned you know this, you had smooth cheeks originally."

"Satsuki still has your clothes, Hinata still stares at your burned apartment, Kira… well you saw what she did when she finally met you again, and-"

"Like I said obsessed, I don't know what I could've done. I was never really given a choice." He didn't consider the option to be a sex-slave a choice. "I never had a choice. It wasn't until Jiji took a shine to you that we were given a choice, when root was 'disbanded' and I was told to be Naruko permanently."

"Switching between lives got difficult on us."

"It still is…" They lapsed into silence as they approached the tower. The original dispelled her clone and softly laid the redhead down at the entrance, before walking up the wall back through the window.

Karin lay motionless for a few minutes, waiting for her love to leave. Sitting up to adjust her clothes and make sure her glasses weren't scratched. _'Sounds like Naruto-kun has a few screws loose.'_ She ponders what she heard and begins piecing things together while sitting in front of the entrance to the tower.

Naruko arrived back in her room to create a clone to alert her team to the girl's presence. Naruko figured Sakura would know who to contact. Naruko created a few guard clones and another clone to alert her team, before dropping his henge and walking into the bathroom to clean himself up. He finished up quickly and went to sleep, until his clone dispelled alerting him of his upset, worried teammate throwing stuff at him. He cursed and threw his henge back on thankful he could at least get rid of the smell.

"Naruko! Why did you send a clone up here!?" Sakura looked upset and somewhat confused.

"Heheh, I kinda figured you'd start throwing things after I was gone for so long." Naruko smiles nervously and scratches the back of her head.

*Sigh* "I was just worried is all, where were you all day?" Sakura knew for a fact now that something was going on with her blonde teammate and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Yeah dobe I never got the chance to spar with you again." Satsuki looked mildly concerned but didn't want to announce her worry.

"Well... That Gaia chick kept sending me a creepy look, so I took a walk around the building, before falling asleep on the roof."

"I checked the roof." Sakura started looking for her teammate around an hour after she left.

"Was that you? I was sleeping on top of the stairwell roof and slid myself over someone as soon as the door opened, thinking it was Gaia. Heheh whoops." She continued to nervously rub her neck as she says this.

*Sigh* "Alright just try not to disappear on us again." Sakura wants to continue questioning but had a feeling she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"You bet! But no promises-ttebayo!" She flashes the pink-haired girl a grin.

"Oh!" Naruko smacked her open palm with her fist.

"Did you let anyone know about that girl lying at the entrance?"

"I let one of the Chunin know and she said she would take care of it. How did you see her anyway?"

"Well after I wondered around some more I made my way back to the roof, and I saw her bright red hair when I looked down." Naruko was sitting cross-legged on the floor as she told her story.

"Right." Sakura could tell something wasn't quite right with the explanation, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Well I'm going to tell Kin-chan I'm done for the day." Naruko stands up and walks towards the door.

"Wait! You never mentioned Kin in your story!" Sakura was very suspicious now.

"Well I wanted to keep the heated parts out of it, for your sake Sakura-chan~." Naruko licks her lips seductively while looking at her teammate who blushes a bright shade of red in response. Forgetting entirely about her suspicions, as her teammate laughs while walking out the door. She looks at Satsuki for confirmation that just happened, and sees she was also sporting a bright crimson blush on her cheeks.

Naruko walks back to her room and creates a shadow clone, again, to head back to her teammates. She dispels her henge and breathes a sigh of relief at diverting Sakura's suspicions.

 _'Ugh I am exhausted.'_ His unfortunate run-in with the redhead and the subsequent mental breakdown wore him out. He pulled his lengthy storage scroll out and ate a large ration, before bathing thoroughly. He called the day early falling asleep after creating a few guard clones.

* * *

This chapter was a bit difficult to write due to the dialog. I figured the hyper-patriotic brainwashing from root would explain some of Naruto's questionable sense of morality.

Some were wondering why such a simple concept quickly became such a massive conspiracy psychological... thing. Well really it just kinda happened one thing led to another. I noticed in other stories with similar concepts the MC could kinda control what effect he had on the women around him. I was like 'what if he had no control over what he could do in a matriarchal society', then I ran into the problem of somewhat realistic expectations, emphasis on somewhat. If someone like that did exist in a militaristic society they would be used for military purposes. They would also be sexually assaulted not because the people around them are messed up, but because he cannot control what effect he has on the people around him. So the simple idea turned into a black ops child soldier suffering from PTSD in a job surrounded by people who are out to get him and will if he doesn't play his cards right. Is there another way to do this concept? Absolutely! I just didn't think of it.

I'm 5 chapters in now so it's too late to go back and edit or limit what he can do, I can alter a handful of little things like the details described or minor events. Now I'm trying to think up canon ways to work around my screw-ups. Like 'why doesn't he just kill them if they hurt him so bad' well his specific PTSD is a bitch, and stack multiple personality disorder on top of that. And you get a really unique case of mental tug of war that is intriguing to write as well as use to work around the random smut I decide to toss in. Then there is the smarter MC I wrote in the first chapter that thought things out before rushing in rather than working on the fly, so I had to come up with another reason for why he would do that instead of jumping in like canon which the root training fixed nicely. In root he was conditioned to think a certain way so he unconsciously does then even if he doesn't know it when normally he would have rushed in. The memory from seeing the body peppered in kunai earlier jogged his root memories, triggering the downward spiral he is on now.

So really now I'm just BSing while working towards the next smut scene while course correcting. Luckily I watch a ton of movies and read books to fuel this glorious train wreck. How will it end? Hell if I know, I'm open to suggestions though. A happy ending will be the toughest to write due to his afflictions and the events prior. I'm trying my best to make some of these concepts obvious without outright saying it, but then I get PM's from people saying they are confused about what's going on. So hopefully this info dump sums up most of what is going on in this mess of course correction mania.


	6. Chapter 6

Running out of title ideas, this is chapter 6

FemShino

* * *

 ** _The white room somewhere in Konoha_**

"Naruko Uzumaki Official Ninja registration ID number: zero-one-two-six-zero-seven. Unofficial: ar-ay-zero-five-eight-nine, let's begin. Ready?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Recite your Baseline"

"And blood-black nothingness began to spin... A system of cells interlinked within cells interlinked within cells interlinked within one stem... And dreadfully distinct against the dark, a tall white fountain played."

"Cells"

"Cells"

"Have you ever been within an institution? Cells"

"Cells"

"Do they keep you in a cell? Cells."

"Cells"

"When you're not performing your duties do they keep you in a little box? Cells."

"Cells"

"Interlinked"

"Interlinked"

"What's it like to hold the hand of someone you love? Interlinked."

"Interlinked"

"Did they teach you how to feel finger to finger? Interlinked."

"Interlinked"

"Do you long for having your heart interlinked? Interlinked."

"Interlinked"

"Do you dream about being interlinked... ?"

"Interlinked"

"What's it like to hold your child in your arms? Interlinked."

"Interlinked"

"Do you feel that there's a part of you that's missing? Interlinked."

"Interlinked"

"Within cells interlinked"

"Within cells interlinked"

"Why don't you say that three times: Within cells interlinked"

"Within cells interlinked, Within cells interlinked, Within cells interlinked"

"…"

"…" * _Scribbles_ *

"We're done Mister Fox, you are mission-capable." * _Page's flipping_ *

"You will report to Danzo-sama for debrief on file number one-zero-four-nine-six, Yosuga pass: Village hidden in the mist"

"Understood"

 _Flashback End_

Naruto wakes to a Naruko clone staring down at him.

"Not you too."

"You were talking in your sleep boss, I don't remember that one."

"Neither do I. They're too brief to remember."

Naruko gives him a toothy smile. "That's great! Those memories really hurt-ttebayo..."

Just then another clone walked in. "Hey boss your team's getting ready for the day, I walked out before they could say anything."

Naruto stands and stretches. His fit figure marred by healing scars. Near imperceptible lines, quickly receding and mending. A process that would take a normal person months, or years. "Good job girls. I'll take over from here."

The clones give him a mock solute before dispelling.

Naruto washes up and applies his henge, before quickly moving towards her team's room hoping for an uneventful day. This hope was soon dashed when she reached the next landing.

"Naruko-koi!" "What the-Mph!" Naruko's back meets the wall. Breasts press forcefully against hers. Her surprised cry is muffled in another's mouth. Spiky hair and wide dark eyes meet hers while a slimy muscle darts into her mouth. Her hands twitch and ball within the tomboy's grasp. Anger boils. A surging heat like fire coursed through her veins.

"Get off me!" Naruko shoves the offender off. "Eeeek!" Wiping her mouth against her sleeve to get the foreign taste off her lips. Saku looks up at her. Eyes watering and a meek air about her as she held her chest.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto's persona cracked. His teeth bared. Angered by her trying to look like the victim.

"You know EXACTLY why I did that!" Her voice echoed up the stairwell. Rattling the narrow passage with venomous words. Naruko's eyes widened. Ears straining for any sound of doors opening. Realizing how loud her voice echoed.

"Tch!" Naruko moves past the girl, heading up the stairwell. Only getting up the first step when a metal arm wrapped around her chest.

"Still so feisty, I thought we knew each other better than that…~" Naruko shivered, hot air coursed through her hair. "D-Doki." The voice a huskier tempo. Bandages press against her neck. An impressive bust formed against her back.

Nostrils flared against her neck when Doki inhaled. "Hm..." Naruko whimpered. Fear and resignation dotted her skin in the form of goosebumps. Shivers ran up her spine when Doki's fingers weaved between hers.

"Impressive…you even smell like a girl." Doki rubbed her cheek against Naruko's. "Wh-Wh-wh-what do you want?" Naruko recoiled. Turning her head away from the soft bandages pressed against her cheek.

Doki's other hand snakes down her thigh. Fingers slipping beneath her boxers. "Th-There's nothing there."

"Oh I wouldn't say that~" "HN!" Naruko whimpered. Bandaged fingers traced her labia. "Undo your henge."

"N-No...Hmm!"

"I still like girls~."

Naruko's eyes watered. "Hah!" Doki pushed inside. Her nipples hardened against the cold steel. Another shudder followed hot air against her pussy. Her eyes darted downwards. Seeing Saku watching with bated breath inches from her crotch.

"Don't please...not again...not again..."

"Just a taste."

"Nh!...I hate you." Bandaged fingers dance up her clit. Doki had experience.

"I love you."

"So do I." A pair of lips press against hers. A heated groin grinds against her thigh.

"Hmm!" Naruko's eyes turn upwards. The pleasure reached higher, she was losing her grip.

Doki dove deeper her fingers hooked against her front wall. "We missed you~." Naruko's head buzzed. Her arms like jello. Doki was experienced. The bandaged palm pushed against her mons, fingers hooking against the front wall. Naruko's grip slipped. Her body _poofed._ Doki's fingers were forced from her crotch.

"Mine!" Saku's voice rang against Naruto's eardrums seconds before her lips enclosed around his cock.

 _MGLK_ The tomboy's eyes turned upwards. Doki's hold tightened. Kin's tongue retreated. Naruto came.

"HmmmM!"Saku took him as far as her throat would allow. It wasn't far enough. Her cheeks bulged.

"Saku you're spilling it!" Kin knelt next to her teammate. Running her tongue along Saku's neck. Slurping at the steady tendrils of spunk escaping the tomboy's lips.

"Heheheh! There's a good boy." "Hah..." Doki's hand tightened around his shaft. Arm pumping. His breath coming in heated pants as she coaxed more cum down Saku's throat.

 _glkGlk_ Saku swallowed. Throat undulating. Nipples hardened. Dark eye's glued to her protein provider as she dove beneath his foreskin to take every dollop she could find while Kin licked at her lips. Pink tongue laving across her chin and working across the thick shaft between her lips.

Naruto watched. Defeat etched across his face as quick pants and pleasured shivers plagued his traitorous body.

"Hmhmhm. See we only want to help~. You were just backed up." Naruto mewled and Saku let loose a guttural moan around his cock. White tendrils ran down her chin while she stared up at him. Kin moved her head, doggedly running her tongue across Saku's lips.

"hohoh!...Really backed up." Doki's hand left his shaft, moving her fingers through Saku's hair. "Here let me help."

Her waist thrust forward. "HAh!" Naruto moaned. His balls slapped against Saku's chin. Surprise and shame flashed across his face as Doki ground her hot mound against his butt before receding and thrusting forward again. Using him like a living dildo to throatfuck her teammate.

 _GLK_ Saku's eye's watered and her throat stretched beyond it's limit. Her thighs rubbed together and her fists balled. She tried to pull away. She tried to yell. Only opening her throat wider and vibrating around the girth. _GLK GLk Glk_ "Nhah-hah-d-damn y-hah!" Naruto panted. Humiliation heightening as Saku rippled around his cock and he moaned louder. Anger building as Doki drove her waist against his ass repeatedly in a heated rhythm. Pleasure heightening as he was forcibly sawed past Saku's lips. Who clawed uselessly at Doki's hands before surrendering to her ruthless facefuck.

"You like that don't you!?" Doki panted against his ears. Perverse grunts that burned against his ears.

"You like plugging that filthy whore mouth with your fat cock!?" Saku's eyes rolled back and her mind buzzed. Body twitching and rocking as Doki forced 'Naruko's' cock down her stomach. It was warm. Thicker than her wrist and it tasted so god damn good. Her thoughts muddled. A litany of curses ran through her mind as the bulbous head dove deep into her gullet. Then Doki stopped. Her lips met his groin and her nostrils flared against his pubes as her lungs struggled for air. Her eyes wide as he throbbed in her throat.

"HAH-MMGH!" Doki's hand clamped over Naruto's mouth as he came. The cold metal of her forearm pressed against his cheek. The other tightening around Saku's tufts of black hair. "Don't want to alert anyone. Right?" His shaft pulsated between the tomboy's lips. His hands clawed uselessly at Doki's metallic arm while he dumped his hot sticky load down Saku's throat.

Saku's eyes rolled back. Her waist lurched and her pussy exploded. She felt his balls clenching against her chin. Felt his cock pulse between her lips as her stomach swelled with cum. It was disgraceful. Shameless. Degrading. _Heavenly._

Doki unceremoniously pulled Saku off his cock with wet _pop_. Allowing the cum drunk girl to drop listlessly onto the pavement with a dull _thud_ where she breathed deeply and coughed out dollops of sperm. Crotch a deep grey, soaked in her own release.

Kin kneels in from of him next. Hair swishing side to side while her lips widened and shrunk around the tip to get at what remained. "You see what you've done to them?" Doki's hand left his lips. Cold steel ran down his front. Her other, cum-soaked, palm guided his fingers down her pants. "Do you know what you've done to me~?" There was something there. Under her messy pubes was something flat. Something smooth, warm, and wet. "It's still inside me, _you_ are still inside me~." He paled. It was a tag. A fertility sealant.

The voices of another team echo throughout the stairwell from somewhere above them.

"Until next time~." She let's go. Kin pulls his pants up and grabs Saku. They disappear down the stairwell while Naruto stares blankly at the wall ahead. Stricken with an unknown fear that crept underneath his skin.

"-at then I will do 100 laps around Konoha! If I can't do that then-" He looks upward. Heart beating faster. He applies his henge and darts up the stairwell. Distancing herself from the overwhelming stench and white droplet's of sperm dotting the landing.

"Hey Lei!" Naruko yells while running past Team Gal. Soon reaching her teams floor and slamming the door shut behind her. Adrenaline still coursing through her veins, she hunches over. Everything came back all too quickly and she leaned against the corner. Chest rising and and falling tremulously. Mind working through what happened, and how it could've been different. Tears well and she tries to think of something else. Her feet carry her forward. Maybe walking would help? Maybe tracing the grainy wall would distract her long enough to-.

"Naruko?" Naruko blinks. Head tilting side to side as The deeper yet feminine voice jolted her back into reality. Satsuki was sitting at the far end of the room. Bored and dark eyes showing minor concern. Realization hits and her normal toothy smile stretches across her lips.

"What's up Satsuki-teme?" That's about as close to a good morning Naruko ever gave her rival.

"Tch, nevermind loser." Satsuki was still curious about the normally jovial blonde's behavior, but didn't want her to know she cared.

"Naruko? Did you go on another walk?" Sakura was only now noticing how often her teammate separated herself from them in the morning and at night. She didn't really pay any mind to it until Naruko began acting weird but thinking back on it. It seemed to happen every time they camped or stayed in a room together.

"Yep! You know how I like to take my walks! I even ran into Lei's team on the way back up."

"Why DO you always go on walks when we're about to go to sleep, or wake up?"

"Ehhh?" Naruko scrunches up her face in a confused manner.

"Sakura-chan you never cared when I went on walks before… Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No it's just… I'm just now noticing how often you disappear when we're on a mission."

Naruko's face lights up and she grows a mischievous smile. "Just now noticing how sexy I am? Ne Sakura-channnn?"

Gaia is walking down the hall intent on speaking with her newfound love when said person is sent flying through the door directly in front of her. She immediately disperses her sand to catch the 'girl' before she hits the other end of the hall. The 'girl's' eyes widen when the writhing sand catches her mid-air.

"G-Gaia?" Naruko was prepared to impact the wall and was now hoping she had.

Gaia smiles at her serenely before calling the sand back to her, bringing the horrified blonde with it. She pulls the 'girl' into a hug, giving her a chaste kiss. Naruko quickly separates herself and backs away, unsure of how to approach this situation.

"W-why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Why are you HERE?" Naruko tries not to raise her voice noticing her team followed her out the door, likely seeing the sand catch her.

"Because you are my lover."

"Your WHAT!?" Naruko couldn't control her anger after hearing his rapist claim to love him.

"Naruko? What's going on?"

Naruko's mind was working a million miles a minute trying to think of a way, a lie, an exit, anything. Tears well up as memories of Gaia violating him and breaking his leg come back.

"I-I-I. leave… please just leave." Naruko notices the hurt look in the girl's eyes and has difficulty sympathizing with her, even in her current persona.

"Naruko what's wrong did she do something to you?" Sakura notices Naruko's eyes tearing-up while she backs away from the redhead.

"What did you do to her." Satsuki couldn't stand back and act impartial now that her normally exuberant teammate was crying. She moved forward while the blonde backed away from the Suna girl. The same Suna girl she ran into when the exams started. She had a lot of questions, but she needed to defend her own first.

"…" Gaia was hoping to talk to the blonde to apologize, to try and make it up to him, to tell him how she felt.

"If that will make you happy. I will not give up on you." She decides to give her mate time to recover. Turning around to walk back to her team. Pondering how to make things right with the boy she loved.

"Naruko?" Naruko continued to stare at the girl's back. Making sure she was really leaving.

"Naruko?" Sakura shakes her teammate softly now, while Satsuki watches with some worry in her face.

Naruko finally remembers where she is and curses internally at having allowed her emotions to overtake her. She quickly wipes away the tears, and tries to think of something to say.

"Naruko what happened between you and her?" Satsuki asks this time. Curiosity evident upon her normally dour face.

"N… Nothing S-Satsuki-teme. Uu-uuhhmmm l-let's go train." Naruko was having trouble replacing her dropped mask, so hoped they would let go of the subject on their own.

Sakura grabs Naruko's hand as she moves opposite the way the Suna girl went.

"Naruko that's the long way down."

"R-right." Naruko stops moving altogether and just stares straight ahead. Fingers tightening around Sakura's slim digits. Soft skin, softer than her own. Warm, comforting.

"Naruko please talk to us, we're your team. You can trust us." She squeezed back. He felt hope. hope that he could still reach her. Then the memories came.

"…Sakura?... Do monsters have the right to live?" He felt bone crack under his saw. Watched life leave a woman's eyes as she gurgled. "Do they have to right… to love?" Felt foreign skin. Moist, slick. Rubbing against his. Violating him. Soiling his body. He let go of Sakura's hand. "... Do they have the right to be happy?" Naruko was speaking in a trance while tears fell from her chin, still staring at the far end of the hallway. The intense emotions running through her trigger memories she would rather forget.

"Naruko what are you talking about?" Satsuki was very confused now. Her normally so-happy-it-hurts teammate was crying and sporting a thousand-yard stare, while spouting philosophy.

"Yes… Yes they do Naruko. You showed me that when you saved Hasaki and Haku." Sakura didn't know what was happening with her blonde teammate, but she didn't like to see the normally jubilant girl so sad and scared.

"That happened didn't it?" Naruko's mind was having difficulty reconciling her memories and didn't remember things as well as she should. A side effect of the blood clone, or so she believed.

"Dobe! What's going on with you?" Satsuki was tired of Naruko's brooding and wanted to know what was wrong on with the normally loud and annoying blonde.

"Oh nothing Satsuki-teme!" Satsuki's annoyed voice jolted Naruko out of her stupor and she resumed her play.

"I've just been watching a lot of movies lately is all!" Naruko shrugs her shoulders in a matter of fact way.

"And that… that redhead stole my cup ramen that Kazumi gave me!" Naruko was getting back in the groove. She waved her arms in an angry manner.

"Worst of all she wrapped me in sand and ate it in front me… ME!" Naruko shouted a bit too loud, as that statement hit a little too close to home. Abnormally large tears ran down her face as she dropped to her knees. A genjutsu she picked up while watching Lei and her sensei in their natural habitat.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh…" Sakura was dumbfounded by her teammates' sudden shift in demeanor. But was relieved to see her, largely, back to normal.

"Tch, whatever dobe." Satsuki didn't believe a word her teammate said and wanted to know what was wrong with her. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hehehe thanks for playing along Sakura-chan."

"uuhhhmmm no problem Naruko." Sakura knew Naruko wasn't acting earlier, but she didn't know how to get the truth out of her.

"Now let's go train dattebayo!" Naruko was happy to be in the company of her team and decided to stay near them the entire day, to hopefully avoid running into any of his assaulters while alone.

They walked down to the training room and spent most of the day there, mingling with the other teams and working on their fighting styles. Naruko never strayed too far from her teammates the entire time and tried to put them between her and Kira whenever they ran into Shino's team. Something Sakura noticed very quickly when Kira tried to speak with Naruko about her brother.

"Naruko you believe me right? He was there!"

"Kira if he was in there he would have come straight to me. And how would he even survive way out there?" Naruko was trying not to throttle the mutt while also trying to sound impartial.

"I'm telling you he was out there! And he said he knew where you were."

"Kira you have to let him go, he died years ago... I did." Naruko could hear the desperation in her voice and hoped to stop anyone else from believing her.

"I believe you Kira-san." The stoic cool voice of Shino's stood out like a sore thumb and drew Naruko's attention.

"I placed a kikaichu beetle on you and they confirm you were indeed with a male." Naruko's eyes widened visibly in surprise, internally in fear he knew just how intelligent those beetles were when they gathered information.

Shino turned to her slightly and she knew the stoic girl was looking directly at her.

"They only confirmed Kira-san was conversing with a male before returning to me." Shino continued to stare at Naruko, and she could feel it. No one noticed through the pitch-black sunglasses she wore, but Naruko knew the bug never left.

"Ar-are you sure Shino-san?" Naruko decided to play along for now, the cool girl was clearly trying to keep this a secret.

"Positive."

"HA! See I told you! Shino never lies!" Kira directed a smug grin at Naruko who was still standing wide-eyed behind Sakura.

"Heh..heh.. yeah.. maybe he is alive."

"Where did you see him." Satsuki's voice was low. A hint of worry in her eyes as she moved closer to the Inuzuka.

"He's probably gone now." Satsuki glared daggers at Naruko. The blonde looked away, something funny tickled the back of her mind. Something between haha funny and an odd warm and shivery funny.

"What!? you're his sister!" Satsuki's growled. An annoyed and surprisingly loud shout that drew attention from the other teams, and Naruko felt his cover begin to crumble.

"I AM worried! I'm just saying he never came to us! He probably left the forest when he couldn't find me!"

"Everything's about you isn't it! He always spent time with YOU!" Naruko was confused by this outburst, and noticed Satsuki breathing harder. A faint blush spread across the Uchihas face.

"Tch!" Satsuki left the training area in a rush, while Naruko and Co. stared at her back.

"Naruko...what was that about?" Sakura asked. Surprise evident.

"Oh yeah! You don't know who Naruto is do you?"

"I know he was Naruko's brother, but...what does that have to do with Satsuki?"

"Heheh you ever notice the way she sniffs that cloth when she thinks no-one's looking?" Kira found the odd tick amusing for someone as stoic as the Uchiha, but Naruko found her own memento so didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah?"

"That was one of the clothes she stole from him back when they were kids, she had it for him bad. Well her and a lot of other girls, the little stud was a chick magnet."

"S-She stole his clothes!?" Sakura shouted. Disturbed and surprised to find out her Satsuki was a pervert.

"She's not the only one. Right Kira?" Naruko glared at Kira who nervously chuckled before looking away.

"W-well just about every girl who knew him tried to get something of his." Kira chuckled out nervously.

"I-Is N-Naruto-kun really alive?" Hinata finally found the courage to speak after the shouting died down.

"eh...that's what Kira and Shino say." Naruko tried to downplay the situation hoping things don't get too out of hand.

"W-we need to find him!" Hinata had a determined look in her eyes, that look worried Naruko greatly. Hinata's eyes were a big problem when he wanted to hide.

"Well, he's not here, so save it for when we leave." Naruko decided to leave tomorrows problems to tomorrows her.

"R-right." Hinata soured her face down when Naruko turned away.

"Well anyway, we need to catch up with Satsuki-teme. Right Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? Oh...right." Sakura replied in a daze.

"Naruko-san. Will you help me with something?" Naruko knew Shino wasn't asking.

"Of course Shino-san that's what FRIENDS are for!" Naruko let spite enter her words. Masked in sarcasm and bitterness after being blackmailed by said friend.

"I'll come get you from your room later." Shino seemed to express some measure of elation in her voice. Naruko was a bit pissed the stoic girl didn't even stutter.

"Naruko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do they all have a crush on your brother?"

"Mmmm...Pretty much, why?"

"Was… Is he that… you know?"

"ehhhh...I don't really think so, but he is my brother." Naruko hoped to draw the conversation away from himself.

"Oh, but I thought you weren't really related."

"Ehehe. That's...a bit complicated, turns out dear ol' pops was a bit of a loose woman." Naruko didn't have a clue who her paternal mother was but it was a good enough explanation for most.

"I see…" Sakura was learning more about her teammates than she thought she would from this exam.

"What was-...er. is he like?" Sakura was curious to know why so many people liked the boy.

"Well originally he was a ball of sunshine and rainbows like yours truly." Naruko said with a big smile. Blinding white teeth twinkled like a distant star, another genjutsu Naruko was forced to endure from Konoha's own green beast.

"He was always smiling and happy. And he got along with his. uhhh... _admirers_ ,well." Naruko's voice gained a husky tone while she looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed in understanding. Thoughts drifting elsewhere due to Naruko's tone of voice. "Well except for the people who tried to kill him." Naruko's eyes widened. The slip-up coming out naturally, nonchalantly in a funny sarcastic way. NOT how you talk about your dead brother. She quickly glanced towards the pinkette seeing her green eyes growing. "O-On occasion!"

"What! Why did people try to kill him?" Naruko felt relief. Sakura didn't question her joking tone. Curiously it made her wonder what kind of person Sakura saw her as.

"I…Ehhhmm can't say, but they thought he was a demon." Naruko scratched her cheek nervously.

"Why not? Why did they think he was a demon?"

"Hokage-jiji told me not to tell anyone, but most of the Jounin and older people know."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Heheh, welllllll It's...like...a village secret. A law really, so I can't say. Sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruko scratched her cheek nervously, while chuckling lightly.

"Oh al-...alright." Sakura replied. A resigned tone in her voice. "Wait…you said when he was like you originally. What happened later on?"

"As… women...they uh..." *Sigh* "They took advantage of him..."

"WHAT!? THEY-they…" Sakura was mortified.

"Yeah… I'm not sure when it started happening, and he never wanted to talk about it..." Naruko knew exactly when it started happening. But she wasn't going to tell Sakura anything she didn't ask.

"So did he… you know… the fire?" Sakura was treading as carefully as she could after learning her teammate's brother was used like that.

"What!? No! no-no-no. That was an accident, a uh, gas explosion." Naruko lied.

"Oh… why do you think he just showed up in the forest of death?"

"Heck if I know Sakura-chan." Naruko shrugs her shoulders. "An hour ago I thought he was dead!" Naruko waves her arms around in an exaggerated manner. "Now people are saying he's alive!" *Sigh*

They walked up the stairs in silence.

"Why aren't you happy to hear he's alive?"

"I just don't want to get my hopes up." Naruko puts on her best sad expression.

"Do you think he's been in the forest of death all this time?"

"I don't know Sakura-chan." Naruko looks at her pink-haired teammate skeptically.

"Have you SEEN what lives in that forest?" Naruko makes exaggerated animal hand gestures.

"…Yeah." Sakuraa's face paled slightly, a light shiver ran up her spine.

"Exactly! I don't know what Shino's bugs have been telling her, but I still don't think he's in there."

They made it back to their room just in time to see Satsuki hiding something in her pants.

"Satsuki-teme you pervert! I keep telling you to stop doing that!" Naruto always felt shivers shoot down his spine when he caught her sniffing his old clothes.

"S-Shut up dobe." Satsuki stuttered. Her cheeks a faint pink when she looked away.

"W-w-w-what was that Satsuki!?" Sakura knew what she saw, but didn't want to believe it.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"I got it!" Naruko yelled jubilantly. She walked to the door smiling, pleased with exposing Satsuki's true colors to Sakura. Her smile immediately fell upon seeing who was standing opposite the door.

"Naruko-san" Shino's deeper monotone voice carried down Naruko's spine. "You agreed to help me with something." Unable to look her in the eye she started low. Shino had fair skin, her legs spread in a tomboyish manner. Her stance, more commanding than demure."...Shino..." Naruko whispered. She glanced higher, studying Shino's brown shorts. Her eyes running over her modest assets. Tracing the budding curves of her youth before idling on her kunai pouch that was strapped tightly around her right leg. The thick bands of webbing digging into her thigh. "...Naruto~..." She purred and stepped closer, voice equally low. "It...It can't wait?" Naruko pleaded. Shino's usual sea-green jacket hugged her large C-cup bust. Chest bulging against the seams, breasts bordering on D's. "No...I'm through waiting." Her lips concealed as they were, by her jacket's upturned collar, almost _sounded_ like they were smiling. "You agreed." Her chest puffed ever so slightly as she took a step closer. Shino's dark sunglasses glinted a bright white when Naruko looked higher. Swallowing as the taller girl's bushy brown hair bobbed atop her headband, following a closer step. Naruko craned her head higher, realizing Shino's large bust reached shoulder height. The slight alluring scent of soap and something sweet and bitter turned Naruko away. Finding the bitter scent familiar, unpleasant.

"Y-yeah I did, didn't I…" Naruko replied. Feeling a strong sense of apprehension, knowing full well what 'helping' her tall ally meant. But Shino knew things that would jeopardize Naruko's cover. So, she forced a smile on her face and turned to her teammates.

"Hey I'm gonna go help Shino with something, see ya later!" Naruko cheerily said. Seeing that Sakura was still staring, shocked, at Satsuki. While Satsuki, herself, acted like nothing happened to begin with and was brooding as she normally did. Satsuki halfheartedly waved Naruko away letting her know they heard her.

Naruko turned and walked around Shino, pulling the door closed with a low *thud*.

"Take me to your room." Naruko let out a low growl. Surprise running across her face. But in the end she knew she should have expected Shino to know that as well.

"…fine." Naruko grunted out. Then turned to start walking. Twitching when Shino latched onto her sleeve to walked closely beside her. "Pretty happy for yourself, aren't you?"

"What you mean Naruko-san?" Shino replied. Her bust squishing tenderly against Naruko's shoulder while her fingers bound tightly on Naruko's sleeve.

*Sigh* "What do you want from me Shino…" Naruko lowly said, her cheeks heating when their next step made Shino jiggle against her arm. Now knowing she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I just want to do what Kira-san did." She replied in a matter of fact way.

"Tch...So you blackmailed me?"

"I could not think of any other way, I tried to get close to you when we were young but you never noticed me." Shino turned her face slightly to look down at Naruko. "You notice me now don't you?" Her breath carried across Naruko's ear, earning a small shudder.

"I...I'm sorry Shino, but you don't have to do this." Naruko was ashamed she never gave the quiet girl the time of day. If she had would this be any different? Would it help at all if he'd known the quiet girl better? The what-ifs piled and the squishy warmth against his arm muddled his thoughts.

"It's fine. We are skipping a few steps, but that doesn't matter to me." Shino leaned against the blonde, and Naruko could just barely hear a light buzzing leak from her collar. Like a million flies beneath her skin.

"What do you like about me?" Naruko asked, the buzzing sound long past unsettling. Foreboding in a way. And now that they'd reached the floor his room was on. Naruko wanted to know why one of his allies was blackmailing him. Her intentions long clear after she tongued her cheek in the stairwell. But her reasons, still vague.

"Your aura… your smell, is intoxicating even when you're sad, angry, or hurt." Shino pressed into Naruko harder. Her back met the wall. Tingles sparked down her neck. "Whenever I'm with you...I feel like-" Shino stared down at the blonde, her glasses shimmering in the light. Naruko looked away, her breaths quickened. "-like...someone reached inside my chest." Shino grabs Naruko's hand. Guiding the blonde's palm to her breast. "Until the pain is...almost more than I can bear." Naruko heats further. Finding a hardened nub below the soft cloth of her coat. Eye's widening when Shino moaned and rolled her hand sensually below her bust. Unbuttoning her coat to glide Naruko's fingers over the thin cloth of her shirt. Shuddering as the plump hill molded around Naruko's fingers. "Sh-shino!?" Naruko stuttered. Her cheeks a deep crimson when Shino gasped again and the soft erect nub nestled between her ring and middle finger. "And...hahh...and when-" Shino leaned lower, bringing her lips close to Naruko's ear. "-when I'm not with you I'd give…anything…to feel that way again." Shino pulls back. Her lips curved in a pleased grin when she buttoned her coat and resumed walking. Naruko still leaned against the wall, fingers cupped around the air while her heart beat miles a minute. Quickly shaking the feeling away, Naruko felt Shino's arm around her waist as they walked the short distance to his room.

"So, I can't talk you out of this… can I?" Naruko asked. One arm wrapped protectively around her chest. Her face still flushed and her body unsure.

"I'll be gentler than Kira." Shino replied, before pulling out Naruto's key from her pocket and opening the door.

"When..?" Naruko's eyes widened. Surprised when Shino pulled her into the room and closed the door behind her. Locking it before walking closer. Naruko in turn backed away.

"Remove the henge." Shino ordered. Glasses a blinding white as she unbuttoned her jacket.

"I-I we can work something out. How about a date?" Naruto didn't feel the same way about the stoic girl as she did about him and he was hoping to at least get to know her before doing…this.

"Remove your henge, or I will do it for you." The buzzing noise gets a little louder. And Shino's jacket crumples on the floor with her black shirt following soon after, exposing her impressive bust and the larger than normal pores on her body.

"Please Shino-chan, don't do this… we-we can uuuhhhhmmm." Naruko had no idea what to say next, she never succeeded in saving her male persona.

"So be it." Annoyance clear in her voice. Bugs coat Shino's skin. The writhing mass of black insects buzzing in unison before taking flight to swarm a surprised Naruko. Slipping below her clothes. Naruko felt like screaming, ninja or not bugs were a no go. Millions of legs and wings carried across her skin. Wriggling below her clothes, Naruko almost yelled. Self-preservation holding on by a hairs width. She backed against the wall. Her henge slipping away like a blanket, without the fox to feed her chakra. Naruko's massive reserves quickly deplete under the full body swarm of Kikaichu. Only thankful that none crawled up her nose or mouth Naruto dropped to the floor. Exhausted, but conscious, left with only a sliver of chakra. The barest minimum needed to stay mobile.

"You're more beautiful than I remember." Shino said. Voice steeped in admiration as she dimmed the lights, then removed her sunglasses, dropping them on her pile of clothes. Revealing her narrow dark-eyes, Naruto noted that she was completely nude making her glasses the last article of clothing she removed.

"Undress… quickly." Shino's senses were assaulted by Naruto's pheromones the moment his henge dropped, and she missed how good it felt to bask in his aura. She watched him with growing lust as her childhood crush undressed slowly and smiled when he tried to palm a kunai when removing his pants.

 _*Slam*_ "Guh!" Naruto's breath was knocked out of him when his one-time friend slammed him into the wall before holding his own kunai against his neck.

"Some things never change." Shino licked the fright induced sweat from her old friend's cheek. Enjoying the sweet enslaving taste of her love dancing across her tongue. The shivered response he gave to her sampling and fondling. It gave her goosebumps. She rubbed against him. Grinding hardened nipples up his chest with heavy pants, while working his underwear off with her free hand.

"It was worth a shot." Naruto shuddered out. Having been in this situation several times over, replies came easy. Shino continued to sample his sweat, while moving her rough hand back and forth on his length. He struggled some more until she pressed the kunai harder against his throat before trying to osculate him, leisurely, carefully brushing her lips against his own. She tentatively glanced against his soft lips going deeper after every pass over.

Her hand worked faster, until she was soon rubbing her drooling slit against his prick. Sliding against him, lubricating him with her own trickling release as she ventured deeper. Eventually prodding against his teeth asking for entrance, she pushed against his neck harder with every pass he denied.

Naruto surrendered himself to her, she held all the cards. Even If he somehow escaped, she would tell all of his classmates who 'she' really was. He unclenched his teeth, allowing his blackmailer entrance to his retreating muscle.

Shino placed his length against her pale, moist lips shuddering at the size. She had never done this before, but she studied for this moment preparing herself to take her one and only. She aligns him using instinct and touch alone, to continue enjoying the taste of his twitching tongue.

"HMm-AH!" She pushes her hips forward all at once, breaking her hymen. Halting her movement, to release his entrance, and moan out in pain and ecstasy as a spectrum of unused nerves spring to life.

"Hn!" Naruto moaned silently, closing one eye in pain. Feeling as if the stoic girl shoved his meat log into a hot dog bun.

"S-So good…" Shino leans up against her prize shivering and shuddering while her distended vulva shaped itself around his massive intruder. She felt full, felt complete, felt his radiant mass stretching her and filling her with warmth she had never known before.

'Hahhhh." She moaned out quietly when she pushed her hips further, to press her cervix firmly against his tip. Shuddering and quaking in pleasure as he went further and a slight bulge formed on her abdomen.

"I've waited so long~." She whispers in her love's ears and pulls her hips back quivering at the way his mushroom-like tip snagged against her slippery folds, pulling her inside out.

"Hah." Naruto gasped in pleasure, at being released from her tight grip. Seeing blood tracing his length before Shino shoved her waist against his.

"AH!" She felt empty without him so quickly embraced his rod once more with her wet meaty sheathe. Not expecting the intense spike of pleasure to shoot through her cervix upon his return.

She could sense that she was being bound to his very being and was thrilled by the thought, the idea of being forever tied to her love elated her. She moved her head back to stare into the eyes of her obsession.

"tah…tight… Shino…" Naruto thought that he would have gotten use to the sensation convulsing around him by this point, but it still hurt just as much this time as it did with every virgin who forced themselves on him. He felt her head recede from his shoulder and was soon met with her dark-eyes staring deeply into his own. He saw many emotions staring back at him from her wide dark-eyes: love, adoration, passion, erotic desire. Shivers ran up his spine, knowing she wouldn't leave him alone even after she was through with him.

Shino had no words to express how she felt for the blonde, she leaned in and embraced his entrance with her own in a wet passionate kiss while sensually rocking her hips to memorize the veins and subtle bumps along her love's cock. Shuddering when he knocked against her core, deepening her already impassioned kiss while she used his cock to bang against her cervix.

 _Smack smack smack_

"mM...hm!...hmph." She groaned hotly into his mouth. Her wet groin smacked meatily against his. Her modest and pliable rump jiggling and flexing with her lewd impassioned movement.

 _Slap slap slap slapsmacksmack_

The erotic noise filled the confined room, as neither of them moaned for fear of alerting their fellow competitors. Naruto's unwilling yet rock hard cock slid through the slick folds of her pussy. Resonant shlicks and squelches accompanied feminine muffled moans and wet female ejaculate spasmed out of her rapidly humping crotch.

 _Schluck_

Shino tried not to cry out to please her mate, hoping to keep his secret for as long as she could to reap the benefits. Even as another orgasm wracked her tight body and her hips quaked in gratification. Face ruddy and red in satisfaction she paused only briefly, before resuming with greater vigor.

 _ShlickSmackShlick_

The perverted sound of her hips slamming against her love sent the normally stoic girl into an animalistic fervor. Her breasts mashed against his body, soft pert mounds of womenflesh squished against him. Erect nipples danced across his chest as she repeatedly consumed his cock and explored his mouth. Blade trembling against his throat as her free hand roamed his back.

 _SmackSmackShlick_

"MM!HM!HMF!" Grunting hungrily she slammed her hips into Naruto's faster and faster, harder and harder until she could hear the repeated thumping of his body against the wall. Shino stared raptly into his eyes, pleased to see him gazing at the ceiling as she pounded against him passionately. Tongue atop his own, coiling around him with upper and lower mouths while her buttocks jiggled and rippled excitedly when her pelvis wetly slammed against the blond's.

 _ShluckShlicksmackShlickSmac_

*thump**thump**thump**thump**thump*

The erotic chorus of slapping, grinding, grunting, and muffled moaning made her head go blank as her body fell into a heated vigorous rhythm. So, into her heated rutting was she that she didn't notice her release creeping up on her until it hit.

"AHHHH!" Shino wailed out in pleasure, staring at the ceiling as her eyes rolled back. Her generous breasts pressed firmly against Naruto's chest as she ground her body against his. Her modest and firm assets trembled and bounced with her gratified form. Like a bolt of lightning running through her body it hit. Her cry of pleasure resounded throughout the room as webbed strings of drool ran down her chin. Even as the single greatest pleasure she has ever known trembled and moaned piteously in her grip she didn't stop moving, she wanted to complete their copulation.

"Cum… inside." Shino quivered and shook while continuing to hump Naruto's twitching length. Squeezing and kneading him unconsciously as her orgasm continued to wrack her body.

"n-no…" Naruto was fucked in a very literal sense of the word. He didn't want to give her what she wanted but the sharp blade shaking against his throat, and her tight spasmed convulsing made him give in to her persistent, desperate kneading.

Shino heard Naruto's objection just before he released and gave a silent scream. She could feel him growing and shrinking within her. Could feel him convulsing and twitching before ejecting a deluge of his thick seed directly into her womb. Painting her insides with his magma-like release, marking her as his own. Joyous tears ran down her cheek following shuddered gasps.

"N-Naruto-k-kun~..." Shino stared affectionately into his vacent eyes as she slid down the wall with his limp form. She stayed connected with him and ran her tongue up his face. Licking the sweat from his body while he stared at the corner of the ceiling. From his chin to the bridge of his nose, from his mouth to his ears. Satisfied Shino lay her head in the crook of her love's neck moaning softly as he dumped load after hot load inside her. Filling her body to to bursting when she only tightened, to keep every drop of him inside. Knowing and hoping for the only possible outcome, nigh inevitable result that accompanied the white sea roiling within her body.

"g-give me everything...make me y-yours..." She gasped and shuddered in delight when his constant release leaked from her tight seal. Glancing against his neck with her drooling muscle when his erection died only slightly, keeping most of his jizz deep inside her body.

*panting* "Are… we done now?" Naruto could feel Shino's sweat and fluids coating his body. The warmth of his own ejaculate running down his shaft. He felt befouled, sticky, unpleasant.

*panting* "Not yet… just stay like this…" Shino inhaled deeply against Naruto's neck, gumming his cock with her pussy. Trying to milk more of his essence out as her palms roamed his body. The realization of what she'd done made her shudder, that or Naruto's magma like semen filling her to bursting. She didn't quite know, only knowing that they couldn't go back. She couldn't just watch him from afar. She couldn't bear seeing him smile from a distance. To hear him laugh outside his apartment window. Smell his used clothes. She pressed her lips against his neck once more, dissatisfied with the small mark she gave him. Again inhaling deeply, sending shivers down the blond's spine as his unique musky smell assailed her nostrils. She cupped his hand around her large breast, guiding the other up her thigh.

Naruto's breaths came in small gasps and shudders. Pale and soft skin enveloped his fingers while her pebbled nipple poked against his palm. Hefty and slick with perspiration, large yet yielding and pliable. His other, languidly kneading and squeezing her toned bottom in compliance with her hand which guided his own. He took another shuddered gasp of air as her lower lips kissed his groin, before receding. Though her body was limp, her hips never stopped rocking. He knew she was unconsciousness. He could feel the steady thumping of her heart against his palm. Her soft mewls, and hot slow breaths against his neck. Feeling an odd sense of disgust, yet animalistic arousal as she shook her hips. Humping him instinctively even when asleep. Sloshing Naruto's own semen around his cock before it sprayed out excessively when sleep overcame her senses and her muscles relaxed. He let out a hot gasp, feeling his own release running down his thigh while Shino moaned softly against his neck. He felt her take him to the hilt once more before stilling.

Naruto continued to stare at the corner of the ceiling. Bushy brown hair, dripped work sweat onto his shoulder as content exhales left Shino's lips. Mere millimeters from his neck. Listening to his blackmailer's occasional moans while her sweat soaked into his skin. Sinewy thighs resting atop his own, slick with work sweat intermingling with gleaming white ejaculate and female release. He didn't have any more tears to shed so he just laid there and tried to imagine he was somewhere else. He fell asleep soon after, doing his best to ignore her squeezing and hot shuddered breaths against his neck.

* * *

Shino awoke from her blissful nap and let out a soft gasp as her obsession throbbed mightily within her. Surprised to see him asleep with his head lolled against her own. She felt his palm squeeze around her breast and grinned. Her hands ran along his shoulder, over where her hickey should be. Much to her chagrin it was gone. She gasped again and thrust her hips as Naruto's cock twitched against her womb. A small smile grew, remembering it likely had to do with the Uzumaki clans' legendary stamina and healing. She pulled away and caressed her distended stomach while running her fingers through the blond's messy hair.

"Will she get your hair..." She stared at him for minutes more, admiring, memorizing his sleeping features. Before glancing out the dimmed blinds. She let out a small sigh before giving him one last squeeze and reluctantly detaching herself from his meat sword. A meaty squelch echoed throughout the enclosed room and her eye's widened while a she let out a pleasured gasp. "Hhaaahhhh..." Her legs gave out when he popped out of her, bringing his copious warm semen with him. Making her drop to her knees and shudder while watching his seed flow out of her. Pooling between her thighs in a lewd reddish white mixture.

"S-So much..." She scooped some of their mixed fluid into her mouth shuddering as the tart addictive taste of their combined ejaculate ran down her throat. Thick and creamy, causing her to swallow once more and shiver in glee. Bathing in the afterglow, the taste, the smell, and the touch of her love. Knowing that she could take him anytime she wanted. She crawled towards Naruto's unconscious form and gave him a soft kiss, brushing her lips against his before getting dressed.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun~."

 _Click_

* * *

Naruto woke sometime in the evening relieved to see Shino gone, he looked around and noticed the Kunai lying next to him with a thin line of blood along the blade. He touched his neck lightly and felt the small cut she gave him, likely when she climaxed. He checked himself over, noticing the red off-white liquid coating his thighs.

His eyes begin to moisten and he quickly realizes he is unwell, having been in this situation before he finds it doesn't hurt as bad. Naruto starts to whisper to himself to calm his nerves, to regain control of his emotions.

"I-I am g-going to count from ten to one, and as I-I am counting, I want you to concentrate on becoming more comfortable and m-more relaxed." He blinks the moisture away and relaxes his body.

"I-If at any moment you feel like coughing, laughing, scratching, or moving, in any way so that you are more comfortable than you are, do it." He pulls his legs to his stomach and continues to talk to himself.

"For a moment here, I want you to move all your toes, then move your ankles, then flex your legs at your knees, and then your legs at your hips." He follows his own commands with a blank look on his face.

"Take a deep breath and then exhale fully… Now move and rotate your neck." He does as he says.

"Roll your eyes… Smile… Now move and rotate your arms at your shoulders." He has trouble smiling.

"Now move at the elbows... Now move and rotate at your wrists… Now move all your fingers." He works his joints hearing a few pops, slowly putting what transpired in the past.

"Good. By movi…." He works his way down the exercises he could recall from his therapy sessions with Ino's paternal mother, Inoko. The Yamanaka was never allowed to enter 'her' mind during their therapy sessions for... a number of reasons, so she did what she could from the outside. The Hokage told her that Naruko needed help coping with her brother's death. Inoko was skeptical given the severity of Naruko's PTSD, but she didn't want to question the God of Kunoichi.

Naruto feeling like he had regained equilibrium, washed himself thoroughly and created a Naruko clone to go back to his team. He created several more to watch over him as he tried to go to sleep.

He curled into a ball in his large futon lying wide awake, which his kindhearted and helpful persona's noticed. Clone 4 walked over and sat nearest him by his futon, she held her head down and tried to think of something to distract him.

"...remember that time when we were eating with the Akimichi's?"

"..." Naruto doesn't say anything. So, Naruko decides to continue anyway.

"Well I do... Cho, Kira, Shika, Ino, and... well anyway they were all there..." It was the only thing she could think of at the moment and was cursing herself for not thinking of something else.

"The Akimichi's are notoriously picky eater's and everyone knew it. So, we decided to pull a prank with Kira and oddly enough umm... SHE decided to help us... Heheh! Shika like usual wanted nothing to do with it, but said she wouldn't ruin it. And Ino was all like 'We're about to be ninja we shouldn't be pulling kiddy pranks and BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Anyway when they tossed the first batch of steak on the pan and set the timer, all we did was move the timer forward a few minutes every time her pops came back to turn it. We liked the Akimichi's and didn't want to do anything too flashy." Naruko glances towards her creator who didn't seem as tense as before.

"We thought we were being clever, you know. Because they cooked it medium rare and seared it with their 'secret Akimichi spices' or something. Everything was going smoothly, Kira distracted everyone while Shino and I set the timer forward a few minutes, we took turns doing it because it would look kinda fishy if one person kept walking in and out of the kitchen.

Now imagine our surprise when they decided to serve US first.

The best part is they didn't even know, because Kira hid the thermometers. So, all they had to go on was the little white timer that went 'DING!' when it went off. Heheheh!" Naruko started giggling to herself, putting a small smile on Naruto's face.

"Th-The look on Shika's face! heheh... when she bit into that rare steak. Ohhhh man it was priceless, because everyone forgot Shino loaded the steaks with sugar. I don't know when or why, she didn't tell us until muuuch later." Naruko pauses for a second, grinning and shaking her head before resuming.

"A-Anyway Choji went to the bathroom to wash up before Shika cut into it. So, after she spit it out. We all looked towards the open window, then back at eachother. Bu-But the window wasn't open HAhahaha! It was the cleanest frickin' window we'd ever seen in our life!

Until everyone's raw and sweet slab of steak slammed against it. All four went *SPLAT*" Naruko Waved her arms around and giggled to herself.

"Then we all watched as they just slid down,'Eeeeeeeekkkk' Heheheh! L-Leaving a red greasy smear from the window allllll the way down to the floor.

Then Cho got back and just stared in horror at the grease all along the wall." Naruko places her hand over her mouth in mock shock.

"Us being the charismatic beauties we are. Were like 'I-I just cut into it and it...it just slipped like woooooppp'. She looked at us like we drowned a puppy. Awwww." Naruko made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cooing sound you make towards a kitten.

"It was adorable...until her face morphed into that demonic there-is-no-place-on-this-planet-you-can-hide-from-me expression of unbridled furious anger...Then we all bolted for the nearest exit we could find. hmhmhmhm!

W-We got as far as the bathroom door before Shika was dragged by her feet down the hallway! Th-Then *giggles* Ino ran into Cho's mom who was pissed beyond belief! An-" Naruko stops talking, noticing her creator fell asleep. She smiled lightly then joined her sisters in a card game.

"There you are! I was about to go looking for you!" Clone 1 just entered her team's room and noticed her pink-haired teammate was still fully dressed standing by the door with Satsuki in tow.

"Do you know how late it is?" Naruko looked behind Sakura, noticing the day had already ended. The sun had set, and shadows took hold of the green landscape beyond.

"Nope! I was playing cards with Shino all night, after I helped her out." Naruko was smiling her normal smile, but had a haggard sound to her voice.

"Baka! Next time tell us if you're going to be out late!"

"Heheh, sorry Sakura-chan." Naruko apologized and walked past her team to lie down in her futon.

*Sigh* With no good reason to question Naruko further Sakura and a half-asleep Satsuki went to their own futon's.

* * *

This one took a bit longer, just like the rest of you I have a Tomogatchi cowboy I need to take care of.


	7. Chapter 7

End of exam 2

Temari

* * *

Three troop transports were driving one after another up an icy winding path along the edge of a snow-covered mountain. The freezing wind howled and pure snow fell in flurries soft and fluffy, building up to something more, something fierce.

"Anbu-san how DID you get this location from Kazahana?"

 _The Land of Snow; a cold inhospitable mass of land far to the north of the land of fire. So cold that, upon first arrival, newcomers learn nipple chafing is the major reason, locals own so many sets of shirts. A souring and more than amusing revelation that boots many tourist's avant-garde fashion conceptions out the window. Though the fashion is ever changing it comes second to their technological advancements, which were and still are leaps and bounds ahead of the curve set by even the largest of hidden, and less-so, villages._

"I'm afraid that's confidential ma'am."

*Sigh* "From where we were sitting, she looked a lot happier walking out of that room than going in."

 _While many believed their futurist contraptions were for the greater good or a tangled and contrived vision for a better tomorrow. Progress was born largely from necessity, than an attempt at furthering the advancement of science. Turns out walking through massive drifts of snow and tiptoeing over ice just to get from one town to the other proved to be somewhat hazardous to the average civilian._

Who knew.

Well they did, clearly.

"..." The Anbu turns towards the loyalist. Black hair rustling and bobbing with every bump and subsequent rattle of the vehicle they rode in. Mask glinting briefly in what little light shuttered through the window. The grey gloomy sky that followed their bumpy ride, lightened considerably the further up they went. Their surroundings grew brighter, as their visibility only worsened. A bleached white fog whipping by with the wind.

"Forgive me for being skeptical. But you went straight to the head honcho of the rebellion and convinced her to tell you where her prison camp is. Without leaving a scratch on 'er. That doesn't sound too… convincing does it?" The convoy stops. The loud rumble of the engine only just audible in the wind. They both stand and the woman hops out of the large truck's metallic trailer, with Fox in tow. The accompanying Genin and Chunin that rode up, unloading what they could. The other vehicles the same. The women's shouts and metal scraping against metal barely breaching the crunch of snow underfoot.

The Anbu, Fox, and woman both are bundled in heavy fur coats to ward off the frigid fifteen kilometer an hour wind. A blizzard was coming in and the pure snow was beating against them relentlessly. Fueled by the howling wind, surging angrily through the mountain pass.

"Convincing or not, she's as high up as they get. My methods are none of your concern." They talk while sealing provisions for the Kunoichi stationed at the camp ahead.

"Hahaha! You black-op types are a full of secrets." The woman jovially seals a box of rations, before beginning her short trek towards their scout camp. Fox follows close behind with more sealing scrolls, she too was followed by another bundled up woman who rode up the mountain in a different vehicle. The line slowly grew, with the lower ranked kunoichi following, after they checked over their assigned vehicles.

The long line of snow-covered women trudged in silence not wanting to shout at each other, for the roaring wind made hearing difficult. They crunched along slowly, carefully towards the loyalist scout camp. Thankful their heavy snow shoes kept their feet warm and dry.

After handing off the supplies, most of the lower ranked Kunoichi were called to a briefing. Fox and her escort broke off and made their way to the headquarters tent.

"You better be worth the money." * _ruffling sounds_ * "here's the outside layout." * _paper unfurling_ * "this is the entrance we recommend." * _pencil scratches_ * "And here is your exit." * _more pencil scratches_ * "You'll have four hours. Then, extraction leaves without you." * _paper unfolding_ * "Take this." The woman gave the other a tablet.

"a chill pill?" The woman smirked. amused by the local term.

"It's a lot less painful than what they'll do to you."

"...thank you." Fox replied. Accepting the 'last resort', before throwing open the command tent's flap and crunching out. Onto the quickly growing drifts of snow. Her breaths coming in soft puffs as white flurries came at an angle. Her fuzzy hood, rippling and swaying with the wind. The low _OoOooo_ of air whistling between trees and over sharpened peaks followed and echoed. The constant groan, like a fat man lounging after a long night at the buffet. Maybe a touch louder. The woman grinned and clutched her coat tighter. Focusing and shaping the chakra in her veins. Though the air dried her skin and pelted through her hood, she was warm. Focused, well mostly. A lack of emotion still left a small degree of humour or mirthful levity as the large fellow's chair gave and the projectiled leg cracked against her superiors skull with a satisfying _Pop._

"Hmf!" Chuckled the young woman. Less than an amused sigh. It was still amused.

She continued, occupying her thoughts with the task at hand and other real or less-so events prior. Winding her way up the wintry pass until she could just make out the rebel base entrance through the heavy snowfall.

Embedded into the shear side of a peaked cliff were two large metal gates with a standard sized door to the right. Two guard towers sit a distance from the main entrance flanking a well-lit road. Fox could see a few people on patrol, bundled up in thick white coats similar to her own. She creates a small army of shadow clones, moving to get a better look at the wire fence around the entrance. An explosion echoed from the southwest starting the countdown.

 _A thick haze shrouds his vision, screaming, shrieking, yelling, and shades of crimson bombard his senses._

"I'lltellyouI'lltellyou!just please… stop… please…" * _pained sobbing_ * She sets her pliers on the table. Someone else picks it up to clean it, giving the white cloth a dazzling splash of crimson. Before setting it back into her toolset. She turns towards the spectacled man.

 _The buzzing noise intensifies then subsides._

Mr. Fox was running through the red, slippery hallway jumping over bodies while alarms blared, and yellow flashing lights illuminated the concrete hallway. Tremors and loud booming sounds reverberate through the halls, as people run-to and fro. More visions of her death flood her memories. She creates more shadow clones to replace the few lost, and adjusts the squirming woman on her shoulder. Double checking the sealing scrolls on her hip for good measure. More clones, with their own wards, follow a measured distance behind her, as even more sow chaos throughout the facility, releasing prisoners, and experiments alike. The guards are soon overwhelmed and begin to fight for their lives as the disease-ridden test subjects rip them limb from limb. The cells were computer controlled, the prisoners didn't know who released them. This meant Fox clones had to engage the frenzied, confused prisoners while the original ran as fast as she could to her extraction. The door was in sight, but the sane scared prisoners were crowded around, clogging the exit while mutilated shambling men, woman, and children attacked anything that moved.

She summons more shadow clones. "Twenty minutes! clear us a path!"

 _Screaming and loud cracking fill the hallway._

Naruto wakes suddenly, gasping for air.

"Why…" He stares at the floor between his legs. His clones whip their heads around, staring at him in confusion.

"Boss… are you okay?"

"…" He looked up at the ball of sunshine people see him as now, and smiled.

"… Yea just…" He ran his fingers through his hair. It was wet. "just a bad dream." He said while standing with a low _hup!_ and a soft crack as his back gave a soft pop. With a loud yawn he began his daily stretches, spurring his muscles into action and forcing his memories to subside.

The 'real' Naruko walked through the door to her team's room.

"Hey Naruko, enjoy your walk?" Sakura said. She was leaned, lounging against the wall. Hands behind her back, head turned to look at him. Briefly they locked eyes. A light touch of warmth spread across the blonde's cheek as she paused briefly.

"Yep!" Naruko chirped. Her tone bubbly and her teeth bright.

"Good, you're back." Naruko's ears perked. The voice was bored, languid in that all too familiar way. Her face lit up.

"Kazumi-sensei!" Naruko cried before darting the short distance past Sakura into the main room.

"Naruko." The bored woman drawled. Only greeting the blonde with a slight nod over her orange book.

"Now that you're all here..." Kazumi said with an almost disappointed sigh. She flipped to the next page of her small book before glancing at team seven in turn over her 'romance novel'. "You should know; the second portion of the exam will be ending soon." Her sunken eye scanned side to side as she spoke. Occasionally glancing up at the three genin.

"Six teams passed, more than anticipated. If I had to guess, I'd say there will be preliminary rounds." Kazumi said, turning another page.

"Preliminaries? Why not just hold the finals here Kazumi-sensei?" Sakura was, rightfully, confused.

"The finals are a spectacle for the nobles and dignitaries, to show them where their money goes. It's a lengthy event, meant to demonstrate the might of the next generation of Kunoichi they are keeping on payroll. So they don't get restless, we try to limit the number of ninja who make it to the finals." Kazumi explained idly, turning another page.

"I...I guess that makes sense." Sakura was a bit dispirited that the exam was going to continue, after all they'd been through they still had a ways to go.

"Send'em all at me I can take'em!" Naruko said excitedly, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

"I look forward to beating you again dobe."

"Bring it Emo-teme!"

They continued their banter until the last team entered the building, and the finalists were called into a large room with concrete arms. The Hokage gave a speech about why they were holding preliminaries, and why the event had people from multiple villages. After she was done the glasses girl with silver hair dropped out of the exam for some reason.

Naruko wasn't paying too much attention, instead she was trying to make herself as small as possible. Gaia, the Oto team, and Shino would occasionally steal glances at her which most of the other contestants didn't seem to notice. What worried her most was that after the Hokage finished speaking they formed an oddball group and started talking to each other about something. Naruko wasn't curious enough to risk getting closer, instead she edged closer to her own team.

' _No such thing as coincidence'_ Naruko didn't know why they were acting familiar with each other, it didn't make sense. They were from different villages, and there was no way Shino could have gotten close to Gaia before now.

"How does Shino know Gaia?" Satsuki was more confused than Naruko was.

"No idea." Naruko pieced together a rough guess once Kira joined the diverse group.

"Even Kira's talking to them. Wasn't she telling us how that Suna girl killed an entire Ame team?"

Kira was talking calmly with the other girls in their large group while the instructors conversed amongst themselves about something, likely the match-ups. Occasionally glancing at the mishmash group of girls curiously. The Hokage seemed pleased the villages' Genin were getting to know each other so well.

 _'I've seen this before…'_ Naruko felt light-headed. He'd seen something similar. Something familiar and equally off-kilter in another life. A different time that made his breath trickle and his legs wobble. "ar...ay-"

"Dobe?" Satsuki muttered. Watching as Naruko paled. Confusion and only a hint of concern as she mumbled. "-ero...five-"

"Naruko?" Satsuki tried again, now worried by the pale look on her face. Concern clear when the blonde swallowed and clasped her wrist. "-ine-ar-ay-zero-five-"

*cough*"Alright listen up!" Satsuki turned. Her attention on the exhausted-looking woman as Naruko panted faster.

"The first match is between Satsuki Uchiha and Yoroi Akado."

 _He's tied to a chair. Mirror's ran along room's walls. He grunted. A woman moaned. His head fuzzed._

 _His expression blank as another woman detaches from him. "A week and still nothing." A deep voice. Effeminate. "eight...nine" He whispered. He waited. He glanced to the side, glaring at_ _their leader. Who watched, impassive. The anger surged. It swelled._

" _You're going to help us replace all, you killed."_

 _Another finished._ _"ay... Hgh!...z-zer-..." Fingers clawed his back. His head buzzed. T_ _heir leader spoke. The heat boiled. She whispered into his ear and it kindles hotter._

" _You will stay with us. Forever." She smiled at him."fife...eig-HAH!" Another woman finished, the numbers blurred and the Fox tells him it's time. He dislocates his thumb. A low grunt left his lips and something wet coiled around his tongue. His throat rippled and it left. The woman. The leader. The enemy walked closer._

 _His anger raged. It made his head ache and throb._

"Winner Satsuki Uchiha."

"Naruko?" Sakura whispered. Green eyes full of worry when noticing her blonde teammate, still. Motionless while people cheered and murmured around them. Wearing the same blank expression she had in the hallway. She wanted to question further, but noticed Satsuki talking to Kazumi about something. Satsuki looked frustrated, Sakura walked towards them.

 _One of the younger women notices, she moves to intervene, but she doesn't draw her weapon._

"Next match Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame."

 _The older cockier one, the one who used him first, gets closer. He grabs her weapon. Unsheathing the wakizashi when she leans closer. A different girl pushes her to the side and gets run through for the effort. Her liver, punctured as reward._

 _The rest move to defend the older woman._

 _They don't draw their weapons._

"Winner by forfeit Shino Aburame."

"Naruko?" Sakura lightly shakes her blonde teammate who was still staring. Mumbling as she held her own wrist tight. Worry flashes through Sakura's mind. Deciding it was just a Naruko thing. She hears the prompter clear her throat.

"Next match Misumi Tsurugi and Sabaku no Kanakuro."

 _He grabs the girl's kunai pouch; loud cracks fill the room. He runs out giving the room a red tint it didn't have before. The oldest watches. Her eyes tear, as she draws her second sword. He reapplies his henge to fight on even ground._

"Winner Sabaku no Kanakuro."

Sakura returns her attention to Naruko and notices her still blank expression. The blonde's eyes were misty. Sakura purses her lips and reaches out again.

"Next match Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

 _He engages the Jounin in a heated battle, sword against sword. Clangs fill the room, and back-up doesn't arrive. He's aware he shouldn't be able to match her in a kenjutsu fight. Yet their swords flash in tune with each other. He uses his rage to advance on the Jounin who retreats to hold her footing. His short blade strikes true with a satisfying rip drawing a thin line of blood across the glass behind her. She doesn't slow, they continue their deadly dance around each other on the cold, wet, rock floor. Over the lifeless bodies they clatter and bang. Parry and counter. She cries while fighting him. He doesn't know why, he doesn't care._

"Both contestants have been rendered unconscious. neither will move on to the next round."

The moisture welled in Naruko's eyes. She could see faces. Ghastly, innumerable heads looking down on him as he stood rooted in place.

"Next match Tenten and Sabaku no Temari."

 _He lands blow after blow, minor wound after minor wound. Aiming for critical organs, he strikes with fury. The Jounin blocks, and counters every fatal strike. Only glancing her long blade against his skin, refusing to take the openings he's aware he has._

"Winner Sabaku no Temari."

Her tears begin to fall. Her breathing comes faster. Harsher as she steadied against a pillar. She tasted iron, sweat, and something else.

"Next match Shika Nara and Kin Tsuchi."

 _He stands over her, triumphant. "I love you… we all did." The woman's smile. Deranged. A wide grin as she gestured to the numerous corpses scattered across the floor. Her words don't slow him they don't stop him, he knew revenge was wicked but it felt natural._

 _She searches the bodies for anything she would need to leave the compound. A black-haired girl walks out of the mirrored room reeking of other women's scents, holding a bloody sword and frantically searching for her mission._

"What have I done…" Naruko mused. Her face felt wooden. The room cleared and she heard cheers and yelling. The light _hummmm_ left his ears and the room roared.

"Winner Shika Nara."

"Heheh...She did it..." Naruto smiled for his friend. He looked at his fingers. Delicate and soft. Or was she her friend, he wondered. Idly circling the red fingerprints around Naruko's...His wrist.

"Next match Kira Inuzuka and Naruko Uzumaki." As if given a half bag of soldier pills Naruko leaped to her feet. Swiping tears off her face with a dramatic wave of her sleeve. And forcing a cheery. Full-toothed smile across her face.

"About time-ttebayo!" She doesn't think, her thoughts would drift elsewhere.

"Contestants meet in the center of the arena."

"Heheheh! you're going down, dead last!" Kira tries to rile the emotional blonde up. The blondes mouth is quivering slightly, she only smiles in return.

"I'm takin' you to the pound mutt." Naruko couldn't feel she couldn't bear it.

"Grrrrr." Kira bared her teeth. Barbed by Naruko's weak but rage-inducingly _nonchalant_ retort.

"Are you done?" The sickly woman droned. Without speaking they moved a distance from each other and nodded.

"…Hajime!"

Kira starts by tossing her dog a pill of some kind. Akamaru catches it mid-air turning into a copy of her brunette partner. Naruko responds by creating a small army of doppelgangers, Kira says something. Naruko doesn't hear. She refuses to think, to feel, just do.

Kira and Akamaru jump at her in a controlled flurry of bites and scratches, bounding over each other like a deadly drill compose of pissed off claws and fangs. Naruko's headache swells in pain, the throbbing was like an infection. The voices wouldn't go away, they wouldn't clear off. _"They had families. They had lives. Whose arm was that, the girls mother, sister, friend?"_ She clenched her jaw until the pain overrode her memories.

The dog-like duo charge through the army of clones, only hitting a few. The clones acted independently of each other and their creator, dodging and setting up traps of their own accord.

A small contingent chuck metal at their mid-air foes before converging on their creator. Kira's voracious spinning attack left her slightly dizzy.

Naruko noticed, capitalizing on the brunettes dazed state by tossing a swath of kunai at her. Kira dodges and sways around the hail of metal, she begins to laugh not expecting the roundhouse kick that impacted against the back of her skull. Akamaru reacts quickly, rushing at the clone in fury, until the henged kunai under her feat reverts launching a full-force uppercut sending the girl a few meters back, into the combined kick of a clone duo. The disguised girl impacts a wall before falling onto an open net that closed soon after her rough landing. She struggled for a few seconds, kicking up dust and growling in defiance before reverting to her true form and whimpering in defeat.

"Akamaru!" Kira hears her partner's whimpers and scrambles to her feat, rushing towards her hurt teammate. She just catches a flash of orange in her peripheral vision. planting her feet firmly and pushing back against her own velocity, dodging a kick aimed at her ribs. Jumping back into three clones that were following her movements closely, the first launches kick to the back of her right kneecap making her kneel. The second slides to her left before sending a punch to the side of her stomach bending her to the left, the third uses the extra time given by moving to the brunette's front, grabbing the dazed girls hair and introducing her face to the clones orange clad knee. The blow was loud, audible, rattling. The original watches impassively, still gritting her teeth to ward away the voices.

The match ends quickly leaving many stunned and confused by how fast the dead-last took down a clan heir.

"Did I win? I REALLY need to use the bathroom." Naruko's head was splitting, she acted on instinct and she needed to be alone. Her mask was dropping and try as she might, she wasn't smiling. More half grinning, lips twitching at the edges and knees wobbling slight as the world seemed to tilt in her eyes.

The proctor stared at the downed girl for a few seconds waiting for movement.

"Winner *cough* Naruko Uzumaki."

"Nice match Nar-!" "Sorry too much water." Naruko muttered as she speed walked past the people staring at her, veering towards the bathroom.

"Next match Hi-..."

Naruko reaches her destination and creates a clone to watch the entrance before rushing into a stall, collapsing onto the toilet as her chest heaved for air. sweat trickled down her face and the air chilled, sudden.

"I-I'm" Naruko let's herself feel. "…I'm a monster. She said she… and I took advantage… I killed her, I killed them." Naruko let's herself think. "Where does it end?" She couldn't be alone not with himself, he creates a Naruko clone.

"I... I…" He has trouble forming the words.

"Tho-Those women deserved it after what they did! And… and it's not like… It had only been a week since they started using you and-and the fox said she would take care of it. They held you captive, they didn't really love you. They were just confused…" Naruko isn't too sure of her own thoughts. She doesn't know what to say.

"The Oto team captured me four days ago… and she isn't here to help, what if they're if they are pregn…" He lapses into silence for a few seconds "They're enemies I should kill them… shouldn't I?" He looks to his moral compass for help.

"NO!"

"Why? they're from a hostile village… they've taken clan genes. It's only logical to kill them." His features adopt a distant look, he recognizes his speech pattern. He doesn't like it, but it feels right, sounds right. His eyes continue to leak, and emotion returns. He feels disgusted by his suggestion, but repulsed by his inability to do what's necessary.

"I… I don't know boss." Naruko is conflicted, she doesn't want any more people to die.

"Then what?… WHAT DO I DO!?... please!...please TELL me!…" Naruto starts gasping for air between sobs. "I don't know what to do… I hurt so many people. I killed childr-...hurt, torture-...civ-... I-I can't be in control anymore... I...I just can't." Naruto was through thinking, he didn't want to screw-up any more than he already had.

"I don't want anyone else to die... I think if you kill them you-we will only get worse." Naruto continues sobbing. Frustration and guilt bore into his mind in hot flashes between blankets of cold while Naruko gnawed her lip in concentration.

"Was it… was it worth it?" Naruto mused. Time passed slow and fast, but he only felt a light chill as the details returned. The blood-soaked rock floor. The look of pain the women wore. Raspy, choked breathing, of those he didn't hit clean through as they bled out while he fought their leader above them. A charred burnt smell, like meat tickled her nostrils while she walked towards a fear-stricken woman. The raspy sobbing behind her when she gently placed down a worn set of slick, red pliers.

"…" The clone had and still has trouble thinking of something to say.

"I don't know boss..." Naruko muttered. Looking blankly down at her feet. She couldn't think of something to say. She balled her fist, less of anger. More of frustration of her own because it was a first. Or was it? Her head rang and she leaned against the wall.

"Did we… did we make a difference?" His henge drops, following his metaphorical mask that cracked between Kira's face and the "K + A forever" heart to her right and a cutesy penis hastily scrawled to her left with what looked like a dull kunai or a makeshift toothpick. He chuckled low. "Did I make a difference." All bathrooms were similar in that academy sort of way. The tree was tall. He traced the heart with his index. "Was everything, for nothing?" He stared up at her. Blue eyes met blue as tears ran down Naruto's chin and dripped down the grotty porcelain rim onto the growing pool on the floor.

"...I don't know boss." Naruko didn't know how to make her creator feel better, he could split off her personality into a clone. He had less success doing it to himself.

"C-can I be… be forgiven?" His speech pattern is irregular, he analyzes his own actions. Making his headache intensify.

"I... Don't know… but...but you can try to be better."

"…?" He looks up at his smiling clone.

"What you did… I don't think that can ever be forgiven."

Naruto stares at his feet again.

"The more you remember the worse it will get, the worse this-" Naruko gestures to his ragged sobbing form. "will get. So, you need to be better... better than... that thing you used to be."

Naruto stares at the floor watching the pool of tears slowly fill, pondering what his clone said. Until the guard clone dispels sending her memories back to him. Naruto becomes Naruko once more and wipes away the tears, dispelling his compass in the process.

"YOU!... What did you do to my sister!?" A girl with a large metal block of some kind barged into the bathroom.

"Ehh?" Naruko puts on a confused expression. The girl in front of him was from Gaia's team. She had teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, that was gathered into four consecutive pigtails. She covered her B-cup bust with a single-piece light purple garment that extended halfway down her thighs. A scarlet sash was tied around her waist above her shapely rear. The sandy-blonde incorporated fishnet threads over her shoulders,and under her one-piece.

"She's been staring at you the entire time!" Gaia had been acting nicer and was reluctant to continue their plan.

"Really!? I guess I'm just that sexy-ttebayo!" Naruko flashes her biggest smile with her hands behind her head.

"Grrrrr! She's… she's not like that!" Since they met before the Chunin exams Gaia had been distracted, until she came back from her walk three days ago. Then she started acting really nice, even smiling.

"Heheh why do you care anyway? Who could resist staring at a babe like me?" Naruko adopted a sexy pose, hoping the vanity approach would be enough to annoy the girl away.

"She's been acting nicer… and I think it has something to do with you!" The girl's cheeks flush slightly at the suggestive pose.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Naruko tilts her head in confusion.

"It... it is ,but…"

"Then don't worry about it." Naruko walked pass the girl thinking she was through questioning. Until The sandy-blonde grabbed both of her arms, then cuffs her hands behind her back.

"Where did you get these!" Naruko recognizes them, feeling her chakra draining. She tries to summon an army of clones but the barrier wouldn't let her. _'Damn! these are the real deal.'_

"Don't worry about it." The sandy-blonde grabs Naruko by the back of her collar, and drags her into the farthest stall. Tossing the straining girl onto the toilet seat, closing the stall door. The Suna-nin leans her war fan against the corner and reclines on the door with her arms crossed.

"You know don't you?" The Suna-nin narrows her eyes threateningly.

"Know what!? We're allies aren't we!? Get these OFF me!" Naruko was beginning to feel frantic, she focused all her chakra on keeping the henge in place.

"Not until you answer my questions."

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Naruko needed to get someone's attention before her disguise dropped.

"No one's going to hear you." The girl holds up a noise barrier seal, catching Naruko's attention.

"No no no no… Please you need to take these off!" Naruko felt the last of her chakra being absorbed.

"After you tell me what you know and what you did to my sister." The sandy-blonde gave Naruko a serious no-nonsense look. Which changed into surprise the second Naruko's henge dropped.

"W-what the…" She was hit full force by the intense pheromones the young Jinchuuriki expelled."Y-y-you're a-" Coherent thought degenerated, drifting rapidly towards the gutter when she raked her eyes over her prisoner's body.

"Your perfect." Her teal eyes widened exponentially to commit his stunning features to memory. His sun-kissed hair, his tanned skin, the cute whisker marks. She was drawn to him like a moth to flame. She uncrossed her arms, letting them drop and sway at her side as she moved closer.

"I-It's all in your head! Just ignore it! Haha I mean… uhhmm w-we don't even know each other's names!" He stared at the sandy-blonde fearfully as she moved closer to him. Her breathing increased as her face flushed darker with every step.

"Temari" She sat on his lap and tried to lean in for a kiss. Heart thumping as she drew closer.

"Temari-san! I-I can't do this with you! Let me go…" He turned to the side and tried to talk her out of this. The sandy-blonde wasn't deterred in the slightest. She began to gently peck his cheek and neck softly as her hands roamed his body.

"Just relax…" Temari brushed her tongue along the boy's neck, moving further up to try taking his lips once more.

"This isn't…I don't know you…please stop" Temari kept moving closer to his mouth until she decided to use more force. He felt her slender fingers on his ears, before she made him face her once more to take his entrance with her own.

When the girl's lips met with the squirming boy's, she felt a glowing rush of emotions flood her. Felt her body go limp, a sinking, yielding, surging tide of warmth left her limp but joyful. Excitement stirred within her and she couldn't separate from him. She felt a deep need fill her body a need that broadened when he bucked her limp blissed form from his lap.

"Get OFF me!" Naruto wasn't going to let her do whatever she liked. He stood and tried to walk over her, to leave the stall.

Temari felt cold, sad, but more than anything she felt anger. Angry that her chosen partner would deny her love, that he would try to run. She elbowed him in the stomach when he tried to move over her. Before shoving him back onto the porcelain seat.

She brandished a kunai and cut his thigh.

"Kh!" She gave him a light cut, just deep enough to warn him. She undoes her sash and unclasps her dress letting it sway open. Giving him a predatory smile while taking off her underwear.

"Please don't do this… I don't want this." He looked at her with moisture building in his eyes trying to appeal to her emotions.

"Your bleeding, and you will bleed more if you try that again." Naruto's body turned to ice, his mind fought for calm. There was a crowd of people only a short distance away, yet he was alone, isolated.

Temari was in heat, she had only one thing on her mind and she would get it, even if she had to take it by force. She stalked towards him and unzipped his pants, panting heavily in excitement, before yanking them out from under him. The blonde's boxers soon followed. Her panting intensified when her gaze took in the large shriveled mass dangling between her captive's legs. She felt a deep yearning overwhelm her senses, her slender legs carried her as if on instinct to the boy's lap. She tentatively moved her hand down his clothed chest gently dancing her fingers across his body lower and lower, until she caressed the large shriveled mass within her palm.

The girl leaned in to take her partner's lips once more, she wrapped her hand around the back of his head to kiss deeper and harder. Flicking her tongue against his lips, testing, tasting, enjoying. Soon prodding his teeth asking for entrance. Feeling moisture settle against her upper lip before he slowly opened wider.

"Mmm..."When Temari plunged his depths an intensely-satisfying pleasurable warmth enveloped her tongue. She felt like she had been given a present, wrapped up, and told just to keep it, something infinitely precious, and beautiful. The present's radiance, his aura was burning, searing, through her gifting her with his addicting taste.

Naruto felt violated, used, and it was something he was getting used to. He stared at the door behind the her, while she amateurishly worked his growing member to attention. In a vain act of defiance, he would try to move his tongue away from hers. But she would follow soon after to wrap around him and moan sensually while her wet muscle tried to meld with his. Tugging, pulling, and coiling around his tongue while she pushed her lips against his roughly. Her supple bottom slid across his thighs as she bucked against his body erotically. His saliva acting like a natural aphrodisiac heightened his already enslaving effect on the hopelessly lustful girl. His body unknowingly telling her yes, while his tears cried no.

Temari's eyes widened when she felt the blond's massive length rubbing against her stomach. She released Naruto's tongue, to look down at the twitching monster in her hand.

"It's huge!" Her smooth thighs continued to grind and hump against him of their own accord, rubbing her wet lonely pussy against his thick phallus. She panted faster and rubbed harder, moaning in pleasure while she vigorously rubbed her clit against her mate's cock. Releasing his hair, she moved off her captive's lap to kneel in front of his girth, grasping his cock firmly. She worked her hands up and down the wet shaft slowly, carefully, she didn't want to hurt her chosen partner any more than she already had.

Naruto let out a small moan at the feel of her other cold hand around his girth and continued waiting for a chance to escape. He weighed the pros and cons of such an action, coming up largely in the con section.

Noticing an odd liquid leaking out of the tip Temari dabbed it with her finger, flicking her tongue over the musky smelling liquid. "Mmm." Finding the taste enjoyable, she moved her mouth over the tip kissing it lightly before enveloping it whole. She clumsily ran her tongue along the tip and tried to take him deeper, to enjoy more of the dizzying perverted taste that assaulted her senses. She felt her body igniting in lascivious desire and bobbed her head faster, working her fair hands in tandem on the length she couldn't consume.

Naruto felt his release building the faster the aroused girl bobbed. He panted shamelessly when wet sucking sounds escaped the Temari's lips. Her teal eyes focused squarely on his blue, memorizing his pleasured face while his pheromones enslaved her mind. He looked away, trying not to let his assailant see his panting features.

The sight of her captive moaning and panting aroused Temari further, she stared up at him lustfully as her hands moved to attend to her drooling lower lips. Her head bobbed faster while her hands rubbed and plunged into her own slick entrance. She swabbed her tongue side to side, trailing along the veins of his shaft up and down, in time with her slick fingers. Thoughts of her own shameful debased form sent pleasurable tingles up her spine, she would never do this for anyone, for anything because of her own pride. Yet she felt excited, exulted at being able to do this for the one she needed the one she loved. She would do this and more if only he asked, if only he didn't fight.

"HMmmm!" The girl's clumsy ministrations proved sufficient, she mentally rejoiced when her partner tried to stifle his release. Feeling him twitch and convulse before flooding her throat, choking her with the bitter, addictive flavor of his seed. Her hands worked furiously, trying to rub herself to completion while staring at the boy's ocean blue eyes as he looked away in shame. Throat working in a steady rhythm, expanding and contracting with every thick spurt. Thin white trails rain down her chin, leaving white streaks of cum on her flawless skin.

Temari separated her lips with a pop, swallowing what she could while his excessive release spurted onto her hair, giving her natural blonde locks thin creamy highlights. "My turn." Giving up on trying to finish herself off, Temari moved above her captive's lap, aligning her pussy with his imposing cock.

"I told you to stop!" Naruto shoved past the girl, slamming into the door, trying to barge it down without any plan in mind. Fear drove him now, he couldn't open the door with his bound hands, he didn't know how he would get the cuffs off. He didn't even know how he would silence Temari without killing her. He only wanted to get out of this, he didn't want to be defiled again. He gasped out and leaned against the door. Pain. Sharp, spiked pain that piked his back.

Temari drove her knuckles into his spine. He felt her grab his jacket's collar, before she yanked back throwing him back onto the toilet. She stabbed his left thigh, leaving the blade there for good measure before angrily removing the rest of her clothes.

"AHHH!...why…why are you doing this?" She looked at him with an affectionate, lust-filled grin.

"Because I think I figured out what you did to my sister, she was insane, cruel, sadistic, maniacal." Temari yanks out the kunai, making the blonde yelp in pain. "And now she's happy, nice, and looks at you like a love-sick schoolgirl." She rubs her slit against his length while unzipping his jacket. "I want that…" She breathily whispers into his ear, while rubbing her wet entrance against his tip sending shivers through his spine. "I want you to fuck some sanity into me." She drops all her weight onto his groin, making him cry out in pain.

Temari could feel his cock almost ripping her in half, splitting her in two so he could fit. Felt a sharp stab of pain when he shattered her hymen.

"AHHhhh!" Temari didn't expect it to hurt this bad. She grinned to hide her discomfort while watching her own blood run down the length of her mate's cock before dropping her hips to meet his own. Forcing the girthy mass into her body, despite him practically breaking her in two when he speared her cervix. Droving her womb into her stomach.

"GRrrrah!" When she slammed down, she dropped her weight against his deep stab wound hurting him. The intense compacting feeling compounded his displeasure, making him growl out in pain.

"H…How is it~" Temari teased her unwilling partner to ignore the receding pain. Panting heavily due to the odd foreign and burning hot cock expanding her pussy.

"Fuck…you." Naruto voiced his resentment. Gritting his teeth when she intentionally clenched her pussy, squeezing him tighter. He glared at her angrily, leaking tears from his eyes, Temari smiled back lovingly.

"That's…the idea~." She shakily held the kunai to his throat, before pressing her body further against his. Shuddering when her pink nubs rubbed against the fabric of her captive's shirt. She used her free hand to pull him into a passionate kiss, keeping the blade against his neck so he wouldn't bite her tongue.

Temari felt an intense almost unbearable joy, a happiness she couldn't describe. He was a danger to woman, beautiful without knowing it. Like a trap set by nature a sweet perfumed rose, alluring, captivating, binding. A primal craving swelled within her breast, urgent, fervent, impassioned. Something beyond want, want was something you could live without, something you could have in passing. She felt need, she needed to do this, she needed to give herself to him, even if she had to make him take her.

The pain subsided, Temari began to slowly oscillate her hips atop her new obsession. Memorizing every bump, every imperfection, that rubbed against the walls of her wet pussy. She rolled her eyes and moaned into her mate's mouth when she felt her cervix being pushed, causing her stomach to distend and bulge. The pleasure wasn't enough, it wasn't the primal satisfaction she needed. She raised her hips, separating her lips from her love to shudder and gasp out in pleasure.

"Haaah." Temari could feel him pulling her pussy inside out. The pleasure of being everted sent euphoric, joyful signals to her brain turning it to mush as her recently discovered nerves screamed at her to keep going. Reaching the top of the seven-inch monster, she immediately dropped. Intent on going back up.

"AHh!" She cried out in surprised delight, as her love's bulbous head slammed against her gate once more. Stretching her pussy with his immense girth as he became one with her body. Smiling perversely while delightful tingles shot through her body. Her breasts jiggled, and her hair bobbed while her toned ass clapped against his wounded thigh. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to go again.

"Guhh." He let out pained groans as the sandy-blonde sedately raised and lowered herself and down his pole. Her mouth parted in hot sultry pants. Warm pleasured breaths nestled against his ear while her lips hovered above his hair. Her perky breasts bouncing and jiggling against his face, brushing against his cheek while he stared at the thin bathroom-stall wall.

"Ah!...Hah!...Naruko!...Ah!"

 _Slap Smack Slap Slap_

"Ha! I-I can see...Ah! why my...sISter Haah!...likes you." Temari stared at her mate's face. Face flushed a deep crimson while he panted and moaned. Staring at the wall while she tore involuntary mewls from his lips. Grin growing while she clenched around the steel-like meatus. Pussy scrubbing and squeezing the veiny length forcefully while her tongue traced his ear. "I'll make you feel good~." She wraps her arms tighter around him. He was delicious. "Shut-up! Ngh! Sh-shut up..." *giggle* He was adorable.

"Ah!...yes..."

 _Shlick Shlick_

She wanted him to enjoy her

"stop.."

To feel for her the same way she felt about him.

"You're...Hah... so big..."

 _Shluck Shluck Thluck_

To love her.

"Nh! please stop."

She wanted him to claim her.

"Ah!...I love you..." Temari spoke huskily into his ear, while bouncing her ass up and down his cock.

 _Thluck Thluck_

She didn't care if he hated her.

"Stop...Stop…" Her hot breath sent shivers up his spine.

She didn't care if he had more than just her.

"I Hah!...want you." She started to move faster.

 _Smack smack smack_

"Nh! stop Temari..."

"Ah! Ah! I need you!"

"Nha! No." He tried to ignore her confused words, to will away his rapist's confessions. To ignore the wet leathery slapping and squelching of her tight violating sex around his. "uh-uh-slower." Failing to ignore the steady vibrations that followed her forceful bouncing.

"S-so! good! Naru-chan!" Temari felt an intense pressure building within her, she moved faster.

 _Slap slap slap_

Naruto wanted to ignore her sweaty soft mounds pressing and rippling against his face. Ignore her pink nipple that brushed against his lips.

"Ah! Naruko! AH! AH! More!" Temari had a primal need, a yearning take hold of her very being, she moved faster.

To ignore the intense rhythmic pain in his thigh.

"AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!" Her legs burned, and his pained groans grew as her soft rear slammed repeatedly against his thighs. A cacophony of moans, pained grunts, and wet lovemaking filled the bathroom. The boy's wound leaked onto the floor and stuck to the heated girls shapely rear while her tongue lolled out and her eyes glazed over as 'Naruko's' cock snagged and pulled her pussy inside out.

 _ShlickShlickShlickShlick_

"AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!" Her hair bobbed and quaked with her jiggling body. Her arms tightened around Naruto's neck and her trickling sweat accentuated her feminine rippling curves. Glistening pre-cum squelched out of her pussy with every slap against Naruto's thighs. Temari hugged her love tighter when she felt the mounting pressure reach a feverpitch.

"Something...IS CUMMMINNNG! " Temari wailed out her release, writhing and quaking in ecstasy as her assisted orgasm wracked her body. Dousing his stomach in her milky ejaculate, she hugged him tightly, panting into his ear.

"We're not done yet..." Temari didn't feel complete yet, she didn't feel satisfied yet, she knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She clenched her already tight hole around the massive girth inside her, while her body shuddered and quaked involuntarily from her powerful release.

"No! You got what you wanted." Her hot words rang through his ears and he tried to hold his release. To talk her out of this.

"Not yet~" She nibbled on her love's ear while oscillating her hips in small circles on his lap.

"Please… stop… If you love me… please stop." He heard her words of affection and tried to use them against her.

"I do… but you don't feel the same." She made him look her in the eyes.

"That's why I need to make you love me." She clenched harder and raised her hips until her labia kissed his crown, moaning in loss as his warmth left her embrace. Her sore legs gave out dropping her creamy bum onto Naruto's wounded thigh with a loud slap slamming her groin against his own.

"AHHHH! YES!" Temari felt her love's copious warmth disgorge into her womb. Filling her, quenching her primal thirst with his thick essence. "HAAAH!" She climaxed once more, shivering and jiggling in bliss while grinding her soft hips into his groin. She leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder letting her breath out in shudders, while her womb filled and stretched like a balloon. "F-Fill me~. Keep going…"

"I love you." Temari whispered hotly into the blond's ears, sending shivers up his spine, while he stared teary-eyed at the wall. She sagged on top of him leaning her head against his, murmuring her passionate desires into his ear as her abdomen bulged with semen.

"MMmmhh." Temari moaned in pleasure when her overflowing pussy leaked their combined essence. It traced Naruto's length until it fell with a small plop into the water below, splashing into their lewd milky-red concoction.

"Why…you said you loved me…so why?" Naruto stared the ceiling trying to ignore Temari's breath against his neck and her occasional kneading.

"I love you so much that… nothing can matter to me… not even you… only my love." She runs her tongue up his throat to his ear. "Not even your objections." Temari never thought she would feel this way about anything in her life. And she didn't think she could live without it, the sensation of being bound to the boy was intoxicating, his warmth was her sun, and his presence alone made her feel complete.

Temari's words send shivers up his spine. He has nothing else to say, nothing he can say so he resigns himself to her milking.

"There will be an invasion." Temari hazily drew circles on his neck still grinning in satisfaction while his seed leaks from her tight seal around his cock.

"An invasion?" Naruto finally looks at her blissed out disheveled form, noticing two of her pigtails came undone sometime during her vigorous humping.

"Mmhmm." She looks into her obsessions blue-eyes and gives him a knowing perverted grin, before clenching around him and oscillating her cum filled vulva around his cock.

"Ahh… stop… tell me about the invasion." Naruto didn't have time to think about his own circumstances in the face of a threat to his village. He pushed his spite and anger down to get as much information as he could from his assailant. Trying to ignore the sticky fluid that sloshed around his cock.

"It's going to haaa-happen on the day of the final exam." She felt another glob leak from her clenched pussy. Surprised to feel the steady stream of spunk still flowing into her body.

"Why tell me now?"

"I've been telling you why~." She gives him a sultry grin before leaning on him. "And I want to ask you to defect." She could feel her eyelids getting heavy as her sore legs and well-worn pussy demanded rest.

"If I refuse?"

"Then Gaia and I will kidnap you."

"That doesn't sound like love."

"I need you...it's more than love." Temari bucked against him trying to keep herself awake and enjoying the thick warm liquid swirling around her uterus.

"My village c-comes first." Naruto tried to sound serious but failed when she clenched again making him moan quietly.

*Giggle* "Alright just because I love you… I'll let you go. But If we win." She pulls back to look into his defiant blue-eyes. "Then you will be ours for the rest of your life." She knew she would need to share with Gaia or die painfully.

"If my side wins?"

"Then I'll be yours."

"I don't want you." She smiles mischievously.

"Too bad." She removes his cuffs, but his chakra is still dangerously low. He knew Naruko wouldn't let him hurt her even if he could, so he tried to will away the thought of revenge.

"HMm!..." Temari leisurely separated herself from the blonde letting out a soft groan, before her legs gave out. Dropping her shapely rear back onto his thighs.

"S-So much..." She watched in amusement as Naruto's thick semen floods out of her satisfied womanhood. Coating his thighs and splashing into the toilet bowl below them.

After the deluge slowed Temari stood shakily then quickly fixed her hair, before making a show of getting dressed. She turned away from him to bend over slowly, flashing him with the coruscating creampie he unwillingly gave her, to grab her panties. Straightening her back she slid her hand between her thighs, scooping a handful of their mixed release into her palm.

"MmMm..." The blonde held her hand to her lips moaning sensually, before pulling her underwear on. She turned her head to look at him with a grin, to see if he was watching her show.

Naruto remained seated on the toilet, looking at the wall waiting for the girl to leave.

"Hmph." She pouted cutely when she noticed he wasn't watching her, so quickly threw her clothes on and forced her tongue down his throat before departing.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine~." She sashayed out the door taking her noise barrier tag with her.

When he heard the door swing closed he shambled over to his pants to get his medical kit. So, he could patch up his thigh.

' _I'm used to this now.'_ Tears keep leaving his eyes. _'I'm not innocent.'_ His breathing hitches and he struggles with his knot. _'I'm fine, perfectly fine.'_ He finishes his knot, pulling it tight to cut off the blood flow and grabs his clothes to toss on top of the tank cover so he wouldn't need to kneel again. He pulls his underwear back on grimacing at the slimy feeling coating his member. He struggles with his pants but does get it on eventually.

Naruto pulls on his coat and tries to zip it up only to find the zipper is broken. He pulls out what remains of his ninja wire, and tries to tie it around his abdomen, but it's a short wire. He tries again, but his fingers are too big, anger wells up inside him. He tries tying it again, but his index finger gets caught in the loop. He pulls his finger out undoing the knot.

"Why won't you tie!?" He tries again, but his hands are too slick with moisture.

"Tie!" He tries again but his fingers lose the end of the string, and he unknowingly sheds more tears as despair sets in.

"Tie." He tries again, but his hands are too shaky to hold the string.

"T-t…" He leans against the wall next to the door as tears leave his chin. He gives up and drops the string.

"…Pure white snowflakes fall all around. You can feel them melt on your… skin." He starts shaking involuntarily.

"You are not cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of-of your beating heart." He wants to talk to Naruko, but his chakra is dangerously low. Due to the absorbing effects of the chakra cuffs.

"C-can you hear it? You only h-have to listen." He pops a soldier pill, and makes the signs for a clone.

"Can you hear it s-slowing?" He moves his hands to the henge sign.

"You're slowing it. You are in control." Naruko walks out of the stall wearing her normal grin, with her hands behind her head.

"Calm. At peace." She walks with a limp.

Naruko wanders the massive room for a little while, straining her ears to listen for someone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"There you are!"

"Hmm?" Naruko turns suddenly. Eyes running over the chain-smoking woman.

"Hey, proctor lady! where is everyone?"

*Cough* "They already left. Kinda thought you did too."

"Heheh… bathroom troubles…" Naruko scratched her cheek.

"Ahh… well..." *Cough* "Your finals match is against Nejie Hyuuga."

"Oooookay!" Naruko exclaims, a pleased smile stretching across her face.

"Hmf" The woman smiled, amused, before turning. "...You should get going now. It'll be dark soon."

"WAIT!"

"Hmm?"

"Ehmmm...How do I leave?"

*Sigh* "follow me"

Naruko follows the woman and waves goodbye before creating a clone to help her bolt towards the Hokage tower. She runs through the reception area dispelling her clone before she barges through the door, while the secretary yells at her. "Jiji! I've got something to-"Naruko starts, noticing Hiruka talking to his Sensei about something.

"Ahh, Naruko we were just talking about you. Congratulations, by the way." Kazumi says. Only glancing up from her book to send Naruko an eye smile and a half-hearted thumbs up.

"Heheh thanks Kazumi-sensei!" Naruko scratches the back of her neck chuckling lightly at the praise. "ehhh. What were you talking about me for?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"Well Sakura and Satsuki have been telling me, you've been acting odd lately."

"Odd?"

"She said you've been...odd." Kazumi looks at her in a studious, combing stare.

"Well I...*sigh*...I was beat up pretty bad by that snake-lady in the woods, and I've just been... I 'unno, feeling kinda weak is all..." Naruko looks at the floor tucking her chin into her chest. Her words, technically true.

"She was a Sannin, even I would have trouble fighting her." Kazumi noticed an odd look in the blonde's eyes when she spoke. The girl's movements and tone of speech were believable. But she could tell, she was hiding something.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Kazumi prodded and Naruko fidgeted under her gaze.

"I believe this has to do with Naruko's seal, Kazumi-san." Hiruka noticed Naruko was floundering.

"Does she-?"

"Yes...she has been having difficulties with it ever since her run-in with my-...Orochimaru. We discussed it a few days ago."

"I see." Kazumi's voice held doubt. Her eye glancing back towards the young blonde.

"Well Naruko, what did you need?" Hiruka smiled lightly at Naruko. Her hands meeting comfortably on her desk.

"There's going to be an invasion." Naruko declared. Her face stony, a serious expression that she might have lifted from Satsuki. Well she thought she looked serious, being the smallest person in the room had it's detriments.

"Where did you hear this?" Hiruka's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in concentration.

"From one of the Suna finalists. Uuhhhmmm I think her name was, Temari?" Naruko places her hand on her chin in thought.

"Where did this come from?" Kazumi asked. Her lone eye glued to Naruko's face, while said blonde shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Well...I guess she felt kinda guilty or something, I dunno." Naruko shrugs her shoulders. "While I was in the bathroom she came in and told me about it."

"She just told you about it?" Kazumi's visible eye conveyed confusion. Doubt.

"Yep! It WAS really weird now that you mention it." Naruko scrunches her face up in thought.

"Hmm."

"Did she say who was going to invade?"

"Ehhhmmm, she didn't say exactly buuuuttt It sounds like she meant Suna was going to invade."

"It sounds like? Naruko you are making a very serious claim. You need to be sure." Kazumi could tell her student was hiding something. The blonde's voice shifted subtly when mentioning the bathroom.

"I will take this under consideration Naruko, is there anything else you need?" Hiruka knew this was something that needed to be discussed in private, given the look her surrogate grandson was giving her.

"Ehh not really that was all, I also... just wanted to catch up. But, you look busy so I'll-"

"I was just leaving Naruko." Kazumi got up to leave, pulling her orange book out of a pouch while walking towards the door.

"Oh, we won't be meeting for training tomorrow." "What? Wh-" "I've already told Sakura, but I'm going to be training Satsuki for the month-" "ehh!?" "-while you train with Ebiko." "Who's E-!?" "You'll meet her at our training ground tomorrow at the normal time. Behave~." Kazumi sung before shutting the door. Naruko fumed.

"GAH! Frickin' cyclops! Who's Ebiko!?" Naruko shouted, as the door closed.

"Ebiko-san is one of the leaf's best instructors, she teaches my granddaughter Konohana."

"Huh..." Naruko silently deliberates with herself before nodding in thought and smiling again.

"Well,I guess I'll meet her tomorrow...could we talk about something personal?"

Hiruka nods and sends her Anbu out of the room before activating her office's sound barrier.

Naruko dispels her henge and sits in front of the hokage's desk. The worn wood creaked softly as he reclined gratefully. Letting out a soft grunt of pleasure as his injured leg stopped throbbing.

"Did Kira-san do that to you?" Hiruko motions towards the blond's newest wound.

"No this was Temari. Once she was… through with me she told me there would be an invasion. She wanted me to defect."

"I'm… sorry you had to go through that… but I can have her questioned."

"She said she would tell everyone about me, if I talked... The village comes first, but...if you take her in then she'll tell everyone..."

"… Blackmail." Hiruka thought carefully about what to do next, noticing the defeated look on her surrogate grandson's surprisingly smooth face. His features were a clear and fetching heart-shape, skin still smooth. Cute with a subtle edge that hinted something more as he aged. Hiruka swallowed and turned her eyes down, to shuffle a few papers. Just to take her mind off the, obviously, traumatized boy.

"You should get the seal removed soon. I can fix wounds and block a few memories. But only your...tenant can block entire lives."

"...Why did I ask you to block those? my memories, y'know?" Naruto rubbed her arm and stared at his wrist.

"You were beginning to remember, _more_...the longer you talked." Naruto nods. Whether he understood or didn't, she couldn't tell.

"I might have a way for Miraiya to remove my seal… but, I haven't tested it yet. Even if it doesn't work she is getting up there, maybe I won't ehr...influence..her." Naruto says, thoughtfully. Face scrunched up in concentration as he mulls it over.

"Orochimaru is about the same age as her." Naruto's face turns sour. Unconsciously rubbing his right arm as the name stirs anger within.

"… If-if she does attack me then I… I will." *Sigh* "I'll wait for her to finish… then ask her to remove my seal."

"I don't want to believe she would do that, but your files are… thorough."

"She's too important to the village for me to make it into a problem."

"I'm sorry you had to be put in this position my boy…"

"I've made it through worse Jiji it's not your fault." Naruto gives her a serene smile.

"Besides I used to do things like this all the time… I think." Naruto scrunches up his face in thought.

"You never told me who… got to you in the exam."

"Do you need to know?" Blue eyes gaze wistfully at the wooden floor.

"I'm afraid it will need to go in your… private file. In case future issues present themselves." Hiruka was having difficulty talking so seriously with someone so young.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin knows, Kira Inuzuka but she doesn't know, Dosu knows, Zaku Abumi knows, Kin Tsuchi knows, Sabaku no Gaia knows, A redhaired Kusa-nin with glasses knows too, Shino Aburame knows, and Sabaku no Temari also knows about my henge."

"I'm sorry Naruto… I don't know how long you can keep this secret."

"Shino is blackmailing me, so I can keep it a secret for a while longer. The others… I don't know. They claim to… hold affections for me. Even after what they did."

"I was hoping you could help me think of something." Naruto looks at her hopefully. Cerulean orbs gleaming, shining brightly as Hiruko rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration.

*Sigh*"This situation is… unique. I'm afraid I don't know how to approach it without revealing who you are." Disappointed by her own inability to help. She gives him the truth.

"Then the clan's will try to take me… like before."

"Entering the exam was...ill-advised Naruto." Hiruka looks at her surrogate grandson grimly.

"I..I couldn't hold my team back…and-and I think Satsuki-teme has a chance. I don't remember her match all that well, but I know she won. Kazumi-sensei said so and Sakura-chan!… I-I can't remember if she passed or not..." His naturally jouncy attitude sprung forth. Still holding out hope that his disgrace meant something to his team.

"I'm afraid not, Naruto. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka knocked each other out. It was a draw."

"…o-oh..."

"You're sure that you're okay Naruto?"

"I was never really okay to begin with Jiji… I'll be fine." He looks towards the floor with a melancholic smile. They sit in silence. Hiruka lightly taps her pipe against the ashtray. Black flakes of used tobacco settle softly against the wooden surface.

"Do you have any missions for me to do… after I fix my seal?" Naruto turns his head upwards to look at Hiruka hopefully.

"Hmm..." The third hums in though. While gazing questioningly into the empty bowl end of the pipe before sliding open a drawer.

"It wouldn't be wise to leave the village." Wood slides against wood and the familiar sound of scrolls rolling about followed.

Finding what she was looking for, she closes the drawer with a soft _Clack_. "You can stay at the Hokage mansion for the duration of the exam." Setting a wooden box on the table, she produced a thin wooden rod. Then slowly and thoroughly began prodding at the pipe's innards.

"That won't stop Orochimaru...She said she'd be back for me." He shivers visibly. Goosebumps run down his spine when recalling her words.

Hearing his words, she stops. Setting it inside the box to look at the young blond.

"I think I'd be safer outside the village. Under a henge. A-At least for a little while."

"..."

"..." The aged Kage closes her eyes in thought. Fingers intertwined and elbows resting upon her desk while soft hums fill the otherwise dead silent room.

"..."

*Sigh* "I have one..." She pulls a different pipe from the box. Loading it with tobacco while she speaks. "One you would be best for, but I feel it is…at an inappropriate time." Hiruka was starting to feel uncomfortable about asking her surrogate grandson to do this after the lengthy list of names he gave her.

"Into despair we must stalk to avail the shade… Interlinked we serve the stem. Disengaged we are but cells, indistinct amongst a whole." Naruto looked to be in a trance as the words left his mouth.

 _Clack_. Surprised Hiruka slid the drawer shut louder than intended.

"I don't remember everything, and I hope I never do, but…" Naruto wore the same serene smile on his face. He shifted in his seat to sit up straight.

"I vaguely recall taking my oath nine years ago and… and if it's for the village then-" He looks at her with determination in his eyes.

"I will accept any mission Hokage-sama!" He sat in his chair ramrod straight.

"Hmm…"Hiruka leaned on her desk and closed her eyes pensively. Her pipe lightly dangling from her lips. Matchbook in hand.

*Sigh* Leaning back she closed the flap over two matchsticks. Igniting them as she spoke. "The council wants to patch up relations with the Hidden Mist Village." Slowly twirling them in her pipe while she spoke. Puffing clouds of smoke between words. "You are to meet with the new Mizukage. To broker an alliance. As you could probably guess, this is a solo mission." Setting the used matchsticks in her ashtray she looked Naruto in the eye. "It will not go on your official record, but your private file will back-up any promotion opportunities." Hiruka watched the blond carefully. Waiting for any odd ticks that might follow his old oath.

"Hai Jiji!" Naruto hoped this time would be different, that this time would matter.

"I've received good reports about her. If you can secure an alliance, it should last much longer than our previous arrangement." Hiruka could tell what the blond was thinking and hoped to assuage any fears he might have about this mission.

"I hope so Jiji. Wait… Um Kazumi-sensei said she got me a teacher."

"I will handle that my boy." Hiruka smiled softly. A gentle smile that came naturally with age. "You get your seal fixed and prepare for a long trip."

"Right! Urgh!" He tried to stand up only to grimace in pain and fall back on the chair.

"Heheh, before I leave, can you heal my leg?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hiruka nods her head and heals his thigh, then tells him where he could find Miraiya.

Naruko walks towards the door remembering the cuffs.

"Jiji, Temari had chakra cuffs."

"...Then they really are preparing for something... thank you for telling me Naruto."

Naruko walks out of the tower, ambling towards the hot springs.

* * *

I dreaded this chapter, because I really did not want to write out every single fight. Thankfully I remembered a loose end I left in a flashback. I also made a timeline, because honestly even I was losing track of what happens when. So now there is a definite timeline to work with, that should keep me from going too crazy with the flashbacks.

As usual let me know about any loose ends or sentence structure errors, I fixed most of them this time but no-ones perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Couldn't think of a title, this is chapter 8

 _FemDeidara_

* * *

The evening sun casts it's warm glow across the large, green village. Birds move in black murmurations chirping and singing their merry tune across the orange-yellow sky. Children run through the streets playing ninja, throwing toy kunai and shuriken at each other causing havoc for the working-class laborers, who were carrying panes of glass and logs to a nearby build site. Off duty office workers and ninja mingled about the shopping district. Amongst them walked Naruko. Her grin, wide. Visibly pleased to finally be out of that stuffy old building. Her legs carrying her on without a care in the world.

"Hmm-hmm...Hiraita Hiraita..." Naruko hummed and sang soft as she mingled through Konoha's market. "-enge no hana..." Her voice soft and her ponytails bobbing free as people shouted, children laughed, and women whispered in hushed tones. "kira..." Naruko whispered and turned sudden. Her feet carrying her through an alley, where a day drinker hiccuped and sang quietly to herself.

"Itsu no ma ni ka tsubonda..." Naruko hummed.

"yu..got-" *hic* "-good pipes kid."

"Heheh. Yep! You're not so bad either." Naruko chirped, her smile growing wider. "damn straight kid!" The woman spat, before tonguing the bottle for any last dollops of drink. Naruko smiled softly and kept walking. Any complement was more than welcome, if only they weren't so few.

*sigh* "good pipes huh..." Normally, adults look at her with scorn or hatred, sometimes, or most times really, a twisted mob-like concoction of both. "Not so bad either...gah, maybe I should have sa-" She stopped walking. "gaia..." She turned towards another alley. Following the winding zig and odd bend of familiar walls; a weapon store, a dumpling shop, a salon, some kind of trinket store, all of them with boarded back doors and padlocked windows that admittedly might have been her doing. "Heh...no-one can take a joke..." Naruko mumbled. her memories updated. Flashes came and left. "oto..." Her scouts warned her, she turned again. Hopping onto a residential/open market combo that smelled like cigarettes, old wool and some kind of foreign _funky_ stench. The path was clear, well clear of people looking for him at least. "Hey! hands off punk."

"-at THAT price!?"

"Mommy what's that smell?"

"-thirteen twenty. Final offer."

"-eap metal! The hell are you pulling!?" "-ive percent off!" "Ohh! It's so soft!" "Ehhh!? Where's my purse!?" "-goddamn rip-off!" This market was in one of the seedier parts of town and somehow drew rich tourists despite the pickpockets and shoddy goods. Naruko ignored most of it, a brief unpleasant tinge ebbed at her mind as a child in ragged clothes pulled a couple ryo notes from a nobleman's pocket. It was wrong, and briefly she wondered if should should've stopped her. She is a public servant in a sense, but "everyone's gotta eat..." Naruko mumbled. Walking faster as she felt the thought eat away at something deep inside. This wasn't her problem, not right now.

"Fix the seal, get a deal. Fix the seal, get a deal." Naruko whispered aloud, her words drowning in a sea of haggling, cursing, and peddling. The standard fare that she had become accustomed to in her many years of living in Konoha. This was another day, for them, but it was far from any other day for Naruko. Because Naruko was being hunted. Though they looked, actively. Covertly or less-so, they searched and Naruko kept dodging and making clones to scout and tail. "again?" But one kept on her. One followed her nearly all the way to the hot-spring. "Grr...that stupid, four-eyed!" *sigh* "...I just want to leave..." Briefly, she glanced backwards. Her eyebrows furrowing as the redhead pinpointed another clone.

' _How the?..._ _'_ Naruko ducks into an alley before swapping her henge and creating a new clone. The clone henges as another random civilian before doubling back towards the redhead. Naruko mapped another path, a longer route around to the hot-spring. She made another scout clone, before leaving the alley. Naruko walks for a bit longer before the clone dispels making her groan, growl and cuss. He changes back to Naruko and turns around to confront the redhead in the alley he just left.

"What do you want?" Naruko growled as she walked slow, towards the smiling redhead. The sun's light lapped at the shadows high overhead, while a shade of amber and blue ran across the redhead's form. Her striking hair swishing minutely in what little wind wormed it's way through the maze-like alleyway.

"To see you of course!" She leaps into Naruko's bosom nuzzling her head under the blonde's chin. Naruko shoves her off getting a cute yelp in response.

"After what you did!" Naruko whispers angrily trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Especially after what WE did." The redhead opened her legs slightly while on the ground, giving the blonde a sultry smile.

"You're lucky I didn't… Grrrrah!" Naruko was flaring in anger but tried to regain control of her emotions to rid herself of the unusually gifted sensor-nin.

*Sigh*"Why're you following me?"

"Your chakra just feels really good, honest." The redhead stood and walked towards the frustrated blonde.

"And I realized we never got each other's name's." The Kusa-nin's tone of voice changed to a more calculating reserved tone.

"I don't care."

"Aww don't be like that, it would be a shame if everyone knew you were wearing a henge. Wouldn't it?" The redhead adopts a domineering tone of voice while giving the blonde a devious smile.

"… Naruko Uzumaki."

"YOU'RE!… not lying." The redhead looks at Naruko with shock evident on her face. The blonde gives her a confused and calculating look. _'Does she know when I'm lying?'_

"Not right now, how can you tell?" Naruko had no need to adopt a persona around someone who already knew who he was.

"I-I'm Karin Uzumaki."

"You're from the Uzumaki clan? I thought they were all dead, but... you DO have the hair." Naruko looks closely at Karin's hair.

"A-are you not an Uzumaki?" Karin looked downtrodden at this revelation.

"I am I was told my mother was… we're getting off topic, how do you know I'm not lying?" Naruko was conflicted at finding another member of her clan. On one hand she was happy to see another living Uzumaki. On the other, Karin's presence angered her to no end.

Karin's eye's widened, a joyful smile spread across her face. She rushed to the blonde, pulling her into a tight hug while her eye's teared up.

"I-I'm not alone anymore." Naruko was bewildered by her own thoughts. She was angered at how easily the girl hugged her, crying joyfully as if she didn't force herself on him in the woods. But the sight of the sobbing vulnerable girl made his anger diminish.

"I guess not." Naruko awkwardly wrapped her right arm around Karin, patting her back gently. Still considering whether or not she should just shove the girl off.

"…" The blonde doesn't know what to say next. One of her advance clones dispelled letting her know Miraiya was up in a tree spying on the hot springs writing something down. _'Why doesn't she just go in?'_ Naruko was trying to figure out a way to lose the redhead and determine how her unique abilities worked.

"I wasn't asleep."

"…How much did you hear?" Naruko knew what she meant, they only met once before.

"I know you want to kill me. That you were part of a group called root. That… you're broken"

"…" Naruko was considering her options carefully.

"But I don't care." Karin released her tight grip on the blonde.

"Because I need you. I don't care if you want to kill me." Karin had a mad look in her eyes. She approached slowly.

"If you break off my arms, I will always want you. Take my eyes and I will go on seeing only you. Burn me alive and I will feel you burn in every drop of my blood." The redhead approached slowly with every word, the blonde backed away in unease with every step.

"Y-you never answered my question." Naruko tried to ignore the tingling sensation running down her spine. She knew she was responsible for the obsessive personality Karin had, so stopped moving knowing the girl wouldn't harm her.

"I don't know, I just can. My blood also heals people, wanna taste?" Karin went back to her other, normal?, tone of voice and held up her arm to the shaken blonde. Naruko noticed the numerous red bite marks running along the redheads uncovered arm.

"No… that's all I wanted to know. I have something to do, don't follow me." Naruko was about to walk away after her statement, until Karin suddenly pulled her into a passionate tongue-filled kiss.

"I'll see you again Naruto~." Karin had a seductive tone to her voice when she separated.

The redhead turned and sauntered away, swaying her hips noticeably. Leaving behind a disturbed and unsure Naruko.

"… I wish I could have stayed dead." Naruto knew this wasn't entirely his fault, but still blamed himself for allowing things to spiral so far out of control.

Naruko created another clone and followed her at a distance, so she wouldn't run into any more admirers.

Finally reaching the hot springs she was relieved to see the white-haired woman still in the tree, giggling perversely while jotting things down in a little notebook. Naruko jumped up to see what she was gawking at.

"I don't get it why don't you just go in?" Naruko was still confused when she saw the woman was peaking on the women's side of the hot springs.

"Because Gaki, they act differently when someone's leering at them while writing stuff down." The spiky-haired woman didn't even glance at the blonde.

"OOhhhhhh... that makes sense." Naruko crossed her arms and nodded her head in agreement.

They sat in silence ogling the purple haired woman with large breasts while Naruko considered how she should ask her supposed godmother for help with his seal. Until she saw her pink-haired opportunity waltz through the door.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruko yelled out, cheerily waving her hands.

*Screams* "PERVERTS!" Every kunoichi in the hot spring grabbed their towels and jumped up to the peeking duo.

"Damnit kid what the hell did you do that for!" Naruko and Miraiya were both running for their lives while pissed off women dressed only in towels chased after them over the rooftops of Konoha.

"I didn't want you leering at my friend you pervert!" Naruko shouted back, while another pot whizzed past her head, shattering a few meters in front of her on the side of a building.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERVERT, YOU WERE THERE WITH ME!" Miraiya replied in anger, just as another senbon needle flew between her legs.

The duo ran, ducking into alleyways and jumping through open windows to cut through civilian apartment buildings. They eventually lost the enraged women in one of the wooded training grounds.

"Damnit gaki now they'll be on their guard!"

"Hehe sorry lady. I needed your help with something." Naruko rubs the back of her head sheepishly

"Why would I help you after you screwed up my research!" The white-haired woman stands in an exaggeratedly angry pose with smoke coming out of her mouth.

"Is peeking on the women's bath research? Research for what?" Naruko squinted her eyes looking at the big breasted woman in doubt.

"Wait you don't know who I am?" The white-haired woman seemed personally insulted.

"HAHAHA! Well I a-."Miraiya moved into a Kabuki stance after summoning a large toad of some kind.

"Other than what Hokage-Jiji told me not really." Miraiya stopped mid-sentence to stare at the girl in confusion.

"Jiji?"

"Yep! she said you could help me with my seal." Naruko said with a wide smile.

"What did you say your name was gaki?" Miraiya gave the blonde a questioning gaze. She recognized the neon yellow hair from somewhere.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" Naruko said with a bright smile and her hands behind her head.

"Naruko Uzumaki? The only Uzumaki in the village is a boy." Miraiya looks at the beaming blonde suspiciously.

"Well… now I'm the only leaf Uzumaki…" Naruko looked grievously at the forest floor.

"The only leaf Uzumaki?" Miraiya looked distressed.

"My brother Naruto died in a gas fire…"

"HE-! When did this happen!" Miraiya didn't know, she'd been gone for too long. Longer than normal. Only sending messages back when she could.

"About five years ago… I could barely recognize his body…" Naruko started tearing up.

"…" Miraiya was aghast, she failed her student. Her godson died and she didn't even attend the funeral.

"Hiruka-Jiji transferred the Kyuubi into me… as soon as she could."

"…"

"What happened to your seal kid?" Miraiya didn't want to make the poor girl remember anything too painful. She decided to ask Hiruka for more information later.

"Orochimaru attacked my team in the second exam, Jiji said she put some kind of seal on me." Naruko raises her shirt to show the woman her seal.

"The Five Elements Seal... yeah this looks like her work." The tall woman crouched down to get a good look at the seal on Naruko's stomach. She walked away and prepared chakra in her hand to remove the seal. Noticing she felt much warmer and oddly aroused for some reason.

Naruko quickly created a shadow clone henged as a stick and clenched it in her maw.

"What's that for?" Miraiya gives the blonde a disbelieving-questioning look, seeing the puff of smoke.

"In case it hurts." Naruko took out the stick to speak then quickly replaced it.

"Heheh smart." Miraiya slammed her palm into the blondes stomach. Naruko clenched her teeth around the stick in pain. The stick held Naruko's henge, while the pain shot through her body as her chakra system reset and readjusted.

"Owowow…" Naruko dropped to her knees and reasserted control of her henge, letting her clone dispel.

"Well how do you feel?" Miraiya looked at the girl quizzically trying to figure out what that arousing feeling earlier was about.

"Like someone slammed their palm into my stomach." Naruko replied acerbically.

"Glad I could help, but I need to go ask my sensei a few questions." Miraiya shunshined away leaving Naruko to recover.

' _Well at least that worked'_ Naruko created a small crowd of shadow clones. Sending three back to her apartment for journey supplies.

 _' **You've been busy Brat'**_ The rest made a large perimeter so Naruko could have a conversation with her tenant. She moved to the shadow of a large tree, sat cross-legged and closed her eyes to enter her mindscape.

Naruto found himself in a decaying structure, the patchy concrete floor was wet and seemed to endlessly secrete water. The length of the floor was cracked and crumbling, into a blinding white abyss. He looked down only to see a long metal machine of some kind winding along a snowy mountain. To his left a stone tower was in mid-implosion, sending dust and debris outwards while a visible shockwave distorted the surrounding air. Everything was frozen in time, only the sound of his feet splashing into the thin sheen of water rang true to his ears. His every step sent droplets knee high, where they would stay, leaving the sole of his shoe imprinted on the vibrating water which refused to collapse inward to refill the impression left by his sandals.

"Some of this makes sense now." Naruto walked forward trying to ignore the numerous different colored cuts, craters, and crumbled windows around him, taking care not to fall into any of them.

" **You've taken everything surprisingly well, much better than the first time."**

"The first time?"

" **The first time you merged all of your memories, experiences, and evidently… persona's."** Naruto walked towards the soothing, yet commanding voice.

"I haven't remembered everything yet and...I don't want to."

" **Unless you embrace who you once were, you won't be able to use what you once knew."**

"I was an assassin, terrorist, and a...hooker... I don't want to remember anything more than that." He walked into a large room with blank portraits lining the deteriorating stone walls. Interspersed were different windows with still images of the gruesome, and mundane. He tried to focus only on the long regal table, at the head of which a beautiful red-haired woman sat.

" **Well technically it was bribery and you weren't getting paid BY the people you were having intercourse with. "**

"You know what I mean!" Naruto sat at the other end of the table facing the smiling woman.

" **Touchy."** The woman smiled warmly at him.

"…You're not behind bars why haven't you?...-"

" **Go on."**

"...Why didn't you take control of my body..."

" **Truthfully, I don't really know…"** The fox tapped her lip thoughtfully while looking to the side.

" **Ah well, that's not what you're here to ask, is it?"** She refocused on Naruto locking her mismatched eyes, with his blue.

"… What do I do now?"

" **Remember everything and kill them all."** The Fox smiled wickedly while an almost visible fire burned within her gold, and falu eyes.

" **Well except for that Gaia girl… she could be very useful. Oh and Karin, that...ability she has is _familiar_ …" **The fox adopts a thinking pose, closing her eyes in thought.

"Naruko doesn't want me to kill any of them."

" **You mean YOU don't want to kill any of them."**

*Sigh* "I don't know what I want, some part of me doesn't want to...a part of me wants to…slowly, very...slowly." He shudders while images flash across the room around them.

" **Your indecision irritates and vexes me, boy."** The Fox glares at Naruto in a bored-exasperated fashion.

" **You know I hear every thought you have right?"** She sits up and conjures a wine glass.

" **Oh woe is me my head hurts and I argue with myself, I'm so special and broody."** The red-head stands and twirls around dramatically while placing the back of her hand against her forehead. Without spilling a drop of whatever is in her glass. She stops with a smug-smile, looking at Naruto out of the corner of her gold eye.

"…" Naruto glares back in annoyance.

" **Don't give me that look. You know it's true."** The Fox reclines in her chair sipping at the red liquid in her glass.

"What if they're-"

" **They're not."** The woman places her glass on the table with a small tap.

" **I control your bodily functions to… an extent ever since I modified your chakra coils. With or without my chakra sealed. So, I kept you sterile while you were being… mmmm ravaged?"** She was clearly trying to tiptoe around the subject.

"HHaaaahhhhhh. Well, heh...that's _one_ less thing to worry about." Naruto let out a deep sigh of relief. Ignoring the woman's poor attempt at sympathy.

" **It still surprises me every time that happens. Heheh, _Craazzyy_ how one little change can screw up someone's DNA huh, kiddo?"** The Fox scratches the back of her neck, in a manner similar to his own.

"I still don't think that was an accident." Naruto gives her an accusatory look.

" **Regardless it IS very useful isn't it? At least…when you're the predator."**

"It would be useful if I could turn it OFF!" Naruto yelled at her, standing while banging his fist on the table.

" **HEY! do you WANT to have diarrhea again?"** She stands up to meet his glare, placing her palms on the table.

"no…" Naruto whispered, sinking back into the chair as he felt his stomach rumble in a post-expired food kinda way.

" **I told you, it was an ACCIDENT. Something went wrong, and if I change it now your coils WILL be damaged beyond repair. And even THEN, that might not even fix it."** She glares at Naruto for a few seconds more before letting out a calming sigh. She sat down, resuming her wine-tasting.

" **I'm sorry I screwed your body up kit, but if I didn't modify you. We would have died several times over. Whoever put me in you INTENDED for you to die and they intended to drag ME down with you. Males don't have chakra coils big enough for even the barest basic of Jutsu, your Uzumaki blood let you live long enough for me to finish modifying your body."** The fox lazily swirled her wine while explaining. Her eyes fixed on the glass as she spoke.

"Couldn't you just turn it off? Eh...The same way you keep me sterile I mean." Naruto looked at his tenant pleadingly.

" **Nope. It's automatic, similar to your sweat, or that gross oil stuff that comes out of you humans' skin."** The fox flails her left hand in his direction grimacing slightly.

" **And I already tried once before remember?"** Naruto shudders remembering his near debilitating diarrhea.

*Sigh* "So what now?" Naruto looks at the woman, while she finishes off her glass of wine before tossing it into one of the crevices to her right.

" **Well if you don't want to kill them… then use them."** The fox looks at Naruto seriously.

"I don't know if-."

" **Use them or they will only get worse. The original design was to make them RECEPTIVE to your commands. What you've got now is near fanaticism, again due to your… heritage."** The woman moves her arms around while speaking, trying to show as well as tell him why she is making her suggestion.

"It… doesn't feel right and I-" Naruto clenched his fist. "I can't stand to be near them!… not after what they did..."

" **They used you, your just ohhh…"** The fox puts both of her hands together touching her nose. **"-getting even, and you've been through worse just think of it as…part of the plan."** Grinning, she pointed at him as if to finish her point.

"I'll… I'll think about it…"

" **Don't think too long, that pale woman looks the abducting type. Heheheh, She has the strength to back her up too."** Naruto turned away as she motioned towards his arm. **"Then there's the blonde girl, you could take her on now but her sisterrr…"** The fox lightly moves her head mulling things over.

" **Well she's going to be... a tad difficult and if you fight them BOTH, then things will get loud REALLY really loud. Once my cloak takes over you'll have trouble holding your henge. You understand what I'm saying don't you?"**

"I'll deal with it when I get back."

" **Hmm?.. Ah yes whoring yourself out for the village, it's been a while hasn't it?"** The woman smiles smugly while sipping more wine she materialized at some point.

"…" Naruto looks away ashamed at the way his actions were described.

" **I'm just teasing you, Brat. Don't be so serious, I bet your dear Jiji has done this hundreds of times, it's part of the job."** She sips at the wine while looking through one of the crevices, smiling perversely.

 ***Giggles*** **"Your root days were…something."**

"…When did we first meet anyway?" Naruto looks at the fox quizzically.

" **Around the time you finished your training."** She says offhandedly while still looking through the hole.

"Were you always…like this." Naruto gestures towards her form, alluding to her attitude as well.

" **Nope. But a lot happens in nine years, I don't like talking about myself you know this, or… should know this…How many times have we had this conversation anyway?"** She looks at Naruto in a matter of fact way, before taking a thinking pose.

"Why did you let them!... GRH! If you were with me for so long, you should've-!" Naruto glares at the red-head, anger and hurt clear as he tried not to say what he thought.

" **Because I despised you."** The fox gives him a fierce glare back with her falu eye, while facing the crevice.

"YEAH!? What did I do to you!?"

" **You were killing, maiming, torturing, and blowing stuff up. Doing everything I wanted to do!"** The woman turns to face him, sitting up as her teeth bare.

" **While I was locked up in HERE!"** She creates massive bars, separating the table to emphasize her point. She raises her arms gesturing to the massive metal rods while her side of the room loses color until the black void consumed her entire side of the room. Leaving only her glowing red slitted-eyes visible. Naruto sank deeper into his chair as bigger eyes bared down from high above. The air thickened and his breaths left faster, harsher as the pressure in his lungs tightened. Then just as fast as the air compressed, it relaxed. A guttural reverberating sigh rumbled the hall.

" **But… eventually we did see eye to eye-"** The fox makes her bars disappear, reclining in her chair again. "- **you even let me take over, on occasion."** The color on her side flairs back to life, as if it never left to begin with.

"…" Naruto stares at the table.

" **Well anyway, if you want your memories back just ask. Some of them are quite… thrilling, enthralling even."** She gestures towards one of the blue crevices.

"I wanted to ask if you could seal off some of my…uhmm...- recollections?" Naruto looks at her, silently questioning if he used the right word.

" **Correct, but no."**

"Why not?"

" **Because without me you are weak, weaker than most kunoichi around your age. BUT, if you had your memories, you could kill a majority of your village, easy. No problem."** She finishes with a smile while giving him an approving nod.

"I…Naruko's memories make me feel-."

" **Guilty, yes-yes I know. You need to get over it, do you know how many humans I'VE killed?"** The fox silently gestures that she's killed an obscene number of people.

"I'll try." Naruto looks at the table between them unsurely.

" **You WILL or you'll wake up tied to someone's bed with chakra cuffs. Then I would have to bail you out...again."** The fox gives Naruto a disapproving look.

"Do you think-."

" **Oto is allied with Suna. Your leader looked like she pieced it together already."** The fox sips at her wine while looking into a white crevice along the wall.

"They shouldn't have sold the prototype." Naruto looks down in regret.

" **You humans are too short term. You thought it was a good idea at the time too."** She tosses her empty wine glass through the white crevice.

"…"

"…"

" **Well it sounds like your done asking questions, leave so I can get some sleep. I've been awake too long."** The fox stands and saunters up the stairs. Naruto's vision gets blurry.

" **Don't sleep in your apartment tonight. "** Naruto's vision came back into focus. The light breeze washed over him, and the evening suns warmth reminded him where he was.

"How long was I out?" He looks down noticing his henge was still in place.

"Not long at all boss." One of her clones dropped in front of her smiling.

"Then let's get something to eat -ttebayo!" Naruko jumps to her feet and beams excitedly. She calls her guard clones back to give them her game plan.

"Alright girls, people are still looking for us. We need to stay-!" Naruko stops mid-speech forgetting the word she was looking for.

"Incognito?" One of her clones piped up.

"Right! Incognito!"

"YOSH!" Her clones called out in unison.

Remembering she told herself she would get real ramen once the second exam ended. Naruko ordered her clones to henge as civilians and take point, as well as a few to trail along behind her.

Naruko walked along leisurely, ducking into back alleys and over rooftops when her memories showed her someone she wanted to avoid. She exited another alleyway and could see her favorite ramen stand in the distance. Smiling lightly she walks faster until a familiar and angry voice calls out to her.

"Naruko!" Sakura delivered a powerful haymaker sending the blonde careening down the street.

"Owww… What was that for?" Naruko rubs her head, slowly getting to her feet. Sakura stomps towards her red in anger.

"You were peeking on me with that tall woman, WHILE SHE WROTE STUFF DOWN!"

"S-Sakura-chan why would I peek on you?" Naruko backs away not wanting to get launched across the street again.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sakura looked even more pissed.

"I-I mean Ehmmm… L-Let me make it up to you." Naruko prostrated herself at the feet of her teammate trying to think up another excuse.

"Make it up how!?" Sakura still had her fist raised in anger.

"I-I could treat you at Ichiraku's." Naruko talked into the pavement, not wanting to incur Sakura's wrath

"…Fine." Sakura still had questions for her teammate.

"Alright let's go!" Naruko hops to her feet smiling toothily. She turns around and starts walking with Sakura alongside her.

"Why were you peeking anyway. Couldn't you just go in?"

"I was talking with the old lady writing stuff down." Naruko replied nonchalantly with her hands behind her head.

"Why was she writing stuff down?"

"I… You know I don't really know. I kinda thought she was just a pervert of some kind." Naruko rubs her chin in thought.

"You didn't ask? What were you talking about then?"

"Well I was going to ask, but I kinda got distracted." Naruko says while scratching her cheek.

"Baka!" Sakura smacks Naruko on the head.

"Ow…" Naruko rubs her already sore scalp, noticing the a lot of people in the ramen stand.

"Ichiraku's looks busy." Naruko mused to herself before pushing through the entrance flaps.

"-eir."

"Shino doesn't lie, but Nar-." Shika stops talking once Naruko and Sakura sit down next to her.

"Hey Shika, Cho, Ino!" Naruko happily plopped down next to her old friend analyzing what she heard.

"Naruko."

"Heya Naruko!"

"Forehead."

"Ino-pig!"

"Twenty bowls of Whatever you have now Ayame-chan!" A fair skinned slender girl with long, dark brown hair, and black eyes poked her head out of the back room.

"Comin' right up Naruko." Ayame popped back out with two bowls, wearing her white robe and dark blue apron. She wore a white bandanna around her hair and folded up sleeves, to alleviate the kitchen heat.

"So Na-" Shika started before noticing the blonde shoveling bowl after bowl down her gullet, while Ayame struggled to keep up with her voracious appetite.

Naruko started with the Tonketsu ramen, which boasted a milky broth. Conveying an exhilarating cornucopia of pork fat with only a gracing of grease, enough to tantalize and compliment the uniquely sublime texture of noodles that splayed about the yellow bowl of pure heaven.

The next bowl was a Vegan Miso broth that had an extensive, rich character that most would assume held a touch or two animal fat or chuck of meat to elicit it's delectable flavor.

Ayame set the next set of bowls down only a few seconds after Naruko received the first two. Leaving to retrieve the nest set, as the voracious blonde consumed them.

The Tantanmen ramen had a powerful intensity to it with a shoyu broth that mixed expertly with the salt and perfectly heated ginger pork that floated and mingled within the pool of quickly disappearing seraphic brown liquid.

Their Yakisoba was a stir-fry masterpiece punctuated with ginger, spicy mayo and crisp vegetables that gave full, impenitent tone to the firm and hearty squares of tofu dancing amid the noodles and pork.

The next set came, then the next after. Each with it's own unique trait and character. Naruko tasted and savored every bite in her lightning fast inhalation in her seemingly fathomless hunger.

"aaahhhh that hit the spot." Naruko said with a satisfied smile, she leaned back in her chair with her hand on her stomach. Shika and Ino stared at her while Cho built her own tower of bowls. Sakura ate her diet bowl leisurely, having seen her teammate eat plenty of times before.

"What were you saying Shika?" Naruko lazily looks towards the Nara with a blissful smile.

"Troublesome... I was going to ask if you looked for your brother at all." Shika watched the blonde carefully out of the corner of her eye. Naruko noticed and thought up an excuse.

"I haven't had the chance, but I asked Hokage-Jiji if she heard anything. Then she asked me to go on an errand out of the village."

"A mission? You should be preparing for your fight with Nejie shouldn't you?" Sakura piped up.

"I'm just that awesome Sakura-chan! Nejie doesn't stand a chance against me." Naruko gives her teammate a thumbs to compliment her cocky grin.

"You're not worried about your brother at all?" Shika resumed her questioning, deciding to put the unusual mission timing on the back-burner.

"I am worried, but IF he was alive he would have come to me the first chance he got." Naruko didn't really know how to throw off one of the smartest people she knew. Getting more nervous once she noticed how intently Ino and Cho were listening to their conversation.

"What happened to never giving up?" Shika was upset by Naruko's lax behavior.

"I didn't, I have clones out looking for him right now-ttebayo!" Naruko stands up to voice her resolution. Thankful she hadn't dispelled her clones yet.

"Any news girls!" Naruko yells out to no-one in particular.

"Not yet boss. Oh! Here are your supplies." A Naruko clone walked into the shop to back up her creator's story.

"Thanks!" Naruko grabbed the scroll and put it in her pouch.

"I'll go check the forest of death outskirts." The clone left quickly after her statement.

"How do you make your clones do that?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Do what Sakura-chan?"

"It's almost like they make their own choices."

"Don't all shadow clones do that?"

"Satsuki-chan's only do what they were made to do then they vanish." Sakura was still looking at where the clone exited the ramen stand.

"Sakura has a point, during your fight with Kira. Your clones made separate planned out choices, setting up traps and stalking around the arena, while most drew her away. Then the largest group ran to you and henged into solid kunai without you saying a word." Shika mused her thoughts aloud.

"Hehehe, I'm just that awesome-ttebayo!" Naruko lazily gives a thumbs up, now feeling sleepy after her large meal.

"If you knew where your brother was, you would tell us wouldn't you?" Ino says while focusing on the other blonde intently.

"Yep! Why wouldn't I?" Naruko felt an odd tingle up her back, due to the way Ino asked.

"You never left his side and kept people away from him when he got older." Shika answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Because everyone kept giving him weird looks and saying odd things to him." Naruto remembered the stalker like attention he received from most of the girls he met in person.

Shika's team shifted uncomfortably on their stools. Sakura sent a questioning glance towards Ino, who looked away flushed.

"Y-you've been acting weird ever since you made it out of the forest. Shika just thought you were hiding something." Cho said while trying to keep her face hidden.

"Kira told me she ran into him. I was thinking about the best way to start searching...once the second exam finally ended." Naruko looks away acting betrayed.

"Come on Sakura-chan I'll walk you home." Naruko uses her act as a believable excuse to leave.

"A-Alright." Sakura dazedly followed Naruko out, still trying to process her childhood friends behavior.

"Can you believe that Sakura-chan they thought I was lying to them ME." Naruko moved her arms animatedly while venting.

"Well you HAVE been acting weird lately, that weird smell in the forest, you disappearing on us, your episode in the hallway, then you blanked out during the fights." Sakura listed the events on her fingers while talking.

"…" ' _Thinkthinkthink!'_

*Sigh* "Sakura-chan what if he IS alive. What would I even say, what would I do?"

"Well you're his sister-"

"That's not what I meant. His… admirers would try to take advantage of him again wouldn't they?"

"Ohhhh…" Sakura lapses into silence for a few seconds until her eyes lit up in realization.

"Is Ino one of them?" Sakura looked at Naruko questioningly while piecing together what she could mean.

"Yeah… He told me he was taken to a meeting of some sort with the clans when he was about three. Lady killer hit it off with every one of them." Naruko smiled lightly while looking at the few visible stars in the sky.

"He hit it off, too well… They started following him around soon after. When he got older they would start saying creepy things to him and… do other things." Naruko continued her walk trying to resolve Naruto's later years with his other two lives, attempting to block out the staticky root memories.

"E-Even Ino? I don't remember her talking about him all that much." Sakura remembered Ino mentioning Naruto's name in passing.

"Yep. Then I showed up and I tried to keep his… Innocence intact. Heheh… tried." Naruko looks down in failure after remembering most of his childhood that wasn't spent fighting proxy wars, or torturing people.

"…You mean what happened with Mizuka and her girlfriend?" Naruko looked at Sakura in surprise.

"Satsuki-chan told me…"

"Yeah…" Naruko didn't want to mention they weren't the only 'successful' women.

"Don't get me wrong though I'm still going to look for him, because that's what family is for!" Naruko proclaims with resolve.

"I'll help when I can." Sakura had yet to meet Naruko's brother. She wanted to see why Ino looked so interested whenever he was mentioned.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! I'll ask you once I get back from my errand."

"Where are you going anyway? What if something happens to him while you're gone?" Sakura still thought the timing was questionable, considering the exams.

"I 'unno." Naruko shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not the only one looking though, like I said. He had a _lot_ of admirers." Naruko remembered seeing a few Hyuuga wondering around the village. Memories from her clones told her, other clans were searching as well.

"Yeah…I do remember seeing a few Aburame around looking for something...They don't normally wonder around town." Sakura tilted her head in thought.

"See what I mean? Someone'll find him eventually." Just then a scout clone dispelled, after seeing Gaia walking along the same path they were on.

"erh...Let's go this way"

"Isn't that way going to take us away from my house?" Sakura looked at her teammate in confusion.

"I...kinda got in a fight with one of the store owners ahead." Naruko rubs her neck sheepishly, chuckling lightly.

"Uuuggghhhh fine." Sakura knew how short tempered her teammate could be. She followed the blonde into the alley leading to the next pathway. Naruko was out of scout clones and didn't want to make Sakura suspicious. So, didn't make any more. She paused briefly to look into the window of a store, while signalling one of her trailing clones to take point.

"Icha Icha beach resort? I didn't know you read that stuff." Sakura looked at her teammate quizzically.

"There has to be a reason Kazumi-sensei reads these all the time right? I might buy a copy someday."

"Because Kazumi-sensei is a shameless pervert." Sakura states in disgust while crossing her arms.

"A STRONG shameless pervert." Naruko replies with a toothy smile.

*Sigh*"Are you going to buy it?"

"I'll think about it." Naruko continues walking and Sakura follows after, lingering on the novel with contemplative gaze.

They make it to Sakura's house without further incident. Naruko says her goodbyes and walks into another alley to meet with her clone.

"Did you find somewhere to stay?"

"We're still looking, we may need to leave tonight. The Hyuuga's will be a problem otherwise." As if on cue a Kunoichi with jet black hair landed on the building above them. Like most hyuuga she had dark hair and there clans' recognizable pupiless, off-white eyes. Visible bulging veins radiated from her right eye towards her ear, ditto for her left. She lingered on Naruko for a few seconds then darted off towards another part of the village.

"The gates close in an hour, take a few clones with you to find a camping spot. I'll tell Jiji I'm leaving tonight."

"Understood!" The clone gives a mock solute then briskly walks away henging as a peddler.

Naruko dashes towards the hokage tower, ditching her escort to save time. She arrived and ran up the stairs, once again ignoring the secretary as she barged through the door.

"Hokage-Jiji! I'm-" Naruko noticed the white-hair retreating out the window.

"Ahh Naruko, Miraiya just told me she fixed your seal." Naruko noted the woman only just left. Despite her saying she would talk with Hiruka a few hours ago.

"Yep! I wanted to see if I could leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Hiruka gave her surrogate grandson a questioning look.

"Hehehe, well the clans looked so busy tonight. That I don't want to seem like I'm slacking off." Naruko didn't forget about the ever-present Anbu in the room.

"Hahaha… Of course Naruko, be quick the main gates close soon. Take this with you." Hiruka understood what Naruko was getting at now after the eventful clan meeting a few hours ago. She handed the blonde a large envelope before sending her on her way.

"Yosh! See you in a few weeks Jiji!" Naruko jumps out of the open window before Hiruka could reply. She darted over the rooftops and made it to the gate without running into anyone unpleasant.

"-no."

"What do you mean hell no?"

"I mean there is no way in hell that would EVER work."

"What part of it wouldn't work? It seems pretty air tight to me."

"Maybe the part with the gorilla. No scratch that. The entire part of your plan that involves ANKO, are you insane!"

"No, you're not LISTENING if no one recognizes the real from the fake then that would prove-"

"Hold on..." Izumi finally notices Naruko, who stared back in mesmerized curiosity.

"Did you need something Naruko?"

"...Can you go over the part with the balloon props?"

"Ignore her...she's...uhmm odd right now." Izumi motioned towards her partner with a quick glance. Tetsuko took a sip from her coffee mug and smiled at Naruko pleasantly. Either not hearing or not caring about what Izumi said.

"Ohhh...well here." Naruko handed Izumi the large envelope. She opened it and flipped through the paperwork quickly, stopping and reading the page detailing her assignment. Handing it to Tetsuko afterwords.

"You're going on a solo mission...now?" Izumi asked in confusion. Izumi Kamizuki was the most serious of the two ever-present gate guards. She had brown, combed hair covering her right dark eye. She wore the standard Konoha shinobi uniform and had her Hitai-ate tied around her head like a bandanna.

"I'm meeting up with someone and Hokage-Jiji wants this done as soon as possible." Naruko puts on her best puppy dog eyes while looking up at the chunin.

"We should just send her through Izumi, she has the paperwork." Tetsuko said to her partner. Tetsuko Hagane was the more carefree of the two. She has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. A strip of bandage ran across the bridge of her nose and a black clan marking of some kind graced her chin. She wore the standard Konoha outfit like Izumi's.

"…Alright just sign here and get going it's already dark out." Izumi reluctantly allows the blonde girl to leave.

"Alright!" Naruko quickly signs the form and jogs away.

"I'll see you in a few weeks!" Naruko waves goodbye while running out of sight, before summoning more scout clones.

The cool night air rushed through her hair, cascading over her orange jumpsuit. Percolating through the tightly interweaved thread, chilling her heated toned body. Thousands of stars dotted the night sky, the moon's bright light filtered in-between the foliage atop the ocean of large trees surrounding the small army of orange clad Kunoichi.

"We're almost there. Catch!" Naruko tosses one of her sealing scrolls at clone five to her left, who catches It deftly understanding what her creator wants.

The group arrives at a small clearing, greeting two waiting clones, clone five unwraps the scroll smoothly. Popping open the vial of blood in the center dabbing some of it on her finger to smear across a portion of the large scroll. Poofing out Naruko's camping supplies, then handing them out to the waiting clones. They moved with experience and purpose, it didn't take long for them to set up a camp and perimeter.

"It's getting pretty late...I'm going to sleep." The original said before ambling towards her tent.

"G'night boss!" Three clones remained at the center of the camp, while most dispersed into the surrounding forest to establish a rough-circle shaped perimeter.

 _He's looking at a jagged rock wall, a cool breeze blew against his face._

" _Haa." He lets out a soft moan, feeling his manhood being enveloped in a pleasurable warmth, while what felt like two tongues worked his base. He looked down noticing a young blonde girl bobbing her head up and down his length. Her slanted grey-blue eyes stared up at him. Curiously her hands had mouths themselves._

"Two years ago Iwa double-crossed me, your team will... attenuate them. Remind them why you do not betray Kirigakure...I also want you to recover my kunoichi's personal effects, for their families."

 _She pushed a large bang of hair off her fair face to look at him lustfully while her head moved lower. Soft lips stretched obscenely around his girth. Tongue laving at his base. Blonde ponytail swishing back and forth lewdly, in time with her steadily building pace._

"You've got several objectives this mission: One, obtain the two Kiri-nin's personal effects."

 _She sucked and moaned on his immense length while her firm rear jiggled and swayed with her perverse ministrations. Wet flesh vibrated around his girth. He grabbed her hair and pushed her down his length until she gagged, before pulling her back off. Pale lips stretching and contracting, teeth lightly scraping against him. Her hands wrapped around his base and licked wantonly at his balls while he shoved her head back down his phallus. Her eyes rolled upward and her hips bucked lewdly, as he worked her eager mouth up and down his rod faster and faster. She groaned around his meaty phallus letting wet sucking sounds escape her sealed lips._

"Two, break into the intelligence vault and take whatever top-secret you can find."

" _Cumming!" He pushed her head down as far as she could take him before exploding into the young woman's mouth. He pushed up against her pharynx, sending the glut of warm sperm directly into her throat. She shivered and gagged on his copious essence, staring at the back of her eyelids while his bitter seed leaked from her soft lips. She swallowed everything she could take breathing through her nose to stay conscious._

"Three, cripple Iwagakure. Danzo-sama fears they may not hold the leaf's best interests at heart."

 _He pulls her lips off his length with a loud pop and she coughs lightly into her palm. Recovering from her thorough facefucking, before looking back at him with her ever-present grin._

" _Not bad un~" The smirking blonde scoops her new favorite treat into her mouth, moving her hands across her face to lap at the sperm he showered her in._

 _Her pussy leaks its sweet nectar like a river. She unknowingly bucks her hips in anticipation when his bitter gift slides down her throat._

"Four, frame Akatsuki, we have a coat and Hitai-ate you can use."

" _Deidara-chan you've done this before haven't you?" He smiles playfully at the blonde as she sits up, exposing her perky A-cup breasts._

" _No, but I wouldn't mind doing it again for you un~" She didn't know why she felt like this. Something about him flipped a switch in her, a switch she didn't know she had. She had a want, a need to do more for him. She crawled over him, to push her moist entrance against the imposing pole covered in her drool._

"We recommend powdered explosives, or one of our newest improvised explosives, Gelignite. Both are quite heavy in the quantity you will need, but they don't require chakra. Tags are not an option, they have sensor-nin who regularly run rounds through the village."

" _AHH!… It hurts!" The blonde cries out in pain, hugging her mate tightly in response. Face pressed against his neck as a tear streaked down her cheek. Her hymen broke. And he kept going. "It's too much!...It's too much!"_

" _SShh Shh SShh." Naruto rubs her back. Fingers gliding along the bumps of her spine. The other, circling her upper back. Supple skin parted around his fingers. Smooth, soft and warm to the touch. "It'll only hurt for a second." Deidara whimpered. A small cute sound that burned her cheeks a fiery red. "Ah-ah-ah" Breathing tremulous. Rapid and strained as she sank lower. Her hands rub, licking up and down his back while her fingers tighten. Clipped nails leaving white marks."It's tearing me apa!-Hmm?!" Deidara's moistened eyes widened before closing. Tears streak down her face as her lips press harder against his._

"One of my assets heard about a girl with explosive release stealing one of their kinjutsu. It infuses chakra into solid material and is undetectable to sensor-nin. That would be my best course of action, with some help from my tenant I could jury rig explosive release. I won't need to leave a trail of any kind."

 _"MmM!...Hmmm..." Less than two inches from his waist and Deidara felt like her womb was opening. Cervix dilating as she drooled and shuddered. Spit swapping and tongues coiling. She sank lower. "AH!ghugh!NHAHH!" She came. His hips met hers and she squirted. Her body tightened around his rigid meat, lips sputtering and pussy quaking as she climaxed. Dousing her fling's stomach in clear sticky nectar. He hilted her. He claimed her and she hugged him for it. "GhghG! Fu-fu-KAMi!" Deidara cried against his shoulder. The pleasure, too much. The pain, a confused perversion of fulfillment and gratification. Weird. Definitely a weird feeling. But, not pussy tearing. Bloodletting weird. "Just relax~."_ _The words should have angered her. They should have made her scream into his ear for making her agree to take his over-sized cock in the first place. But it didn't. "I...Nn!...I'll try..." His breath tickled her ears. His lips rolled across the lobes and sent warm butterflies to her stomach. An attachment formed between them. A surging need that abated at his touch. His palm traced her back._ _"Hnm..."She shuddered. His touch,_ _Warm, gentle, and broad._ _"It's huge..." Deidara mewled, tears mixed with sweat. Crossing over panting lips before sliding off her chin._ _He moved down her spine. Fingers, rolling over the subtle contours of her waist before palming her ass. It felt good, it felt weird. The invasive cock throbbed in her gut and she could only moan in response. "You're so...HAhh...hot..." She uttered. Her walls pulsing and twitching across defined veins. "So are you." "Eeek!" A primal feeling blooms within her breast. Perverse joy as he lightly rolled her cheek in his hand, the other pulling her close to his chest._

" _You're beautiful~." He knew she was affected, it never took long. The effects were worryingly powerful. The clinginess was difficult to deal with but undeniably useful. He would dispose of her later._

" _You're...n-not so bad yourself un~." Deidara tried to maintain composure, to hold on to her pride, but she was intoxicated by his presence. Weakened by touch. His radiant aura gave her goosebumps. Sent her heart aflutter. She could feel something wrong with his body, she wasn't a prodigy for nothing. But even if he was hiding from her she felt a yearning for him. A desperate need to be near him._

"You know where she is?"

"I had a long-lasting clone track her to a cave she was hiding out in.'

 _She wanted to be the air he inhaled, to inhabit his body even if only for a moment. She wouldn't mind being that unnoticed, she only wanted to be that necessary._

"Don't move un~" He slowly raises his hands, undoing a portion of his henge.

" _haaa…" She shakily raises her lithe form up his length, committing the veins and subtle bulges along his cock to memory. His mushroom-like head pulls and drags against the numerous pink folds lining her vulva, sending pleasurable waves through her body._ " _AHh!" Deidara moans. Her bust jiggling and her ass rippling at the sudden impacting of groin against groin. "There's a good girl~." He said. Voice domineering and condescending. Anger and lust, embarrassment and warmth warred across her mind. "You're-you're almost as big as I am~." She teased. Her tongue laving across his neck, pussy full of warm cock once more. She felt him stiffen at her words, and knew she'd hit a chord. "Really?" He said, moving both hands below her thighs. "Y-hn!-" Her eyes widened, he shoved against her womb. "Yeah...uh...ghg!" Her eyes rolled upwards and her teeth clenched in unrelenting pleasure. "I'd say it's big enough~." His words made her shiver. Then he lifted. "Ohhh." Went the blonde. Her arms loosing as he tightened his grip on her buttocks and raised her against his chest. Before dropping her ass to his thighs with a healthy clap. Earning a cute yelp in pleasure when her abdomen bulged around his cock._

 _"N-Not ba-ha-d." Deidara mewled. Feeling him rolling her waist around his cock. **(Oh yeah keep going.)** Lips turning upwards when he manually churned her insides before shifting his grip on her waist. __(I can't concentrate with you talking!) He placed his hands on her soft hips and thrust upwards. Letting gravity bring her back down with a surprised gasp before thrusting again. Establishing a steady, clapped pace. Bouncing her light slim body on his waist and watching her pink nubs jiggle with every slap of her butt against his waist._

 _"It's...uh...uh...G-Good!" Her smug grin broadens at the thought of him using, and enjoying her body. "It's good!" She cried. Raising and dropping her ass with his rhythmically thrusting hips, letting him take the lead. One hand tightening around his shoulder. Tongue laving across his broad back as the other, idly circled her nipple. Her slender fingers digging into her own pert and jiggling flesh. "Fuck...uh!..that's!-that's the spot...unh!"_

 _ **(Feisty~, well keep going I'll figure this out.)**_

" _Ah! Ah! Ah!" She rocked her hips up and down the glistening cock. Fucking time with his building thrusts, moaning shamelessly, lustily. Her modest breasts jiggled and quaked, while her creamy hips smacked and roiled wetly against his. Groaning in liquefied bliss as she impaled herself repeatedly on his girthy mass._

 _Naruto groaned pleasurably, reaching up to knead and fondle her perky nipple with one hand while squeezing and pulling her toned rear downward with the other. Excitement growing as one of her hands tightened over his. Tongue slipping between the cracks in his fingers to prod at her own tit._

 _Smack Smack Smack_

 _Their skin beat against one another like leather against leather. Creating a carnal chorus of girlish moans and whimpers. Wet smacking, and deep grunting reverberated around them._

" _Ha!Ah!AH!AH!" Naruto sat up pushing Deidara onto her discarded clothing to thrust into her ferociously._

" _Yes!YES!KeepGoing!"_

 _SlapSlapSlap_

 _Her juicy cunt took the relentless pounding happily, willfully. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back as he thrust faster and harder. Hammering against her womb fervently. Her hands licked his sweat as he pushed her legs apart to go deeper._

 _ **(Ah! just like that Kit!)**_

 _(Really!?)_

 _ **(Almost done~)**_

 _Their slick sweaty skin slapped and rubbed noisily, their silhouette became one, melding together in a wet messy impassioned mass of entangled limbs and feminine wails._

" _More!...Uh-UH...more...AH!" Deidara squirmed and mewled below him. He picked up his pace, grinding and thrusting into the vocal blonde passionately. Her love juice splashed and squelched out of her tight embrace due to his relentless pounding. Pooling beneath their joined sexes._

" _AAGHGHghhgh!" She screamed out incoherently, losing her smug smirk to stare at the wall behind her. Spasming and jerking as pleasurable spikes jolted through her body._

" _Gr! About to cum…" Naruto successfully held back his impending release to warn the incoherent blonde._

" _Inside…cum inside…" Her debased ahegeo still adorned her features. Deidara never took herself for the motherly type, but her wanton needs went beyond just a fling. She needed him, she needed his seed. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him against her tighter, in case he tried to back out. A surprised squeak left her as his hands cupped possessively around her butt. Rigid fingers entrenched in her pillowy mounds. Cheeks blushing a deeper shade of crimson as he slowly massaged her rear. Just a few minutes ago she would have laughed at herself. Berated her girlishly clingy form for taking a cock. Her cheeks burned a deep crimson and her legs flailed piteously as he pulled out and slammed back in. She gasped out joyously, recalling the many failed masturbation sessions she'd had. She shuddered and moaned as his fingers dug into her lower cheeks. Remembering the many successes when using a futa seal. Knowing he enjoyed her body.  
_

" _Nhaaa!" Naruto hilted his length into her kneading vise. Pert flesh spilling through his fingers as he tightened his grip on her bubbly butt before erupting violently into her womb._

 _Deidara wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him deeper. Quivering sighs and shuddered gasps escaped her as her eyes refocused. "hah-Hah!" She looked at him. Stared at him while he fucked her womb. Scared now that she found the words to describe her intense new emotions. "nhaahha-Hah!..." Her back arched and her grip loosened as her stomach swelled. His hands moved upward, caressing Deidara's back as he filled her. Deidara's thoughts were muddled, liquefied into an incoherent mess. "Hn-UH! HOT!" Another burst of affection filled her growing reservoir and she realized she was aloft. Legs and arms spasmed. Twitching uselessly against the cold rock floor as the man balanced her on his cock. "I lu..luf... ghuh." She came once more. Tongue's lolled out, the sandy taste of rock and jizz assailed her tongues as her main mouth drooled and slurred out incoherent words of affection._

 _Minutes passed. The prodigious blonde's legs twitched as another load squelched into her womb. A continuous stream entered and left. Running down Naruto's cock while he kept her firmly rooted around his shaft. Puddles of various bodily fluids formed below them as Deidara's womb couldn't hold anymore. He tried to force another load in. "Fuh...full." She quaked. Modest breasts jiggled excitedly. Toes curled against the floor as her thighs and pussy tightened around him. Her fists balled and her lungs emptied as a pleasured gasp ripped through the air._

 _"I love that look." She shuddered. Vacant grey eyes, met blue._ 'love.' _The word sent fire to her cheeks. Made her shudder and slosh. She could hear it. Could feel his sticky love slopping around in her uterus. Her eyes rolled and she squirted. "L-Luff...Luph..." She mewled. Drool running down her cheek. He hugged her close. Leaning her head against his shoulder, so he could seed her. Impregnate her. "Huhh...Uh...warm...Hhffull..." Her tongue lathered drool against his neck. Her entire body weak. Sore and numb with pleasure. Little more than a meat sleeve for Naruto's cock. Vaguely she could feel him squeezing her ass. Toying with her butt. She didn't care. She inhaled his scent. Savored his cock. Memorized his moan. Hoping he was doing the same._

 _When his climax finally ended he lowered her. Finding her ponytail had come undone, her hair spilled messily over the floor. Glistening with sweat, her golden locks pooled around her like a halo. Half-lidded Gray-blue eyes looked up at him. Her hand slowly crept up his arm. Breasts slowly rising and falling. Her breath coming in heavy as her hand moved over her distended stomach. White teeth met supple lips as she tremulously exhaled. Slender waist bucking against his. Pussy quaking around his still throbbing cock. She smiled._ _Happy she could finally give voice to her feelings, she moved one arm sensually up his back to pull his face closer to her own._

" _I love you" She whispered. Exhaled her heartfelt words into her love's ear. Voice hoarse, her verbal tick didn't escape her lips. She closed her eyes, smiling. Lightly moaning, enjoying the foreign warmth in her core. Unconsciousness came soon after. Her breathing slowed and her body went limp allowing Naruto to separate from her satisfied embrace._

 _ **(Done…)**_

 _SHLUCK "Hahh..." (The Kekkei genkai?) He watched. Amused as the girl's pussy gaped and drooled. Leaking sperm like a used condom._

 _ **(That too.)** "Mhah...mnn..." Deidara groaned. Drool pooling beneath her cheek. Cum pooled beneath her ass._

 _He shakes his head lightly before walking over to Deidara's belongings to get the kinjutsu scroll. Finding it he goes to his own clothes, picking up his short sword. He walks back, kneeling over her sleeping form. Positioning the blade over her throat, intent on tying up his loose ends._

 _ **(Stop.)**_

 _(Ugh no I'm not doing it again.)_

 _ **(She could be useful.)**_

 _(…How?)_

 _He puts his clothes on and dashes out the cave. Leaving a still smirking Deidara in a wet messy heap on top of her clothes. His jacket haphazardly tossed over her form._

"Boss wake up"

"Gah!" Naruto opens his eyes to see a young woman with green eyes and black hair standing over him. Naturally he tries to stab her with his comfort knife.

"Woah! It's just me boss!" A poof of smoke later and Naruko's blue eyes lock with his own.

"Ehhh What's with the henge?" He notices his other clones have different henges as well.

"Heheh We are your escorts -ttebayo!" The clone that woke him up puts her other henge back on, before jumping into a flashy formation with four other foreign girls. They all wore leaf headbands, and exotic colored clothing which was common among Genin.

"And THIS is what you will look like!" Another clone to his left henged into a tall businessman with dark hair and cerulean eyes.

"We figured you could keep your eyes, so you can… do your thing." The self-appointed leader clone waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"What's with the suit?"

"I think it looks cool…" The Naruko clone rubs circles in the dirt dourly.

"…Alright fine the suit stays. How far do we have to go?" Naruko jumps up excitedly, after having her idea approved.

"About 81,000 kilometers."

"You're kidding…" Naruto looks at her clone wide-eyed.

"No sir!" Naruko smiles toothily while giving him a mock solute.

"If we haul ass and don't sleep we'll get there in about four days." One of the henged clones spoke up, probably working on her character.

"Ughh." Naruto hangs his head in exhaustion, just from thinking about all that running.

"Hehehe we'll take down the camp boss!" The clones quickly start tearing down the camp and sealing his supplies.

Naruto with his head still down remembered his realistic dream. He looks at his palms curiously, his left smiled back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He stumbles backward, tripping gracelessly on his own feet and landing on his butt. Naruko clones rush towards him making a large circular formation while three of them move closer to get the situation report.

"What's wrong boss!"

He looks at his palms again, staring intently at his palmar creases. Flaring his chakra for good measure. "...nothing. I just thought I saw something."

Naruko and her doppelgangers look at each other in confusion before returning to their self appointed tasks. They finish up quickly, gathering around the real Naruko for the travel plan.

"Same plan as yesterday! Use new henges this time!" Naruko disperses all her old clones and creates new ones to replace them. She put on a different henge and dashes towards the rising sun, following a good distance behind her scout clones.

* * *

Thankfully I took the J.J. Abrams approach to this story. I didn't know where to put the lemon, but after looking at the timeline it kinda just clicked together.


	9. Chapter 9

Just needed a large thimble.

 _FemItachi,_ FemKushimaru

* * *

"Hmm..." Naruko glanced sidelong at another ragged civilian. The third one she'd seen today. Oily hair dangled off his shoulders. Clothes ragged. Second-hand, maybe even third. Eyes sunken, shoes worn and pants patched. Sewn together with various shades of brown that might have once been vibrant red. He was holding a sign 'will work for food' was scrawled in bold. The homeless were a common sight in this part of the village.

"Isn't she-?"

"Yeah the demon's sister."

Naruko could hear people talking about her, but pretended not to. Smiling her normal smile to hide the sadness she felt, knowing that people blamed her. Though the men never tried to kill her, like with her 'brother'.

"I'd hate to be related to that thing." They still made their resentment known, for being related to the purported cause of their lost loved ones.

"Her brother is kinda cute though~" Initially the female civilians sided with the men, until they neared the young blond. Absorbing his intense pheromones, unconsciously falling for the boy while the men tried to skin him alive.

"..." Naruko ignored them, noticing a group of civilians pulling a cart down the street. Ropes tied down boxes and bulging bags with blankets and rugs draped over some portions, attempting to hold it all in. They looked like a family, a man and a young teenager who looked like him were leading. Pulling the loaded cart behind them while a woman trailed. Likely to scoop up any of the loose boxes or bags that fell from the cart.

"There go the Ito's..."

"Ken's family just left a few hours ago... maybe we should start packing up too..."

"..." Naruko felt some comfort knowing that they were at least trying to help.

 _'Even if I hurt some people... it'll all be worth it in the end... I hope.'_ Her own memory is fractured, separate from the whole. To keep her character intact, but she could still hear screaming on occasion. Her heart clenched and bile welled up in her throat, recalling the bone-chilling yells of pain that pervade her mind when she's alone. Finding solace in the fact that she can't see what's happening behind the steel door.

"..." Naruko's legs carry her forward, automatically, mechanically while intrusive thoughts cloud her mind.

"Naruko!"

"Hmm?" Naruko was walking through the bustling intersection of Konoha's large marketplace when she heard the familiar tomboy's voice call out to her. Jolting her from her stupor, reminding her why she was here in the first place.

"Heya Kira! What's up?" Kira trots close. Short hair bobbing and furred hoodie flopping along behind her. Soon walking beside the neon blonde. "Not much." Joining her while she window shopped. "Just couldn't stay away from a hot babe like me huh?" "PFFt" Occasionally stopping to look at the various odds and ends traveling vendors had on display.

"Jacket's not doing you any favors whiskers."

"Like you can talk!"

"Heh!...I was just on a stroll until I saw your ridiculous hair."

"OI! What's that supposed to mean dog breath!?" Naruko looks at Kira in a playful indignant way.

"Hahaha! I'm just saying. How're you supposed to be a ninja when you glow like a damn light." Kira shoots her a challenging grin. Naruko could take the name calling, but the brunette was belittling her ability as a ninja. That wouldn't stand.

"I'm a better ninja you!" Naruko stops in the middle of street to get in Kira's face.

"Prove it!" Kira stops to meet Naruko's challenging expression.

"Name a place and time." Naruko grins foxily, knowing what Kira was getting at.

"Chan's marketplace rooftop, ten pm." Kira whispers into Naruko's ear.

"Your on-ttebayo!"

"Alright! Seeya later!" Kira throws her fist up happily, before walking off towards the nearest weapon store.

"Tell your brother I said hi!" Kira called out as she was leaving.

"Not happening mutt!" Naruko yelled back. Visibly annoyed.

 _His memory get's fuzzy before clearing._

"Naruko up here." Kira whispered down to the black clad blonde.

Thick clouds blanketed the, normally, bright moon. Covering the hidden leaf village in a pitch-black darkness, enshrouding the shadowed blonde as she scrambled up the wall.

"Nice get-up." Naruko gestured towards Kira's skin tight black clothing similar to her own.

"Thanks." Kira crouches down again looking at a store a block over.

"So, who's the victim?" Naruko smiled widely, always happy for a good prank.

"Some guy." Kira shrugged her shoulder's not knowing the civilian's name.

"Asshole sold me cheap pants."

"Is that what that was… HAHAHAHAhah!-MMPPh!?" Naruko busts out laughing before Kira put her in a modified choke hold, covering her mouth.

"Quiet! Someone might hear us." Kira's face was flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Naruko pulls her hand off, still chuckling quietly.

"I thought that was just another crappy seduction attempt." Naruko chuckled out, earning Kira's ire.

"Ghhaaaahhh…" Kira looks away in embarrassment. remembering her wardrobe malfunction.

"Alright alright… heheheheee… haaaahh… so what's the plan." Naruko tried to keep a straight face for her friend, tried.

"… nothing too big, I just want to embarrass the guy." Kira glared at Naruko for a few seconds before deciding to just get on with it.

"Hmm… small-time but embarrassing." Naruko sat down taking a thinking pose with her legs crossed.

"… Well we should get a look inside, I might have a few ideas." Naruko grins foxily.

"He has a guard, inside. I should go first." Kira said, walking forward. Naruko grabs her shoulder.

"I'm better at stealth I should go first."

"…" They glare at each other, sparks of challenging dominance dart between them. Each daring the other to back down. They silently agree to settle this the only fair way.

"Rock." "Rock" They whisper at the same time.

"Rock." "Rock."

"Rock." "Scissors."

"…" "Shoulda chose paper." Naruko hangs her head in shame while following close behind Kira.

"Grrrr. Should of chose paper, I oughta *mumble* *mumble*…" Naruko silently grumbles to herself until they reach the back entrance to the building.

"Ready blondy?"

"Always ready mutt." Kira silently picks open the door to the dimly lit storeroom, Naruko waits while she scouts the building. A minute later the brunette comes back to give her the all clear.

The black-clad blonde creeps into the building separating from Kira to find the employee lounge. Finding it she looks over the room, noticing a coffee mug situated precariously near the edge of a wooden table. She creeps closer and places the back of her hand near it's side, noting it was still warm.

Naruko darts her eyes around to make sure no-one was looking, before pulling up her left sleeve and biting her thumb. She smears a small line of blood along her forearm, spawning a small box of vials. Pulling out a vial labeled flunitrazepam, before dropping a small dosage into the murky dark liquid. Hearing a door unlock she mechanically and quickly puts away the vial, and started to seal box. But could sense Kira near her so just held it against her chest, until she could get out of sight, while darting out of the room. To watch the man from afar. She sees Kira looking at an odd doll and quickly sealed the box away.

He wearily walks out of the bathroom, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. Naruko follows stealthily noticing Kira doing the same, the brunette was sending curious glances her way. Silently asking what to do next. Seeing that the man was starting to stumble around while doing his rounds. Ten more minutes of wobbly walking later, the man drops to his knees before falling back into unconsciousness. Naruko darts forward to catch his coffee cup.

"Heheheh out like a light." Naruko picks up the heavy man, sitting him up on one of the chairs near the coffee maker.

"What was that!?" Kira whispers excitedly.

"I dunno, I saw an Anbu use it once and took one when she was talking to somebody." Naruko lied, now knowing that Kira witnessed her with the vial somehow.

 _Flashback ongoing_

"Getupgetupgetup!" Naruko violently shakes Naruto by his shoulders, dropping him back on the ground for good measure.

"Mmmm five more minutes…" Naruto mumbles, turning over.

"DAMMIT! He's out cold!" Naruko tosses the unconscious blond over her shoulder. A clone to her left gets run through with a large sewing needle.

"We've lost two teams!"

"Keep her busy!" Naruko tosses a small bag to one of her henged sisters and they split off, away from the camp. Naruko retreats a few meters into the thick foliage, the sound of trees splintering and loud crashes echoed across the starry sky. She pulled out a modified chakra suppression seal, aware they couldn't outrun this enemy.

 _"Can I have some." Kira looks at her pleadingly._

 _"Nope! I used it all." Naruko didn't trust his admirers with any kind of sleeping drug._

 _"Aww man… Soooo, what's next?" Naruko pulls out a sealing scroll, smearing a small line of blood on it. Before handing Kira a hammer, jar of nails, superglue, and a large pack of thumbtacks._

 _"WHOA! When did you learn that?" Kira looks at Naruko's sealing scroll admiringly._

"How many left!"

"Just us." Naruko counts three henged clones including herself.

 _Poof Poof_

"Nehehehe! Just you shorty, where is he?" The last Naruko gets a good look at their enemy. She's a tall thin woman, gangly in appearance. She had long shaggy straw-blond hair, topping her masked face. The mask looked to be anbu-esque with slanted slits for eye-holes, but the Kirigakure symbol was scratched out and it had a green triangle painted on the lower half, on the chin. She wore a sleeveless black shirt over her flat chest. Matching black pants over her modest but robust rear. A waist, wrist, and leg guard rounded out her speed-oriented attire with bandages tightly wound around her neck.

"Who!" Naruko was trying to prod for information.

"…tell me, or you will die screaming." The tall woman stopped a few meters from Naruko. Weight shifted to one leg, shouldering her large sewing needle.

"What do you want!?" Naruko didn't know what else she could do, the woman hit too fast for them to escape. Even if Naruto was awake.

"Wrong answer!" She enthusiastically runs Naruko through, after seeing a trail leading into the bushes behind the girl.

 _Poof_ 'Clone?' She shrugs off the surprising revelation. Thinking the small blonde was the original. Considering the only other person in this camp was a male.

"Nehehehe! There you are. Very clever~." While mulling things over a massive familiar chakra source flared up nearby.

 _"Heheheh! That's perfect." Kira chuckles jovially at the sight of every chair in the building expertly nailed down at the legs. Each chair had one thumbtack superglued underneath the thin cushion._

 _A few minutes later and the pranking duo were sitting across the street on a rooftop. Leaning under the pitch-black shadow of an overhang. Waiting for the yells of frustration to begin._

 _"-ine is more important and I don't care if she has any." Kira grins brightly waiting for the blonde to get it. Naruko looks at Kira puzzlingly, until a smile slowly grows._

 _"AHahah!-mpphh!?" Naruko starts laughing out loud before Kira covers her mouth._

 _"We've got to stay quiet."_

 _"Alright alright." Naruko pulls her hand off. Still chuckling lightly._

 _"That… that was pretty good."_

 _"Heheh your turn."_

 _"Hmm…" Naruko tucks her head in thought._

 _"Hehehe. I think I have one." Naruko looks at the brunette excitedly. "A lumberjack went into a magic forest to cut a tree. After getting there and finding a tall tree, he pulled back to take a swing, when it shouted, 'Wait! I'm a talking tree!' And the lumberjack, hehehe! He grins and says, 'And you will dialogue!'…" Naruko looks at Kira expectantly._

 _"KHeheheh!" Kira laughs into her palm trying to stay somewhat quiet._

 _"Okay… Okay my turn." Kira closes her eye's leaning her head back against the wall humming in thought._

The nude woman was on all fours over the lightly giggling blond. She was panting hotly, smiling excitedly. Her womanhood ached and drooled in anticipation.

"The Yondaime isn't here… you're all mine~." She gulped her saliva down and unzipped his jacket. Sliding her slender arms under his shirt, she lifted his torso up, pulling him close. Her heart beat a mile a minute when he breathed onto her neck, giving her goosebumps. She gently pulled his shirt off taking his jacket with it, exposing his still growing musculature. She held him close deeply inhaling his scent. Absorbing more of his enslaving pheromones.

"You smell… incredible." She has trouble letting go but wills herself to gently lay him down before starting on his pants. Her hands shake slightly in excitement, fumbling with his zipper.

 _Zziiiipppp_

After pulling his pants off, his underwear followed soon after. She tied his right palm to his left elbow, vice versa for the other. Knowing he wasn't too fond of her.

"… You're bigger than I remember." Slender fingers trail up the revealed shaft. Breath quickening when the large member grows. She tenderly squeezed his slowly growing cock in one hand, while rubbing herself readily with the other. A soft moan left her lips. She knew what she wanted. It's all she could think about for these past few years.

"Mmmm…" Naruto moans. Head rolling to the side as steady breaths get faster.

 _"-eHe! The was pretty funny blondy." Kira closes her eye's in thought._

 _"Oh! I've got one." Kira looks at Naruko excitedly. "A farmer purchased land in a low lying de-"_

 _Everything goes fuzzy._

 _He finds himself staring into two glowing red eyes in his apartment. Discerning his crappy lumpy bed underneath him. He's backed against the headboard touching the staggered wood with his shoulder blades. He doesn't know why but the nude girl in front of him looks familiar._

 _He recognized the glowing Sharingan. Underneath were long pronounced tear-troughs. Jet black hair with centre-parted bangs framed her face, extending past her chin._

 _He feels her soft hands pulling at his phallus, he wants to resist but he couldn't look away from her spinning red eyes. He could hear a woman saying something, not understanding. She sounded garbled, far-away._

 _"-to-kun."_

 _"I-I don't like you that way… I'm sorry Weasel-san." She crawls closer, smiling sadly. Her C-cup breasts wobble and sway with her sensual, exaggerated movement. The bed squeaks. Her toned thighs shimmered. A wet sheen shone between her legs. Running to her knees. Settling and soaking into his bedsheets._

 _"Itachi-chan, please… just for tonight…" Her lips meet his, his body allows her entrance. Not responding to his mind._

 _"Hahhmm…" He groans into her mouth when she coils around him, aggressively pulling. Rubbing, and sucking on his drooling muscle. Engaging his tongue in a moist fiery battle while she rubbed her slick flower against his hard cock._

"Mmm." The woman moans. Fingers part blond hair and caress tanned cheeks. Lips smack against lips.

"Uh!..." Labia parted. Pink lips slid wetly along the meaty pole. The woman coated Naruto's massive shaft in her viscous drool while excitedly exploring his insensate mouth. Tongue delving while she pushed against his face. Ass shaking she humped faster. Half moans followed hungry groans as her waist rolled quicker.

"Mm?" Something warm hit her stomach. It was sticky. "Hahhh…" She separates her lips from his. Gasping for air she didn't know she needed. The carnal need grew. Spread from her core outward in tendrils of animalistic heat. She sat up to get a better look at the viscous liquid on her stomach. It was familiar. Curious but horny she runs her hand from her clit to naval, scooping the musky smelling liquid to look at it quizzically in the moonlight. Rolling it from finger to finger she almost wanted to wipe it off on the grass. An ever shrinking part of her wanted to recoil in disgust. But, she brought it closer. Her nostrils flared. Her panting grew and her mind buzzed. Yes, she knew exactly what this was. And as her lips grew closer, she found it didn't repulse her. It didn't anger her. When it touched her lips it excited her. When it met her tongue it satiated that headache inducing _want_ that plagued her since very first opening the door.

Her tongue laved across her fingers. Pink muscle traced sperm covered fingers, dipping between every crack and coiling around every digit. Until she was certain she'd eaten it all. And when she'd swallowed every drop she cast her eyes back down. Gazing upon the boy she hungered for. Staring at the only male she would ever take. She leaned lower. Feeling his skin against her nipples. Pressing her cheek against his she purred. "Tasty~." Hoping he could hear her.

"Time for the main event." She pulled back, grinning cheekily. Aligning her enthused pussy with the thick meaty rod below her, before pushing against it slowly, carefully. Hissing lowly when his intense heat separated her pale outer labia.

"Sssaahh! I-I can't believe s-such a small woman could take this…" She grumbled to herself before lowering her groin. Slowly at first, feeling his immense girth spreading and heating her eager pussy. The odd foreign feeling, overcome by his intense and pleasurable warmth. She quickly decided to push through the hard part first. "S-Screw it." She raised her hips off his imposing length, pausing only for a second before relaxing her leg muscles. Dropping her toned hips to meet his groin, consuming his massive shaft in one go.

"GHkkGkHN!" Or rather, it should have been one go. Her eyes watered and her body rippled as her teeth clenched. Dollops of blood rolled down the thick shaft. Streaks of red that traced a rapidly disappearing girth. "HNNn!" The woman cried through clenched teeth. Sliding lower while confused tears left her chin. It hurt. But it was a good hurt. She'd finally found him. She finally caught him. "GAAhh!" She slid lower. Her cervix made love to the tip and though it hurt. "Fck!" Though he tried to rip her body in two. She couldn't feel any happier.

Her waist met his and her womb finally came to rest somewhere in her stomach. "KAMI!" She slumped over. Breasts pressed against the young blond as she breathed heavily. Adjusting to the weird, pained but complete feeling wracking her slim body. "Uuhhh..." He throbbed. Her lips parted as a shuddered gasp followed clenching abs. They were one. Her hips roiled and he churned her insides. Filed teeth clenched as her cervix stretched. Eyes rolled as he reshaped her. Molded her pussy in his image. A soft squeak followed a perverted shudder. She looked down, happy and sad to see the boy was still asleep.

"Nehehe…Agh!... I-I told you I'd fuck you." She grinned triumphantly. Eyes a red hue as they stared at his sleeping, moaning face. Sensing the pleasure overpower the abating pain, not caring about the blood leaking from her distended pussy.

 _The Uchiha shudders. Releasing pleasured and hot moans into his mouth while lining his phallus with her womanhood._

 _"HMmm!" Naruto panics knowing what she was about to do. Unable move of his own accord._

 _Itachi thrust downwards. They cry into each others mouths. His cock separates and penetrates her tight sheathe. Itachi shudders and slides lower. One eye screwed shut. The other leaking, never breaking from his. Her tears run down Naruto's cheek as her Hymen shatters. New nerves spark into awareness. Her nails dig into his skin, though clipped they drew blood. She slid lower and Naruto felt her chest drop onto his, her arms gave and her legs shook. His fist balled around his bed sheets when he felt another barrier, this one refused to give. Her breaths quivered and her legs trembled. The bed rattled and they gave._

 _"HMMMNN!" Naruto couldn't look away. His body jerked and his waist recoiled on instinct but he couldn't do more than cry into Itachi's mouth as she devoured him. His eyelid's twitched. His eye's themselves stared into Itachi's widened red orbs. Her waist met his and her head flew back._

 _"MM-AAHHH!" Her half-lidded eyes widen exponentially. She separates her gaping maw from his to cry out in pain. Breaking eye contact to stare at the ceiling, adjusting to the imposing girth filling her pussy. Completing her body. The ceiling faded away. Naruto's pained cries faded away. The world whitened, a blinding all-encompassing light rippled from her cervix._

 _"HAHN! Get off! G-Get off..." Naruto pushed against her. Both hands wrapped around Itachi's waist as her legs jerked. Toned thighs that opened and closely in jerked, spasmed motions. Breasts jiggling in time. Her pained scream faded to a hoarse whimper and she collapsed._

POMF _"Gah!" His hands trailed upward. Her pussy tightened and rippled in waves. He mewled shamefully into Itachi's ear. "...g-get off...Ah!...get...Hn...off." Tears ran down his cheek as he tried to fight his release. He couldn't hear **Her.** His hands shift upwards. Palms pressed against jiggling breasts as he pushed in vain. She was older than him, heavier than him. _

_"N-Naruto...Hah-hah...naruto." He felt her warm breath against his ear. He felt her jerked motions dull to a contained shudder. Her arms snaked up his back and her nipples dug into his palms._

 _"Hhn!" She tightened. He pushed with all his might. Lifting her only inches. He turns to the side. Eyes glued to his closed window as he tried not to look into hers._

 _Memories resurface of Naruko speaking with the gentle girl on occasion. Memories, from a time when she'd only turn away and blush. When she'd give Naruko off-hand pointers when patrolling the leaf._

 _"Get off!" Naruto, gritting his teeth shoves the girl back. Expecting her to fall off and leave in hurt._

 _"What are-" Not expecting her to grab his hands and entangle her fingers with his. She re-established eye contact, tomoe spinning wildly. A worrying joyous smile plastered across her normally stoic face. Itachi leaned in until her breath washed over his lips. Until her nose pressed against his and her crazed features were just centimeters from his own recoiling stare._

 _"Naruto-kun… don't do that again." She could feel his warmth warding away the sharp pain, oscillating her hips around his meaty rod testingly. Her nipples dragged across his chest. She mewled into his mouth, a soft squeak that would drive most wild with lust. Tears left her eyes, dripping onto Naruto's cheek. She rolled her waist again._

 _"Hah…" Only feeling pleasure, she raises her hips tentatively. She loved him, hopelessly. Deep down she knew, that to him she was only a minute._

 _Smack_

 _"Ah!" Itachi moaned and quaked when her ass rippled against Naruto's groin. To her he was an eternity. Even if only for one night she wanted him to be hers._

 _"Hmah…" Naruto tries to control his moans. He tried to fight the pleasure coiling and sliding around his cock while the cause moved faster. Even if only for one night, she wanted to be his._

 _Itachi stares lovingly at her one-sided love, memorizing every feature, every imperfection on his beautiful face. She moves up and down quicker, faster trying to make him moan louder. To take as much of him as she could, before she had to leave._

 _Smack smack smack_

 _"Hah!... Ah…Ah!" The raven-haired girl let's out wanton, involuntary moans. While Naruto lets out shuddered breaths and mewls softly, still glaring at her._

The blonde woman oscillates her body sedately while licking thirstily at her captive's lips. Feeling her lithe body burning with a carnal need for the boy between her legs.

She felt something intense, a yearning, a burning in her chest. Something welling in her, once thought dead, heart. It scared her, and it warmed her. She passionately placed a deep wet kiss against his insensate lips, grinning hotly.

"Nehe-Hah!" Her eyes leaked, understanding flashed through her. Recalling the many women she'd deflowered when she squeaked involuntarily. "T-time to kick it up a notch." She sits up then pushes her spindly body up his slick meaty pole.

"Nhaah!" Her shameless moan surprises her, but the loneliness overpowers her embarrassment. She drops her hips.

"AhH! It's… huge!" She straightens her back in surprise letting out a high-pitched cry of pleasure. Joyful at being filled with his immense pole. Noticing him stirring and moaning.

"Heheheh, time to wake up~." She clenches around him earning a light moan in response.

"no… Itachi…"

"Damn kid you really get around." She didn't doubt for a second that he could have screwed the Uchiha, not after peeking on him and the fourth Mizukage.

"You'll moan my name soon enough…" She adjusted herself on top of him before bouncing on his girth steadily.

 _Smack smack smack_

"HAh… Ah!...Ah!" Her hair bobbed and shook with her rippling body.

"Mmhaa…" Naruto groaned under her crotch.

"Yeah!..Ha!...That's HAh!…the spot!" Her moans get louder and her hips move faster.

 _"Ah! Ah! HAH!" Itachi stares deeply, affectionately into her love's eyes._

 _Slap Slap Slap_

 _"Hah! Hah." He glared back, unable to look away. Trying his best to hold back his moans and groans under the raven-haired girls quickening pace._

 _Creakcreakcreak_

 _Naruto's crappy second-hand bed creaked and shook under her impassioned pace._

 _"Harder!HAH!Hahh!" Itachi feels herself losing control of her body, she feels her thighs rippling and shaping around her love's thighs. Her breasts swinging and jiggling with every loud clap against his body. She surrenders to her animalistic desire, her legs pump faster._

 _Schlickschlickschlick_

 _"Ah!Ah!AH!FASTER!" Itachi screams at herself, staring and smiling, in-between loud pleasured cries of more, at the cause of her debased state of ecstatic humping and sweating. Her breasts heave and ripple, her ass slaps and sweats, her mind turns to mush. Her eyes roll upward and she pushes her hands harder against his._

 _"S-stop Ah!... I-Itachi!" He groans and moans under her worshipful movement. Unable to move his hands, he could feel his release approaching, building and compressing._

 _SmackSmackSmack_

 _"SomethingAH!IS!HAH!" She could feel the tension in her body, nearing painful proportions. Until she widened her red-eyes suddenly, pulling his hands level with their joined thighs, straightening her back and letting out a high-pitched, gratifying scream._

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHghhghghghh!" Her first assisted orgasm wracked through her body. Her eyes rolled up and she collapsed on top of her favorite blond._

 _"Itachi!... MM!... g-get off I'm about to!..." Naruto grits his teeth and tries to roll her over, struggling with her tight grip on his hands. Shifting their tangled bodies lower in his attempt to flee._

 _"I love you…" Itachi doesn't know what was coming over her, she had an important assignment. She intended to die, to save the village. But once her beloved's length twitched and convulsed within her, she didn't think._

 _"L-Let go!" He panicked when she wrapped their interlinked hands around his back. His release at it's zenith._

 _"Inside." She only thought about him, about meaning more to him._

 _She focused all her body weight squarely on his groin, clenching her womanhood._

 _"HAHh!" Naruto groaned out his orgasm, staring at his headboard between Itachi's jiggling breasts. He mewled piteously when her groin ground against him. Closed his eyes as her grip tightened around his wrist and her body shivered. A joyous cry followed and he let out shuddered gasps. She rippled in wet silky waves. The pressure built, released again and he shuddered. Itachi tightened and shivered in response, womb ballooning with cum. Drool left her lips and her cheek met the mattress. Eyes spinning. World whitening to a blinding degree as her buttocks clenched and the bed shook."HAHh!" Naruto mewled against the older girl's stomach. Legs flailing as the pain in his wrist and waist grew. The coiling pleasure grew and he released again. He felt her shudder. The bed rattled and she limped._

 _Itachi was complete. "Hah-hah-hah." Her core warmed. Her mind clouded over and all that she could do was moan and drool while he emptied his ballsack into her womb. It was disgraceful, animalistic. Incredible. "Huh..." He throbbed. A mighty vibration rippled throughout her body and she rocked her waist against him as if on command. The light finally left and she blinked for the first time in what felt like eons. Soon realizing her cheek was soaked in her own spit. Too exhausted to care. "Ah..." She smiled lightly as Naruto tried to pump another spurt in. She was still warm. His sweaty hair still poked against her breasts. His skin was still pressed against hers. His breath still settled against her skin. His cock was still lodged deep in her core. Itachi was_ _still whole._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" Naruto blankly stares at the window, trying to look through the closed blinds and ignore the fair soft skin pressed against his face. Goosebumps race across his skin when the raven-haired girl strokes his hair. He muffles a moan as his body responds and she shudders. The serene motion was gentle, soft. Unlike most of what she'd done to him, it didn't feel forceful. He pulled his arms from behind his back, throwing them over her back. Finding they'd gone numb._

 _Itachi's eyes closed. A small smile across her face. Lips curling when he groped her butt, small fingers squeezing her soft mounds. Occasionally mewling when she clenched around his active and surging cock. Her groin lazily humped. Her toned hips jerked and glistened in the moonlight while she steadily slathered her body against her unwilling lover._

"Hah!" Naruto's left eye flashed red for a split second. Immediately taking in every feature the woman, on top of him, had. She was completely nude and had charcoal eyes. Her teeth were sharpened, like the Fox's. Her sharp feminine face was mid-moan, and her modest B-cup bust was mid-fall, lagging behind her toned hips which were joined with his own.

"Ah!...Ah!...AH!" Eyes half-lidded while she bounced in a steady rhythm on his crotch.

"WHO Guh!... WHO ARE YOU!" He immediately struggled with his bound hands, trying to form a handseal. Finding his fingers were splayed and tied around his elbow.

"Nehe AH!… your HAH! AwaKE!... AH! about tIME!" She grins at him between moans. Seemingly moving faster once she heard his voice.

"Huff!...Hah!...b-been awhile Ah!… stud!" She slouches over him, still humping his groin at a steady pace.

"I…Nh! I said I'd get you… so here I am!" She towers over him, needing to slouch to stay eye-level.

"W-Who are you!" He's disturbed by this entire situation, she looked like a powerful woman.

"You haahh… r-really don't know?" She looks at him quizzically, moving her hips slower. She felt him struggle under her and grinned mischievously, deciding to jog his memory. She reached for her sword.

 _Shink_

Naruto's eyes widened. Fear etched on his face. He darts his gaze to the left seeing the massive needle protruding from the ground. His clones memories flood back. Not wanting to repeat himself and risk angering the dangerous woman, he asks the only other question he could think of.

"Ah!...Hah!...Ah!" She resumes her quick bouncing feeling the intense yearning come back.

"W-hah-what's your name?"

"Kushi-AH!-maru Hah! KuriareARE! Hah!" She doesn't care that he forgot her name. She just wanted to reach her release. She moves faster and livelier, her love's pleasured moans spurring her on.

Naruto doesn't try struggling anymore, now used to this treatment. And not wanting to anger the clearly unhinged woman.

 _Slapslapslap_

"HAH!AH!NHA!Harder!" She slams her hips against his groin harder, trying to make him go deeper.

"Hah…hah." Naruto groans under her building ministrations. Wincing when her heavy body slams into his groin.

 _Smacksmacksmack_

"HAH!AH!You like that HAH! You like my pussy!? AH!" She stares reverently, hungrily at him, with her hands planted firmly on either side of his head.

Her waist moved on instinct, pumping up and down, faster and faster. Her powerful thighs slap and furrow against his. Her modest breasts jiggle and wobble, enthusiastically heaving with her fervent, impassioned humping.

"haH! hah!" He pants faster looking away from her longing, oddly affectionate gaze.

 _SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_

"YES!AH!AH!mORe!MORE!HAH!AH!" She stared at the him hotly, needingly. Sweat rolled off her body onto his. Large and messy, straw-colored hair bobbed and swayed wildly. Her intense, worshipful movement gushed and squelched her honey all over the grassy ground. She could feel something tightening within her, stretching and stretching then breaking.

Her back jolted upright, and her breasts jumped and quaked.

"HAAAAAAAAA!..ghgaah!…ahhhhh." She spread and closed her legs rapidly, jerking and quivering in euphoric ecstasy while squirting her sweet essence against the massive phallus embedded within her large body. Dousing her love juice over him, coating his crotch in her feminine spunk.

"Cumming!" Naruto having already had an intense real feeling dream came with her, unable to ride out her rapturous climax.

"YESSs!" Her orgasm hits again, surging more of her milky ejaculate onto his stomach while he flooded her womb with his warmth. Her world whitened her body shivered. When it ended she collapsed. "Uff..." Earning a muffled grunt when her breasts pomfed against atop of his face. "Ugh..It's so hot." Her legs straightened. Her waist thrust. "Hah-hah-hah." Rhythmically panting. Animalistically groaning while her ass clenched and the small body below rocked.

"NH!..Y-your HM! your heavy!" Naruto felt the grass digging into his back. He grunted her her waist _plapped_ against his. Mewled as his body shook and traveled across the sweat soaked blades.

"Mmmph." She hazily feels him struggling underneath her and wraps her legs tightly around his waist before rolling to the side. Curling her body around him pulling his head into her large, in comparison to him, doughy breasts.

"You're…amazing kid." She rubs his back sedately, lazily. Bucking her hips against his unknowingly, uncaringly.

"…" Naruto not wanting to think anymore. Fell asleep nestled against the now named Kushimaru's breasts.

"Haahhh…trying to knock me up huh? I thought you hated me." Kushimaru grins lightly. Holding her unrequited love tightly against her body. Fearful of letting go.

"…" Not hearing anything she looks down. Her grin grows bigger feeling his breathing slow.

"Hmhm…" Her eyelids get heavy. She creates a shadow clone to keep watch before grabbing her sword and cutting off Naruto's restraints.

"Still don't even know your real name…" Her arms tighten, and her legs wrap and tangle around his.

She has her clone get her clothes for a pillow and follows her beloved into unconsciousness. Moaning lightly at the perverse amount of semen he continued to disgorge within her.

" _Naruto was underneath and in someone. Distinguishing a feminine moan and feeling her squeezing around him. She was rubbing against him, idly grinding her smooth sweaty body atop his while she spoke._

' _Please…look after my sister… she likes you too.' He recognized the voice._

'…'

' _Let me hold you… just for tonight...' She sounded sad, wistful. Naruko's bleeding heart clenched, frustration pervaded his mind. He hated her for what she did but couldn't deny the depressed girl. Deciding to give in to Naruko this time._

 _He nodded. Feeling her breasts forming against his hair._

' _Thank you…' He felt her slowly go limp and her shuddered breathing slow._

 _The next day she was gone. His bedsheets were brand new, as if the night before never happened. Only the musky unmistakable smell of sex and missing clothes reminded him it wasn't a dream. He didn't tell anyone, Itachi Uchiha was an Anbu captain. Too important to the village's well-being._

 _The day after, the village was in chaos suffering from the loss of an entire clan save for one girl._

"-up come on kid. I made breakfast~." Naruto's eyes widen suddenly, he reaches for his comfort knife. Not finding it he tries to roll away. Tries.

"Aww don't be like that babe~." She quickly grabs his arms and sits on his thighs, pinning him down.

"Wh-Where am I?" He looks at her seeing she was fully dressed, mask and all. Wearing the same light-outfit she had on when she attacked them yesterday. He felt a light breeze and realized he was in his birthday suit.

"Ugh not this again…" She tucks her masked face into her chest, her large hair bobbed with the sudden movement. He noticed her chest was flat.

"…How did you know who I was?" He picked his words carefully. He needed to figure out why an A-rank missing-nin jumped him last night.

"…I-I just did." She stood to her feet releasing him. Not wanting to tell him, she memorized his body mannerisms and chakra signature, realizing how creepy that would sound.

Naruto throws his clothes on quickly, noticing his tools weren't strapped to his pants. Bits and pieces if the night previous cascade over him. He shakes away the unsettling feeling around his crotch. Instead focusing on the why.

"After all we did last night? You can tell me." The young blond smiles warmly at the tall woman, closing the distance until he was less than a meter in front of her. Naruto knew he had a flaw, he needed to find it and fix it. Before someone else from his past recognized him through his henge. The woman tilts her head, he couldn't see her features but could tell from her slight movements. She was embarrassed by something.

"…You walk with your hands behind your head when relaxed, your smile is bright and toothy. You shift and scratch your cheek when your nervous and…" She was going to continue but noticed she was unconsciously walking closer. Backing him into a tree.

"I figured out who you were, when you made a tower of empty bowls at the ramen store yesterday… and you always travel with a tail and scout group." She backed away, not wanting to creep him out any further. Not sure why she felt so strongly for someone she met only a few years ago.

"Did you know they were shadow clones?" He remembered her ruthlessly killing them yesterday after ordering them to move. Shadow clones under his henge were indistinguishable from a real person, the only one not henged was the decoy Naruko clone.

"…not at first." Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"She tried to get between us. She tried to hide you away like Yagura." She placed her hands on either side of his head. Trapping him between her and the tree so, he wouldn't run until he heard the whole story.

"You didn't know? You killed them and you weren't sure if they were real or not!?"

"…?" She tilts her masked face questioningly, looking down at him in confusion. She thought he was just worried about the blonde girl who looked like him.

"You never cared about people dying before."

"I…" He doesn't know how to respond to that, if he confirms his memory loss she may take advantage of his ignorance.

"What are you going to do with me?" Naruto doesn't remember exactly who she was to him. Only knowing she had to have been present when he was seducing someone or not wearing his henge.

"…Tell me your real name."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? Nehehehehe! Now that is interesting." She pulled him close to her hips and guided him back to the fire.

"I ran into Hasaki and her cute little student. They also mentioned a blonde Uzumaki." Kushimaru sat down, pulling him onto her lap.

"How about you abandon your little job for the leaf and come with me…" She pulls him tight against her chest, resting her chin on his shoulder. He could just make out the sensation of bandages around her chest area, through his clothes.

"How do you know I'm from the leaf!?" He remembered hiding his identifying items. Standard procedure for his clones in case he's captured. So, when he gets away they wouldn't be able to find him.

"I found your hitai-ate buried in a bag near the river…Heheheh…" She chuckled lightly into his ear.

"I never figured the tree-huggers would train a ruthless terrorist." She nuzzles up against him. He recalls the one 'woman' assault on Iwagakure.

"And in such a small, beautiful package~." She grabs a kebab from in front of the fire.

"Say ahh~." Naruto allows her to feed him, trying to remember who she was and how she knew so much about him.

"In times of uncertainty…the great tree must be watered in the blood of our adversaries, be they apparent or shadowed." He doesn't know where he heard that. He doesn't know why it's his first response.

"Nehehehehe! Even civilians and children? We've sorely been underestimating the leaf. Well Kiri had been anyway…" She tosses the bare stick away and reaches for another. Nudging it against his lips, he opens and takes a bite.

"From what I remember... Konoha and Iwa had a peace treaty at the time."

"…" He silently eats from the stick in her hand.

"Hmhmhm done talking?" She silently feeds him for a few seconds. Gently caressing his stomach. She grins underneath her mask remembering last night.

"...If it's a girl what should we call her." Kushimaru could feel his body stiffen on her lap.

"Heheheh… why so surprised?…it felt like you pumped a whole liter in me."

'Fox are you-!'

' **No she's not. I've been awake since your clones were attacked, all night really. She didn't get off you until...ahmmm just under two hours ago. I keep telling you not to let your guard down in towns.'**

'…thanks.' His muscles relaxed.

"Name them whatever you feel like." Naruto decided to play along, to find an exit.

"I like Jinku." She replies idly. He finishes the skewered meat and she tosses it away.

"Why Jinku?" He could probably jog his memory depending on what she says.

'Why can't you just unseal small parts of my memory?'

' **Last time I sealed it, you had an…amusing breakdown, which tore apart my nice mansion. So, I put it in place quickly, in one big piece. Either I unseal everything or nothing.'**

"My old partner's name was Jinpachi, she was an ass… but I liked her." The sun was now peaking over the horizon. Casting a yellow glow over the tall trees. The humidity thickened now that he was closer to the sea.

"…She was killed by a weird Konoha ninja."

"…" Naruto didn't know how to reply to that, so didn't.

"What now?" Naruto still had a mission to do, and he knew he couldn't beat her in an escape attempt.

Silence. She stiffened, his breath quickened.

Fear built and he tried to control it. Sweat forming on his skin. Heat burning higher with the miniscule drops of water riddling the humid air.

"...a week ago I fucked a civilian." Kushimaru hugged him tighter.

"The little minx had legs for days and an ass softer than a pillow." She rested her masked face atop his head while enveloping him.

"Hmhmhmhm. I tore her in two. I fucked that stupid grin off her face and made her call me daddy." Naruto whimpered. Her fingers dug into his stomach. Her waist lurched against his butt.

"And you know what. I still couldn't get that midget off my mind. I couldn't get YOU off my mind. It didn't matter how many women I fucked. It didn't matter how tight their asses were or how soft their tits felt. I couldn't get Yagura's face out of my head." Her fingers moved lower and Naruto could feel hot air escaping the edges of her mask.

"You don't know her like I do. Nehehehe. You don't know what we used to do to women we captured." Again she lurched and he got a vague idea.

"I've seen her outlast women twice her size. But you..." Naruto muffled his groan. Ate it while her hand snaked down his back. Confused as wet squelches and a soft moan followed.

"You...you bent her over her desk." Naruto gasped. Cheeks heating as she fondled his manhood. Fingers wet, sticky.

"You made a Kage wail and beg." "Hn!" He whimpered. Warm. It was warm.

"She protected you." Naruto bit his lip. Her hand receded and she moaned before returning her palm to his shaft.

"E-Even when she tried to go steady." Again, sticky and warm. He knew what it was.

"When she finally found that cute little waif to bear her child-" Kushimaru's hand fisted furiously up and down his shaft. Fingers coated in his sperm.

"-she cheated with you." He felt her breathing hasten and her waist lurch.

"She never said it but I could tell." He tightened his fist around her wrist. Teeth clenched as he fought his release.

"She loved you."

"MGh!" He came. Her hand balled over the bulbous head. Thick wads of man milk snaked through her fingers.

"I..." She trailed off. Voice squeaking as she removed her mask. "I..." He watched from the corner of his eye as Kushimaru reddened before holding her jizz covered hand against her lips. Body shuddering as audible gulps sounded against the back of his head. The wet slurp of her tongue laving across every finger above him while he breathed heavily in her lap. Hand periodically returning to run along his shaft. Cleaning his release with her fingers. Minutes passed while she rubbed his stomach. Slender fingers danced across his cock, scooping the remaining viscous spunk followed by the wet suck of lips against fingers.

"Mhmhmhmmm...I could tie you up and take you with me." Naruto felt her heart beating faster. Her waist ground against his butt as her hand trailed along his waning cock. Humming in thought all the time.

"…I won't." Her lips dipped low, brushing against his ear. "As much as I want to~." She released him. Naruto got off her lap and moved to get his tools, which were piled on the other side of the fire.

"Here." After he secured his ninja tools, she held out his hitai-ate. He reached out to grab it, only for her to grab his hand.

"Hmmph!" She pulled him closer. Fingers dug into his hair as Kushimaru's tongue snaked over his teeth. Other hand guiding his down her pants. Naruto gasped against the dirty blondes lips. Fingers curling and fluttering in her snatch.

Kushimaru moaned back. Hand tightening around his wrist as her lips curled upward. Eyes half-lidded as she stared into his widened cerulean orbs. Pain rippling across her body as his fingers scraped against her sore and semen-caked inner walls. But damn if that cute look on his face wasn't worth it.

 _Shlick_ "Y-You..." Naruto fell back. Hand coated in his own thick globs of spunk. Kushimaru grinned, pulling her waistband down with one hand. Replacing her mask with the other.

"-have other places to be." Kushimaru's body heated. Excitement coursed through her as she watched his eyes rake over her gaping cum-filled cunt. Heart thumping as his cheeks reddened and his words stuttered then died on his tongue. He was like her. No matter how much he tried to hide it. A cool breeze swept by and she shuddered. Releasing her waistband with a satisfying _snap_.

"I will see you again." She turned. Hips swaying freely with every step. Ear splitting grin hidden behind her mask as her ballooned womb lurched and roiled. Finding the warm sensation oddly enjoyable as she disappeared in the vast forest that surrounded the small clearing.

Naruto stared. Confusion, fear and arousal mixed into a messy concoction of emotions. Self-loathing followed soon after. Hate for his own animalistic instincts that he brushed aside to affix on liberation. That aching pressure that finally left his mind. Relief. "Hahhhhh." He let out a deep breath of air. Happy to not be tied to someone's bed. "!" Ears spiking as leaves rustle in the distance. He applies his henge. Distancing himself from the small sex-scented clearing.

' **That went surprisingly well.'** Naruko stops. Breath heavy as she scanned the surrounding treeline before creating a small army of clones.

'Why didn't you help me!' Her clones unsealed the map and compass. Huddling into a small group to work on the fastest route to Kiri.

' **What was I supposed to do? Activate your cloak and put a beacon on you so every nearby village kunoichi could come running to your rescue?'**

'I could've handled her and run away in time.'

' **What about that plant that's been tailing us? Do you think she's just following us because she likes loudmouthed blonde's? She could still be close-by. We were lucky, to lose her in that small town.'**

'…'

' **I'm going to sleep, try not to get caught again.'**

"Boss?"

"Hmm?" Naruko turned towards her doppelganger. A jarred and questioning stare was set upon her face, having been torn from her internal debate.

"We should probably start moving soon, the scouts left a few minutes ago."

Naruko looked past herself, gazing into the treeline as the leaves danced precariously in the wind. "Oh..." She said, her eyes slowly lighting as the clone's words set in, then. "You bet-ttebayo!" She replied, rolling back to her palms and launching to her feet with a small humph! "Ladies let's move!"

"YOSH!" Her small army of different henged clones split into two groups. The original leaving with the first, while the second group followed soon after. They hop from tree to tree moving towards the rising sun, scanning the tree-line for anyone who could be tailing them.

"I forgot to take a bath!" Naruko realized she forgot to take a bath while walking into another town. Smelling her own stink mixed with dried sweat and other body fluids, not all of them her own. Remembering a stream, she passed earlier. The young blonde created another clone then dispelled it sending out the new plan to her cohorts.

The scout clones were to spread out and scout the local taverns and markets. Looking for anyone that could be a threat.

"Hmm..." Naruko eyed the sparkling blue water wearily, exhausted from her long journey through the forest. She ambles closer to the stream looking to her three nearest clones for the go ahead.

"Everyone's in position boss!" Her decoy Naruko gives her a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"Great work!" She returns the clone's gesture then removes her henge and walks closer.

"Ugh I need to change these." Needing to peel his sweaty clothes off, unsure if it really was his sweat or just the intensifying humidity.

"C-Cold!" As soon as he gets leg deep, his senses were assaulted by the near frigid crystal water.

"H-Hand me m-m-my soap." His teeth chattered, and he rubbed his arms furiously. Trying to keep the cold temperature at bay. He wanted to get this done quickly.

"Here you go boss!" Naruko not wanting to get in the water walked on top of it to hand it over to him. He swiped it from her hands and soaped himself up quickly before handing it back scrubbing himself thoroughly with the clean rag he brought in. Once done he quickly hopped out and dried himself as quickly as he could. His memories update, flashing images of kunoichi speeding by. Nearing his perimeter.

"What now." Naruto muttered Before throwing his hands together with a sudden _poof_. Activating his henge and trying to steady his chattering teeth. Curiosity thick on her mind as the Kiri symbol glinted briefly on one of the women's foreheads. A light sense of vertigo following soon after when the sudden vision released its hold. "W-Woah!" Naruko yelped, quickly steadying her next step when the rustle of leaves preceded the rhythmic _kush kush kush_ of feet hitting dirt.

"Naruko Uzumaki?"

"Hehehe! The one and only!" Naruko, still nude, just held her towel close as she sent a toothy smile at the foreign shinobi.

"We've been sent to escort you to the village hidden in the mist."

"EEhhh!? but...I am the escort." Her decoy Naruko, now henged as a dark-haired woman from Iwa with a leaf headband, and another henged clone quickly. Flanking either side of her nude form.

"We've received reports of Kiri missing-nin hiding out in this region of the land of fire. The Mizukage doesn't want one of our own to cause an incident."

"OOOkay! Let me get dressed." Naruko was curious but had to stay in character, she signaled one of her clones behind her back to ask.

"Wait… what kind of missing-nin warrants a team of Jonin and Chunin?" Her bespectacled clone asked, noticing the flak jackets on two of them. Naruko grabs his clothes and retreats a good distance away before de-henging and getting dressed.

"I'm not at liberty to say ma'am." Their designated speaker replied.

"Hmm…" Glasses looked at her in doubt, before grinning.

Naruko called down one of her clones to tell her the new plan and had her dispel before walking back to her team.

"Alright." She shrugged her shoulders. "We'll go get the envoy once my team leader gets back." They turned to watch Naruko amble back.

"Aaaannd I'm back!"

"Will you need all of the other kunoichi hiding in the tree's?" The speaker looks at Naruko with an expression between smug and questioning. Thinking they were waiting to strike at them if they were hostile.

"Nope! You girls can leave now! We'll be A-OK!" The different henged clones hopped out of the treetops snapping to attention.

"Are you sure Naruko?" They jumped down for confirmation to make it believable

"Yep! Thanks for the help!" The, self-designated, leader of the perimeter group nodded before leaving, followed by the small army of clones.

"I didn't think the leaf had so many Genin." One of the Kiri-nin watched in awe as the large group of visible kunoichi left the clearing.

"Hehehe well they're not really with us." Naruko smiled brightly at them before his bespectacled clone spoke up.

"We ran into them mid-mission and they decided to stick with us. You know extra pay and all." Her grinning clone said.

"Hmmm…" The speaker looked at them in obvious doubt.

"Well… It's none of our business I guess, let's get going. Our boat leaves in a few hours."

"Right!" Naruko barks out before leading them back to town. It was a small town providing the bare basics for travelers, rooms to sleep, place to eat, market, etc. She led them towards the market.

"Okay you girls wait here he's… in here somewhere…" Naruko stands on her tiptoes looking over the racks of clothes in the small clothes store.

"Should we help you look?"

Naruko spots her henged clone glance at her before walking into the changing room.

"OH! there he is!" Naruko darts off leaving her two clones to try and distract the women. Barging into the small changing room. Once the original walks in he swaps henges with his clone, before pulling out a seal from his pouch."On two. One...two." The clone tears of her chakra suppression seal at the same time her creator applies his.

The Kiri kunoichi watched her bust through the door in astonishment.

"Did she just-"

*Bam* "I keep telling you to knock!" Naruko gets launched out of the changing room followed by a black-haired man in a suit, who stomps out angrily.

"Owowowow!" The blonde rolls around on the floor comically, holding her head in her hands.

"Reo-san! These kunoichi are going to escort us to Kirigakure." Glasses yelled out to the fuming man.

"Oh?" Reo turned to the girls questioningly.

"Correct sir. I am Aika, and these are my teammates Harue, and Chojuko." The speaker points to her companions. Reo walks closer to greet them.

"Very nice to meet you I am Reo." He smiles brightly before bowing.

"We should get going." Aika barks out, not wanting to miss the boat.

"Right. Two carry Reo."

"Yosh!" Two darts over to her creator, giving him a lift.

"Naruko! Are y-"

"Right here!" Naruko pats Glasses on the shoulder. The spectacled girl felt the light pull of her palm, saying "I'll take the lead." without talking. Her blonde pigtails swishing in the wind as she strode forward. A confident grin across her face and a pep to her step.

"Now that we're all ready. Let's gooooo!" Naruko bellowed, running out the door with her clones obediently following. Their feet clacking hurriedly all of five meters before slowing to a stop once outside.

"Boss?" Two said with a confused tilt of her head.

"...You have no idea where we're going. Do you?" Glasses said with a sigh.

"Uuuhhhhhmm where is the boat anyway?" Naruko scratches her cheek in embarrassment. Having jogged the short distance back to the Kiri-nin, she refused to make eye contact.

"…" Said Kiri kunoichi just look at her, bewildered.

*Sigh* "Follow me." Aika groaned out. Before running to the east, slightly south of Naruko's original route.

"Hehehe! Lead the way-ttebayo!" Naruko shrugs off their odd looks and follows happily. Her creator shifts uncomfortably in Two's arms not happy about being carried.

They run at a blinding pace following the road then hopping into the trees lining it to cut into another road.

"We're almost there." Aika pipes up.

"Ugh my clothes feel disgusting." Two says. More to herself then her teammates.

"You get used to it." Harue says, next to her.

Naruko, now carrying carrying Reo, runs alongside Chojuko. "What is that? Some kinda club?" Naruko nods towards the double-hilted, large bandaged slab on the bluenette's back.

"I am curious as well." Reo says, subtly unhenging his eyes, making them a shade lighter.

"It…it's the Hiramekarei, I'm one of Kiri's seven swordsmen... or trying to be one." She replied uncertainly with a slowly growing blush. Reo looked forward and close his eyes for a long second before looking back, eyes a shade darker.

"Really!? Are the seven swordsmen strong?" Reo shifted in Naruko's grip to look at Chojuko. She had short, tufty blue hair, dark eyes and, like Kushimaru, had pointed shark-like teeth. She wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors. A Kirigakure headband, a flak jacket over a long sleeve blue pin-striped shirt and brown-splotched, white camo pants over her pronounced shapely-hips.

"Yeah! They were, but… right now it's just Ameyuri and Hasaki…I'm still in training…" The bluenette held a doleful expression on her fair features.

"What happened to the others?"

"They-" Chojuko started but stopped, mulling something over.

"…?" Reo looks at the girl questioningly. Naruko discretely listens intermittently, focusing on not falling out of the trees they were now hopping across.

"They started dying outside of the village or abandoning it…" Chojuko wasn't sure she should be sharing this information with them.

"OOhhhh! Is that why you're our escort?" Naruko piped up in realization.

"…Yes, we heard Kushimaru had been seen around this region." She figured Mei would tell them eventually anyway. She glanced at Reo, blushing slightly while he looked straight ahead. At the encroaching massive body of water.

"Ah good we're almost there." Reo said out loud, to no-one in particular. He looked back at Chojuko smiling brightly.

"I'm thankful The Mizukage sent such an acclaimed woman to escort me."

"Y-Your in safe hands." She replied in a daze, lost in his bright smile.

"OI! I'm here too you know!" Naruko said indignantly.

"I'm still upset with you!" Reo said angrily.

"I said I was sorry…"

"That's three! The third time in four days!" Naruto knew internal strife added an extra layer of believability to his grand play.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How!?"

"I'll-"

They bickered back and forth while approaching the coastal town, where their boat would embark towards the land of water.

* * *

Took longer this time, because I try to work with a timeline. So, I had to make sure some events lined up.


	10. Chapter 10

A door closes.

 _FemHaku, FemZabuza(Hasaki)_

* * *

 _Ka-chick ka-chick_

He was sitting. The intermittent ridges of a cold bench providing just enough grip to keep him still, within what looked to be a vibrating...errr rumbling large metal container. His buttocks felt...comfier? If that was possible, cushier was a more apt description. Confused he looked around, seeing three people wearing a variant of Anbu mask. A single colored streak distinguishing them from the rare glimpses of those in his own village. They were composed, statuesque even as their every breath let small wisps of smoke escape their hoods. One sat adjacent to himself and the other two, across. All and himself bundled, comfortably, in large white coats.

 _Ka-chick ka-chick_ rumbled their box. His eyes turned up but his head refused to move. Briefly he wondered if he couldn't even move his eyes. Claustrophobia clawed at his heart when he realized he could only see from his periphery. Capable only of gazing from the corner of his eyes while he stared straight ahead.

He wanted to say something but couldn't, he just sat there listening to the metallic clicking and rattling of the container around him. Mere seconds passed and each shudder and grinding rattle marked decades, for he was trapped in his own skin. Incapable of doing much other than watch his own breath rise from below his mask. Until, finally, someone opened the bolted metal door at the far end of the container. Bringing all four pairs of eyes towards the silhouette as the freezing wind and flurried snow whipped in with them. She walked forward, two kunoichi flanking her side. One of whom turned briskly and closed the door behind them.

"We're going in hot!" The woman shouted. Her voice booming and rousing above the sudden _thump_ of something being sucked beneath their assumedly mobile box.

"Our line was pushed back!" She growled, distaste clear in her voice. "So, you'll need to jump!" The woman's escorts walked towards one of the large metal doors in the center of the container. Watching attentively, he saw them take position at the door immediate to his right. Their palms wrapping around the over-sized door, bracing against it before pulling. *SCREECH* The metallic grinding of the door sent shivers through his body, the coming flood of cold rousing the small tufts of fabric across his hood and coat. Snow whipping through the small openings around his face and arms.

"Good luck ladies!" The speaker and presumed leader bellowed before sharply turning. Waving lazily as she walked out, taking one of her escorts with her, who shut the door upon their departure. His eyes drifted towards the other, who stood by the open door. Swaying lightly with the rattling room, gripping the metal handle on the side. Her silvery blue hair waving fiercely as orange flickers illuminated her masked face.

 _Ka-chick ka-chick_

"Thirty seconds!" He could see flashes of light in the distance followed by the slight rattle of their box and loud booming. Without preamble, order or warning he stood. His coat whipping to the side with the wind. Hood dancing across his mask in tandem with the other masked women in his box, who stood with her. None making a sound while more flashes and lights flared across their container. She could feel the rattling intensify underfoot and her heart rate surging, thumping rapidly in response. The woman at the door twitched. Or it looked like a twitch, her arm blurring at a speed beyond anything he'd seen before. Batting away bursts of ice crystals with a glacial barrier that slithered up from one of the many cylindrical containers lining her hip. The long rod-shaped container, now open, sloshed and spilled water across the wood and metal ridged floor. Due in part to the constant, intermittent spiking vibration underfoot and her own rapid movement. One hand off to her side signing her Jutsu as she muttered lowly with every barrier and counter she formed.

More ice crystals _thunked_ weightily into the walls of their metal box. Large and solid ice spikes that protruded menacingly from the wall his back leaned against just a few seconds prior. A fear or relief should have rushed through him. An epiphanic realization of his own good fortune. But he felt nothing, only the icy claws of a distant land's wind and the rigid metallic surface underfoot.

 _Ka-chick ka-chick_

"Twenty seconds!" Two more large flashes of light, explosions, thundered across the landscape. A continuous volley of kunai was suddenly launched outward from somewhere to his left. Absently, he decided it was another container either attached to or following his own. He moved again. Feet thunking against hollow wood until he stood parallel with his adjacent masked partner. Both, crouching near the door. The other two taking positions next to them. He got a clear view out door from his new position, the landscape appeared to speed towards the right. And just like that, he knew they were moving.

 _Ka-chick ka-chick_

"Ten seconds!" He pulled back his sleeve. Biting his thumb and breaking skin before smearing the resultant wound across his inked arm. World puffing around him until it felt colder, he felt colder. His breathing heightened and a small, yet noticeable bust jiggled lightly on his breast. He was a she. She glanced from the corner of her eye. The others were the same, each wearing white lightweight gear. She didn't know what the actual hell was going on.

The container shuddered again, loud yelling and crashes echoed across the landscape. Never stopping. Intensifying and multiplying in half seconds of time.

 _Ka-chick ka-chick_

"Five seconds!" The woman growled, another container popping open. Water slithering into her grasp before she chucked it like a spear and it blurred for sub-seconds then *boomed* against a mountain.

Another explosion rattled the container harder than before. The continuous volley of kunai stopped. The container jerked, and loud screeching assaulted her ear to the right. They cleared the mountain pass, giving her a clear view of the shattered forest. She could just make out a rounded silhouette off in the distance. Hovering near a mountain cap that jutted out briefly among the diaphanous folds that lined the gloomy white horizon.

 _Ka-chick ka-chick_

"Three!" The woman batted away four more crystals. The screeching died to a still, a few samurai slammed open the door. She darted her eyes to the right, looking past them and seeing another container burning, yet somehow half frozen, beyond the ajar portal. Glimpsing it just before the samurai slammed it closed then ran behind them towards the other door.

 _Ka-chick Ka-chick_

"Two!" More explosions off in the distance, each kicking up a deluge of snow in every direction on the side of a mountain that sped out of view to her right.

 _Ka-chick ka-chick_

"One!" She could see numerous bodies scattered amongst the snow, blanketing the jaggy snowdrifts. Armored corpses riddled the broken, burnt, and shattered forest. Ninja and sellswords alike were impaled upon reddened pillars of ice. Fire, ice, earth and metal soared through the air as ninja used all manner of Jutsu at their disposal. Annihilating Samurai on both sides of the one sided conflict with great dragons of fire and ice. Sudden bolts of lightning and blue'd swords cracked among them. Her muscles tensed, and she could feel adrenaline surging through her veins. Fueling a fire deep inside that the chaotic, brilliant snowfield enkindled.

"GO!" Naruko kicked off first, jumping headlong out the container. The wind buffeting her off course to tumble wildly across the brush. Standing quickly to her feet, she watched burnt chunks of snow and weaponry rain from the sky as the dying dregs of an explosion get stolen away by the wind. Men and women cried and wailed nearest the blast as the fighters closed back in to fight around and atop the writhing souls. Turning quickly she dodged an arrow that whizzed dangerously close to her dome. Watching the feathered bristles flutter in the air, she noticed someone about to stab a loyalist Samurai. Mechanically, almost automatically, she tossed no, rocketed a wind-charged kunai _through_ the aggressor. Piercing him clean through with a surprised gasp and jerk as he was pulled off his feet from the sheer force alone. Launching him towards the snow, blood seeping across the once bleached flurries as he cried out in agony before the loyalist put him down.

"Your left!" One of her, assumed, teammates killed a snow animal of some kind to her left. Naruko rocketed another kunai through a kunoichi trying to flank her masked teammate mid-air. Catching the woman in her right shoulder and spinning her. Sending her form arcing graceful swirls of red lines outward from her wound. When her body finally hit the snow, Naruko was already running another soldier through, tossing his corpse over her back to crack her palm against another's kneecap. A low rumble shaking underfoot drawing her eyes once more towards the choking woman. Or more specifically beyond her stilling form to glance upon a series of large serpentine flames crashing against an ice pillar.

Then she pulled back, her feet imprinting deep upon the reddening earth to dodge thin pointed spires that piked forth from the snow. Arcing her back she pushed the earth from her hands, again and again she flipped across the snow. Finally ending with her body low to the ground, white suit blending uneasily in dirtied snow. The onslaught stopped almost as soon as it came, confusion lasting only a second before a tug at the side of her mind sent her upon her hands once more. Watching with easy breaths as the snow split upon a glacial blade. The woman lashed quickly, her leg grazing Naruko's chest when she sent a surge of air through her palm to launch her upwards. Another surge left her legs, her back arcing to stabilize. The woman dodged, her surprise evident when she tried to disengage. Her lungs emptying when Naruko's other heel cracked angrily against her stomach. A circled wisp of air and the sudden crack of the sound barrier shattering against her stomach was all Naruto saw before the woman tumbled across the warzone.

Another low rumble agitated the snow underfoot and Naruko's eyes turned southward to gaze upon two kunoichi who clashed fiercely. Bolts of lighting arced up a glacial shaft, licking at a woman's heel who switched with a log to meet the lightning user head on. Both exchanging rapid blows in close quarters, dancing atop the scorched earth as samurai clashed around them. Naruko turned away, looking towards the three women she'd dropped in with. Two engaging kunoichi head to head while one worked through the supporting samurai. Naruko lightly dusted herself off. Patting away the excess snow from her pants to her top. Stopping at her mask when a red streak ran across her palm. She quickly turned towards a pillar of ice. Finding a thin line of blood running across her mask. Besmirching the fox's eye and tooth. She wiped it across her sleeve then joined her team. _Cracking_ a kunai and doming one kunoichi and disabling a samurai via dislocated arm. The rest either running or dying outright.

Vaguely she felt something _throbbing, pounding_ against her skull. "Keep moving." Said the monkey. Her mark a dark yellow. "Hai." They kept moving. The snow crunching underfoot and more booms sounding around them as they moved from skirmish to skirmish. They stayed close. "-Break left!" Because in an open combat scenario, a small team needed to communicate vocally. Very different from how root normally operated.

While scanning the horizon _Fox_ could see a distortion in the air pass through a group of samurai, separating their torsos from their legs. Another mercenary, likely from Suna. She ignored her for she was on their side. For now at least, Merc's were tricky. "We're due east." The leader said. Her voice monotone, all of them were. Something Fox didn't think on often, even hers had none of the sudden highs and lows that many of the other women had. Thinking on it her entire thought process was odd, of course they didn't. They had discipline their allies didn't. The Cat stood and they followed. Later they split off, it was blurry.

Briefly the world was blurry.

Suddenly Fox found herself following the Anbu with a purple spade on her mask. Cutting down a kunoichi with her wakizashi, while ducking under a large glacier hurtling towards her. Another massive ice spear came from her right flank, she erected an ice wall from the crushed snow underfoot before tossing her signature kunai from the inside. Shattering the wall and piercing two samurai before twirling out the second's back and dismembering the aggressor. The samurai slowing it's velocity, spinning the kunai somewhere along the spinal column to separate the kunoichi's leg from her thigh down.

"Five o'clock!" Fox and the other Anbu fought in coordination, covering each-others back's while spinning and rolling over one another. Their motions graceful, skilled and pragmatic all at once.

They fought.

Name's became clear when she found herself staring at a name stamp in her hand. The wooden handle warped in exposure. The seal itself intricate. 'Who made it?' She wondered, tilting her head to the side. Blood dripping from her kunai and splattering neatly upon a samurai's corpse. In many villages and dotting many nations were people who used these for nearly every facet of life. "Who are you?" She wondered aloud, truthfully she didn't care. It was more a passing question, the like you asked someone while waiting comfortably on a bench. "..." Naturally the corpse didn't answer, and so it shouldn't. Most corpses don't talk. And when they do, then something has gone seriously awry. "We are Sheikh's." Purple answered. Fox glanced backwards, her mask shining dimly under cloudy skies. "Correct." Name's or was it rank? _Mister_ Fox deemed it trivial.

They kept moving.

Mr. Fox rolled over Mr. Purple tossing two rigged shuriken at a kunai launcher salvo team. Sabotaging and annihilating the unfortunate samurai who were nearest the explosion. Her partner ducked underneath her body skewering a Yuki-nin who thought she was being sneaky.

It was clear to them now, that whatever line the loyalists may have held. Had long been shattered, most of the loyalist samurai were pushed back towards the metal tracks. While mercenary kunoichi like themselves were in the hot spot. Jockeying for control of a battlefield they had no part in.

Fox spun to her right throwing a supersonic kunai at a samurai that was about to cut down one of the loyalist officers. Seeing another kunoichi bounding towards her partner from the corner of her eye.

"Eight o'clock!" Her partner spun immediately to her left, drawing her own short sword to engage the enemy kunoichi in a close-range sword fight. Clatters turned to clashes as they ran chakra through the blades.

A volley of kunai filled Fox's vision, she created an army of chakra amped clones to take the hit before running around the behemoth of a man. Who was carrying a handheld kunai launcher. Each lumbering step, leaving a deep impression in the snow.

*BOOM* A massive explosion rocked the battlefield emanating from the side of a mountain far to the west, creating a small avalanche which consumed samurai from both sides of the battlefield. The kunoichi evacuated soon after seeing the wall of snow, running and fighting at the same time. None of the allied kunoichi bothered to save the loyalist samurai. Only mercenary ninja fought for the loyalists in this region of the embroiling conflict.

After gutting the large man Fox ran headlong into a swarm of Samurai, drawing an explosive note from her pouch. She tossed a kunai at one of the front men, lodging it deep in his chest. She tossed a few more into the men flanking him and slapped her explosive tag on the point man while rolling into him. Wrapping her left arm around his leg, sticking the adhesive tag to his calf, and elbowing his face with the other to make him roll with her body. She curled into a ball, crouching mid-air waiting until she rolled to her feet, still holding onto his leg firmly. "GRAH!" Once she felt the snowy earth beneath her feat, she lurched towards the horde of samurai. Using her forward momentum to throw the rigged man into a high arc, back first, detonating the tag mid-air while using one of the downed samurai as a blast-shield.

*Boom* The resulting explosion was messy, gory, misty. The tag was heavily modified, specifically for use in war. An explosive designed to expel shrapnel outwards radially, expelling bone and steel well beyond the group of samurai. _Thunking_ into more armored men and severely wounding two enemy kunoichi who were trying to back them up.

Fox dropped the pincushioned corpse with a soft *thud*. Crouching low she created more clones to scout ahead.

"Fox! Take Purple and push the line!" One of the root women landed next to her, her mask had a cat visage with a crimson mark on it's right cheek.

"Hai, Cat!" Her assigned teammate landed next to her. Fox created another contingent of clones, who charged into the swarm of angry samurai. The original and her ally went around the piling bodies. Poofs of smoke were few and far between, usually accompanied by an explosion that showered the earth in scraps of reddened metal and singed clothing.

The duo forwent fighting the small fry, instead focusing on the small platoon of Yuki-nin who spotted them in the distance.

She felt a tug at her lips, it was unintentional, it was reprehensible. But It felt right, it felt joyous. She preemptively threw two supersonic kunai, one hit. The other sailed past its intended target, who narrowly dodged it.

She smiled, though no one saw, no one could tell. She loved this, she liked the hunt, she liked the power.

The woman, not wanting to fight a long-range specialist at a distance. Decided to engage the Fox faced Anbu in close quarters. "Mangehyo!" She yelled, throwing a barrage of ice spikes to cover her advance.

Fox drew her kunai while using one hand to create an ice wall, to counter the freezing darts. She moved around the ice pillar throwing shuriken to stop the kunoichi's hand movements. Seeing her rapidly moving from snake to monkey.

"Kh!" The woman spat. Drawing her own kunai, and canceling her black dragon jutsu, to deflect the airborne steel.

Fox pumped chakra through her legs. Like a piston extending and contracting in triple time, her legs moved. Concentration, egging her next move as she needed to use chakra and wind manipulation to supplement her ingrained weakness. Being only a child underneath her henge required her to amplify what needed amplifying, but also allowed her to compliment one of Root's usually situational fighting styles.

The woman now within arm's length thrust forward with her kunai. Moving at Jounin speed, she was little more than a blur. Not expecting the Anbu to move past her guard.

Fox ducked under the woman's outstretched arm, bringing her kunai past the woman's stomach grazing her as she dodged. Trying to escape to her left. Fox used wind manipulation to launch her right foot forwards. Between the woman's legs, before wrapping around the kunoichi's right leg with her own. Grasping the woman's outstretched arm firmly, pulling it close to her neck before driving her shoulder into the woman's own. A sickening crack rang out. The woman's collarbone gave way, shattering inwards due their equally ludicrous velocities.

"GAaH!" They both fell onto the snowy floor, with the kunoichi taking the brunt of the impact. Fox used her forward momentum to roll over the woman onto her haunches. Trying to maintain her piercing momentum, Fox pushed backwards into the air while throwing a supersonic kunai point blank between the kunoichi's fear-stricken eyes.

The woman couldn't move fast enough to evade, or even perform a kawarimi, her life flashed before her eyes before everything went blank.

*Splat* The enhanced technique pierced through the kunoichi, pinning her skull to the snowy ground. Fox didn't give it a second thought, spinning mid-air to pierce two more kunoichi, who were stunned by the quick execution of their team leader.

"Your Six!" Fox yelled out, seeing another lumbering man with a kunai launcher behind her teammate. Purple used a kawarimi to swap with one of the many corpses littering the snow, just before the hail of kunai was let loose. Fox used another wind amplified kunai to eliminate the threat, allowing Purple to regroup with her. Their reunion was short-lived. For a swath of Samurai closed in, numbers bolstered by Ronin. Sellswords from The Land of Iron which lie just across the pond. Imposing women with dual blades of wavy blue chakra and armored head to toe, similar to their male counterparts.

"Surrender. You have no stake in this war!" The assigned leader spoke, his voice gruff and full of fury. The duo, awashed in the blood of his countrymen, merely stood. Perplexed by offer.

In sync, Fox and Purple dug their feet into the pink snow, igniting their short-blade's with baby blue chakra.

"Tch! Fine!" He raised his sword, swinging it down dramatically. Letting the flood gates loose. Ronin led the charge, chakra spurring a hurried jog into a blinding sprint. Eye's darting furiously, Fox met two head-on. Unlike her partner's, her sword extended well past the compact length their wakizashi sported.

Normal swordsman training, hammered swordplay and footwork. Hers, efficiency. She drew an explosive tag.

*Crash* She met one of the duo with a standard downward swing. The other circled around, swinging vertically. Only hitting air.

Fox focused on the rushing wind, forming it within her body. Making it part of her form. Launching it from behind her kneecaps, shortly before sending her stomach lurching forward. Her sword followed, rending flesh and bone as she slipped under the Ronin's perfected guard. From left abdominal to right shoulder, the tools sole purpose performed admirably.

"AAAAGHH-" Her scream rang out, thunderous in agony and rage. Fox's body jerked once more, angling her sword towards her partner. The Ronin tried to block, surprise and fear of the unknown clouding a razored mind.

Her screams followed soon after. Blood streamed from her missing arm, painting the snow a vivid red.

Another Ronin closed fast, seething with rage. She stabbed with one blade, missing by less than an inch. Quickly following with the other, only to have it twisted from her grasp.

Fox brought herself close. Kicking the Ronin's left knee outward to make her body follow. Using her grip on the Ronin's palm Fox brought her near horizontal before cleaving her spine in two. Horrid screams escaped the sellsword. Fox ignored her, moving onto her next target who had her sword raised high. Soon sending crescent's of energy past the reddened Fox, who twisted and contorted across the bloodied landscape, throwing rigged kunai into the enclosing horde of samurai. Chaos and ashen limbs rained from above as broken swords and twisted armor showered the war born creature who slid across the snow.

Separating knees from thighs. Heads from shoulders. Hands from arms. Fox thrived, only clashing briefly with a seasoned Ronin. Who insisted on keeping her limbs intact. Guard near flawless, she knew the game well.

"You MONSTER!" A hard kick sent Fox tumbling. Thoughts of victory and deserved praise filled the Ronin's mind. Soon the war would be over, her friend's would be avenged. And her pay would come. She gave chase. Running at a blinding speed, she didn't see the buried kunai underfoot.

*Boom* Little more than a torso and arms, she watched in confusion as the fox-faced Anbu shot towards the retreating Samurai. Cries of agony, and the gut-wrenching crack of bone filled the air. Claustrophobia set in, her arms moved but her body refused. Heart seizing, she felt fear. Cold. Scared. Then nothing.

Fox payed no mind, no thought to the horrors she beset upon her foes. For she could not feel empathy. Taking lives came easier than taking air.

Her partner sprang next to her, mask as red as her own.

"Death" Was the singular word Yuto uttered. For he had never seen horrors the likes of which he'd seen that day. And when he was raised three meters above the earth, he realized it was his last. Briefly he looked up as another explosion rang out, showering the snowy field in his subordinates. Soldiers who fought for what they believed in, who toiled day in, day out. For this moment. The moment they became nothing more than another arm strewn amongst a see of dismembered limbs. Rage turned to fear. The heat of fury left him, surrendering to the icy claws of death. Colder than the pillar of ice that held him aloft. Strength abandoned him, he went limp. Staring into his own eyes as his world became an endless abyss.

Fox stood still, staring at the man's corpse as his arms sway lightly in the heaving wind. Her head tilted to the side. "Issue?" Her comrade spake. "No." Mr. Fox uttered. Her voice unsure as the sudden brunt of emotion's toiled away in her breast. 'Was it real?' She wondered. 'Did they live these lives?' She thought. Her imagination was active by root standards. Though what she thought she saw was unlikely what they saw. It still tugged at something. It spoke to something.

"Enemy." Mr. Purple declared. Her voice monotone.

"Nn." Mr. Fox acknowledged.

Fox bit her thumb, pressing it against her arm as another contingent of Yuki-nin approached. Poofing a scrapbook into existence. Tearing a wad of explosives from the smiling book she readied herself. Purple in stance next to her, sword at the ready she charged. No words spoken, no signs needed. They had a mission. So, the duo fought the Yuki-nin. Ducking and dodging around the spikes of ice, they were so fond of. Leaving a gruesome trail of bodies in their wake, on their calculated and contained rampage through the group of kunoichi. Slowly but surely advancing across the crimson snow towards the looming snow-capped mountain beyond.

 _Flashback end_

"Boss we're almost there." Naruto halfheartedly opens his eyes. Pupils moving side to side with the steady sway of shadows cast by the singular rinky-dink chandelier. Glowing precariously off a thin link of chain and even thinner wire. He lets out low yawn, palming his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes, before rolling off his cot with a dull *thud* and a tired "ouch..." He lied there for a minute or two before pushing himself to his knees and promptly rolling across the room with the mighty lurch of a high wave.

After thudding full stop against the far wall his clones pulled him to his feet, guiding him towards the small wash room. The room lurched again, the walls around them groaning and creaking in plight as they stumbled briefly in the doorway. Naruto mumbled a low curse before stumbling to the sinks edge and rinsing the gathered oils from his face and general human excess from his eyes. "What the hell was that?" He wondered aloud. Clasping firmly upon the ceramic sink as gravity tried to pull him from the mirror. Quickly righting himself, he performed a shortened morning ritual. Only brushing his teeth and tossing water where it mattered before exiting his cramped bathroom and respawning his clones. Who were visibly low on chakra, if the normally bubbly Naruko's angered growls were anything to go by. He double checked his chakra suppression seal before applying his henge and walking out into the humid early morning air, stumbling his way to the deck of the ship. Followed closely by his henged clones, with Naruko leading and humming quietly.

"Reo-san?" Naruto quickly turned towards the demure voice, seeing Chojuko standing on the deck of the ship. "Hmm?..." Her slim profile leaning comfortably against the guard rail. Unperturbed by the sudden crashes of early morning waves upon the ship. Her sudden appearance was distressing, as he wanted to get a head start on the day. Mulling his thoughts for only a second he assumed she was probably on watch, deciding to play it by ear.

"Oh, good morning Chojuko-san." Reo smiled warmly at the bluenette who blushed lightly in response.

"Heya Chojuko!" Naruko piped up excitedly.

"Hi Naruko." Chojuko waved at the bubbly blonde. Naruko caught the blush and nudged Reo in the ribs playfully before walking to the aft of the ship, followed by Two. Glasses leaned on the wall nearest her, standing guard.

The humidity was lighter in the dark morning air, the ocean breeze kept the heat from getting oppressive. The slight lurching of the ship made him stumble slightly as he walked closer to the attractive young woman.

"Did you need something?"

"N-No I just wanted to say good morning."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"They're still sleeping." Chojuko looks back out, at the approaching landmass.

"How long until we reach the land of water?"

"A little less than an hour...ehmm to the mainland I mean. We've been in the land of water for a few hours now."

"How about to Kiri?"

"Half a day, no stops."

"I like the sound of that."

"You… don't plan on staying long?" Chojuko looked at him with a slightly sullen expression.

"I don't want to miss the chunin exam finals." He beamed back at her, pretending not to notice.

"Oh… It's a shame none of our genin entered the exam." She smiled dourly at him.

"It would have been...inappropriate at the time, and the second part of the exam was pretty rough… from what I've heard." Reo grimaced unknowingly.

They don't have anything else to say. So, they just stood next to each other watching the island get closer. They were eventually joined by the rest of Chojuko's team and they continued their long journey towards Kirigakure. Soon surrounded by a thin mist that thickened the further they ran.

"How can you see where you're going?" Naruko squinted her eyes, trying and failing to see through the sheen of airborne water. By now the leaf team had fallen behind the Kiri-nin and followed closely so they didn't lose their shadowed outline in the thick white-grey mist.

"Memory. Follow closely we're almost there." Aika barked out. It didn't take long for them to breech the mist and see the large wooden gate with Kirigakure's wavy signature etched above. They arrived in the mid-evening, without incident much to Naruto's delight.

"Wow!" Naruko's expressive blue eyes brightened considerably, upon laying eyes on the tall cylindrical buildings and jagged spires that seemed to hold up the golden poppy sky. Through lingering thin wisps of lazily drifting fog she could just make out the large, cylindrical tower that housed the Mizukage's office.

"Welcome to Kirigakure." Harue said with a proud smile. Naruto scanned his surroundings inconspicuously, acting like the tourist he was supposed to be, seeing the large group of shadows that followed them in were retreating back into the thick mist.

"Mizukage-sama is expecting us. We'll take you there now." Aika said over her shoulder before leading them down the sparsely traveled dirt path, bee-lining towards the largest building in the village.

"Wait here, I'll inform Mizukage-sama you've arrived." Aika said before heading upstairs, with her team in tow. Reo and his escorts waited patiently, not talking about anything important for fear of the receptionist overhearing them. He decided to look over the manila envelope once more, it detailed the basic outline of their alliance. It largely seemed to be a zero-sum game treaty. He wasn't much of a diplomat, but it didn't seem like too much of a problem to convince the new Mizukage.

"She's waiting for you." Aika and Harue said, before bowing lightly and leaving the building. Their part of the job now done.

"Thank you, ma'ams." Reo said. Bowing, himself, before making his way up the lengthy stairwell.

"I don't trust stairs...they're always up to something..." Naruko mumbled. Earning a humored groan from her creator. Who loosened his steps. His fingers, no longer digging into his palms.

"...ha...ha...funny." He replied. Smiling lightly while he tugged at his tie.

"heheheh. I thought so."

Upon reaching to the top floor he took a deep breath before knocking on the large wooden double doors. Off to the side read 'Mizukage' on a noticeably ornate placard.

*knock* *knock*

He could hear a few voices bickering heatedly, shortly before knocking on the door. Naruko and her sisters wait opposite the door. Two getting rosy at the cheeks. Glasses shifting uncomfortably on her feat and Naruko giving him a thumbs up. All three deciding to wait outside the door so, he could presumably _do his thing_.

'Well I guess I could give diplomacy a shot.' He thought gulping down a breath of air as heated whispers carried louder. Undecipherable from his end, or he was just too nervous to hear.

 **'Diplomacy? You? Ohohoho, this is going to be goooood.'**

"Enter." He pushes the door open, déjà vu assaults his senses. Seeing the familiar sight outside the window, past the beautiful redhead. He noticed Chojuko on her right and another blue haired woman on her left.

"Good evening Mizukage-sama. I am Reo, thank you for accepting our meeting request." He bowed low, a professional courtesy for high profile meetings. He decided to hold off on undoing his henge. Not wanting to expose Chojuko to any more of his intense pheromones, or the unknown party present.

"We are honored to receive an alliance request so soon after, our…change in leadership Reo-san. I am Mei Terumi and this is my personal guard Aoi. You've already met Chojuko." Mei smiled at him, he could tell she was thinking something over. She had to put effort into her smile, the slight, nigh unnoticeable, twitch in her jawline gave way to internal debate, or muffled anger.

Mei was a slender fair-skinned woman with Green-eyes. She had long roughly ankle-length auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and four bangs at the front. Two of her hair bangs were shorter, one covered her right eye, and two long that crossed above her impressive F-cup bust. _'Does she style that every day?'_ She wore a long-sleeved, dark-blue dress that was closed at the front with a zipper. He couldn't see any lower due to her desk.

"Yes Mizukage-sama. You've received Hokage-sama's message then?"

"Yes, where are your escorts? If you don't mind me asking." The woman smiled politely.

"Just outside, the blonde one doesn't like politics." He smiled warmly at her while approaching the guest chair.

"I swear youth these-." The blue haired woman started before Mei held up her hand silencing her.

"I understand you brought a treaty with you."

"Correct ma'am." He opened the manila envelope handing her the treaty documents.

"…" Mei silently read through them, Reo looked out the window curiously. Noting a new tower had been erected in the time he's been away.

"This seems…fair…" Mei said professionally, setting aside the documents. He could almost hear the 'but'.

"But… we have received reports of an Anbu squad entering and exiting this tower regularly, while my predecessor was alive."

"I fail to see how that has anything to do with our treaty."

"We speculate that they were related to the Hidden Leaf Village." Mei maintains a pleasant questioning smile while talking.

"I was not informed of any past envoys."

"…" Mei stared at him, irritation showing.

"I didn't say they were an envoy."

"Then what could they have been?"

"That's what I want to know."

"They wore black hoods and porcelain masks akin to the Leaf's and Hoshi's Anbu." Aoi said.

"Couldn't they have been from Hoshigakure?"

"No, I had a spy working within the tower. She said they were from the leaf."

"How did she know?"

 **'Easy Kit'**

"Because the boy was spotted there." Aoi said.

"What boy? What does he have to do with our Anbu?"

"Don't toy with me. He's been spotted all across the elemental nations. Fighting in proxy wars and bombing civilians."

"Mizukage-sama, I have never heard of this boy before. I am certain that if he existed I would have been informed before I was ordered to meet with you."

"Of course not, they wouldn't tell an envoy that they're harboring a terrorist and mass murderer." Aoi spoke up.

'M-Mass murderer?'

 **'She's overreacting Kit, just keep denying.'**

"Males can't use Chakra, much less a boy. How could this boy have done anything you say he has."

"One of my spies personally witnessed him using an advanced henge."

"How do you know this…child was a male? If they used an advanced henge?"

"Because, he was captured at one point and bound in chakra cuffs."

"…Why is this the first time I am hearing about him?"

"Your leadership is keeping him a secret."

"Wouldn't news of a male chakra user…"

 **'Circulate'**

"Circulate throughout the elemental nations?"

"It has." Aoi said.

"We have a report." Mei held up a blue folder.

"That states a male has been spotted in the Chunin exams. Wondering around in your forest of death."

"What makes you think he has anything to do with your... alleged terrorist?"

"This...Shinobi is elusive, but we know he exists and we know there can't be more than one. The lost boy in your village was spotted deep within your forest of death. A mere civilian wouldn't have been allowed to enter nor would he have been able to get so far if he wasn't able to use Chakra."

"How can you be certain? The Otokage is notorious for human experimentation. What if he's just one of her, many... freaks of nature. That's just been put down and you're confusing this kid with it."

"We've considered that as well. It doesn't seem likely, her modus operandi doesn't line up with the areas he's gone to or the tasks he has completed."

"You seem to be making a lot of leaps Mizukage-sama, how do you know for certain that this terrorist has anything to do with some...lost kid in our village. Your attempt at linking these two people is flimsy at best."

"…" Mei looks towards Aoi questioningly. Aoi looks down, not having anything to further to say.

"We-we never found the Yondaime's body." Chojuko spoke up, earning a glare from Aoi, and a questioning but curious gaze from Mei.

"You think the male Chakra user might be connected?" Naruto was interested now, he doesn't know exactly what happened to Yagura. Only hearing that she was assassinated. A task that's near impossible to carry out on a Jinchuuriki.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Chojuko continued, before looking at her seniors and then towards the floor in embarrassment.

"…Chojuko is correct…While despicable, Konoha's actions are their own…we too have our own bloody past." Mei glances angrily towards a photo of Yagura on the wall, near the door.

"But if Konoha has aided Yagura in escaping her...final barbecue, then we will have a serious problem." Mei gave Reo a piercing glare.

"You still haven't given me any reason to believe these two boys are the same person."

"I just want to meet with him. If he's not the person we're looking for then...we will gladly sign onto your treaty."

"…If you know about this boy…then you must also know that he died."

"Yes, my sources say Naruto Uzumaki died in an apartment fire…but if everyone knows he's dead. Then why are so many people looking for him?" Mei's pleasant smile returned.

"So, you want us to find and bring this boy to you. So that you can ask him what he knows about Yagura?"

"Exactly! I knew you weren't just a pretty face."

"…I will confer with Hokage-sama and meet with you again tomorrow."

"Very well. Aoi make time for him."

"Yes Mizukage-sama."

Reo stood, bowed. Then exited the room.

"So how did it go?" Naruko asked.

"Let's find somewhere to stay for the night." Reo and his escorts walked out of the tower. Locating a hotel near the village entrance.

"And you're okay with just one room?" The receptionist eyed the man suspiciously.

"Lady do I look like I'm made of money? For the last time yes!" Naruko replied irritably. Snatching the keys from the woman's hands.

Once in the room Naruto dropped his henge, sighing in exhaustion. He wrote a short report to the Hokage and used a coded message to inform her of his plan moving forward. He wouldn't jeopardize his cover. He did a few basic workouts then took a quick shower.

"The other woman might be an adviser of some kind, but why was Chojuko there?" Glasses asked while handing her creator a bar of soap. Naruto reached out of the shower to grab it, trying not to splash water everywhere.

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask. Formal meetings are hard to control."

After his shower he ate a cup of ramen from his sealing scroll, not wanting to put his henge back on to go out.

"Soooo… The meeting didn't go well did it?" Naruko asked.

"No, it was worth a shot though… we're going back to the original plan."

"All three of them?"

"I think the Mizukage was just trying to intimidate us…"

"Mmmhhmmmm… Ehh maybe." Naruko mulls it over before deciding to drop it.

"I'm going to sleep, try to keep it down." He dropped blissfully onto the hotel mattress. It was level unlike his bed, firmer than the cot on the ship and leagues softer than his sleeping bag. Sleep overcame him soon after his body sank into the mattress.

" _His blurred vision cleared, and he noticed he was walking through the woods._

 _(-ingan too! That's awesome-ttebayo! When can I use it?)_

 ** _(When I think you're ready kit.)_**

 _He notices he's henged._

 _(So, all I have to do is have…) 'She' grimaced slightly, remembering the plan they made._

 ** _(Yep! and they will do whatever you ask them to.)_**

 _(I still can't believe she…) Naruko clenches her fist in anger remembering something unpleasant._

 ** _(Look on the brightside. Now you have an improved Ice release!)_** _Naruko wasn't too comforted by the Fox's attempts at consoling her._

 _(Wait… what do you mean by that?) The Fox told her that she created it from scratch._

 ** _(Look there's your clone.)_**

 _Naruko waves to her masked clone, who was high up in a tree. The odd Anbu-esque clone nods back and crouches, planting her fist into the tree branch before dispelling in a puff of smoke._

 _(What did you me-) 'GGRRrrrr' Naruko stops and holds her head in her hands, a number of quick flashes pervade her mind. Moving too fast for her discern anything, only seeing flashes of red and yellow. 'Oowwwww...' The throbbing pain ebbs away, thanks to her tenant who quickly begins to heal her intense headache._

 _(Why do those hurt so much?)_

 ** _(Focus Kit we're almost there, drop you're henge now. I think Haku left.)_** _. Naruko does as she's told. Ner nerves were going haywire making her forget about the Fox's earlier statement._

 _(How can you be so… okay with this?) She could feel beads of sweat forming on her brow._

 ** _(Don't worry about it Kit this is part of being a ninja.)_**

 _(I don't know… After what happened yesterday…)_

 ** _(That and this are completely different.)_**

 _(HOW!) Naruko stopped behind a tree breathing heavily. The missing-nins' hideout was less than 50 meters in front of her._

 ** _(Because you are in control this time.)_**

 _(But-)_

 ** _(Do you want more people to get hurt?)_**

 _(No…) Naruko didn't want to see her sensei, or her teammates get injured again._

 ** _(This is just seduction training.)_** _The Fox knew how much the T word swayed the young blonde._

 _(C-Can't it wait?)_

 ** _(You heard your precious sensei. She needed two weeks to recover and time's almost up. It's now or never.)_** _Naruto takes a deep breath and undoes his henge, before walking out from behind the tree. Towards the large unassuming building. He stopped at the front door trying to calm his nerves._

' _Alright here goes-' He stopped mid-sentence, he could feel a metal weighty object resting lightly on top of his head. In addition to the heavy breathing._

' _The hell is a kid like you doing way out here?' Hasaki sensed someone with an immense amount of chakra approaching her hideout. So, slipped out of the window to get the drop on them before they got her. The last thing she expected to see was a young blond boy. Who looked eerily reminiscent of the blonde girl she fought two weeks ago._

 _*Panting* Hasaki felt her body heating immeasurably, and her breathing go rugged when she neared him. Naruto's intense pheromones invaded and entranced the shapely, muscled woman. Her hand shook slightly, she removed her blade for fear of hurting the attractive boy._

' _I-I'm Naruko's b-brother. H-Haku m-might've mentioned me. I'm here to n-n-.' Naruto was still terrified by the imposing woman. Knowing that she could kill him any time she wanted._

 ** _(Negotiate.)_**

' _Negotiate.'_

' _Come with me.' Her voice sounded different, breathy, husky even. The large woman pulled him close to her generous hips and opened the door. Roughly leading him through another door at the end of the hall, before shoving him onto the large bed in the center of the room._

' _Get undressed.' Hasaki couldn't believe what she was about to do, she had never been fond of any men. Much less a boy who looked twice as young as her._

' _O-Okay…' (Fox! This doesn't feel any different!) Naruto was starting to tremble uneasily while he undressed. Noticing the voluptuous woman across from him was eyeing him hungrily, while she dropped her sleeveless black shirt and unwrapped her chest bandages. Exposing her massive g-cup mammaries, her dark nipples stood erect and contrasted erotically with her smooth light grey skin._

 ** _(Just do what I say. When I say.)_** _He dropped his shirt on the floor near his jacket and began to unzip his pants when Hasaki dropped her panties and started to walk towards him. Her impressive toned rear jiggled and swayed with her hips, her full breasts billowed and bounced with every exaggerated step towards the fearful blond._

 _(H-Hai.) Naruto's heart beat a mile a minute, he dropped his underwear on his pile of clothes. She dropped her facial bandages onto the floor, allowing him to see her shark-like teeth and narrow jawline clearly while she grinned amorously at him. Her dark brown eyes raked over him, while she untied her forehead protector. Allowing her short-spiky black hair to jut out freely._

' _So~ what kind of proposition do you have?' She neared his face and he backed away until she was crawling over him._

' _I-I want you to d-drop your mission.'_

' _Why would I do that?' Hasaki leaned down and pecked his lips tentatively._

' _I-I don't want you to h-hurt my sister.'_

 ** _(Gently trace your hands along her collarbone towards her breasts and return her kissing.)_** _Naruto does as he's told, still shivering slightly._

' _Hahhh…' Hasaki doesn't know why she couldn't get enough, nor why she felt like she needed to do this. His taste made her crotch leak and burn, his gentle hands sent lightning through her body. His smell drove her senses berserk, she lowered her body until her breasts rubbed against his chest._

 ** _(Ohh yeah just like that, now rub underneath her breasts and around the side, slowly work towards her nipples but don't go all in yet.)_** _Naruto noticed the fox sounded breathy but did as he was told. The imposing woman parted his lips with her tongue and glanced against his teeth._

 _(W-What do I do!?) Naruto was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this._

 ** _(Open up Kit and twirl your tongue around hers. Then lightly stroke her nipple's, everyone's different so just try to make her moan out.)_** _The Fox had a provocative tone to her voice. Naruto did as he was told but had difficulty keeping up with Hasaki's ecstatic tongue._

' _HMmM!' Hasaki groaned wantonly into his mouth. Her body felt like a large erogenous zone and she couldn't stop her bucking hips from sliding excitedly against the boy's impressive shaft. She thrust her chest into his palms, joyful at the lightning surging through her nipples at his gentle touch._

' _I-I'll think about it… Hahhh.' She separated her lips from his and panted hotly due to his gentle caressing and cupping. She reluctantly separated her chest from his palms and moved to line up his slick phallus with her drooling entrance._

 ** _(Now, pull her back on top of you and get behind her!)_** _Naruto could hear the excitement in the Fox's voice._

 _(I don't think I-)_

 ** _(Do it Kit! She's too horny to fight or care.)_** _Naruto complied. He wrapped his arms around Hasaki and pulled her down. Eliciting a cute yelp from the powerful woman, before he slid out from under her and got behind her robust rear-end._

 _Hasaki couldn't believe she was allowing this, worse still she wanted it. She wanted him to claim her, to make her his own._

 ** _(Pull her legs off the bed, she'll move with you.)_** _Naruto still unsure, did as he was told. Surprised to find that Hasaki actually complied, she moved with his light tugging until she was bent over the bed. Breathing rapidly and looking back at him, while he eyed her driveling cunt unsuredly. Remembering what happened yesterday._

 ** _(Shove it in!)_**

 _(W-Won't that hurt?)_

 ** _(Just do it Kit!)_** _He could hear some desperation and anger in her words. He remembered her telling him about masculine women like this. Who were givers, not takers. He suspected she was still a virgin but didn't want to anger the Fox._

 _'Hahhh...' Hasaki groaned out hotly at the foreign hot feeling separating her lower lips. Not prepared for what came next._

 _Hasaki's world slowed and her eye's widened in shock, she felt him ply open her labia. Before spreading and stretching her virgin pink passage and breaking through her hymen with all the finesse of a sledgehammer. Until his groin slammed against her generous hips with an audible smack, pressing his bulbous glans firmly against the entrance to her womb._

' _AAHhhghgh!' Hasaki screamed out in pain, having never been on the receiving end of a cock before. Only giving in the occasional brothel when traveling, which made his sudden and abrupt hilting incredibly painful._

' _Ghk!' She was tighter than Naruto expected. He could feel her twitching and convulsing around his meaty girth with her moist silken walls._

 _(It's too tight!)_

 ** _(T-Then make her loosen up...)_**

' _H-Huge…' She opened her eyes wide, staring at wall in front of her while adjusting to the boy's inhuman size. It hurt like a motherfucker but also felt pleasurable, made her feel complete. She twitched and bucked her hips in pained-pleasure. 'GHah!' Crying out when he kissed her womb._

 _Naruto pulled back. Fear ebbing at his mind while he watched the blood and womanly juice trickle down Hasaki's thighs. Idly he played with her giant buttocks, pinching and squeezing the large globes of fat while his cock slowly sank back in. 'HN! GHAH!' Hasaki cried._

"PLease Stop!" He felt tears trickle down his face. He felt her lips against his throat and her teeth against it's pulse. He moaned and cried as her ass met his. He pushed against her chest. Pillowy flesh spilling through his fingers while his feet dangled over her thighs.

"don't fight." Her voice deep and her body hot.

 _Naruto grit his teeth. He steeled himself and slammed forward harder. 'AGH!' Hasaki cried. Her body tightening and lurching as she recoiled from pain and foreign anger. Naruto pulled back and slapped against her jiggling ass. Again hearing a pained howl and feeling her tightening cunt as it tried to rip his cock off. He didn't stop. 'FUuuuCK!' She howled and shuddered, gasping and crying as Naruto steadily molded her tight cunt into the immense shape of his cock._

smack smack smack

' _AGGh…NGah!…W-Wait!' Hasaki couldn't believe the size of this kid's balls. She hadn't even fully adjusted and he'd already begun pounding away at her._

 ** _(Don't listen to her Kit. Make her pay for her student!)_** _Naruto could almost feel the sadistic smile she wore and a part of him considered listening to Hasaki._

"ZZZzz...Hmm?" He felt hot air cascade over his face. His senses tingled. He opened his eyes. "W-WHO THE-MGH!?" He felt a hand clamp over his mouth. Long and black hair trickled down his face. Her lips parted and he couldn't help but stare, they looked soft. She was pretty. He felt his cheeks heat and he looked into her eyes. She was scary.

"Aiippp!" He tasted blood. He let out a shallow gasp as his cock compacted. She pulled away and blood left her lip. "you...bit me..." Her voice was soft, gentle and hurt. "I-I'm-y-you wouldn't lis-' Pain came next and he knew he should've bit harder.

 _Flashes from yesterday burned his mind, anger consumed him and his hips moved faster._

smack smack smack

' _HAah… Ohhh…GAhh!' Hasaki still felt some discomfort and bit her lip to ward the pain away. Her fist balled around her bedsheets._

 ** _(That's it…M-Move faster.)_**

Smack Smack Smack

 _'GAH!...AH!...HaAH!' Hasaki grit her teeth and took his punishment willfully. She could hear her pussy_ squelching _. Could feel her body shaping around his fuckstick._

 _(She's still tight!) Naruto leaned over the woman's muscled back, with his hands on either side of her generous hips. Drilling her womanhood in a steady quickened pace while he tried to get used to her snug embrace._

 _'Is-Is that all you got!' Hasaki growled out with a wry grin, now getting into his angry fucking._

 ** _(Grab her hips and make her scream!)_** _Naruto could hear the frustration in her voice so did as she ordered. He grabbed Hasaki's hips and slammed his cock into her cunt, making her luscious cheeks quake and furrow against his abdomen._

 _Slap slap slap_

' _AH!...AH!...Fuck!' Hasaki felt him pounding against her womb with every powerful thrust. Sending euphoric signals through her newly discovered nerves up her straightened back. The pain was fading quickly, leaving her with the intense pleasure his massive phallus hammered into her._

' _hAH!... hAH!... Harder!' She traced every vein running along his thick shaft, and loosely wrapped her legs around his. She felt like she needed him, like he was driving her insane. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the bedsheets while he pulled her inside out. All she could see was him, all that existed was him; all she felt, hoped, breathed, wanted, and saw was him. Nothing else mattered. She knew what she felt but was scared to say it out loud, instead she tried to prove it to him._

' _HAH! AH! AH!' Hasaki thrust her voluptuous ass back against his groin. Helping him plunge deeper into her body._

' _Huff… Hahh.' Naruto moved faster soon splashing her love juice onto the floor, from their rapidly grinding sexes in his fervent, passionate pounding._

 _ShluckShlickShlick_

' _HAH!OHh!AHH!' Hasaki's tongue lolled out shamelessly. She rubbed her cheek against the bed while her mate pulled and pushed her body, she panted and mewled into her blanket with shuddered uneven breath as her unrequited love hammered her into submission. Her eyes traveled upward, and she could sense someone approaching. She didn't care. She didn't care about her own debased form, bent over her bed. While a boy twice her junior pounded her into oblivion. She didn't care if the unknown person watched the demon of the mist get reamed like a dog in heat. She only wanted to release the all-consuming pressure building within her jiggling rippling body._

' _Faster!FASTER!FUCKME!' She felt her hard as diamond nipples skimming the surface of her blanket. The boy's soft, dominating hands pulling her body against his crotch. Using and enjoying her cunt while she desperately thrust her ass against his hammering groin. Meeting him halfway with her supple doughy rear, to jiggle and roil against his stomach erotically._

 _SLAPSLAPSHLICK_

' _AHHHHHHHHhhhh!' Hasaki's back straightened and her eyes rolled back as she screamed out rapturously, experiencing the most powerful orgasm she had ever known. She dropped onto the bed grinning happily, perversely at the thought of the person who took her this far. She sedately rocked her hips against him._

 _'more...' While overjoyed and flying high, she still felt like something was missing. She smiled toothily and pulled his waist against her as hard she could, from her dominated angle. She could feel his cock convulsing and twitching within her satisfied embrace, and instantly knew what she wanted._

 _(W-What do I do!? She won't let go!) Naruto panicked and tried to pull out of her while she pulled him in with her legs and clenched her velvety vise to a near painful degree._

 ** _(hAH! G-Give it to her Kit!)_**

 _(But-)_

 ** _(Do it or she might get violent!)_** _Naruto didn't want to, but the Fox hasn't steered him wrong yet. He grabbed Hasaki's plump hips and moved as much as she would allow, having held back his release. He moaned into her back, not needing to move too much due to her tight kneading and squeezing._

' _That's right give it to me~.' He could hear a needy almost desperate tone to the powerful woman's voice._

' _S-Something is-' He could feel his release nearing it's zenith once more, when she bucked her bountiful soft bottom against his crotch._

' _INSIDE.' Hasaki clenched and pulled him tighter against her, reaching back and pulling his arms towards her breasts. Spreading his body evenly across her back and pulling his groin flush against her gelatinous bottom. She panted in anticipation, feeling his release traveling through the contour of his convulsing shaft._

' _hAH!' Naruto groaned out his release, going limp on Hasaki's muscled back as his balls clenched and his hips jerked in instinctual need against her core._

' _Soo… Hot…' Hasaki pulled the boy's hands under her chest, cupping them around her lonely breasts. While he emptied his balls into her womb._

 _'Oohhhhh... Kami...' She held his arms tight, keeping him hilted as far as her pillowy thighs would allow. While he flooded the deepest part of her pink cave, painting her insides white with his copious sperm while her brain melted in bliss. Shuddered gasps escaped her as another orgasm followed a heavy deposit. "Hot...haahnn.." Face ruddy and toes curled. She felt her womb stretching. Ballooning to accept more of the young blond's seed. Her tongue slowly crept out as animalistic pants and gasps followed the continuous thick stream of love he pumped into her. Faintly she compared his unending release to her own futa seal. Hearing the steadily dropping semen plopping betwixt their joined sexes pushed the inadequate feeling away as a shuddered moan tore from her throat. Her legs flopped listlessly to the floor, trembling and spasming with her. Coherent thought long gone, she only thought about what would come next. Knowing and enjoying that she was being bred.  
_

 ** _(Heheh…Hahhh…Good job Kit... Now tell her to abandon her mission.)_** _Naruto found it odd that she sounded satisfied but complied nonetheless._

' _Will you-' His eyes widened and his body stiffened, he felt a familiar pair of breasts press against his back. Hardened nubs dug into his skin. Hot air against his neck. He trembled. A mixture of fear and anger that only raced goosebumps along his skin. His head rested sideways against Hasaki's back, allowing him to see the girl's long black hair, cascading over him. She moved her face level with his, locking her dark-brown eyes with his blue. She smiled warmly._

' _H-H-Haku!?' The beautiful girl draped her body over his own. Smashing her pale B-cup breasts against his back, sandwiching him between her and her master. He could discern every curve on her body, knowing she was completely naked._

' _Naruto-kun.' The girl ran her slender fingers between Hasaki and Naruto's conjoined groins and scooped the semen that continually overflowed from her masters satisfied womanhood._

' _Hahh.' Hasaki still on cloud nine, groaned out pleasurably, squeezing around Naruto's manhood. Pleased to finally know her love's name. Still wearing her fucked silly expression, while Naruto's copious sperm escapes their tight meaty seal and travels down her thighs._

' _Mmmm…' Naruto gasped. Pleasure addled with unease as Haku slumped over him and lapped his tainted semen from her palm. Her pink tongue tracing slender fingers. Curling around her thumb, all the while still staring. Gazing longingly into his eyes._

' _Wonderful… am I next?' She grinned perversely at him before capturing his lips with hers. Fingers wrapped lightly around his chin. Soft lips. Sweet, gentle. Different from yesterday._

Yesterday. _Rage simmers._ _(W-What now.) He recoils from her light kisses, she grabs his head to hold him still._

 ** _(Hmm?... Oh, just screw her too.)_**

 _(WHAT!? But that's what she wants!) Naruto reluctantly opens his mouth to engage her tongue in a sodden embrace._

' _Hmmm…' Haku moans into his mouth, happy that her love was returning her affectionate kiss._

 ** _(I didn't say HOW to screw her did I?)_**

 _(What do you mean?)_

 _*Giggle* 'I take it that's a yes~.' Haku separated her lips from his and looked at him lustily._

 ** _(Tell her to get on the bed and raise her ass.)_** _Naruto could hear the mischievous tone in the Fox's voice._

' _H-Haku get on the bad and raise your ass.' He couldn't believe he was about to give his rapist seconds, but he trusted his tenant._

' _Anything for you Naruto-kun.' She crawled leisurely to the center of the mattress exposing her pink glistening womanhood. Haku raises her hips and smiles happily at him, shaking her bottom teasingly._

 _Shlick 'N-No~.' Naruto pulled out of Hasaki with a wet squelch, making her spill his generous gift and moan out in objection. Distracted by his conversation with the Fox, forgetting he was still mid-orgasm._

' _H-Hot…' Hasaki trembled and shook her hips in pleasure as he covered her bountiful bottom in his thick viscous ropes of jizz. Painting her light greyish and bubbly rear a brilliant shade of white as he ejaculated over her while she doused the floor with their mixed release. Naruto stood over her amazed by his own stamina, after his release finally died down he looked at Haku._

' _H-Hasaki-sama… I…I think you're going to be a mother…' Haku watched wide-eyed and wiggled her hips expectantly, wantonly._

' _Hahhhh…' Hasaki, still deep in ecstatic pleasure, only moaned in agreement._

' _Eeek!' Naruto moved behind Haku and grabbed her hips roughly, before rubbing his cock against her clit. Haku let out a playful yelp, joyous that her love was taking the lead._

 _(What now?) He still hated that she was telling him to do this, he glared at the overjoyed girl. She looked back at him reverently, mewling at the feel of his slick member coating her lower lips in his seed._

 ** _(Stick it in her asshole.)_** _Naruto stopped moving. Haku moaned out needingly and ground against his slick cock, that was coated in Hasaki's sweet release mixed with viscous sperm._

 _(YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!) Naruto held Haku's rear flush against his abdomen, feeling her trying to slide him into her womanhood._

' _P-Please…Naruto-kun.' She looked back at him pleadingly._

 ** _(You want her to hurt? Then jam it in there!)_** _Naruto detected a measure of elation in the perverted Fox's voice._

 _(I-I-) He was at a loss for words. He eyed Haku's rosebud skeptically. (She looks clean…)_

 ** _(DO IT KIT!)_** _The Fox sounded ecstatic._

 _He complied. Naruto pressed his glans against Haku's puckered back door. Feeling her stiffen in his grip._

 _'W-Where are-'_

 _Naruto pushed forward mercilessly, sheathing his meat sword into her rear-end in one powerful thrust._

 _SMACK_

' _AAAAHHHHHHHHH!' Haku howled out in anguish, waking her master who looked at her quizzically. Haku could scarcely comprehend what happened over the intense warmth distending and stretching her now stuffed anus._

 ** _(GAh!)_**

 _(W-What h-happened?)_

 _Naruto clenched his teeth in pain. The slender girl was painfully tight. He had to use a lot of force to get in, even with his and Hasaki's lewd fluids coating his cock._

 ** _(N-Nothing k-keep going! Show her who's in charge.)_** _Naruto could hear some pain in her voice but continued like she ordered._

' _What's wrong Haku?' Hasaki asked in worry. Naruto, still gritting his teeth, pulled back until his mushroom-like tip snagged against the opening of her asshole._

' _W-Wrong ho-'_

 _SMACK_

' _HAGH!' Haku tried to speak but was quickly silenced by the girthy length slamming back into her rectum. She clenched her teeth and balled her fist around the blanket beneath her. She tried to push herself back up, only for him to slam into her ass once more. Sending her face into the soft mattress below._

 _Hasaki watched in shock, realizing where the boy docked. Having seen similar expressions when experimenting with other women._

 ** _(S-Spank her.)_** _Naruto still in pain slapped Haku's pale asscheek, making her pale rear blush a light shade of pink._

 _Slap_

' _Ah.' Haku was slowly adjusting to his length when his hand smacked her rear. Sending lightning up her spine._

 ** _(Harder.)_** _He did it again putting more force into his hand, her supple bottom quaked and flushed a light red._

 _SLAP_

' _Ah!' Her face blushed a darker shade of crimson while she looked at her master amorously. His hard slap jiggled her toned rear and made her question her kinks._

 ** _(HARDER!)_** _Naruto raised his hand up high and brought it down with a loud angry clap. She jiggled and heaved like gelatin, blushing a bright shade of crimson. Her pliable rear bore the furious red shape of his handprint, while she quivered and trembled around his shaft._

 _*SLAP*_

' _HAH!' Haku shivered and squealed shamefully around his cock. Eyes wide she stared blankly at her master with a perverted smile slowly growing on her fair androgynous face. She liked it, she felt the burning sore sensation of his palm imprinting on her pale cheek. Sending intoxicating signals through her tingly spine to her pleasure addled mind._

 ** _(YES! Now pound her into oblivion!)_** _Naruto still having trouble with Haku's tight seal, gripped her waist tightly and grit his teeth. Before sawing in and out steadily, trying to build up to something more._

' _Hah!...AH!...GAH!' Haku stared at Hasaki and moaned out brazenly, lustily._

 _Hasaki just looked back dumbfounded, glancing occasionally at the slightly pained face of the boy who was inside her not too long ago. She felt her own body heating up again, at the debased sight of her self-proclaimed tool. She shakily raised her body and crawled towards Naruto._

 _Smack smack smack_

' _Gh…' Naruto was having difficulty picking up speed, Haku's asshole was incredibly tight. Tighter than her pink flower, which drooled and gushed when he slammed into her rectum._

' _W-What are you doing?' He felt Hasaki's immense weighty breasts settle and mold against his shoulders, enveloping his head in her bounteous mounds of womenflesh. She pressed her body flush against his back and thrust her hips against his own, covering his rear with their ejaculate while she humped him lewdly._

' _Trying to help~.' Hasaki breathed out dazedly. She pushed Naruto against Haku's back and held his hips against her own while guiding him an and out of her student at a faster pace._

 _Smacksmacksmack_

' _OH!GUH!AH!' Haku moaned and writhed underneath her lover, glancing backwards earnestly. Surprised and aroused to find her master humping him, pushing him deeper into her tight rear._

' _Gh.. Gah!. Rgh!' Naruto couldn't believe how tight Haku was, but he could feel her loosening. With help from Hasaki, who panted hotly above him while looking down at her student over his head._

 _SlapSlapSlap_

' _Harder!Please!Harder!' Haku felt only euphoric, intoxicating pleasure now. It coursed and saturated her lithe smooth body. Her tongue lolled out and she drooled carelessly on her master's bed, while her eyes stared raptly at the back of her eyelids._

' _You heard 'er stud!' Hasaki grinning like mad, pushed and pulled against her lover's hips, vigorously driving him in and out of her partner's now used anus._

' _Hah! Gha!' Naruto moved with the buxom woman, slamming against Haku's red sore asscheeks. Making her ripple and jiggle against his stomach, before pulling back and hammering into her warm rectum again._

 _Their outlines became one, melding into a writhing mass of humping, grinding, and moaning. Hasaki's large buxom breasts jiggled and smashed against Naruto's ears while she panted hotly over the young blond, Humped and grinding her slick release mixed with his thick sperm onto his back. Sending trickling sweat and ejaculate down his rear while Haku squirmed and cried out ecstaticly, rapturously as she approached her personal nirvana._

' _I think she's almost there.' Hasaki said breathily, humping him devoutly. Driving his monster further into her tool, faster and harder while Haku took his relentless fervent hammering gleefully. Until she all at once stiffened and wailed out in energetic gratification._

 _ThluckThluckSLAP_

" _HAAAAAHHHHGHGhghghgh!' The beautiful girl thrashed about and bucked her rear against Naruto's crotch as she climaxed, dousing her masters mattress in her sweet release. She felt her love's cock convulse within her tight anus and tried to pull him closer with her trembling hands. Hasaki took the hint._

' _Don't make a lady wait~.' Hasaki pushed Naruto down until he was lying prone against Haku's shivering, quivering body while she draped her large frame atop his. Ensuring his thick phallus couldn't escape her cute student's tight rosebud. Haku smiled and clenched her already tight hole, tighter. Feeling his thick manhood convulsing and twitching before suddenly disgorging load after thick hot load past her asshole into her rectum._

' _Hahhh…' He exploded, violently._

' _YES!' Haku cried out once more, feeling his burning hot spunk disgorge into her backdoor. She went limp and panted heavily, closing her eyes in euphoric bliss. Enjoying the hot sensation that filled her ass. She clenched around him, not allowing a single drop to exit her tight seal around his cock._

' _Hah…Hah' Naruto panted out steadily, unable to move due to Hasaki's heavy body. Spread listlessly atop his own, sandwiching him between her muscled form and Haku's creamy back._

' _H-Heavy…' He panted out, now feeling the muscular woman going limp on top of him._

' _Hmhmhm…' She rolled their stacked bodies to the side and snuggled up against him, letting him use her impressive bust for a pillow. Haku rolled willfully with them, wiggling her full bottom against his groin. Feeling a warm sloshing sensation within her rapidly filling rectum. Her fingers found his and entwined them, pressing his palm against her modest chest.  
_

 ** _(Hah...hah..that was fantastic…)_** _Naruto could hear the gratification in his tenant's voice. He still had energy to spare so, decided to ask Hasaki to drop her mission once more._

' _Hasaki?'_

' _Hmm.' She replied dazedly._

' _So, will you drop your mission?' Hasaki wrapped her arms around Haku and pulled her tighter against Naruto's body. Spooning him and lightly grinding her slowly leaking crotch against his butt_ _. Haku moaned cutely and ground her hips against the blond, not wanting him to pop out and empty her still filling rear-end._

' _For you…Anything.' She replied. Naruto let out a deep breath, not knowing he was holding it._

' _Thank you.' He tried to move but found he was wedged between them tightly, deciding to just fall asleep alongside them. Snuggly fit in Haku's rosebud, which felt very warm and oddly waterlogged. Head resting between the buxom Hasaki's massive mammaries. He fell asleep, happy that he stopped a deadly rematch between his team and the missing-nins'. He just had to figure out a way to make their change of heart look natural."_

"Hey boss."

"Mmfmm." Naruto rolled away from Naruko.

"Boss wakeup!" Naruko grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"W-w-aa-hh-h." Naruto wearily opens his eyes as the world shook and bobbed around him.

"Today's the day!" Naruko dropped him unceremoniously onto the mattress. Darting over to the small hotel table to pour him something to drink.

"Has...the bird...ermm." Naruto rubs the sleep from his eyes and accepts Naruko's drink gratefully. He takes a sip of the room temperature water while looking towards the shuttered window. Seeing the warm yellow-orange morning light illuminating the blinds and trickling into their hotel room.

"Not yet but you know exactly what she'll say." Naruko replied while returning to the foot of the bed.

*Sigh* "Well the faster I get this over with, the sooner we can leave." He glances around the room catching Two and Glasses sitting cross-legged on the floor playing a card game of some kind.

"…?" Naruko looks at him confusedly.

"I thought we were trying to stay out of the village for as long as possible."

"Well...It took us nearly five days to get here, and we only have two weeks to spare. I don't want to cut it close."

"Ohhh…" Naruko taps her chin in thought.

"That makes sense."

Naruto dropped to the floor and performed his morning workouts before taking a quick shower and eating. He reapplied his henge and exited the hotel room, followed closely by his respawned clones.

* * *

I figured this flashback made the most sense, considering what will happen in the next chapter. This story is already Tarintinoed to hell, out of sequence events should be expected by this point.


	11. Chapter 11

Three's a crowd

Mei, FemAoi, FemChojuro(Chojuko)

* * *

The sun shone it's early morning glow across the rectangular wooden table where Reo, Naruto's chosen henge, sat. Perched comfortably in a rugged wooden chair.

"Would you like a refill?" He looked to the side. Tearing his eyes away from the newspaper in hand.

"Yes..." He smiled politely. Quickly skimming over the thin menu on the table. "I'll try the Mugicha next."

"One Mugicha tea. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He occasionally glanced around and eavesdropped on local civilians while reading a Kirigakure newspaper. Trying to ignore his more insouciant half and stay in character.

"WHAT! But I rolled a double!"

"Hehehe! young lady that's not how this game works. When you roll a double it only counts as one."

"How does that make ANY sense."

Glasses went ahead of them to get a meeting time and Two was seated outside the tea shop. Waiting for the messenger bird to arrive. Given the distance they guessed it would get back around midday, if the Hokage replied as soon as she received their letter. Those birds were ridiculously fast and the Hokage regularly worked past midnight.

"So, you're saying there is NO doubling cube?"

"No, you're thinking of backgammon."

"Mmmhmmmm…"

Naruko was playing some game called Sugoroko with one of the local's. Reo was trying to find something on Yagura and waiting for the Fox to wake-up.

'Are you up yet?'

' **UGGGhhhh…what do you want Kit?'**

'I had an…odd dream last night.'

'… **Kekeke! was I in it~?'** Naruto could almost feel her cheeky smile.

'Not that kind of dream! W-well kinda…but not with you!'

' **Aww… Is it the teeth? Because I can change them.'**

'That's not what I wanted to talk about...' He felt an odd buzzing sensation rush through his mind.

' **Ohhh…Yeah that was a good day.'**

'Maybe for you…'

' **Hmhmhm I loved every second of it~. But I know you enjoyed it too.'**

'How much can you feel?'

' **Enough to let you stay in control.'**

'What's that mean?'

' **Moving on. Yes, I did seal your memories soon after you got back to the Leaf.'**

'Don't change-.' An intense headache assailed his senses.

' **You know I don't like personal questions Kit.'**

'S-Sorry.' It left as quickly as it came.

'Why did you seal my memories…again?'

' **You got cocky and thought you could handle everything at once. Clearly you couldn't.'**

'…'

' **Is that everything? I want to rest up before you screw the Mizukage's entire cabinet. Or…whatever you humans call them.'**

'They shouldn't be there today. I think she was just… uhmmmm.'

' **Intimidating? Posturing? Maybe… but what makes you think she decided to stop.'**

'…'

"Hey Reo!"

"Yeah?" He's shaken out of his conversation by Glasses, who plops down across from him.

"The Mizukage gave us an appointment at five."

"That gives us…seven hours."

"What now?"

"Well I guess we wait… But I want to…meditate…for a few hours."

"Should I get- "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOSING OUT!?"

"I think she'll be alright here." Reo stood and walked towards the exit. Accompanied by Glasses, who followed close behind.

"Naruko, we have seven hours to spare. I'm going with Reo so he can meditate."

"Ehh…Oh alright I'll stay here. I've gotta show this old man whose boss!" Said old man just smiled at them politely and nodded.

Reo lightly shook his head and walked out of the shop.

"Two, stay with Naruko. Reo wants to meditate." Two just nodded and turned her attention back to the woman sitting next to her.

They walked back to their hotel room and Naruto removed his henge. Then moved towards a center wall while his clone stood watch. Playing with something called a Kendama, that they picked up from a vendor.

"Almost had it that time…" It was a little wooden hammer with a piece of string attached to a red ball, he smiled lightly. Essentially watching himself playing with a kid's toy. He sat down and leaned against the wall furthest from the window and door, then entered his mindscape.

" **Can't get enough of me can you~?"** He still found the feminine flirtatious tone of voice odd. For something as fearsome as the Nine-Tailed fox.

" **I also find it odd how a ruthless-stony killer, became a dissimulate pacifist."** He also forgot she could read his thoughts.

"I've got a few hours to spare. I wanted to ask if you could help me fight Nejie Hyuuga." Naruto walked towards The Fox, leaving a trail of hovering water droplets with every step.

" **Wellllll...do you want her dead?"**

"NO!" He walks around a green crevice, that cut across the concrete floor.

" **That's all you really knew how to do things."**

"Is-is that right...?" He slowed his walk to an amble.

" **Yep! A few years ago you learned how to make people disintegrate by throwing a doll at them. Kekeke! It was…delightfully cruel and effective."**

"…" Naruto walks around a dimly lit crevice, while trying not to think too hard on how he could have even accomplished that.

" **You learned it from that blonde girl…Deidara. I told you it was a good idea to keep her around."**

"I don't want to kill Nejie." Naruto neared the large room.

" **Hyuuga's are trained to be fast and fight in close quarters. I can't just teach you one of your acquired Kekkei Genkai-."**

"Because that would draw attention…" He entered the room, seeing the smiling redhead reclining in her chair at the head of the table.

" **Exactly. Unless you decide to drop your little play…and even then, I'd advise just remembering everything altogether."**

"…" Naruto sat at the other end of the table, facing her.

" **You could just relearn your wind manipulation and fight her in close quarters."**

"Would that work? You said they...umm...-"

 **"specialized in close quarters."**

"Yeah."

" **If you hit hard and fast enough. She may not get a chance to counter."**

"She only watched my match with Kira… That might work."

"… **If you intend to keep your cover. Then I'd say forfeit."**

"That wouldn't be in character…"

" **Well…You used to be good at making seals."**

"Making seals?"

" **Fuinjutsu."**

"I can do that?"

Fuinjutsu was considered the most difficult Jutsu style to learn. Used to make sealing scrolls and do anything from erecting physical barriers out of thin air to storing items and suppressing chakra. Which made sense, considering how many bombs and suppressing seals he had in his arm.

" **Nope. But you can learn again. It shouldn't take too long."**

"I won't have to unseal my memories?"

" **Your muscle memory will kick in after a few hours of practice."**

"If it works for writing…why can't I fight as well as my…uhmmm…past self could?"

" **You used chakra and wind manipulation to fight on par with the adults, and you only remember fighting as Naruko. You haven't actually fought as often as you think you have. So, your reflexes are still subpar, and your technique is shoddy."** The Kyuubi drawled out her words carefully. Her pleasant feminine voice echoed off the dilapidated, regal pillars and flared-rounded corners within the large room.

"OI!" Anger flared-up within him, but he knew she was right.

" **Kekeke! We'll work on it when you leave this…transparent cage."**

"At least they didn't bug the room…" Glasses and Two scrubbed the room while they argued with the receptionist. Hearing the room number aloud, they weren't going to bank on the trust of a foreign nation.

" **They don't trust you, next time just mate with all of them. Hmhmhm then you could enjoy a hassle-free vacation."**

"I… I don't feel right. Doing that to them."

" **Kit if you removed your henge they would have their way with you regardless of how you felt. You know this…firsthand."**

"…"

" **Any other burning questions Kit?"**

"…Not right now."

" **Hmm."** She stares at him in thought, with her left elbow on the table holding up her chin.

" **Hmhmhm! How about a story?"** She popped. like a gas filled balloon, she left a cloud of red dust that settled to the floor. "What the?-" He half stands before feeling a palm against his shoulder. Shooting his head to the side to watch the red-head walk from behind his back. Lifting him up to take his seat.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Plopping him atop her lap.

" **Shush… There once was a woman. Beautiful in shape and form."** The Fox pulled him against her chest while speaking. **"Her skin was fairer than the whitest snow. Eyes redder than the rising sun. And she had hair that looked, but a shadow. Billowing against the wind."** Naruto listened. No longer struggling as the effeminate spirit spoke near his ear.

" **We'll call this woman…Mmm…Foxy.**

 **Now Foxy was a… maid of sorts. She did Contract Cleaning work for her Mistress. Always obedient and fiercely loyal, she never let her pride or emotions sway her from obeying her Mistress' every beck and call.**

 **Foxy was exceptional. No stain, no rodent, no task was too much for her to handle.**

 **Her stout and fierce loyalty gained her a good reputation with her Mistress."** The Fox lightly stroked Naruto's hair while speaking.

" **The Mistress liked this maid, she thought the young woman had potential.**

 **One day a construction company from a far-off land complained about a loud toad and asked the group of Contract Cleaners if they could get rid of it, make it croak if you will. Hmhmhmhm! Without alerting the…local…animal rights group, the foreman really didn't like loud animals. The Mistress sent Foxy to handle This toad, because she was very…precise.**

 **A hop, skip, and a stone's throw away and Foxy arrived at a large, bustling trading town. She quickly found this toad in almost no time at all. Resting peacefully within its burrow, with it's quaint family of tadpoles.**

 **But danger abounds for our young hero. The animal rights group didn't like when it's vermin were slain.**

 **So, they hired a group of Kumo-nin to protect the Toad, to follow it while it croaked and bellowed. This was not a problem at all for our young maid. She slapped her hands together and said the magic words then POOF! A handsome young man took the woman's place.**

 **He was dashing and dastardly, a prince charming and trickster all rolled into one.**

 **He smiled and slinked behind the ninja three. Waiting and watching for his opportunity.**

 **The bellowing Toad hopped into the bustling market road, the handsome young man gladly followed.**

 **Foxy's twin sister watched from afar. Watched the young man, woo the Toad's guards.**

 **He smiled and flirted, sparking hearts in their eyes.**

 **He led them away to a hotel for a spell while his sister young Foxy bagged the panicking Toad and was soon to ring the knell.**

 **The maid stood over the fat Toad who was begging and pleading even as his leg was bent and bleeding. She felt the cloth, the hilt in her hand while the blade plunged through the bellowing vermin. The Toad screeched and shrieked. Oh, it was a gratifying sound until it was suddenly cut off and his corpse hit the ground.**

 **The man recalled everything, but he ignored it all. In favor of the wanton cries of more that was moaned out by all. He thrusted and pounded into three girls in turn. His current cried out in glee while another Kumo girl said, 'please, make me your whore!'."** Naruto felt her other hand drifting uncomfortably close to his groin.

" **After washing and scrubbing vigorously, the young man now woman beheld the Toads stinking body.**

 **Hmhmhm! But the Duo now Solo was surrounded and trapped.**

 **In her hotel room with the Toads gutted corpse she grinned and held fast. For outside the windows a danger loomed and gloomed. A hundred plus ninja hopped to and fro looking in vain for the missing fat Toad.**

 **The local's in town were less than pleased about the Toads vanish. It filled them with unease.**

 **The drains were too small for this fat Vertebrata so, clever young Foxy pulled out her katana.**

 **The day was long over, the sun had now set.**

 **But the beautiful young maid never stopped her charade."** Naruto's head rested between the Fox's impressive bust while she hugged him tight like a doll. He would have felt indignant, if he wasn't listening to what she was saying.

" **Fear not my dear…child…though my rhyming is done I will now tell you.**

 **What young Foxy has done.**

 **She set down a tarp and wore a raincoat while she diced and sliced away. Her sisters held the tarp high, never letting a drop of blood hit the floor. Their sound suppression seal kept the crunching and cracking to naught but a whisper.**

 **Crack shlickt rip she tore off the Toad's arm and handed it to her sister.**

 **Shlink…crack…she took off his foot and handed it to another one of her kin.**

 **Shlickt…crack…she took off his hand and handed to her nearest kin.**

 **While the young maid hacked off pieces of the unfortunate mammal, her sisters carefully bound them in clothes they stole from across the large town.**

 **You might wonder why she couldn't just seal the whole thing, after all how big can a fat Toad be? Kekeke! Well the foolish young thing forgot her extra sealing scrolls. She had to do it…the old-fashioned way.**

 **After cleaning herself up and sanitizing the room, she sent her sisters out sporadically through the night, each a different person. With a different accent and a different walk.**

 **The young maid was smart, she was clever and resourceful. She never let fear nor nerves sway her. Her only concern was the mission. Not the innocent Toad, and certainly not his orphaned tadpoles.**

 **When she reported to her loving Mistress, she was given a pat on the back and two days leave.**

 **The End~."**

"…" Naruto stared blankly at the cracked multi-colored ceiling.

" **Well don't leave me in suspense, how was it?"**

"What did…the Toad say? Why did he deserve that?"

" **Hmhmhm! I don't know. Foxy-chan never asked."**

"Why're you telling me this?" He believed what he heard, but he didn't remember it, he didn't want to.

" **If you take your memories…In small doses. Then eventually you will remember everything. Hopefully BEFORE you really need them."**

"…Do you know what happened to Yagura?"

" **Yep. Another time Kit."** Naruto was promptly booted from his mindscape.

"-oing?"

"I don't know he's been sitting like that for a while." Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at his supposed escorts. Who were taking turns playing with the Kendama. Glasses was flailing her arm about, trying to catch the red ball in one of the cups. Two watched off to the side, sitting comfortably on their mattress.

"You're awake! The scroll came back!" Two tossed the scroll onto his lap. He picked it up and started reading, scanning his eyes rapidly from one side of the page to the other.

"…must not obfuscate…form strong long lasting…agreements must be kept for…current policy is trust, but Naruto Uzumaki is not confirmed to be among the living."

"So? What does all that crap mean boss?"

"She wants us to continue with the current plan and deliver this letter to the Godaime Mizukage."

"You're really going through with it then?"

"I…asked for this mission."

"Doesn't it feel kinda…icky?" Two gave him a questioning and slightly distasteful look.

"H-How I feel doesn't matter." Naruto isn't too sure about his own statement.

"…" Two and Glasses just stared at him. The red ball dangled limply in Two's hand.

"If you say so boss."

"...Let's go buy some supplies." He double checked his henge and then led them out of the hotel room. They spent the remainder of their free time replenishing Naruto's camping supplies and mapping out a portion of the village.

"Reo-san!"

"How long have you been waiting?" Reo, Two and Glasses arrived at the tower fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. Distinguishing Naruko's bright hair just before she spotted them and called out.

"Ehhhmmm…" Naruko closed her eyes in thought.

"Not long…" She wasn't keeping track.

"You don't know do you?" Two observed.

"Nope!" Naruko replied cheerily.

"Buuuut I ran into another woman with shark teeth." Naruko knew they were being tailed but figured the correlation between the seven swordsmen and filed teeth was common knowledge.

"Who was she?" Glasses asked.

"Beats me." Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"She gave me an odd look and kept walking."

"Well? what did she look like?"

"Hmmm… She was short, about my height aaannnd she had long red hair that was uuhhmmm…unique? Kinda like this." Naruko held her hands to the side of her face, jutting upwards like horns.

"That must be Ameyuri Ringo. A local mentioned her." Two interjected.

"Chojuko said she's one of the seven swordsmen." Reo remained silent throughout the exchange. Their tail would undoubtedly report a civilian's interest in Ninja business. He walked through the tower entrance catching the end of their conversation. Feigning disinterest as part of his character.

"Mizukage-sama's meeting just ended you may go up now." The receptionist glanced up from her paperwork and droned out her words while she worked.

"Thank you for informing me miss." He smiled cheerily and bowed politely before walking up the stairs. His 'companions' caught up with him and followed in silence. He could feel his heart rate rising with every step.

' **Calm down Kit, you've done this before.'**

'Not willingly…'

' **Don't give me that crap, you remember Deidara and Hasaki. Just do what you did then.'**

"Hey, Reo are you alright?" Naruko asked.

"I-I'm fine Naruko-san. After the disastrous meeting yesterday, my nerves have just…been on the fritz."

"Oh…" Naruko knew he didn't want to talk, in case someone was listening. They continued the rest of their ascent in silence until they soon stood in front of the Mizukage's office door.

"Hehehe! Good luck Reo-san, we'll be right out here if you need us." Naruko gave him a reassuring bright smile. He returned it and knocked on the door.

*Knock* *Knock* Knock*

"Enter."

"Good evening Mizukage-sama." Reo bowed low. He felt beads of sweat forming on his brow. Upon noticing Mei wasn't alone.

"Chojuko-san, Aoi-san." He gave them a light bow each which they returned. Aoi watched him carefully, analyzing his every movement while he moved towards and sat in the guest chair.

"I have received Hokage-sama's reply. She would like for you to read it." Reo placed the scroll on Mei's desk and she quickly plucked it up.

"Hmmm…" Her eyes moved sided to side, rapidly reading every line. Having become accustomed to the political etiquette that every village leader used. To avoid loopholes and technicalities that pervaded previous arrangements, such as treaties or contracts between villages.

"…" Mei set the scroll down and looked at Reo thoughtfully.

"Your civilian is very elusive."

"He was last spotted within the forest of death. It seems unlikely that he made it out alive."

' **You know what she's going to say Kit.'**

'You don't-'

"…I'm afraid we must decline your offer Reo-san." Mei smiles politely at him.

"Might I ask why Mizukage-sama?"

"I cannot in good faith ally my village with another that is speculated to be harboring a possible threat to its well-being. Until a meeting can be arranged with said threat, I will not entertain the idea any further."

' **Hmhmhm you know what you have to do Kit~.'** Naruto felt his throat tighten. He felt his hands clam and his mind dull. He looked at Mei, she was stern. Committed to her choice as all leaders should be. He looked lower, glancing upon his ruler's writing. His master. His family. His eyes dropped, his mouth turned upward, in a light smile. _'yeah...I know.'_ An accepting grin stretched only slight, as a bitter acceptance trickled across his mind. He wouldn't fail her.

' **Kekeke that's the spirit!'** Naruto undoes a large portion of his henge, expelling his pheromones as a result.

"Mizukage-sama is there anyway, that I can persuade you to reconsider." He slowly removes his glasses, covering his eyes temporarily. They revert to his normal bright cerulean color when he looks back up and locks his blue gaze with Mei's green.

"I…I." Mei could feel her body inexplicably heating in arousal while a dizzying intoxicating smell pervaded her senses. He was young, maybe ten years younger than herself and he was roughly the same height. His black hair was per the norm, but his bright cerulean eyes and his smell. _His scent_. It drove her insane.

"Like yourself Mizukage-sama, I would do _anything_ for my village~." Naruto tried to emulate Karin's flirtatious, tempting tone of voice. He glanced sidelong at Mei's vocal advisor, Aoi. Who stared intently at him. A blush dusting her cheeks. Flushing brighter as he stared longer, raking his gaze head-to-toe.

Aoi appeared to be in her mid-forties with moussed-up hair. Like Chojuko her hair was blue, but it was a slightly darker shade than the young swordsman's. An eyepatch hung taut over her right eye and her left was a blue sapphire hue like her hair. She had two talismans dangling off her ears with the kanji for 'to hear' etched twice on each side. She wore a striped grey suit with a green haori that had white trimmings which ran halfway down, over them.

He glanced at Chojuko, who was wearing the same uniform she wore the day prior. Flushing a deeper shade of red when she briefly locked eyes with him.

' **Hehehe! Now listen closely Kit. So far, you've only remembered how to seduce women WITHOUT a henge. With a henge you need to put some work in. Keep looking into Mei's eyes while you walk around her desk, past Chojuko she's less likely to stop you.'** Naruto does as he's told. Standing while smiling amorously and looking deep into Mei's brilliant green eyes. He walks purposefully around her desk, past Chojuko, who only stares with a light pink blush.

 _Tap…tap…tap_

"A-Anything?" Naruto's dress shoes tap softly on the wooden floorboards as he approached the stunning redhead.

' **Get on your knees between her legs. She'll get the hint.'** The Fox almost sounded eager.

"Anything." He neared the edge of her desk, left of Chojuko, and crouched when he was just in front of the Godaime Mizukage, who swiveled in her chair slowly as she watched him approach.

'W-What am I doing?' He didn't remember ever doing anything like this. Mei started fidgeting in her chair, rubbing her legs together.

' **Spread her knees and slowly skim your hand along her inner thigh.'**

"Hahhh…" Mei moaned softly as 'Reo's' hands skimmed across her thigh. His gentle touch sent a light bolt through her thigh as if he was touching her directly even through her mesh leggings. She stared down at him in growing arousal, knowing what he was going to do. Willingly spreading her knees when he moved his palms towards her inner thigh.

' **Hmhmhm just like that~. You're going to pleasure her…orally."**

'You mean-!' Mei spread her legs wider the closer he moved to her moistening lower lips.

' **Yep! You don't want to look like an amateur so do exactly what I say.'**

'O-Okay.' Naruto meant what he said. His village was all he had.

Mei shifted slightly in her seat, bringing her hips closer to the attractive man's face. Her breathing went rugged as she stared with growing arousal into his captivating cerulean orbs.

' **When you start. You NEED to mind your teeth.'**

'I-I know that.' He directed his eyes towards Mei's darkening blue panties through her mesh leggings. He moved closer to her crotch and traced the darkest part of her underwear with his pink muscle, moving low to high.

"HMm…" Mei moaned softly and shivered lightly when his tongue traced the lips of her pussy, through her underwear.

"Hahh…" He went again and she lightly bit her index finger to stifle her involuntary moan. His tongue sent volts of pleasure through her body. It was intense, stronger than any other she'd been with before.

' **T-Try to stick your tongue in w-while you work up and down.'** Naruto, still unable to see past Mei's soaked underwear, did as the Fox said and tried to dig deeper. Sticking his tongue straight out and plunging into her moist crevice through her underwear.

"Oh!" Mei arched her back and fumbled with her leggings and underwear, frantically trying to remove them. So she could feel more of the envoy's curiously potent tongue.

"Allow me." Naruto sensually traced his hands up her clothed thighs slowly, tantalizingly, making her shudder and edge closer to the rim of her chair. Silently asking him to move faster when he approached her upper thigh. He wrapped his fingers delicately around her leggings and tugged downwards, ensuring he grasped the snug band of her panties on the way down. She lifted herself willingly as he moved lower, allowing Naruto to slide her underwear off her generous bottom.

"Well, Mei-chan~?" He gently tugged her leggings and underwear off her feet and let them fall to his side.

"I…N-Need more convincing~." Mei uttered in a sultry tone, before grasping his hair tightly and pulling his face towards her slickened lower lips.

' **Kekeke! its coming back isn't it? Don't forget eye contact. She's really starting to feel it.'**

"Hmhmhm as you wish." He traced the lips of her pussy while staring up, gazing into the Mizukage's half-lidded green eyes. She tasted tart, sweet with an alluring musky smell.

"Hah! Y-Your good…K-Keep going." Her breasts jumped and her back arched as he brushed against her clitoris before pressing his tongue flat against her pussy and licking upwards forcefully.

"Oh!" She pulled him against her crotch tighter and felt a light orgasm jolt through her body. Her legs shook, and she unconsciously started to grind her crotch against his mouth.

' **Mm! T-That's it Kit. Now get in there.'** Naruto obliged the horny Fox and shoved his tongue inside the trembling redheads pussy. Feeling her tighten around his muscle and grind against his face, willing him to go deeper.

"HaH! I-I'm close!" Mei stuttered out before closing her thighs involuntarily around his head.

"Keep going…" She could feel a warmth rushing through her. A deep-seated want began to take hold and she pulled his head harder against her crotch. Unsure why she was so close to the edge, when she'd done this with dozens of other women. Unsure why she was leaking like a waterfall. Unsure why her heart fluttered when he caressed her thighs and thrashed about in her womanhood.

' **Y-Yesss…Now finish her!'** As if recalling a distant memory, Naruto knew instantly what his tenant meant. He pulled his tongue out and twirled around her erect clitoris, sucking on it as Mei forcefully pulled him against her pussy tighter and tried to crush his head between her creamy thighs.

"HAHHHhh!" Mei's back jolted upright, and her magnificent clothed breasts heaved and shuddered as she cried out in bliss. Dousing Naruto's face in her milky ejaculate as she jiggled and quaked in ecstasy. Humping his face lewdly while she tried to drown him in her sweet release.

' **G-Good job Kit…give her a taste~.'** Naruto breathed through his nose and swallowed as much as he could until her spasming legs allowed him to separate from her gushing lower lips. Mei stared at him hotly, longingly as he released his grip on her doughy rear and slid his hands upwards. Tracing her clothed curves, skimming underneath her breasts. Just brushing against her most sensitive areas, expertly teasing her until he was level with her heavily panting and flushed face.

"HMm!?" Intent on drawing out his teasing longer, he didn't expect her to lurch forward and plunder his mouth. She pushed him against her desk and held him close with one arm while unzipping her dress with the other.

"MMm…" Mei moaned into his mouth, enjoying the taste of her own sweet release mixed with the addictive, intoxicating saliva of the leaf's envoy.

' **Kekeke there she goes. Now try to maintain control, her subordinates shouldn't interrupt until she's through.'** Mei released his tongue and separated to fumble with her mesh top.

"Aoi! Chojuko! Undress him!" The two, reluctantly, waiting spectators rushed him like wolves about to devour fresh meat.

'… **Nevermind. She must be the sharing type.'**

"H-Hey!" They pushed him onto the table and started unfastening his clothes.

"Sorry Reo-san!" Chojuko barked out while pulling off his coat and undoing his dress shirt.

 _Ziiiippppp_

"Don't apologize Chojuko, this is why he's here!" Aoi growled out huskily while she yanked his pants out from under him with his underwear soon following. Tossing them onto the slowly growing pile of clothes. She eyed his semi hungrily and grinned like mad while untying her haori. Naruto could just make out a bulge around her chest area and watched in unease as she hastily kicked off her pants and underwear then moved towards him predatorily. Aoi, still half clothed, crawled onto the desk moving over him while she stroked his length steadily.

"I'm jealous~. You're bigger than me~." She breathed, with an aroused smile, into his ear. He felt shivers shoot down his spine.

' **Don't let her take control Kit!'**

"Nha!" Aoi squeaked out in surprise when Naruto stroked her drooling slit with one hand, before pulling her against his chest with the other.

"Aren't you eager~." He managed to suppress his unease and gently stroked the small nigh unnoticeable chord above her clitoris.

"HaAH!" Aoi cried out in glee. She shivered and went limp on his chest while lewdly humping his hand as he rubbed circles on her clitoral shaft. Sending intense euphoric sensations through her body with his touch alone.

"M-More…" Naruto's already stimulating skin sent the horny woman into a pleasure induced daze. She drooled shamelessly onto the table and bucked her hips against his palm. Naruto nibbled lightly on her ear and pushed the heel of his palm against her pubic hair, prodding.

Chojuko watched wide-eyed and rubbed herself sedately through her pants. Enraptured by the perverse sight of her normally strict and masculine senior being reduced to a drooling mess.

"Yah!" The disguised blond put pressure against her mons before plunging two fingers into her womanhood and slowly, steadily massaging her front wall. Making her moan out hotly into his ears.

Mei, after discarding the rest of her clothes, meant to push the aggressive bluenette to the side. But found her older aid's shameless, mewling, position too fascinating to interrupt.

Naruto used his free hand to hold her bucking hips steady and moved his fingers thoroughly against her vaginal wall, using the older woman's moans and squeaks to find her most sensitive and pleasurable spot. Before pushing and scrubbing against her faster, listening in amusement as the one-eyed woman cried out into his ear.

"I-I'm almo-HMMpH!" She mewled and panted heavily against his neck. Naruto felt her tighten and spasm around his digits, knowing she reached a minor climax. He pulled his fingers out of her womanhood and pressed against her clitoris, then circled and tweaked it between his fingers. Inducing another stronger release.

"AHHhh!" Aoi cried out in pleasure and squirted out her release then went limp on his chest, panting heavily in post orgasmic satisfaction. Sedately grinding her now surging womanhood against the young man's impressive cock, coating his shaft in her milky ejaculate.

' **D-Damn Kit…Y-You've still got it…'** Naruto tried not to think about the giant demon fox who was getting off in his head. He gently rolled Aoi to his left, where she trembled and breathed tremulously in bliss.

"Please more…" Aoi felt something swelling within her breast, a warmth. A want that went beyond a want. She felt a need to do more with the virtuoso, who could play her so expertly.

Naruto heard her plea and grinned at the oddly cute tone of her voice, considering her age and domineering behavior. He got on his hands over her, planting his palms on either side of her head. Before giving her a deep explorative kiss, pulling her tongue out of her mouth with his own when he separated.

"n-no…" Aoi moaned out in objection but could only watch in want as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"You'll have to wait your turn~." He turned his attention back to Mei who was watching with growing anticipation and lust.

"So, Mei-chan~. Will you reconsider?" Naruto slid off her desk and approached the equally nude Mizukage.

"I think I need more convincing~." She replied amorously with a predatory smile then roughly engaged him in a heated tongue war against her desk. Not wanting to be overwhelmed, Naruto skimmed a finger against her clit.

"Hah…" Mei gasped out and loosened her tight grip on the brunet who wiggled out of her grasp and positioned himself behind her.

"Eek!" Naruto pushed her against the wooden desk, bending her over next to the still blissed Aoi who watched. Captivated by the titillating sight of her village leader about to get deflowered. Knowing the redhead was a devout careerist, focusing only on her rebellion months before and only on the village now.

Naruto pressed his cock against Mei's excited womanhood, preparing himself. Wanting to finish her quickly and take care of her subordinates, until he felt her stiffen within his grip.

"W-Wait I-I haven't done this before!" Naruto was surprised to say the least, she was very feminine. Her fuchsia lipstick and dark blue nail polish didn't make her seem like the futa type. He lifted her legs until she flipped over, of her own accord, onto her back.

"Just leave everything to me Mei-chan~." He pressed his glans against her, separating her outer labia. Then slowly pushed in, feeling her tight walls resisting and parting around his meaty phallus. He couldn't feel her hymen, but knew she had no reason to lie.

"Hahhh…" Mei squirmed and gasped out underneath him. Adjusting to the foreign feeling his thick log aroused within her.

'S-she wasn't lying.' He felt a persistent compacting feeling surrounding and squeezing the little length he managed to push in.

' **G-Gah…Kit she's tight. It f-feels like your splitting her in half...J-Just kiss her and shove it in!'** Naruto pulled out and sealed Mei's lips with his own before slamming back in until his thighs slapped against her generous doughy rear. Making her ripple against him as her breasts jumped, skimming her pebbled nipples across his chest when her back straightened in surprise.

Mei's eyes widened when she felt him push into an area fingers couldn't reach. Then jolt a range of new nerves into life as he split her deepest walls with his massive length. Every second, every fold he ground against was a new spark, a new charge that shot through her spine in the span of a half-second. Her mind whitened and buzzed when he slammed his bulbous head against her cervix.

"HMMPH!" Mei cried out into his mouth as the uncomfortable sensation shot through her. Naruto twirled his tongue around hers as he caressed her breasts sensually, gliding under her generous mounds and brushing around her nipples. Trying to help ease the pain she undoubtedly felt.

"hmm…" She soon felt a heat begin to emanate from her stuffed womanhood. It warmed and comforted her. Like an affectionate embrace it sent joyous signals through her dazed mind. The pain subsided and left her with an all-consuming pleasurable, carnal need as an intense pressure began building within her body.

"Hm~" She deepened her kiss, fiercely coiling and pulling against the disguised blond's tongue as she rocked her hips wantonly against the girth impaling her curvaceous body. She gripped the desk tightly to pull herself against him as he slowly pushed his monster in and out of her now stuffed pussy.

Chojuko chucked off her remaining clothes and felt like her fingers weren't enough anymore. Not when faced with the arousing, captivating sight of her Mizukage devouring the thick meaty shaft that was slickened in Aoi's milky release. She shakily stood and walked over to her crush's left side. She wanted to feel something, anything from the aromatic man.

Naruto felt the young beauty's large C-cup breasts press against him.

"Hahh…no…" He separated from Mei's lips, causing her to mewl out in objection and try to follow his lips as he locked eyes with Chojuko's half-lidded aroused stare. He pulled out until he snagged against her entrance, which tried desperately to pull him back in.

"Oh?" He grinned at the cute girl, seeing that she even ditched her glasses.

 _Smack_ "AH!" Naruto slammed back into Mei, making her drop back onto the desk as she cried out in pleasure. She couldn't place exactly what she felt for the man, but it grew with every passing second.

"Hmhmhm looks like s-someone was lonely~." Naruto tried his best to stay in character, but the Mizukage's virgin tightness was difficult to overcome.

"y-yes…" Chojuko replied in a daze as 'Reo' cupped the young bluenettes chin and locked lips with her while sedately working his cock in and out of Mei's slowly loosening pussy.

 _smack smack smack_

"Hah…AH...Ohh" Mei moaned out delightfully as the envoy's thick rod pulled her inside out. His mushroom-like tip dragged against the slick folds that lined her pussy, before slamming back into her cervix. Pushing her womb further into her stomach as jolts of ecstasy shot through her body upon his return.

"HmM!" Chojuko moaned happily against 'Reo's' lips. His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her against him as his lips softened. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart against her breast, taste the sweet tartness of Mei's release intermingled with Aoi's saliva. Mixed in with the addictive taste of Reo's own arousing taste, creating a venerable cornucopia all on his lips. She wound her hands in his hair, as she'd longed to do since she'd first looked into his captivating cerulean eyes. His hair parted around her fingers, silky and fine. Her heart hammered, and there was a rushing sound in her ears, like beating wings. She never expected to lose her first kiss in a foursome, but felt only joy at losing it to the one man she has ever held feelings for.

 _Smack smack smack_

"OH!..haa!..ah!" Mei watched in growing lust as her cute swordsman in training wrapped her arms around the envoy's head and hungrily deepened their kiss. The bluenette steadily rocked her hips against his as she pressed herself harder against him.

 _Smack smack smack_

"Hah!…ah!...Mah!" Mei rocked her hips against the handsome envoy and wrapped her legs around his waist, spurred on by the oddly erotic sight of her normally timid kunoichi lewdly grinding her body willfully against the black-haired man. Slathering him in her heated sweat and trickling release as they coiled tongues.

 _Smack Smack Smack_

"Y-Yes! AH! Hah!" She felt his cock hammering faster and harder into her womanhood, he used one hand to hold and pull her hips against him. Mei used her arms and legs to help him go deeper, to make him go faster. Her bountiful breasts jiggled and roiled back and forth, rippling hypnotically like waves in an active ocean.

"Hmm…more please~." Chojuko breathed hotly against his lips when she separated and let out shuddered uneven breaths as 'Reo' plunged his fingers into her womanhood. Reaching between her supple asscheeks and skimming over her rosebud, sending pleasurable tingles through her body with every centimeter he took as his own. Unlike Aoi and Mei she had never been with anyone, never done anything like this. It felt incredible, indescribably enjoyable in the most perverted and animalistic way. She placed her chin on his shoulder and panted hotly into his ear while he fingered her expertly as the pleasured moans of her Mizukage reverberated throughout the room.

 _Smacksmacksmack_

"Hah!Hah!AH!" Mei arched her back as her hips spasmed when a small orgasm tingled through her body. She pulled and released him faster with her legs, making him move faster.

"Faster!Aah!Ah!" Naruto obliged her and slammed into her tight vulva at a fervent passionate pace. Her generous creamy rear furrowed against her desk as he hammered her into it.

 _shluckshluckshluck_

Mei's hair unraveled and splayed out as she moaned and cried out in wanton gratification. It bobbed and flowed with her jiggling, rocking body. Giving her a slight reddish glow in Naruto's shadow as he stood over her, pounding her pussy raw. Claiming her as his own.

 _Slapslapslap_

"F-Fu-HAA!AHH!" Mei wailed out in animalistic gratification as Naruto fucked her hard and fast. He pushed Chojuko onto the desk next to her as she squealed out in glee with his digits prodding and spreading her soaking womanhood as he pounded Mei into the heavens.

 _SlapSlapSlap_

"AHH!AH!AAH!" Mei tightened her grip on the edge of her desk until her knuckles whitened, staring in adoration at the Adonis who took her this far. Her world stopped when he locked his cerulean orbs with her green. All that existed was him, everything she felt was for him. Not the noise, not the wanton mewling forms of her aid's lying next to her, no thoughts or worries, no yesterday, no tomorrow. The world stops and it's a beautiful place and there is only him. Just him, and her green eyes staring at him. She used her tight hold on the desk to slam her body against him as he pounded into her. She wanted him to go deeper, she wanted more.

 _Shlickshlickshluck_

"Iloveit!Harder!HAH!" She rolled her eyes into her head and shamelessly lolled out her tongue as the pressure in her body reached a feverpitch. She was at the proverbial edge and couldn't care in the least what her subordinate's thought about her.

 _SlapSlapSCHLICK_

"AHHHHH!" Mei wailed out and stared rapturously at the entrance to her office. Her climax wracked her body, overloading her senses as she writhed and quaked below her newfound love. Her bosom jiggled and danced with her buxom form as her legs tightened around the man's waist. She grasped the hand that was holding her thigh and pulled him flush against her chest.

"What the-HMf!" Naruto didn't expect her to pull him down and smash her lips against his. He felt her climax and planned on teasing her some more. Before she possessively hugged him tightly against her body, wrapping her arms and legs rigidly around him as she humped his still rock-hard cock with her spasming pussy. Desperately trying to milk him in her pleasure addled state. He glanced at Chojuko who watched raptly, thoroughly engrossed by the sudden change in power as she used his fumbling hand to pleasure her swollen, eager pussy. He could hear Aoi, who recovered from her orgasm, panting and moaning mere centimeters from his face. He looked at her, finding her lone sapphire eye staring longingly into his cerulean while she fondled and rolled one of her impressive D-cup breasts in one hand. Furiously rubbing her womanhood with the other.

"Hahhh…" Chojuko quickly found that his fingers weren't good enough anymore as her Mizukage roughly grasped the envoy's head and held him against her lips with one arm. The other wrapped around his back and pulled him flush against her creamy breasts while she ground her pelvis against his.

"HMM-Hahh!…H-H-Hot!" Mei's legs tightened, and her arms constricted around his back when she released his lips to shudder out her words. She felt his cock convulsing, extending and contracting within her vulva before he disgorged a continuous stream of viscous sperm into her womb. She felt her pebbled nipples poking against his stimulating skin, giving her light spikes of pleasure due to her grinding movement. She felt her breasts molding and forming around his chest as he breathed hotly into her ear. She nuzzled her face snug against him and inhaled deeply, moaning softly as his fragrant smell enslaved her very being.

"G-Greedy aren't you~." Naruto tried to separate from Mei, only for her to tighten her hold on him. So, he just laid there and let her milk him while listening to her heavy breathing in one ear. Shivering in unease and worry when he heard and felt the redhead deeply inhaling against his neck. Aoi nibbled lightly on his other ear, gasping out in pleasure while she used his hand to try rubbing herself to completion.

"Only for you..." Mei breathed out dazedly, while sedately grinding her crotch against his. Trying to take everything he could give her. Enjoying the warm sensation of his skin pressed against her bosom as his seed dribbled from her tight seal around his cock, tracing the fine curves of her cheeks. It mingled and mixed with her sweat and ejaculate when it dripped off her creamy skin onto her wooden desk. After a few minutes her grip loosened, and Naruto separated with a wet pop. Dousing her crotch and stomach in his sperm, due to the sheer quantity he could produce.

"Hahh…uh…mm." Mei groaned out incomprehensibly as her hips jerked and her pussy leaked his white viscous fluid like a river. Naruto breathed heavily over her, waiting for his release to end.

"Hah…ha-Mmph!" Not a second after his release ended, Aoi slammed her lips against his. Overwhelming his tongue with her own as she pushed him against the window. Being the tallest of the three, she stood over him and used her height to secure his arms against the glass. She brazenly thrust her hips against him, trying to shove him inside her well toned body using her crotch alone.

'T-This is bad!'

' **Hmhmhm she needs to be punished~.'** Naruto returned her zealous tongue play and wriggled one arm out of her grasp zeroing in on her clit. Giving her a light pinch to make her loosen her grip.

"HAHhhh!" Aoi moaned out in pleasure as 'Reo' gently pushed her back onto the desk next to Mei, his lightning like touch made her jiggle and tremble in all the right places. Before settling and trembling as she dazedly watched him move over Chojuko. Who stared up at him in adoration and lust. Hoping he would take her next.

Naruto placed his palms on either side of the cute bluenette's head with a low _thump_. The shy girl squeeked. A cute and demure sound that accompanied her growing blush. Gaining a darker shade as his face drew closer. "Chojuko-chan. Do you want to help me punish Aoi~." He whispered into her ear. She whimpered.

"...!" Naruto's eyes widened. She thrust upwards. Pussy grinding against his cock. Hardened clit digging into his shaft as she shuddered with his words.

"Yes…" Chojuko replied in a daze. She felt him pulling her to her feat so moved willingly as he guided and bent her over Aoi. Who tried to get back up only to get pushed back down by Chojuko's lithe body, who spread her legs and pressing her toned abdomen against Aoi's glistening vulva. 'Reo' clasped Chojuko's shapely hips, positioning himself between both of their spread legs.

"Ch-Chojuko!?" Aoi said in surprise, the young bluenette looked up at her from between her breasts. Flushing a bright shade of crimson, realizing who she was laying on.

"R-Reo-san wh-" Chojuko pushed herself up until she felt his bulbous head pressing against her womanhood. Separating her lower lips as he teasingly prodded against her womanhood.

"Eek!" Sending her face back down, between Aoi's generous breasts as he slowly pried her open to accommodate his girthy mass. "It's-It's tearing me!" She hugged Aoi tightly as he stretched her until she thought he would rip her in half. Pushing in until she felt him bump into her hymen, only to keep going.

"Ghaahhh!" Chojuko cried out into Aoi's soft breasts as 'Reo' broke through her hymen and just kept going.

"I-It's too much…" Chojuko gasped into Aoi's breasts, feeling his long shaft sliding past her now broken barrier. Igniting new nerves into awareness, shooting gratifying jolts of pleasure through her body with every slippery fold he ground against.

Aoi just watched. Switching rapidly between shock and arousal as the handsome, addictive man deflowered her junior on top of her.

"HAhhh!" Chojuko let out an involuntary pleasured gasp when he pressed against her cervix, then shuddered and trembled when he kept pushing.

"Y-You're going t-to break me…" Her head blanked and her body quaked as he tried to gain entrance to her womb. Finally stopping with a soft smack against her rear, firmly hilting his monster in her meaty sheathe.

"That's the plan~." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear. His hot breath sent pleasurable shivers up Chojuko's spine while an intense warmth spread from her distended pussy throughout her body. She jolted. Perverse excitement made her tighten. Made her writhe and buck in his grasp before quaking and squirting against the desk below. "Dirty girl~." His voice tickled her neck. "mou..." His breath minty. One hand lightly smacked against her rear, making her squeek. The other, firmly rooted upon the desk while he loomed over her. "You ready chojuko- _chan_?" 'ch-chan?' The word, joyous. Gratifying beyond words. "Y-yes."

"hahhhh!…Hah.." She let out a shuddered breath of air. Feeling his glans dragging against the pink folds lining her vaginal wall. Pulling her insides out as he exited her slippery womanhood.

 _Smack_

"AH!" She let out a surprised yelp when he slammed back into her warm embrace. Parting her tight slippery pussy around his cock before he pounded against her cervix, hilting himself within her warm welcoming embrace.

"Let me go!" Aoi growled out in a husky demanding tone, while eyeing 'Reo' hungrily. He grinned wryly and leaned over Chojuko's back while steadily working his cock in and out of the young bluenette's womanhood.

 _Smack smack smack_

"Mah!...Hmm...Hah" Chojuko felt every deep thrust, felt his sweaty skin smack and slide against her own as he leaned over her body, pushing her harder against Aoi's drooling slit in the process.

"Ah-Ah wait your turn~." Naruto cooed out. He used one hand to pull the vocal woman's head upwards to meet her soft lips with his own. She stared into his blues eyes wantonly and raised herself on her elbows to meet his inviting entrance with her own.

"Mmm…" Aoi moaned gratefully into his mouth, feeling the steady thumping of his hips as he drove Chojuko's body against hers with every thrust of his hips. They kissed hotly, wetly, wrapping their tongues around eachother affectionately as Chojuko moaned into Aoi's bountiful bosom between them.

 _Slap slap slap_

"Hah…Hah…AH!" Chojuko pushed her ass back against 'Reo's' thrusting hips. Sliding her lithe fit form, back and forth between Aoi and 'Reo's' embrace to make him go faster.

"no…" Aoi mewled in objection when he tried separate and followed him upwards, pushing Chojuko's humping body with her. The young bluenette quickly moved her legs atop the desk until she was was using Aoi's thighs as leverage to bounce on 'Reo's' cock of her own volition.

"HmmP!?" Naruto didn't expect the older woman to follow him up, but returned her eager tongue play readily as he bounced Chojuko up and down his meaty pole. Cupping both hands underneath her creamy thighs while Aoi hugged him tightly. Sandwiching the young swordsman's moaning form between them. Naruto put his hips into his thrusts, bouncing Chojuko faster.

 _Shlickshlickshlick_

"Oh!Ah!Hah!" Chojuko cried out into Aoi's ear as 'Reo' slammed his cock into her pussy. Grinding her body between Aoi's soft skin and his hard body. She slid her arms under Aoi's armpits and grasped her shoulders from behind, to lift her body up and down 'Reo's' shaft in time with his fervent thrusts.

 _Shluckshluck_

"Nha!Hah!" Her pebbled nipples skimmed across her superior's skin, occasionally brushing against the older woman's own pink nubs as her body traveled up and down the envoy's thick shaft. She felt his warmth enslaving her very being, filling her with more than just his meaty rod.

 _Slap_

"OH!" She cried out in glee when his abdomen slapped against her generous ass, making her ripple and mold around his abs briefly, before pushing her back up his generous phallus. Only for her to slide back down and clap against him once more.

"Hmm..." Aoi held Reo tightly against Chojuko's sweaty bouncing form. Ensuring his tongue wouldn't break away from her own, by winding both arms under his armpits and pulling his head tightly against her own with one hand while constricting her legs around his waist. She felt Chojuko's swollen clitoris grinding against her stomach. Felt Chojuko's abdomen bulge outwards, poking her own when 'Reo's' lengthy cock slammed against the young woman's womb. Felt the young swordsman's trickling honey run down her stomach as Chojuko squelched out lubricating honey when 'Reo' pulled his cock out of the young bluenette's tight embrace. It steadily trickled out with every deep thrust and trickled down her toned stomach, tracing her outer labia and running through the gap in her thighs before settling onto the creaking desk below.

 _SmackSmackSmack_

"Harder!Faster!PleaseMORE!" Chojuko cried out shamelessly, wantonly, telling him. Begging him to move faster when an intense compacting pressure filled her very being. The feeling of longing intensified and she could feel her heart fluttering as it beat rapidly within her breast.

 _Shluckshluck_

"YES!REO-KUN!" Her eyes turned to the heavens and her hips moved on carnal instinct. She ground her clit against Aoi's stomach once more feeling her body quake and shiver.

 _SHLICK_

"AAAHHHHHHH!...ghghgh" She let out a gratifying wail of joy into Aoi's ear, before clenching her teeth and spasming out her release. Her meaty sheathe clamped down hard, trying to milk her crush. She loved him completely, intensely...fully. She felt pure rapture, joy, and intoxicating delight when connected with him. She nuzzled against Aoi's cheek.

"Tighter~." Chojuko whispered into Aoi's ear and smiled when her superior complied. Constricting her limbs around them tightly as Chojuko purposefully clenched her spasming womanhood around her love's meaty girth.

"HmMph-AH!?" Naruto felt his breathing hitch and managed to separate from Aoi's needy lips to let out a pained cry before flooding Chojuko's womb with his thick release.

"YEEEeessss!" Chojuko cried out in glee, feeling his meaty sword convulse before disgorging load after hot load of his seed into her hungry womb.

"T-Tight!" He panicked and pushed against Aoi's stomach as Chojuko steadily wiggled her hips around his cock.

"Hahhh…" Naruto took in a deep breath of air and placed his chin atop the young swordsman's shoulder when he felt Aoi loosen her hold just enough to let him breath easily.

"I-Incredible…Hahhh." Chojuko let out quivering breaths of air. Amazed by the obscene quantity of sperm he tried to deposit into her, already overflowing, womanhood.

Naruto glared at Aoi, who only locked her sapphire eye with his cerulean and grinned cheekily.

"She asked me to." Aoi grinned at him and shivered in anticipation. She could feel Chojuko's bulging stomach expanding, filling like a balloon. Forming around her abs and slosh against her with Chojuko's lewd grinding.

' **Hah…hah…she…she needs to be punished~.'** Naruto mentally agreed.

 _Plop plop plop_

Heavy breathing and soft moaning filled the room as Naruto's copious release dribbled out of Chojuko's pussy. Dripping messily onto the floor, covering the waxed wood with an off-white reddish puddle of sperm, sweat, and a minute amount of blood.

Feeling Aoi's tight hold loosen more. Naruto pushed Chojuko back on top of her and pulled the older woman's soft rear against his thighs.

"eep!" Aoi yelped playfully, happy to finally have the aromatic man's attention.

"no…" Chojuko squeaked out in objection when Naruto unplugged her meaty sheathe, making her spill his generous gift onto Aoi's womanhood.

"hahhh…hot." "Ah…" Aoi and Chojuko groaned out, feeling 'Reo' grind his shaft between their slits and spurt more of his release onto their stomachs. He stilled for a few more seconds before lining his sperm covered rod with Aoi's painfully eager womanhood.

"You want this~." He looked down at the horny woman from over Chojuko's shoulder.

"Yes!"

"Then beg for it." He grinned down at her and pressed his glans teasingly against the aggressive woman's hungry pussy.

"I-." Aoi felt his massive rod spreading her lower lips.

"I want-." She felt Chojuko expelling a river of semen onto her clit as the blissed swordsman in training mewled softly into her ear.

"Hmm?" Naruto pushed a little deeper, feeling the older woman shudder and grip his cockhead tightly within her silken embrace.

"I…Iwantyoutofuckme." Aoi quickly spat out the words, having never been dominated before. She never knew what it felt like to be at someone else's whim.

"Hmhmhm… I didn't catch that~." Naruto pushed a little deeper and placed his hands under her armpits, feeling her trying to pull him in with her legs.

"I want you to fuck me!' Aoi practically yelled out her plea.

"As you…WISH!" Naruto placed his hands above both Aoi and Chojuko's stacked thighs, to keep the recovering swordsman from falling off the desk or rolling onto her boss. Getting a good grip on Aoi's toned thighs he slammed his hips forward. Separating her pink tight walls, splitting her in half on his collision course with her womb.

"AHHHH!" Aoi cried out in discomfort feeling him go deeper than fingers could ever reach.

' **Guh!.. yeah s-she's a giver...keke-nh! m-make her hurt."** Naruto heeded the perverted Fox's command.

"hfff…" Aoi sucked on her teeth when he quickly pulled his cock out of her embrace. Feeling as if he was everting her pussy when he snagged against her pink slippery folds which tried desperately to keep him inside.

 _Slap_

"AH!" She cried out in pain once more when he slammed back in, mercilessly punching against her womb. Sending spikes of intense pleasure to her confused body as she tried to adjust to his size.

"W-Wait!" He pulled out once more, and she locked her pleading eye with his blue. 'Reo' ignored her plea and slammed back in.

 _Slap_

"GAh!" She could feel a warmth spreading through her as her doughy ass jiggled erotically against his thighs.

 _Smack_

"HAGH!" The pain wasn't as intense and she could feel every bump, every vein running along his impressive cock.

 _Shlick_

"OH!" The faint buzzing in her ear calmed her and one of Chojuko's nipples brushed against hers as the unconscious girl slew up and down her body. With every powerful thrust.

 _Slap_

"Ah!" She felt more pleasure than discomfort. She could feel his head parting her cervix almost completely entering her womb, only peeking through her tight gate before retreating to try again.

 _Smack_

"Hah!" She hugged Chojuko and stared deeply into her mate's blue eyes as he hilted himself. Once more jiggling her well maintained ass against his thighs as he claimed her.

 _Shluck_

"Ah!" She felt his sperm slap and gush against her thighs, which flowed amply out of Chojuko's creampie like a personal white river.

 _Smack_

"Faster!" The pain disappeared, and Aoi felt like the pleasure wasn't enough.

 _Slap slap_

"AH! Harder!" She let go of her junior and gripped the desk's edge. Pushing herself against him, smiling hotly between moans. Naruto changed his grip and grasped the sides of Aoi's chest, to keep the still unconscious girl from falling off.

 _Smack smack smack_

"More! Hah! AH!" Aoi felt Chojuko's listless body rocking atop her actively humping form. Sliding up and down her pebbled nipples as she met 'Reo's' ardent thrusts halfway.

 _Shlick Shlick Shlick_

"More! I can do AH! b-better than that!" She grinned challengingly up at him as he pounded her into the desk. Naruto glared back at her and pumped faster. Taking the bait. Both completely disregarding the unconscious girl between them.

 _ShluckShluckShluck_

"AH!YES!YES!" Aoi cried out gleefully, joyously while 'Reo' fucked her fervently, passionately.

 _SlapSlapSlap_

"HAH!AH!AH!" She stopped trying to keep up and just held onto the edge of the desk for dear life as he jackhammered her into oblivion.

 _SmackSmackSHLICK_

"AH!AH!HAHHHH!" She wailed out in explosive satisfaction, squirting her release messily against Chojuko and 'Reo' as she climaxed spectacularly. Rolling her eyes into her head and lolling out her tongue while spasming and writhing beneath her junior's still blissed form.

"p-please…m-more." Aoi couldn't even hear her own words anymore, all she wanted was him. She only felt an intense maddening addiction for him. Felt as if her body only existed where he touched her, where he held her. The rest of her was only mist waiting to be enveloped within his arms, waiting to be caressed by his stimulating hands. She constricted her legs around him.

"W-Where do you want it~." Naruto felt her tightening both inside and out. Knowing the answer before he asked.

"I-Inside. I want e-everything." She trembled out her needy words while wearing an abject ahegeo as she jiggled marvelously below Chojuko's unconscious form.

"As-Hah!" Naruto collapsed atop the young bluenette, feeling Aoi grind her pelvis against him and tighten to a near painful degree. Shoving him over the edge before he could lord his domination over her.

"T-That's it…Hahhh…" She trembled out her words and pulled his hips flush against her crotch. Trailing the thick load of spunk, within her milking embrace, as it traveled the length of his massive phallus. Letting out a satisfied breath of air when he unloaded the viscous contents of his ballsack into her thirsty womb.

"Gohahhhh…m-make me yours..." Aoi groaned and sedately rocked her body against 'Reo's' crotch enjoying the warmth he gifted her with. Feeling it trickle out of her and trace the crack of her doughy bottom, gracing her rosebud with his essence before settling on her Mizukage's desk. Mixing with Chojuko's own perverted mixture in a growing lewd musky puddle.

They stayed connected for several long minutes, stacked atop one another. Listening to Mei's soft breathing and Chojuko's occasional mewls of pleasure.

"She's...a heavy sleeper." Naruto said while pulling his semi out of Aoi's well used pussy. Referring to Chojuko who somehow slept through Aoi's pleasure cries.

"Ghuhh...a-always thought...hah...I'd be a dad..." Aoi didn't hear him, overcome by the oddly pleasurable feeling of his sperm flooding out of her. Feeling like a full sink that was just unplugged. Almost certain that she was pregnant.

"Hmhmhm I guess I'll…hah...have to come back tomorrow." Naruto stood over both of them and cleaned his cock between Chojuko's supple asscheeks, who only mewled and bucked against him in response. He barely glanced at the stacked duo's exposed creampies and cum caked thighs before he moved towards his own clothes.

"p…please do…" Aoi hazily breathed out while watching Mei drool and shudder. The beautiful redhead slept peacefully as several white lines of sperm ran down her spread legs, which dangled listlessly off her desk. Aoi raked her eye across the tantalizing curves of her Mizukage's mature and buxom body. The evening sun's light refracted off her sweaty, sperm covered skin. Making her shimmer and glow spectacularly in the orange light, highlighting her clear visage. Her normally well maintained and styled hair came undone and splayed out messily, dangling off the front of the desk. Enticing the now bisexual Aoi greatly, who ogled her sleeping disheveled appearance hungrily even as she unconsciously groaned out when thick globs of semen exited her womanhood. Unaware, or uncaring that she looked nearly the same underneath her junior.

"I'll send one of my escorts tomorrow morning. To get the time." Naruto spoke while getting dressed. Quickly clicking his buttons back in place and adjusting his tie before throwing his coat back on after pulling his dress pants up. Thankful he only needed to wear this suit for another day or two at the most. He walked back to give Aoi, the only other conscious person in the room, a chaste kiss which she returned gratefully. He needed to leave her with a good impression, considering her importance to the Mizukage.

"So, how did-" Naruko was standing right in front of the door, beaming brightly at her creator. Seeing the nude unconscious forms of the Mizukage and her aid's lying limply on her desk, made his perverted clone stop mid-sentence and blush a brilliant shade of crimson before smiling perversely.

"Heheheh. Looks like the meeting went well." Naruko had a slight noseblood when she noticed a brilliant white sheen on the Mizukage's stomach. It flowed excessively when she noticed Chojuko lying on top of Aoi with the same white sheen coating the timid girl's round bottom and splotched around Aoi's spread thigh's.

 _Click_

Reo closed the door and pushed past her.

"Let's go back to the hotel." They began their lengthy descent while 'Reo' asked a few questions.

"Did you hear any part of our...conversation?"

"Nope." Glasses answered with a small smile.

"Maybe she used a sound barrier seal." Reo nodded in agreement.

"...The windows were wide open." Two said, flushing a vibrant red.

"If it's anything like the Hokage's seal. It should have activated a genjutsu."

"..." They descended another flight.

"If not?"

"Then Reo just put on one hell of a show for anyone with a spyglass." Naruko said giggling perversely.

They reached ground level and walked out of the Mizukage tower, beelining towards their hotel. To await 'Reo's' next meeting with the village leader.

* * *

As usual this is more of a rough draft than a complete product. Changes are very possible and will happen when contradictions and sentence structure issues are brought to my attention.


	12. Chapter 12

I got nothing. Behold Chapter 12

FemUtakata(Utaka), Ameyuri

* * *

"Very good Naruko." Ruka smiled at her. All three Kunai hit their mark, and a bright toothy grin grew exponentially in response.

"Haha! YEA!" Joy, accomplishment and pride. Everything positive, only heightened by her Sensei's pleased smile. Happy to make her happy, to make her proud. For she was one of the four people who actually cared about her.

His vision warped. Like being sucked into an abyss, he fell. Surrounded by an infinite black void, fear consumed him. Only to realize his eyes were closed.

He was standing in the corner of a dimly lit room. Facing a seated woman. Her bust rose and fell in steady rasped breaths, unconscious. Her mid-length, frayed and oily hair hung loosely from her bagged head. A single lightbulb dangled from the ceiling over the metallic chair she sat in. Her arms and legs were bound tightly with her palms lying flat on the modified armrest. Mirrors lined the wall directly in front of him, behind her. He couldn't see himself clearly, only able to make out a roughly human outline.

He inhaled. Deep breaths, necessary but ill-advised. The rancid smell of feces, urine, sweat and the iron-like scent of blood permeated the oppressively thick air. He could see scabbed over lacerations covering her bared body, a senbon needle was lodged deep in her thigh. She shivered slightly in the cold air, a physiological response to the decreasing temperature.

 _Creeaak_ *Slam* A shadowed woman walked into the room, slamming the door behind her and gaining his attention. She held a bucket of water in both hands with a bag dangling off her arm. Her silhouette was slim, unassuming.

 _Tap…Tap…Tap_

The shadow's shoes impacted the floor with light taps, clacking audibly with every step. Like a tourist at a zoo she walked around the woman, stopping occasionally to tilt her head side to side appraisingly. Walking a full circle around the light glow of yellow light until she once more stood facing seated woman.

"Hello Emiri-san. Have you enjoyed your stay?"

The captive doesn't answer. The newcomer empties the bucket onto the bound woman. Jolting her into awareness.

"MMPH!" Emiri struggles and writhes wildly in her chair. Letting out shuddered gasps as the icy water turned her cold hell into a frigid nightmare. Being gagged and bound, it was all she could do.

The woman chuckles lightly, as if someone told her a mildly amusing joke. She yanked the black bag off Emiri and moved towards a silver work table.

"My friend a had a room like this once…when I lived with her. A tad bigger maybe…the mirror was much smaller." Her voice pleasant, amicable, while she gingerly placed the bulky bag atop the table. It rattled like a toolbox. Metal scratching and screeching against each other before settling onto the smooth and shining surface.

"It was small, cramped. But it was…a paradise for us." She started walking around the edge of the light while speaking. Her shoes impacting the cement floor in steady _Tap…Tap…Tap's._

"One winter, we got back to our room and discovered…an entire corner had been infested with rats."

 _Clack…clack…clack_

"They'd somehow burrowed through the concrete and they had…gorged themselves on our squirrelled away rations." *Chuckles*

 _Tap…Tap_

"So how DO you get rats out of your home?"

 _Tap_

"... Maybe you know the answer Emiri-san." The masked woman stopped in front of Emiri and moved into the light. She pulled the gag out of the bound woman's mouth, letting it rest around her neck.

"I'm not telling you a g-g-goddamn th-thing!" She stuttered out her words. Panting heavily in anger and gasping in shuddered breaths, a vain attempt at preserving body heat. Naruto could make out a nasty purple bruise on her cheek. She had bags under her eyes, and several cuts along her face.

 _Tap tap_

"tut tut tut, you should be kinder to your host, dear Emiri." The woman walked back to her bag and opened it. Revealing an assortment of metallic objects which glinted briefly in the light, before she moved in front of it. Obscuring his view.

 _Clack clack_

"You know more than you are letting on…but I'll tell you what we tried." She walked back to the bound woman. Holding a hammer.

"N-No…Please-MMPPHHMM!" Emiri shook her head back and forth, shaking in her chair fearfully as the masked woman shoved her gag back in place. The masked woman pulled out a hammer and aimed for one of the bound woman's splayed fingers.

"Well first, we tried smashing them."

 _Crack_

"HMMPHMHM!"

"One-"

 _Crack_

"HMMPH"

"-by one."

 _Crack_

"HMphmhmhmmm…."

"By one…Should I go on? Or do you feel like talking yet?"

He closed his eyes again. The cold, dry air irritated his pupils.

"Kill the demon!"

*Crash* He knocked a vase over while running. Blue light briefly illuminated the alleyway and he pushed against the pavement with all his might. Launching himself over a stack of wooden boards before slipping through a house's skeleton into another darkened alley.

"Gouge his eyes out!"

"Huff-Huff" Breaths came in short. Lungs burning as his small legs carried him as fast as he could manage.

"KAH!" He covered his arm as tears streaked down his face and fireworks burst in the air. A butchers knife grazed his left bicep, clattering against the wall as he made a sharp left at the fork. Red light exploded overhead, followed by purple.

"That way!" He took another turn. Heading towards a large crowd in the shopping district. Mostly civilians who cheered and sang, dressed in all manner of clothing from kimonos to workwear. He kicked over the nearest garbage can and dug through the contents. "There it is!" "Please Please Please-" Tears streaked down his face while he threw used condoms and drying banana peels across the alley. Sweat streaming down his face as hastened footsteps grew closer. "Yatta!" A burst of red illuminated the alley. Giving him enough light to grab a crumpled-up T-shirt and resume his escape. While tying the brown cloth around his head he pushed a leaning stack of wood across the confined alleyway to buy some time. Soon slipping into the crowd.

"Hey watch it kid!"

"S-Sorry!" He pushed through the crowd. Heart thumping in fear as confusion and frustration came in swaths. He didn't understand. He looks back, walking quickly. Eyes scanning side to side, not seeing the man in front.

"Agh!"

"Hey!..There you are Demon!" He walks into a bald man, falling backwards as he raises his right arm. Eyes close in fear before the muscled fist makes impact.

"F…Fuck you…I will KILL YOU!" The woman spits out her words in anger.

*Sigh* "I didn't think so." The masked woman pulled her gag back in place.

"In total we smashed four rats into the concrete…" The masked woman pulled out a heavy-duty mallet and aimed for the bound woman's left knee.

"It was messy-"

 _CRACK_

"HMPHMMMPHMM!"

"-but someone had to do it." The bound woman jolted, writhed and then started crying. The masked woman yanked out her gag.

"How about now."

"I…I..."

"I-I-I-I What? Hmmm?" She leaned in close, the smell of dried sweat and human stink filled his nostrils.

"I don't know. Th-They never told us..."

"…"

*Sigh* "I don't believe you."

"No! Please I'm Tel-HMMMPHMPH!"

"The floor and walls were ruined…irreparably; chunks of cement and rodent littered the floor." The masked woman ambled back to her bag.

"So, we tried to bleed them instead." *Chuckles* "It wouldn't damage the flooring at least." She drew a hacksaw then walked back. He closed once more, eyes heavy.

"-uko."

"Mgghmm… Yea…" He blearily looks at Cho as the plump girl pops a chip in her mouth. It was daytime now, and he was staring out the window. A murder of crows fly overhead as the spring leaves shimmer in the early evening light. Letting out a soft yawn into his palm he realizes he's a she and that she was looking at Cho's reflection. Naruko lazily turns her head, rubbing her eyes to make the wooden desk look less like a wave.

"-gene is why males can't use chakra, but their physiological muscle mass-" Ruka's droning voice blends into the background as the Akimichi's orange hair slowly comes into focus.

*Munch Munch* "Shika wants to go look at the clouds, you wanna come?"

"Mmmm can we get something to eat?"

*Munch* "I'll ask."

"-akra mutates the Y chromosome in sperm cells with large amounts into X chromosomes. This developmental mutation adapts the human body so it can readily accept and produce chakra. But minute XY traits remain. That's why most of you have… err let's just say they're manly thoughts." Ruka finished. Most of the class shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Yasuda's?"

Naruko let out a languid yawn "Sounds good to me."

Naruko shot a quick glance towards the front of the classroom, seeing the familiar red spiral on Ruka's back. Waiting until the woman looked in her direction once more.

"Uhmmm Sakura."

"Hai." The pinkette stands with a blush. Hair swishing as she tears her eyes away from Satsuki who gazed out the window passively.

"Tch…" Naruko let out an annoyed grunt.

"What is the first tenet of theeee-" Ruka taps her chin in thought.

"-cell theory?"

"All organisms are composed of cells."

"Very good Sakura-san." Ruka clapped her hands together gleefully.

Sakura beamed happily then glanced at Satsuki who ignored the entire exchange.

Ruka turned around to write something then the trio darted out of the room. Naruko followed wordlessly, still bothered by the way her crush looked at the 'elite' Uchiha.

"Naruko." Naruko slapped her cheeks lightly then beamed at the laziest girl in class.

"Whats up Shika?"

"Doesn't that look like Mr. Nakami to you?" The Nara lazily lifted a finger towards the fluffy cloud.

*Munch* "I think it's a starfish."

"Hmm." Naruko squinted her eyes and thought carefully. The squiggly outline was reminiscent of a large noodle over a rough oval. *Chuckle* "It does look kinda like Nakami" The balding old man was known for his disdain for anything sushi.

*Munch Munch* "What about that one?"

"A plate."

"Saucer."

"Eh."

"That one's a chair."

"That looks nothing like a chair." Naruko squinted her eye's. Raising her head off the grass to try and get a better look. Shika yawned then shrugged her shoulders.

*Munch Munch* "Octopus."

"Hmm…" Naruko thought carefully. Hearing a few workers hammering away nearby. She glanced towards Shika, who lay with her eyes closed. Her own getting heavy, she decided to take a quick nap as well.

 _Zhzht_

"HMFM!" He opened. The grinding sound of metal against bone filled his ears.

 _Crack_

"MMPHM!"

Zhzht

"HMPHHMF."

"So, we hacked." Emiri's right foot tapped against the floor and jerked as the masked woman yanked off her smashed middle finger.

 _Zhzht_

"HMPHM!"

 _Crack_

"MGHMM!"

 _Zhzht_

"HmPH!"

"We stabbed."

 _Zhzht_

"MHPHM!"

 _Crack_

"HMHMFM!"

 _Zhzht_

"MMPH!"

"We-…Oh?" She prodded at Emiri's hand amusedly. "Do you feel…cooperative yet?" The bound woman was three fingers short, her thumb joined the other two at the side. Her pinky and ring finger looked beyond saving. The woman yanked out Emiri's gag.

"P-P-Please no more…no more…th-there's a meeting…in Hako…Suzuka motel…twenty-one-hundred…" The bound woman's head lolled limply on her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face, dripping onto the concrete floor. Joining the puddle of piss and blood that ran down her leg.

"There there… was that so hard?" The masked woman pats Emiri's shoulder in a consoling manner. More like a chastising teacher and less like someone who just sawed her fingers off.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

She tossed the whitening fingers into a small medical tray then exited the room. Naruto glanced at the woman who continued to sob silently and shiver. Lightly tanned skin trembled in the air as goosebumps formed on her skin. He walked closer and pushed a canteen against her lips. She opened gratefully and drank. He looked at the mirror. Seeing a tall woman looking back. She too wore a mask, emblazoned with two simplistic rocks. One in the others shadow.

 _Creak_ *Slam*

The woman returned, the glint of her Iwa spec ops mask shining briefly. Catching the captive's eyes.

"Time for-" *Crash* A series of sparks pierced the mirror. Coursing through the masked woman, causing her to seize up and collapse onto the floor. Convulsing while her muscles locked and her body trembled. He didn't have time to react before a kunai pierced his stomach, poofing him out of existence.

"There she is!"

"Get the medic!"

"She lost a lot of blood. Hand me a blanket." *RIIIIPPP*

"You'll be ok." The medic holds her palm's above Emiri's knee, green light fills the room. Emiri loses consciousness, relief washes over her. The medic's Kumo headband shone brightly in the dim light.

The medic hums attentively while attending to the wounds clone 12 inflicted. Eyes closing once more, pupils dry.

"…The Inuzuka clan is beginning to notice a…discrepancy between your scent and your clone." He wanted to know why she changed his assignment, but she had a good reason. Danzo-sama is always correct.

"Hai." He waits for the order to leave but notices her flipping through a folder instead.

"You've been adopted by Mizuka. Observe her closely. Report everything." She flips to another page. Her lone eye scans the page quickly.

"A new clone will fill in for you here." She closes the folder and sets it to the side.

"You will not be monitored. You will maintain your cover." A brief flash of the shower room rushes through him. _'He stares listlessly at a large pile of clothes with one eye while a foreign tongue thrashes about his mouth. A shallow gasp escapes him. A wanton moan enters as needy fingers run through his hair. He could feel something wet and warm enveloping his phallus. He tries to ball his fist, the sensation grows tighter, feeling doughy flesh enveloping his fingers as hot breaths cascade against his neck. Soft moans fill the air and a nude woman sits off to the corner of his vision, writing something on a clipboard while shifting in her seat and rubbing her knees together. She flushes a deep shade of crimson when a feminine wail fills the room and sets her clipboard down.'_ The experiment, the main reason why he isn't given a permanent partner, like most of the others. Likely the main reason he isn't going to be monitored as well.

"Hai." He replies quickly, realizing he'd gone silent

 **'Early-sixties must be the limit, but she finds you attractive.'** The deep guttural voice rattled his mind like a contained earthquake. He met the Kyuubi soon after the experiment. He, it expressed a vague, but pointed interest in him, after his degradation.

"More information will be provided before you leave. Dismissed." His eyes feel dry.

"You don't know where you're going don't you?"

"Welllll…We're more of a...combat-oriented team." She rubs her neck sheepishly. Opening her eyes to stare deeply into Emiri's. "Do you think you could…you know."

Her cheeks flush a deep crimson as the leader's cerulean orbs seemed to grow brighter. Capturing her brown in a pleading gaze. "Y-yeah! Ehehe Leave it to me!" Emiri flashes her a thumbs up, smiling brightly.

 _Flashback End_

Naruto's eyes open. The white ceiling drifts side to side. A hazy bleached wave mingled with flashes of a past he didn't want to believe. He rolls onto the floor with a soft thud as bile builds within his throat.

 **'What did you see?'**

"Boss?"

Two's concerned voice doesn't register. The words drift past his ears, he doesn't understand. He heaves and covers his mouth, shakily standing to his feat before doubling over as vertigo sets in. The word migraine runs through his mind as his hands drive a senbon through Emiri's thigh.

 **'Kit you need to get a grip.'**

The feminine haughty voice rings out. He could hear, but he couldn't understand. He realizes he's crawling, forgetting why. Until he heaves again. A door opens, and he could feel soft skin against his. Someone's holding him up. The ceramic tile graces his feet, subtle dips and smooth cold rock like ice underfoot. He looks up, glancing over the pristine sink to gaze into the mirror, glasses glint briefly against his shoulder. A red eye looks back, dots spinning and blending. Distorting against the blinding white wall behind him, in front of him. A woman looks up at him, grinning defiantly before his palm meets her face.

 **'…eep…eaths…lm.'**

The clear blue, the sister. The brother? It doesn't feel right. It's foreign, not his. The woman spits out a red globule. The stream of crimson impacts the concrete with an audible splash, breaking. Forming what seemed to be hundreds more which do the same. He cuts off her clothes, leaving her with shallow gashes as the temperature drops.

 **"Eve…thing…s…and..ow."**

He hammers another needle into her thigh, he could feel a smile. Why was he smiling?

 **'Kit…u…to…now.'**

He loses last night's dinner. A collision, an abnormal vision. A normal vision, of a lavender eyed girl. She looks at him while pure snow falls around them. He says something, and she smiles. Nodding back with a small smile to rival his own. 'I want to stop the fighting. I want to…to help the world-ttebayo!' The words were childish, innocent but they held meaning. He could feel his throat tightening as air whipped past him before slamming against him with the force of a giant's fist. As he sailed through the air he could see the early morning sun peak over the horizon.

"I'm insane." _You are insane._

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 **'You…t…ane!'** You are insane.

"Not sane."

"What?"

 **'You need to relax.'**

"You need to relax."

 **'Everything is okay.'** _Everything is okay_

"Everything's okay."

"Everything is okay."

 **'Remain relaxed…and calm.'** _Remain relaxed and calm._

Words blend together, on repeat as his breathing comes in shallow rapid breaths. He goes limp but doesn't fall. His face meets the tiled floor as purple eyes gaze into his soul. A yellow dome glows in the distance. He laughs and cries, curling into a ball as pained screams and joyous laughter become one and the same.

 **'You are not insane.'** _You are not insane._

"Is he gonna to be alright?" Naruko watches her creator quizzically as he mumbles and laughs sporadically on the floor. Glasses sits just behind him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Naruko you should go get the time… He might be a while."

"Uhmmm…right." Naruko lingered for a few seconds, before exiting the room and heading downstairs.

"Naruko-chan?" Naruko, too lost in thought, didn't notice the black-haired beauty that watched her descend the stairs. Until she called out.

"Hmm? Oh Haku! I didn't see you there." Naruko beamed happily at her.

"…I waved at you when you walked down." She gave Naruko a deadpan look.

"Oh…Hehehe! Sorry." Naruko scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Soooo, what's up? How've you been?"

*Giggle* She giggled musically into her palm, enjoying Naruko's obtuse way of speaking. "I'm doing fine Naruko-chan, how about you?"

"Oh! uhhh walk with me." Naruko started walking and Haku followed next to her. Pushing past the wooden door. Naruko physically sagged. The outside air hit like a brick wall. The humidity quickly glued her skin to her clothes.

"Are you going to see the Mizukage again?" Naruko glanced sidelong at Haku. Who looked as beautiful and composed outside as she did in. Unfazed by the punishing air around them.

"I…haven't actually seen her." Naruko straightened visibly and tried to will the growing blush away.

"…?" Haku tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not Naruko-chan? I think she would like you. After what you did for us." Haku gave her a small thankful nod.

"Hehehe! It was nothing. I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Naruko walked with her hands behind her head. Leisurely moving around a small puddle on the road while looking up at the misty yellow sky.

"Naruko?"

"Hmm? Oh! I…don't like politics."

*Giggle*

"What?"

"Nothing." Haku wore a small smile as they walked in silence. Or relative silence as they walked through the bustling market road.  
"Are you looking for something specific Naruko-san?" Haku asked curious while said blonde stopped and looked over a small cluster of metal objects.

"…?"  
"Excuse me… ehm Vendor-San? What is that?"  
"This one?"  
"This one."  
"Ah… that's a computer. Well… computer parts." The old vendor swiped across the thick slab. Scorch marks and various scratches paled in comparison to the deep dents and ridges that riddled the relatively small machine.  
"I didn't know they could get so small." Haku gingerly prodded the flaking metal block.  
"Well this one is what's called a laptop. Top of the line! Or it was." He pulled forcefully at the top and bottom. Metal grinded against metal and plastic squeaked in protest, but eventually gave way. Revealing a small shattered screen.  
"Incredible…" Haku's eyes lit up. Piecing together just what kind of computer it was.  
"Heheheh… yes. It truly is."  
"…where did you find it?" Naruko croaked out. Finding her mouth dry, unsure why.  
"We found this off the coast of The Land of Iron a few years ago. I'd never seen anything like it before…heheh! I thought it was some kinda VCR player at first."  
"Who made it?" Haku asked while shifting curiously around it.  
"Well…" the old man looked down in thought. Brushing his graying beard as Naruko stood stock still off to the side.  
"It had to be made in the Land of Snow. No doubt about it."  
"Oh… you won't be able to get a _new_ one will you?"  
"Mmm… I'm afraid not missy. Not many people can get in these days."  
"Why not?" The normally talkative blonde asked.  
"No one knows for sure. Some say a coup happened. A fed up kunoichi in the top brass decided to play leader, you know? And others say it had something to do with that light show a few years back. Me? I think it had something to do with those women in black cloaks. Seen'em walking around a lot these days. 'specially out on the road. Heard they were bounty hunters or something. Not even _Mantis_ can get into Snow. But I've Seen those women just waltz right in."  
"…well I-it was nice talking with you mister, but we've got somewhere to be."  
"Sure thing. You girls take care." He smiled brightly at Naruko. Clearly happy to share his old wives tales with anyone who listened.  
"Right..." Haku lingered on the busted up laptop for a few seconds more before following the strolling blonde.  
They stopped occasionally. Glancing through the various knick-knacks and exotic weaponry typical of traveling merchants. Though their pace kept forward. With Haku reminding Naruko that she had somewhere to be whenever they stilled at food vendors. For the young blonde everything was going well. Until they neared the Mizukage's tower.  
"…Is your brother here too." Naruko felt a small shiver shoot through her spine. Haku's voice was less wanting and more needing.

Naruko moved closer and whispered angrily into Haku's ear. "Keep it down. He's supposed to be dead, remember?"

"Sorry." Haku apologized and looked at Naruko hopefully. Eye's wide with excitement. Naruko clenched her teeth, feeling a sharp pang in her heart.

"No. He's back in the leaf."

"oh…Is he safe?" Haku had a longing, wistful tone to her voice.

"Yeah…he's safe." Naruko knew her 'brother' didn't like Haku, but still didn't feel comfortable lying to the cute girl. She didn't feel comfortable lying at all.

"…Where's Hasaki?"

"She had a meeting with Mizukage-sama."

"…"

"D-"

"You smell like him." Naruko felt hot air against her neck. She quickly glanced at her tag-along. Saucer'ed eyes stared back.

"I-I…packed his shampoo by mistake." Naruko stuttered before stumbling away. Putting some distance between them, just beyond arms-length.

"Oh…" Haku flushed a light pink. Realizing she'd unsettled the bubbly blonde.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Where'd Naruko go?"

"She left to get the time." Two responded while the sound of rushing water reverberated throughout the confined room.

"What about our…admirers?" The soothing hot water splashed and cascaded over him. He hummed an equally soothing tune. One he didn't know by name, but one that came all the same.

"I think there's more of them." Warm steam filled the small room while Two swung her arms around. Trying to stick the red ball to the spike on top of the Kendama.

'Shouldn't they trust me now?'

 **'They should…'**

"How many more?"

"Uhmmm…Two. One has more chakra than the others. A lot more."

 **'Saiken…Kit you'll need to unseal a few barrier tags.'**

'What for?' He finishes his shower and dries off quickly.

"How long has the…uhmm bigger one been outside?"

"Hmm…I…wasn't paying attention."

'Why?'

 **'She knows you.'**

'How?'

 **'You had to…recover her.'**

'I've got a suppression seal on.' Naruto rubbed his left arm. Feeling the moist water-resistant seal under his armpit.

'You mated with her jinchuriki.'

"Boss she's downstairs."

He rushed out of the bathroom and rummaged through his belongings.

"Place these around the room." Naruto handed the various barrier seals to his clone. She immediately understood and ran around the room. Affixing the rectangular scraps of paper to the walls and ceiling.

'What now?'

 **'Wait.'**

"Alright now wh-."

*Knock* *Knock*

"One second!"

"Is she alone?"

"Uhmm…"

"…"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yes."

"Hold o-o-o-n!"

"Go wait with Glasses." Naruto ordered while pulling his normal jacket back on. He didn't activate his henge, because there was no reason to. Not when she knew who he was.

 _Click_

 _Creak_

"I-It's really you…" Standing at the door was a tall thin woman. Wearing a full body grey suit with a variant of the Kiri flak jacket over it, sporting very low shoulder guards. The zipper and pouch were sewn in the upper right chest. Her Kiri hitai-ate rested securely around her head, bandages adorned her forearms and fingerless gloves hugged her dangling hands. She had an androgynous delicate face, topped with brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her pale-gold eye shone brightly in the dim light, a stray bang covered her left eye. Her visible eye was wide in what looked to be surprise, scanning up and down his figure as one hand reached towards him. Naturally he backed away. Her dark purple lips stretched into an affectionate smile as she followed him into the room, closing the door behind her.

 _Click_

"Uhhh Hi…" He backed away slowly.

 **'Utaka'**

"Utaka-chan." He noticed her blush grow a deeper shade of crimson.

"Naruto-kun~...It's been so long." She approached him predatorily. Unzipping her flak jacket as she walked. Tossing it onto the small table, allowing him to discern her captivating womanly curves.

"S-So how have you been?" Naruto stuttered out while she loosened her bandages and removed her gloves. Child bearing hips and modest bust bouncing with every exaggerated step.

"Lonely." _Zzzziiiiiippppp_. Metal teeth separated from their snug embrace and Naruto felt his pants grow tighter. Her hand moved lower, unzipping the form fitting body suit. Stopping just under her modest C-cup bust before shirking the thin garment off her shoulders. Pebbled nipples popped free, dark nubs that topped a perky bust.

"Uhmm should we leave." Two and Glasses watched in shock. Unsure if they should be horrified or aroused by the prospect of their creator getting taken so soon after his recent breakdown.

 **'They'll get in the way.'**

"Yes." He croaked out. Utaka's eyes never deviated from his own as she stalked towards him. Only stopping to peel off the remainder of her bodysuit. The blushing duo scrambled out the door, locking it from the outside.

"You don't want to talk first?" He backed against the wall, thankful the window next to him had its blinds drawn.

"We can talk after." She thumbed her light blue panties and dropped them to the floor. He could see that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, gulping audibly as her inner thigh sparkled in the faint light trickling through the blinds.

'I don't know anything about her!'

 **'Well for starters her full name's Utakata(Bubble/Foam). You gave her a pet name.'**

She towered over him. A soft hand caressed his neck, before cupping his chin. A sense of familiarity ran through him, as her lips grew closer. Breasts rising and falling with bated breaths as she leaned over him and pressed gently against his lips. Surprised, Naruto relaxed briefly. Unclenching his teeth just as her hand tightened around his head. "HKgh!" His eyes shot open as her tongue shot into his mouth. He pushed against her while she unzipped his orange jacket. **'Hahaha! You just gonna take that Kit?'** He tried pushing the initial fear away and returned it two-fold, coiling and pulling against her zealous tongue. His jacket flowed open, and her hand moved lower. Quickly unzipping his pants before his palm clasped around her wrist. "Hmghm!" Naruto couldn't form any words around the adult sized tongue lodged in his throat. One hand releases his hair, to stroke his traitorous erection. She guided his resisting palm lower. A heated pant escaped her as Naruto brushed over her large clit.

An idea took hold as the large moist nub dug into his palm. Their tongues twirl in the open air. Mixed drool runs down the blond's chin as his fingers plunge unhindered into Utaka's pink cavern. Rapid trembles reach his tongue. Utaka separates briefly to shudder out a moan before Naruto's lips close the gap. Her hand ceases its movement. Pale fingers tighten around his thick shaft while her pussy tightens around his fingers. "Hmm!" a stronger muffled moan follows. Clear ejaculate splashes against his palm. Soaking his arm while her waist lurched against his hand.

 **'She's the Jinchuriki of the Six-Tails Slug.'**

"Y-You've grown." Utaka breaths out. Panting in post orgasmic bliss while dropping to her knees. Shakily pulling down Naruto's boxers to let his massive length swing free. She grinned in anticipation and glanced upward while teasing her womanhood.

 **'You popped her cherry in a warzone. It was…an experience.'**

'I…Wha-?'

"Hahhh." Naruto was pulled out of his conversation when the woman twirled her tongue around his tip before opening wider. His fingers burrowed in her black hair. She moaned agreeably, pleased by his mere touch. She laved around the tip once more, before opening wider. Her purple lips stretched around the thick slab of meat. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she moaned happily, liking that he rubbed her scalp. Naruto gasped. She was warm, sticky and soft in all the lewdest ways. "W-wait-Hah!" He shuddered. Her teeth scraped lightly against his length and a low groan followed. Utaka's throat vibrated around his girth in fleshy waves.

"Mmm…" went Utaka as her lips sank. Throat stretching around his bulbous head while sliding her tongue lovingly beneath his phallus. Naruto shuddered and her breath warmed his balls. "U-utaka-chan..." He moaned.

Naruto felt her tongue sliding side to side. He felt her throat tighten and ripple as she played with her slit. But...It felt weird it. Even as she sucked his cock and fondled his balls, her scent traveled through his nostrils. His fingers snaked through her hair and tightened at the roots. _Glk_ "w-wait..." He groaned, because even if it felt good. Amazing even, to have his cock lodged snugly in her gullet. It still felt weird. Like with Doki and Saku. It felt wrong. He looked lower. _Glck_ "Mghm." "Hah..." Naruto watched her smear purple lipstick along his shaft as she pulled away. He watched her digits slide in and out of her trickling pussy while she stared into his eyes. _Gkh_ "Hah… Hahhh." He groaned out softly and leaned against the wall. Still unsure how to handle this situation.

 _Gluck_ "Mgh!" *Cough* *Cough* Utaka sputtered. Separating from Naruto's glistening knob to cough after trying to deepthroat him. Failing to please her love like she'd seen in 'magazines' and read about in 'romance novels'.

"A-Are you alright?"

*Cough* "Th…There goes the mood…" Naruto noticed she wore a dour disappointed expression after she stopped coughing.

He dropped to one knee in front of her and reached out to pat her back before she quickly recovered and shoved him towards the bed.

He stumbled over and landed in the corner where the bed met the wall, just under the window. "Hey! What was-." Spitting out his words angrily before recoiling in fear when Utaka loomed over him, staring in wide-eyed captivation.

"No more foreplay."

'What's wrong with her?' She approached him, panting heavily while she stared manically at him. Paralyzing him with her unsettling wide-eyed gaze. Finding he had no room to retreat he just stared up at her glowing golden eye until she soon stood over him. Lower lips glistening Inches from his face before she lowered. Grabbing his thighs and pushing his legs apart against his chest.

 **'You haven't been attending to her…needs… Kit.'**

She lowered to her haunches over him letting his legs rest atop her thighs. "What are you doing?!" He didn't see a futa seal anywhere but didn't feel comfortable with where this was going. She placed her forehead against his when he started to struggle and balled one fist around the blanket, the other crept towards him. Fingers gliding across the white plaster. Cornering him between the wall and bed.

'The hell does that mean!?' He stared fearfully into the other Jinchuuriki's eye's, trying to resume his conversation. "W-Wait." Naruto protested. Feeling her slick womanhood grinding up his length

"Just let me do this." She breathed out her words hotly, threateningly as she lowered. Her lips widened, stretching around his cockhead while he let out a soft "ahh...". Labored gasps left purple lips as Utaka's crotch moved lower. "It-it won't fit!" Naruto gasped while pushing against her toned stomach. Pink folds stretched beyond their limits and a hoarse grunt left Naruto's lips as the tip slipped in. "Shh i-it'll only hurt f-for a sahhahh." She sank lower, her eyes traveled upward. "Gah take it out!" His stomach clenched and his cock ached. He wasn't supposed to fit inside her. "J-just relax." One hand ran soothingly through his hair. Hunched over him she only waited a second more before dropping her hips. "GAHh!" "NHAAAhH!" They became one. Naruto stared vacantly at the door. Utaka stared affectionately at him feeling every thick inch of him forcefully and pleasurably scraping against the tight pink folds lining her vulva. Pressed snuggly against her furthest wall. Stretching her cervix around his glans as his length pushed her womb upwards. Until a bulge formed on her stomach, almost entering her deepest cavern with his mushroom-like tip.

 _Shlick_

"Kami…" *Pant* *Pant* "You…did get bigger." Utaka's breasts dangled over him, dripping sweat from hardened nubs as her waist slowly rocked back and forth. Shallow moans of both pleasure and pain left Naruto's lips as Utaka thrust her hips against him. Pushing him against the bed with the forceful, full body thrust of her groin against his. "Th-this...huff...this time...I promise." She grunted, smiling down at him in joy, happy to be reunited with her love. Reconnecting with her mate.

 **'Ooh!...If you don't…prah…procreate with them, you need to at least make them THINK you want to.'**

"hmM!" Naruto moaned softly. Still uncomfortable with the position she chose. Before quickly realizing why she chose it.

 _slap slap slap_

"Huff…Ha!...Hah! I promise!" Utaka grunted when she suddenly started slamming her pelvis against his groin at a quickened pace. Her lips just above his while she panted hotly with every vigorous squelch. Gold eyes staring lovingly at his groaning, panting face as the perverse sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room around them.

'P…Procreate!?' He finally processed what the fox said, feeling the compacting pain lessen slightly.

 _smack smack_

"Y-You're… Tight…" Naruto mewled. Pressing against Utaka's stomach, trying to push her off and change positions. Disturbed by her obsessive, predatory stare and the claustrophobia that clawed at his stomach with every wet thrust against the corner.

 _plap plap_

"You're just…Ooh!…Huge!" She slammed her hips harder against him, silently telling him that she wasn't going to let him escape.

 _Slap Slap Slap_

"Hahh… Ahh!" He felt her practically slamming him against the bed with every desperate thrust. Still pushing against her stomach weakly while her softer body jiggled and rippled with her hammering hips. Her pink nubs undulating and jiggling hypnotically while she tried to force his cockhead into her womb.

"It's-It's almost there. It's almost there!" She cried. Something more than lust glowing in her eyes. Her hand tightened around his wrist. Her pussy sucked his shaft before shlucking forth with a moan and shudder.

 **'That's t-the reason animal's m-Nha! mate Kit-.'**

 _Schlick Schlick_

"S-So Huff! You talked with Hah! Mei." Her womanhood squelched and splashed around his cock. His glans scraped and pulled against her slippery pink folds, dragging out her milky ejaculate before her twitching pussy consumed his phallus once more. Forcing her pink hole to stretch beyond its limits as she hungrily devoured Naruto's monster.

 **'HMm! H-Humans do it if for F-Fun! But your ph-pheromones indu- Hn! Induce an intense need to r-reproduce.'**

 _Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap_

"How was she! Ha! Was she as-as good as she looks!?" He could hear a degree of excitement and a hint of jealousy in her voice. She moved faster. He could feel the grinding wet pleasure of her sex overpowering the compacting pain of her sheathe.

 **'Th-That's why the…they force you to-Guh! To cum inside.** '

 _Slap Slap Slap_

"Huff! Were her Ah! breasts soft!" Utaka grabbed his hand and cupped his palm around one of her doughy mounds. His fingers sinking into the fat globe of fat while she humped him deeper."AHhh...Something's!" Deep inside Utaka's pink confines, something tightened. "It's here...Hah! Ghahh!" She growled between closed teeth. Aroused by the thought of him fucking the shapely and kind Mizukage's brains out. She shuddered and came, clear and hot juices gushing over Naruto's cock while he gasped.

 _Shluck_

"Hah!Hah! w-was her pu-OH!" She felt him twitch. Lightning arced from her womb. "Was her pussy better than mine!" She felt the familiar veins and larger girth, sliding between her insides. She felt his burning rod rearranging her pussy. "Did you make her scream!" Utaka stared into his half-lidded eyes. Watching his mouth open and close, with her rhythmically fucking hips. His hot breaths of air synchronizing with her passionate humping as she raped him against the bed. Joyous that she could make him feel this way.

 **'They w-want you to hnGH! ins…insemina-ate thEM!'**

 _SlapSlapSlap_

"HAH! Naruto! Aah!"

Naruto lolled his head limply against the mattress while Utaka tried to pound him into it. Staring listlessly past her golden eyes while the bed creaked behind him. Tasting the sweat from her dangling hair, that bobbed and dripped her salty perspiration onto his lips. Seeing her breasts dancing and feeling her ass rippling as her thighs slapped noisily against his own.

 **'B-By repeatedly matING! with th-them they HAH! think you are trying to-OH!...fertilize-!** ' He could barely hear his tenant anymore. Ears filled with Utaka's fervent grunts and excited cries of glee that accompanied the leathery slap of her groin meeting his.

 _ShlickShlickShlick_

"D-Did you make her pregnant!" The deranged woman pushed her body harder against his. He refocused upon hearing the one word his Jiji warned him about. He tore his eyes from the wooden door. Surrendered his salvation to look back at her, seeing both golden eyes staring intently at him while a toothy smile formed between pleasured pants and grunts of effort.

"What are you…Guhh! Talking about!"

 _ThluckThluck_

"D-Did you give-." Utaka felt her building pressure explode spectacularly.

 _SCHLUCK_

Her tongue shot out. It was incredible. Desperate for more she pulled her waist back and slammed her hips against him with all her might. Her cervix dilated. "AHHHHhhhhh!…ghghgh…" Pressure built. From cervix to abdomen it spread. Her back arched, defined abs pressed flush against supple skin. The pressure spread, encompassing everything she was. A hoarse gasp left her, a high cry she had never heard any woman make. Tingles coursed in waves. From her head to her toes they came and so too did she. Her waist trembled. Her breasts quaked. Her ass quivered. She heard Naruto cry out, she followed. He came and something snapped. Clicked. Or altogether broke, she didn't really know. Only knowing that she couldn't go back to her girlfriend. Hunching over his small body while grinning and drooling in ecstatic pleasure she knew she couldn't be a futa user, despite all evidence to the contrary.

"It'th here. It'th so good..."Stringed saliva ran down Naruto's cheek as Utaka convulsively humped his twitching cock. He let out a high-pitched moan and tore away from her gaze to look elsewhere. Her milky ejaculate squirted against his groin. His thick sperm splattered into her. "This time~Hahh!." Pink folds writhed and kneaded his cock hungrily. He shuddered out a gasp, her pelvis squelched against him. Their essence ran down his length, gracing places he didn't want to be graced. "G…get off." His words left as shallow breaths. He pushed against her stomach, finding a growing bulge accompanied tight abs. Utaka made a slight squeak and trembled. He shuddered and pushed harder. "Get off me." Words clouded by mid-orgasmic pleasure, he found his voice weak. Utaka's waist receded only slightly before returning to his. He moaned again and she followed. Drool, sticky and stringy ran down his chin, drool that wasn't his. He looked up. Though enveloped in her body, heat enclosed by her form in his small corner. He felt a cold shiver run through him.

Gold eyes stared back, vacant. But practically glowing while deep heavy breaths pushed warm air against his face. It wasn't the eyes. It wasn't the dangling pert breasts running beads of sweat onto his chest. Nor the slow, languid movement of her hips as she ground her pelvis into his. It was her smile.

"This time, I promise~" She kissed him. Her lips tasted sweet. Her fingers were soft. Her thighs were soft. Her insides were soft. Something sucked at his tip. He groaned and so did she, both crying into the other mouth when the tight ring of flesh bulged with Naruto's milk. He understood, he couldn't hear **h** **er**

 _Click_

"-ally don't want…to…" Glasses looked at the scene in front of her with a mixture of carnal arousal and horror. When they locked the two in they didn't know exactly how their _rendezvous_ would play out. But they had an idea, after what happened yesterday. But, this _wasn't_ at all how she thought it would go. A thin line of blood graced her lip as a meaty squelch bounced across the otherwise silent room. The handsome woman had cornered and pinned her creator. She couldn't see the obvious _giver's_ face but she could see the continuous stream of semen that dribbled from her pussy down Naruto's balls. And the edge of a warm smile that accompanied panting lips. The bumpy curvature of her spine accompanied a strong back and flexing bottom. Beads of sweat ran down the woman's body and she found herself growing hotter as her creator gasped. A pleasured sound instilled with resentment and resignation. She could see him pushing against the woman's stomach. Legs parted and limply spread, toes wiggling as he tried to break free from her grasp. He looked at her. Face covered in drool that clearly wasn't his own. Teeth clenched as he tried to stifle a moan.

"Ha….a little…help."

"H-Help?" She stuttered as blood gushed from her nose. A menagerie of thoughts taking hold.

"…Cheater." A deep feminine voice drew her attention. Cheeks flushing, Glasses quickly wiped away the blood.

Utakata tore her vacant gaze from the young blond's weakly struggling form. Lazily tilting her head to the side. A thrilling tremble made her tighten, made Naruto moan. Finally seeing that they had company. "Hu…hey babe…" Words breathy. Full of mid-coital pleasure. A shameless smile adorned her face with a shuddered breath of air as she felt her womb get warmer. _Thump._ What had only been minutes felt like hours. And though she just wanted to confirm, to question. Ask why? She couldn't deny herself any longer. He was a drug. And as her lover's face flushed a deep crimson. As Ameyuri's angry breaths became heated pants. She knew he was a damn good one.

 ** _Yesterday_**

"Bullshit! They drag us back here. And for what?"

*Chuckle* "The Leaf offered. She accepted, times change." Utakata's lips curved upward. Black hair shimmered subtly in the wind. I tore my eyes away with effort.

"After they sided with that genocidal midget!"

"The both of you were the same height." A playful smile danced across her lips. Cool, composed. Somehow unfettered by this agonizing muggy air.

"Shut it! If I wanted your opinion I would-…" Her gaze meets mine. That calm and amused singular golden eye looking reassuringly into mine. Her smile, smug. But not self-indulgent. *Sigh* "After everything they've done. Mei just bends over and says have at it."

"Hmhmhm! You mean honorable Fifth-sama." Her arm wraps around me, pulling me close. My cheeks flush and I look away, passersby giggle. "Tch." I lean against her. The soapy aroma barely masking her natural scent. The sweet scent of a woman tinged with the alluring musky smell that all futa users had.

An odd thought that made my cheeks burn hotter as we neared her apartment.

Barely a second after the door slammed shut I undressed. She grinned wolfishly, her hands flying into the familiar seal soon after undressing. A mild tinge of jealousy floods through me as her larger breasts sway free. Only to be washed away immediately after her cock poofed forward. Throbbing and swinging with every step. "Mmmm…good to see you too." I said. It wasn't my sexiest line, but once Utakata twitched I knew she didn't care. We tore that bed apart, it was better than usual. She was incredible, rough and almost... _angry_ and as I peeled off her last jizz-filled condom I could tell something was bothering her. She tried to hide it, she tried to deny it and only smiled as I sucked her off before sliding under the covers. I pushed the thought aside. Nothing was wrong, in fact everything felt so fucking right, I wobbled up the mattress and curled up next to her. "I can't feel my legs." I croaked. She smiled at me. Soft fingers ran comfortingly through my hair. The anger induced headache throbbed slower, like a soft and dull tap compared to the steady comforting thump of Utakata's heart.

*Creak*

Her heat left me and the bed springs creaked when she stood. "Hmg…Where are you going?" I wipe the groggy haze away and see Utakata bent over, a sight that made me hot in all the right places. Despite how squishy they looked, I knew her ass was taut. She stood upwards, clearly surprised as she turned towards me suddenly when the light snap of panties slapped snug between her cheeks. Which was a bit odd, considering she exclusively wore boxers. Surprise graced her face. Almost embarrassed, she quickly pulled her bodysuit up next.

"Aoi asked me to join the morning watch."

*YAAAAAWWWWNNN* "I'll go too. Not like I have anything else to do." She stopped briefly before resuming. Something was off.

"No, after that surprise meeting yesterday you should rest." Was that lipstick? She was hiding something.

"What's with the lipstick?" I don't even wear lipstick. Her hand moved upwards stopping halfway.

"Oh… you don't like it?" My cheeks flushed. For the first time in as long as I can remember Utakata sounded _girly_. The worst part is unlike most futa users, like that muscle-bound Hasaki, she pulled off the feminine look really well.

"N-No it looks great! It's just uh…new." Utakata perked up and zipped her bodysuit. *giggle* "Great huh?" I was definitely going with.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"…" *Sigh* "if you insist." We dressed quickly and darted out the window. Quickly meeting up with the woman in charge on the roof opposite the Envoy's window. She gives Utakata the report while I take a quick peak at the envoys window. The blinds were closed. Not surprising most people left them closed these days. Because of some white-haired pervert that's been peaking around hotels, motels, hot-springs. Hell anywhere nude women could be and would be she was there.

"We'll set up over there."

"Alright."

As we lay side-by side on a different building rooftop the moon slowly set and the morning sun crept over the horizon. It was almost romantic and might have been if the humidity didn't insist on gluing my underwear to my ass.

"Grr…damn wedgy."

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Yes. Besides I wanna see which hoity politician they sent this time."

"…"

We stayed there for several hours. My neck started to hurt and I felt like my ribcage was being crushed. So, I raised myself to a crouch. Soon after, the girl with ridiculously bright hair walked out. Followed by Hasaki's little girl.

"There's the escort. What is he just sleeping in."

"…"

I look towards Utakata seeing that she hasn't moved from her spot. Gold eye glued to the envoy's blinded window. While I wanted to know what was wrong with her, I was also pretty bored.

"I'll follow the runt." Her ears almost seemed to perk up at that and for the first time in several hours she looked at me.

"Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble?"

"Heh. Yeah, a little prankster that one." Blonde shit put itching powder in my pants while I showered. Tagged several others too. Honestly, I still don't know if I should be pissed off or impressed.

"Maple samara." Utakata said with a small grin. "Clever… You're lucky she wasn't ambitious." The girl could have put something far worse in the locker-room if she wanted.

"Tch, that Chunin better still be sweeping the beach." I tore the patrol team leader a new one, didn't stop her teammates from giggling though.

"Think they let her sleep?"

"Hope not." I said then hopped towards the next rooftop. The two were on a jagged path towards the Mizukage tower. That much was painfully clear after they would take turns reminding eachother when one stopped for too long. Browsing hecklers wares and merchants' trinkets.

*YAAAAWWN* "Get on with it…" After what seemed like an eternity they finally neared the tower entrance after Haku spooked the blonde somehow.

I decided to rendezvous with my suddenly effeminate 'boyfriend'. Girlfriend? I didn't really know anymore. The terminology changed too often. What started out as an ironic jab became the common slang and the common slang became something else entirely. What I did know was that something was up with her, and I needed to find out what IT was.

"Want me to paint your nails t-." She was gone.

"Utakata went inside." One of the nearby Chunin piped up.

"What? When?"

"Half an hour after you left." I should've just jumped down and dragged the blonde to the tower myself.

"How long has she been in there?" The Chunin looked towards another rooftop perched Chunin who made gestures with her arms. Forty-five minutes!? What did they have to talk about for forty-five minutes!?

"About for-."

"I'm going inside." I jumped down and walked quickly through the door. "Where's the envoy's room. Official business." Upon glancing upward the receptionist immediately knew not to screw with me. I smiled politely, putting the fangs on display. She quickly blurted out the room number and told me about the loud blonde who left. Sometimes I loved my job.

I quickly made my way upstairs, finding the leaf escorts screwing around with a Kendama of all things. Genin. You get what you pay for.

"Hey."

"Eh." The girl without glasses replied first.

"I need to speak with your envoy."

"He's in a meeting. You'll have to wait." The spectacled girl said.

"I wasn't asking."

"…" We stared at each other for several long minutes. Eye to eye. I consider pushing past her and barging through the door. But I needed the key, just in case it WAS a meeting. Even Amateurs knew how to lock a door.

"I've got an urgent summons from the Mizukage. If you don't let me in right now. You WILL be in violation of Treaty code C dash one thirty-two." Fear flashed in her eyes. It was all bullshit of course, but they didn't know that.

"H-Here." She dejectedly held out the room key.

"Thank you." Grabbing it I walked towards the door.

"Wait you really don't want…to…" I opened the door and the girl stopped talking.

I heard the tell tale sounds of a woman taking it balls-deep. My heart clenched. My eyes quickly adjusted. There she was. Hunched over a blonde girl in the corner thrusting her hips like a horny dog and making sounds I had never in my wildest dreams thought she could make.

"Cheater…" My throat was parched. My heart shattered. A tear ran down my cheek and my hands unconsciously reached for Kiba. At least they wouldn't betray me. I knew I couldn't beat her. Every spar ended with me fifty feat in the air, trapped in a bubble. I wanted her because I couldn't beat her. I respected her. And for a while I thought I loved her. No. I couldn't beat her. I just wanted to hurt her. I wanted to kill the blonde slut that stole her from me. But as my grip tightened and my sandal clacked against the floor… something hit me.

It was the smell, that thick aroma of sex and sweat had a musk to it. That familiar _futa_ musky scent multiplied by magnitudes of ten. It wasn't hers. I took a step closer and saw clearly. The blonde-haired slut had a deeper voice, had an angular face and a flat chest. The girl was a guy, a boy given his height. Another meaty squelch filled my ears and I looked lower. "Hu…hey babe…" A white puddle, that I thought came from my now ex-'boyfriend', rippled viscously as a thick glob dripped off the boy's shaft. _Thump_ The shaft that was lodged balls-deep in my 'boyfriend'. Her hips pulled back and the monster BULGED out of her. Like she'd forced a damn hotdog into a cheerio. I'd never seen anything like this. I always wondered. Hell a perverted part of me HOPED I'd get to see something like this. But I didn't think it would be my 'boyfriend'. I had to give it to her even speared on a shaft thicker than my wrist, she moved. With what looked like a fountain of jizz spilling out of her pussy she still thrust her hips against the pinned boy. No condom, amazon position. Bareback baby-making sex.

I guess this is what happens when a futa loves a male. To say it was hot would have been an understatement. Iron graced my lip. I wiped away the blood. My throat was parched. I swallowed and walked closer. Utakata shuddered again and the smell grew, intensified. I watched his balls clench. I saw Utakata's face contort in drunken pleasure and swallowed as saliva pooled around my tongue. I needed in on this. I'd never seen her make that face before. I'd never seen her this happy. Before I knew it my fingers were knuckle deep in my crotch. A small whimper escaped my lips. I didn't care.

Utakata's smile grew and she thrust against the boy. Already balls deep, she just shook the mattress and made him tremble. He mewled and Kiba _pomfed_ onto the mattress. My clothes pooled at my feet and I walked closer.

 _Click_

' _They abandoned me.'_ Naruto watched through gasping breaths as Glasses fainted. "Hah…" Like Hinata had so many times before, she just crumpled onto the floor. Two looked in and he looked at her as Utaka trembled around his cock. Two flushed a deep crimson when her eyes traveled lower. "H-hel..Hahhh." Utaka tightened. Squeezing another thick load of spunk and a high moan from his pleasure induced form. Two dragged Glasses into the hallway and slammed the door closed. Locking it from the outside.

Then something happened. Utaka pulled away. Meaty folds hugged his cock desperately. Labia sucking at his tip and snagging hungrily on his glans while her pelvis receded from his. And he let out a long breath of air for every liberating inch that escaped her.

"N-No…" _SHLUCK_

A loud wet pop followed a meaty squelch and suddenly it was over. His legs flopped listlessly to the floor and he inhaled deep mouthfuls of air. At first, he thought he'd somehow found enough strength to push the Jinchuriki off. Only to see a young woman with horned hair dropping Utaka to the floor. The pain slowly receded, and his shaft began to wane.

"NHAAHAAAAA!"

"GHAAHH!" Suddenly it was back. The warmth. The restraint. The claustrophobia. The debauched cry and scent of a woman. The tight and sticky unrelenting grip that came with one.

"Wh-who the hell are you!?" Her face was scrunched up in pain. Pert A-cup breasts trembled as she quivered a mere five inches from his pelvis. Pussy stuffed with the missing four, abdomen bulging with cock alone.

"Y-You… Guh… Fu-Fuck…Me." Filed teeth clenched. One black eye stared angrily and hungrily into his, the other screwed shut as her body bulged to cope with the log lodged in her cunt. An opportunity. He shoved her over. She grunted in pain and a small amount of pleasure as her back hit the carpet and he planted his hands on either side of her head.

"Who are you!" He tried to pull out. Her eyes rolled up as her body followed. She was practically glued to his cock. His semen and Utaka's release proved insufficient.

"Ame-ameyur-ah-RI!" Her back arched and her toes curled as a small orgasm coursed through her. Naruto breathed out hotly and she mewled when his breath graced her neck.

"Wh-why are you here!" He fought through the pleasure. Grunting out his words as memories slowly clicked together. They were flashes, hints of an adversarial relationship sprung forth.

"Boyfriend…Cheating." And suddenly it clicked. Naruto glanced sideways, seeing Utaka's gold eyes looking back at him. A wolfish grin spread across his face. Unlike her 'boyfriend' she was light. Maneuverable. He hugged her tight and hoisted her up.

"GaH! HAhhh…" Ameyuri cried out, mewling into his ear as she sank lower. Consuming two more inches of man meat on her way down. Her legs dangled weightlessly, rubbing against his while her toes skimmed the carpet. Tears ran down her cheek. The pleasure slowly overcoming the pain. Then he started walking.

"Nhah…Hah…Wait…fahh" Cute objections and small whimpers filled his ear as he shuffled towards Utaka. Her gold eyes fixated on the remaining three inches that bulged from her girlfriend's snatch. Leaking jizz like a broken faucet and shuddering in post-orgasmic bliss. Toned stomach covered in his release and inner thighs connected by webbed strings of semen.

"GUH!" Naruto roughly dropped the short woman next to her lover and rolled her over. A high moan tore outward as she twirled on his cock. Arms weak Ameyuri moaned against Utaka's stomach. Feeling the tall woman's larger mounds pressing against her. Nipples that could cut diamonds, poked against her stomach while warm jizz coated her cheek.

"You wanted this!?" Naruto grunted. Anger and disgust coating his words. Balls resting comfortably on the other Jinchuriki's head he pushed forward. Ameyuri grunted and moaned all at once, fists balled and teeth clenched as his fingers dug into her ass while his cock pushed against her womb. Utaka's breathing hastened as his balls dragged across her face. "You wanted this cock!?" He pulled out. "Yes! Please!" Ameyuri almost screamed in protest, pride long forgotten.

"Then take it!" He pulled, she pushed.

 _A million stars sprang forth in front of me. A hundred pretty words from women. Ninja of great renown and some men with good taste. Only one had ever won my heart. The same one broke it. But she showed me something greater. Someone greater. And as I screamed I realized I would never find anyone to match him. No one could make me feel like this. No one could make her feel like this. Except for him. My toes curled and the world exploded around me. My heart beat like rain against silk. My hands found Utakata's. I squeezed, she squeezed back. Intense tingles, waves of good ran from head to toe. My body wouldn't listen. I wanted to scream my confession. At least I got half of that right._

"Ghahh…" Naruto clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on Ameyuri's spasming ass. He wanted to make Utaka suffer. Make her watch as he stole her lover from her, but forty seconds of internal squeezing, convulsing and desperate kneading proved too much. "Cumming!" Naruto gasped. Something in Ameyuri gave and his cock felt warmer, the tight ring around his tip shifted deeper. He gasped as her womb engulfed the purple pulsing head of his cock while she violently twitch. Naruto grunted as everything left and the woman screamed.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHhhghgfhhgh…" Incoherent babbling followed a cataclysmic howl of pleasure. Ameyuri's eyes rolled up as her belly swelled with baby batter. Her tongue lolled out onto Utaka's stomach. Tasting the only man she has ever loved on her lover's abs while her legs and arms twitched violently in mid-orgasmic bliss. He throbbed angrily, fiercely in her womb and she only shuddered as her lover lapped hungrily at her clit. Tongue laving at the cock-pussy junction where they'd been one, just the night prior. Drinking the mixed ejaculate of her mate while he bred her. A hoarse gasp left Ameyuri's quivering lips when Utakata nibbled her clit. Another orgasm took her and she trembled one last time, before exhaustion took its toll.

 _The sloshing of jizz in my womb and the deep moan of our blond stud was all I remembered from that crazy ass morning. Before dreams of babies crying and people pointing at us haunted me. Being a mom would suck, but at least they'd both be here._ A perverted grin formed on Ameyuri's face as her breathing slowed.

"Huff…Huff." Naruto loomed over Ameyuri's blissed form. Breath coming in heavy. His arms planted on either side of their stack forms. Grunting out another sticky load when she twitched and the fleshy ring within, tightened around his head.

"Hahhh…" A soft moan escaped Naruto's lips as another soft pair sucked on his balls. _'Forgot about her.'_ He righted himself. Back straight and cock seemingly stuck in the short redhead's womb, he looked down. Glaring at the pink tongue that lashed out of the shining white blanket. Utaka was still conscious. Her pink muscle laved tenderly across the wet and tender joining of her girlfriend and lover. Trying and failing to gain entrance to her Ameyuri's, now white passage. Prodding and grinding between cock and labia while her pants filled the room. Naruto shuddered and groaned, feeling Utakata leave his shaft to push Ameyuri's pink buzzer and make the small redhead tight once more. He moaned softly and watched as Utaka's tongue scooped down what her girlfriend couldn't handle. He decided to put her to good use.

With effort he pulled himself from Ameyuri's womb. Feeling and seeing her twitching excitedly as he palmed her ass and pushed her off with an audible and fleshy _THLUCK._ Hearing her mewl in a lewd and soft voice before ejecting a liter's worth of cum into Utaka's waiting mouth, and Utaka. She drank. Drank as if she'd been without water for weeks on end. Naruto watched. Mouth agape hovering between extreme arousal and mild disgust while his cock sprung back to life. Finding his rod twitched when she sealed her lips against Ameyuri's cunt and sucked. An amused grin danced across his lips as he shuffled back and ran his fingers through Utaka's black hair. She paused and looked up at him. Gold orbs wide with lust while she lightly shivered at his touch.

"Ah-ah...That's hers." He didn't know where the idea came from. Nor the words, but it felt right. He pulled her lips away from Ameyuri's. Parting them with his fingers. Her tongue lashed out. Coiling around his thumb. Gold eyes glowing as he parted her lips wider before lifting her up slightly, supporting her shoulders as he thrust forward. Burying his cock in her throat.

"MGH!" Her legs flailed. And her cunt throbbed.

 _GlkGLkGLuk_

Naruto finished what she started. He stared blankly at the many scars adorning Ameyuri's back as he masturbated with Utaka's mouth. Throatfucking her in every sense of the word. He saw her fist ball and her toes curl. He felt her nostrils flare against his balls while her tongue laved wildly around his cock. He aimed his eyes higher, looking at Utaka's cum doused crotch. He knew she'd won, he couldn't hear the fox's perverse praise. The least she could do was clean him up.

 _GlkLlkGLk_ Went Utaka's throat. Her pussy throbbing and dribbling thick globs of sperm while Naruto growled and fucked faster. Angrily thrusting his cock down the jinchuuriki's gullet while he watched her pussy spasm and dribble more of his spunk while his balls slapped her nose. He grinned and leaned lower. Breathing hotly as he fucked the cum out of her. One hand reached up and ran along the side of his stomach. But he didn't stop. "You wanted this. Right!?" His release was imminent. "mgh!" Her throat relaxed and some part of him knew. She'd passed out. The thought thrilled him. He pulled back slowly, watching as her throat shrank with every escaping inch of his cock. Groaning low as her teeth scraped lightly across his shaft before popping free of her lips. When Utaka's lips kissed his glans once more she gasped awake. *Cough-Cough* She coughed hungrily for air. "If you want it so bad-" Gaining two gratifying gulps-"Then TAKE IT!" -before he thrust back it. "HMGH!" Utaka's eyes glazed over. Her back arched. Naruto came and so did she. His cock a direct link between his ballsack and her stomach. Convulsively throbbing and depriving her of air, yet nourishing her. Filling her with his love. Naruto pulled at her back and tried to shove himself deeper. Unknown to the sadistic grin that ran across his face as his balls twitched once more. A deranged moan escaped Utaka's throat. A low vibration rumbled tight around Naruto's cock and he groaned in approval.

Naruto slowly pulled out, Utaka's cheeks bulged. Thin white lines trickled through her hair as the thick shaft popped free of her lips. Naruto's throbbing mass twitched once more and with a low growl Naruto painted the remainder of her face the same brilliant sheen she'd slurped happily earlier. And though her body demanded air, demanded she spit. She swallowed and swallowed again, for the thick viscous seed clung to her throat.

"You're something else entirely..." Naruto mused. Looking down at the cum-drunk jinchuuriki as she coughed and inhaled deep mouthfuls of air. Impressed and worried by her odd sense of dedication. She grinned up at him one eye visible through the blotched and scattered facial he gave her. Ameyuri's buttocks rising and falling on her chest with every deep breath of air while her fingers ran circles on her stomach. Her legs rubbing sensually together as she traced her bulging abdomen. Her lipstick smeared across Naruto's cock and all but gone from her lips.

No words were spoken between them. They just looked at each other for a few seconds more before Utaka's exhaustion caught up with her and her visible eye closed. Naruto stared at them wondering how they would resolve their issues or if they'd even bother.

 _Creak_

"Uhmm…are-are you done yet?" The familiar tomboyish voice rang like a clap of thunder.

"Crap! Yeah! I gotta shower!" He completely forgot about the meeting. "Clean these two up!" He cried out while closing the bathroom door. "Hold o-." *SLAM*

"…" *sigh* "Why do I always have to clean up…"

* * *

It's been a hot minute since I last posted. So, here's a longer one. I'm honestly surprised this Fic breached 200 favorites. I often find these type of stories don't get too much praise. As usual this is more of a rough draft than anything. Feedback is much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Someone should give me names for these. It's chapter 13.

Mei, Aoi, Chojuko

* * *

 ** _July 1_ _st_**

"Wh-What if she's in trouble?"

"…"

"A-Anko-sensei said-"

"Whew! I needed that. You guys ready?" I watched Kira strut towards us. Satisfaction and exhaustion evident in her ear-splitting grin and slight limp. Gait noticeably more relaxed and hips swaying.

"Have a good deuce, Kira-san?" She had a musk. A stronger musk. My beetle arrived shortly before she did. Told me what happened. What she'd done. But I saw no shame.

In fact, it looked to be the exact opposite. She believed him.

"Heh heh heh. The best. I shit my brains out." I walked towards her. Beads of sweat still dangled from her hair.

"Really?"

"Yep! Not too hard. Not too runny." Her slightly raspy voice was tinged with…happiness of some kind. Her teeth had a red hue. I felt anger.

"Whoa!…Gettin' kiiiinda close Shino." I caught a stronger scent just before she backed away. Intense, like ammonia. Bleachy, almost. I moved closer.

"H-Hey you know I don't swing that way." Of course she didn't. Based on how many times I'd seen her eyeing up Hinata. And frankly neither did I. I'd never be able to get over the smell. That odd musky scent we had in common.

"You're freakin' me out Shino!" Her back hit a tree and I moved my eyes lower. I could still smell him on her. IN her. There was no stain. She probably put a tag over her crotch. Inuzuka's were said to enjoy wearing their mate's scent. My teeth clenched, but I let it go. Hinata was still here.

"You've got a beetle on your shoulder." I placed my hand on her shoulder and the Kikaichu crawled onto my palm.

"Oh. Heh heh heh I thought-"

"Thought what?"

"Nothing." Her face shot to the side, cheeks a light pink.

"We should keep moving. The proctor was looking for someone. I don't want to know who."

"Someone?"

"Ano, w-we think someone else i-is in here too."

"We'll talk later." I jumped onto the nearest branch and then the branch after. Hearing the steady _thunk_ of my teammate's, following.

"Hey Shino. What did Hinata mean by _someone else_?"

"We don't know. The proctor asked us if we'd seen someone who wasn't with us at the gate. She wouldn't ask if there wasn't a problem."

"…" I glanced at Kira. Seeing her eyes dart in the direction she came. Worry etched upon her face. I leave her be.

We reach the tower in what I thought was record time, only to be greeted by the smug blonde from Suna. I was surprised to see Kira hold herself back. Only giving the attractive girl a glance before walking past. A considerable feat given I had to tear my eyes away from the girl's admittedly captivating curves. A major upside to wearing sunglasses. Hinata kept her eye's downcast, still reeling from the gruesome display they gave us earlier. When the redhead, Gaia, crushed an entire Ame team in a figurative and literal sense.

I breathe a sigh of relief as we made our way upstairs. Kira and Hinata spoke animatedly, ahead of me. Prattling on about- "what about your hair?" "I-I don't know…Otou-san helps me." -beauty products? I only just started paying attention. Gaia watched us like a hawk. And I watched her. Trying not to look into those cold green eyes that darted between me and Kira while she leaned against the wall in the stairwell. Shivers crept up my spine just thinking about it.

Once we left the stairwell I decide to resume my conversation with Kira. I NEEDED answers from the source. I needed confirmation.

"Hinata-chan go on ahead of us." Hinata looked between us. Mouth opening but no words leaving. Her eyes turned downward. She probably wanted to stick up for Kira. Thinking I was going to chew the Inuzuka out for making us wait. She always played mediator when we butted heads. But, surprisingly she turned around and left.

"Is there something you should tell me?"

"…" Kira's face goes blank. Her eyes left mine while she mulled something over. Her head lost it's tilt. Her feet shifted backwards, slight withdrawal.

"Well… I was looking for a place to do my business and…I ran into Naruto."

"N-Naruto!?" The name alone excited me to a near maddening degree. Nearing desperation. It was confirmation. I could still smell him, smothered IN her. Anger boils. It was a lie. An okay lie. If I hadn't known what really happened I might have believed her. She must have been able to smell him from afar. She made Hinata watch Akamaru.

She planned it.

The anger throbbed. A faint buzz left my skin. My kikaichu reacting to my sudden change in body heat.

Akamaru yipped then let out a small growl that caught Kira's attention. "What's up Akamaru?"

I swallowed my anger, the buzzing stopped. "Where did you see him." Kira looked back at me. Akamaru's growls fell low.

"East of where we stopped. I…uh talked to him. He said he was looking for his _sister_." I could hear the bitterness in her voice. I didn't blame her. We all blamed Naruko for his death. An irrational reaction but it hurt all the same. Some were better at hiding it than others. I still think she should have been there. But…I guess she was. A sharp thrill ran through me and I smiled. I knew something no-one else did.

"We need to tell Kurenai-sensei." Kira agreed and we walked back to our room. Her hips swaying as she gave a low shudder. His scent traveled upwards. Lewd and alluring, overtaking Kira's normal musk. A shiver ran up my spine. My head felt fuzzy.

"You…should take a shower." Her cheeks flush a vibrant red and she turns away. Looking towards the ceiling. Losing the sway in her hips as she took linear more rigid steps. Her normal walk.

"Y-yeah I guess I should." We walked the short distance to our room in silence. I pushed through the door while she stopped at the side and absently rubbed her crotch. Shuddering as her fingers traced up her nether regions. She thought I couldn't see her. I clenched my teeth. Thankful no-one could see over my collar.

Kurenai arrives soon after we reach the room. Congratulating us for passing the second exam. Kira sits off to the corner. Aware she needed to bathe. Completely forgetting our earlier conversation as she shouted boastfully across the room. Akamaru barked atop her head with every lofty proclamation and bold claim to become chunin. After giving us a pep talk Kurenai leaves and Hinata is the first to wash-up. Evening comes quickly. I spent it pacing around the complex. Trying to stem the excitement and mild anger that plagued my mind.

That night I stood outside the bathroom door. My ear pressed against the hollow wood as a tearing sound, like a band-aid, reached my ears. Followed soon after by audible _drips._ Then muffled squeaks and heated pants that rose above the rushing water. Hinata was sound asleep, Akamaru was sprawled atop Kira's clothes, and Kira. Kira whimpered. Kira moaned his name as my fist balled. I could only listen as he gave her more pleasure.

 ** _July 3rd_**

The day after next, HE arrived. My heart thumped while I watched 'Naruko' talk excitedly with Ruka before running upstairs. I stood silent next to the stairwell, she didn't even acknowledge me. HE didn't acknowledge me. I walked away. I was scared, angry, but above all. I was sad. What would he say? What should he have said? We didn't really talk. I followed him. No, I stalked him when we were young. I didn't really know why it felt so right. Almost like I NEEDED to be near him. Like I needed to know what he liked and disliked. My parents thought it amusing at the time. Worrying now. Worrying for my mother at least. Father expressed a similar interest, but not as extreme. She understood. She met him and saw what I saw. Kira, and Hinata saw what I saw.

But, Kira got to him first. She sought him out whenever she had a chance. I should have expected it. He didn't know me, but I can change that. I have a second chance.

The rest of the day was largely uneventful. We trained and I thought. We ate, then we trained more. But later, in the evening something happened. Something that I shouldn't have seen. I watched 'Naruko' leave his room.

"-isPEL IT!"

I can't remember why I was there in the first place. The redhead caught him and all I could do was listen. I thought I was strong. My arms shook. My shirt felt wet.

"-our hurting me…my arm." Tears roll down my cheek as I listened to her violate him. I wasn't strong enough. I knew I couldn't fight her. If I tried I'd put him in more danger. My kikaichu scuttled across my palm. Doing little circles around my fingers.

"Gaia…don't do this…please…" I close my eyes as I listen to her rape him. I didn't understand it. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Along with his cries for help I hear the Ame team screaming. I hear bone's crack and shatter before they compress. I can't help him. I couldn't save him.

I was weak.

Before I knew it, I was outside my team's room. The beetle caught up, crawling into my skin while I steadied myself against the wall. My breathing was a mess. Half-sobbing and half gasping. My head ached and my eyes hurt. I hear Kurenai speaking inside. I hear Kira's loud voice and Hinata's stuttered questions. I was team leader. They couldn't see me like this. I focus on something else. I try to forget. I slow my breathing. I straighten my clothes. I recompose myself and I push through the door. Kira walked past me yawning into her palm. Not seeing me,or ignoring me.

"-urenai-sensei…wh-when would firehosing be useful?"

"It won't, for us. But you need to be capable of recognizing anyone who may use it."

"Like seedy politicians." They both turn towards me. Kurenai nods in approval as I take a seat next to Hinata.

"There you are, Shino. Kira just went looking for you." I guess she didn't see me.

*SLAM* "Kurenai-sensei!"

"Don't yell I'm right here!" "K-Kira-san!" "…"

"S-Sorry, but Naruko's hurt really bad! She wants to talk to you."

"N-Naruko-san!" Hinata squeaked. Standing to her feet.

"You two stay put. Kira, where is she?"

"She's right out here c'mon!"

"Naruko…" Hinata whispers under her breath. I watch her from the corner of my eye while I dig my nails into my knee. The pain makes his cries stop.

 ** _July 4th_**

The next day I stared at the far wall for most of the morning. Knees close to my chest while I lie on my side.

"HN!...Naruto…" My teammates mistake it for boredom. I couldn't sleep. My kikaichu was soaked in his scent. I was wet. My fingers slick with my own juices while I moaned into my palm.

"Mm!" That thick aromatic scent was inside me. A musk much like Kira's but magnitudes stronger. It should've sickened me or angered me like I'd seen in so many bugs before. The males didn't mate with males. The scent was averse, challenging. "HMm!" But, I felt it was the exact opposite. I sucked on my finger and my glasses fogged. It was revolting. I felt butterflies coalescing and fluttering madly in my tummy. I couldn't get him out of my head. I never could, but now he's all I see. As much as I wanted to comfort him and tell him it was okay. "Don't cry…Hah-hah…" As much as I wanted to console him, just to be near him. A darker hungrier side tells me to take him by force. It wasn't ladylike. It wasn't proper. I wasn't thinking straight. I fingered my pussy as his moan filled the room, with Gaia's primal satisfied scream following soon after. "huff...Hah...Naruto..."

I see him looking up at me. Mouth open wide, moaning as I force myself on him. I hear the muffled groans from yesterday. The Suna girl's pleasured groans as she laid and twitched on top of him while he seeded her. "Huh!.." I catch myself gasping. A hoarse and silent sound that I muffled against my palm. I was masturbating. But not like I usually did. It was messier, wetter and lewder in all the basest ways. I pinched my clit and cried into my palm as more juices snaked across my fingers. I felt my insides tightening as the thin cloth below soaked it all up. I knew it would take lot more work than a quick wipe to clean this up.

"You're so big…" I remember the feral grunts and muffled growls that Kira made. The defeated moans that followed her groin _plapping_ against Naruto's. Her admittedly cute mewls when she mated him. If she could do it, why couldn't I. I knew what kind of girl I was. I tried to change, I never wanted to believe he was dead. I finished the tea ceremony, I tried to be demure. I tried to dress _cute_. It wasn't me. I couldn't stay that path and when I'd soiled a photo of Kurenai after days of pent up...something. I knew what I was. Ever since, I'd stayed somewhere in between. Confused beyond measure when visiting bathhouses titillated me almost as much as smelling his used clothes.

"It's so hot…" But as humped my palm. I knew I couldn't wait. When I bit my collar and slammed my groin against my fingers, I knew couldn't be _prim_ and _feminine_ like Hinata or Sakura. But, I tried.

"Hahnn!...you smell so good!…" I really tried.

"Naruto!" I finished. The rapid _ThumpThumpThump_ of my heart slowed to steady _thuds_. My glasses fogged, but the lights were too bright. I closed my eyes and listened intently for any sounds outside the door. Still nothing.

"Bigger…again." I weighed my breast in my palm. Would he like them? If I let him fondle me, would he forgive me? Wiggling my fingers in my pussy, I wondered if I was too loose? Too tight? I didn't have anything to compare it too. But maybe he'd like the heat. I considered using a futa seal, just to make sure. I liked a tight grip, wet lotion. If I forced it in, he'd like it for sure...right? Shame pooled beneath my skin. Guilt riddled my already confused mind. I didn't want to hurt him, but he'd understand. He's too nice to hold a grudge. My fingers were soaked. I changed my clothes. I was thankful that Kira and Hinata were downstairs, training. They couldn't see me like this. I can't wait any longer. He's all I can think about.

 ** _July 5th_**

The next day I leave his room.

"Hn!…" My knees shake. My vision blurs. His love gushed down my legs. I was full. "Hah…Hah…hah…" My breathing is irregular. Shaky, better described as moany. I could feel him sliding around inside me with every step. I order a small swarm of kikaichu to find another empty room. I run my fingers across my abdomen, pausing to see if I could feel him inside me. I couldn't stop smiling. It was warm. "Ahh!..." I let out a low gasp when some dribbles out. I stained my pants with a light orgasm and his sticky sperm. I'd become a beast, an animal aroused by her own breeding. Even in darkness the hall looked brighter, it was thrilling. I wanted it all, I couldn't let anymore leak out. A beetle returns and I follow. My breath fogging my glasses when I shuffle to the door. My legs pressed tightly together, thankful it was just down the hall. I quickly open the locked room. Slamming it shut behind me, hoping no-one saw. But feeling a light shiver run up my spine, imagining IF someone saw. I feel more of Naruto's sticky love staining my underwear. More shivers. I shake the perverse thought away and straighten up. Placing a bandage over my crotch. I didn't know when I'd get this chance again. All I knew was; it wasn't soon enough.

 ** _July 8_ _th_**

"What if she's really a super spy that's on a top secret mission from the leaf and we just followed her into a black ops meeting spot."

*OMNOMNOMNOM*

"I…kinda doubt that Omoi. She uhhh...-"

*SLURP* "More Miso and Yashimosu special please!" "H…Hai!"

"-doesn't look the type."

"…" We've been following the blonde and her team since they entered Yashimosu. A large town in the land of fire. Initially we thought nothing of her.

"No, see that's what she wants you to think. We let her go now and in a few days she'll reach her objective and then BAM! A town gets wiped off the map." Omoi was raving on about nothing as usual. But, there _was_ something going on with this girl. I just couldn't figure out what _it_ was.

"Are you ready to order?"

"…Miso." "Same." "ehmm…Same."

"Three…Miso…ramen coming right up!"

"Thank you."

"Samui." I look at Karui. She nods towards the _scout group,_ who stood and walked towards the door. A mishmash gaggle of men who looked to be in their late twenties and talked loudly about- "-why I'm never sticking my dick in a shampoo bottle again." -something I wish I'd never eavesdropped on.

"Same." I turned towards Omoi, who sat straight-faced. As if she didn't just admit to rubbing one out with a shampoo bottle, while Karui tried to stop snort-laughing against the table.

I felt my lips twitching…Yeah it was funny, but now is REALLY not the time for this.

*Klinckklingcling*

I turned back towards the exiting group. Seeing one of the blonde's teammates look towards the bald guy's hand while he nonchalantly made a signaling motion with his fingers. Easy to miss if you weren't looking.

"See. She's up to something." Luckily Omoi was paranoid.

"Excuse me!" The blonde's slightly raspy voice took my attention next. The young genin waved happily at the waitress. A tall tower of bowls next to her elbow. Her teammates walk outside while she fumbled around with her- "Is that a frog?"-frog wallet to foot the bill. "it could be a to-" "Quiet." We sat a good distance away. But, they were still being too loud.

"The women next…" Karui said. Recovering from her laughing fit. Even she was starting to see the pattern.

*Giggle* "Really?" "Yep she said it was genuine. Straight from Suna." A group of women walked past us next, the _trailing group_. I lightly sipped at my glass of water while looking out the window. Watching the blonde walk leisurely ahead of her team. Far ahead of them the group of men took a right, down an alleyway.

"…!" Something moved in the corner of my eye. Across the street. Squinting I saw what looked like a bipedal flytrap standing on the rooftop of a pharmacy.

"Oh I want NOTHING to do with that." I was curious. But, not that curious.

"Look at her cloak." My eyes traveled lower at Omoi's suggestion. I was honestly surprised to see a bulge around the plant's chest. The blonde turned the corner and It…Eh SHE sank into the rooftop. Black robes dotted with red clouds receded with her, into the pharmacy.

*Clingklingclink* My eyes dart towards the door. Another woman exits. Following the group of women down the road.

"Should we report this?" I nod at Karui. We eat quickly and send a messenger bird. The blonde resembled our target, but so did the entire Yamanaka clan. And I'd rather NOT deal with that plant thing. We unanimously decided to follow-up on our original objective.

 _Chuckclick…Whirrrrr_ _boop_ "I hate using these things."

The steady whirring of what I assume is a fan, or…something, continuously sounds off while Karui tapped her fingers across the desk.

"What the?"

I narrowed my eyes in frustration. Keyboard not detected flashed across the screen.

 _Click click click_ "The keyboard's right here!" The library assistant cleared her throat. "Heheh…sorry."

 _clickclickclickclick_ "Grrrrrrrrrr." Karui turned back towards the computer and just started laying onto the keyboard.

My own anger built. This was the third one today.

 _THUNK_ "What the hell are-!" _Beep whirrrrrr_

Omoi smacked the monitor. The screen flashed and the computer, somehow, found the keyboard.

"…Huh." Karui nodded approvingly at the white-haired girl before moving through the setup commands.

Only pushing enter a few times before. "Pointing device?… I don't knooowwwww…Agh…"

"Let me see." I take her mouse. Flipping it over.

"Why am I doing this again?" Karui mumbled against the desk. Head resting on her forearm.

"Bee wants all of us to know how to use a computer." I said while scanning over the label. It was worn. Scratched and faded from frequent use.

"Anything?"

"…There should be-"

"Try this." Omoi handed Karui a crumpled piece of paper. Steps and numbers lined the side.

"Hmm…" Karui took the slip of paper following the instructions step by step until the main startup sequence ended.

"This is taking forever…"

I didn't voice it, but I agreed. If the physical newspapers still existed, we would have found them by now.

"Alright…Now what." A wall of text loaded. Each ending in .EXE, .GRB, .FON… They should've just put a .GOFUCKYOURSELF in, for all the help it was worth. Omoi scanned the screen inquisitively while I sighed and Karui lightly banged her head against the desk.

"Let's try this one…" Omoi took the mouse and clicked on… something while I was scanning over the library, looking for the assistant.

"Cool." I looked over the numbers lining the screen. "That looks… Promising." Years and dates.

"Two years ago right?" "Yeah…" I found it.

"Family of three killed in terrorist attack. Industrial magnate, Mio Fujii, found brutally murdered on scene…Not cool"

We scanned through the contents while Omoi unwrapped another sucker. Popping it into her mouth when we scrolled down. "This guy sounds pretty messed up, you sure he's with the tree huggers?"

"It doesn't make sense…" It made perfect sense. I wasn't a fool. I knew exactly why Ay wanted the leaf-nin. What self-respecting village wouldn't, with a bloodline like that. I just didn't know HOW she planned to capture him. He was a professional killer. Emphasis on professional. We still don't know how many people he's killed. We only know he's in the thousands and honestly the HIM part is what really got me. Scientifically HE shouldn't even exist.

"Says here he escaped through the sewers." I keep my thoughts to myself, they're still young.

"Go to the next one." Karui and Omoi might legally be adults. But they didn't need the whole _everything isn't black and white_ speech. Not yet.

 _Click_ "Hmmm…" Karui scrolled lower. Amber eyes scanned side to side while I arched my back.

 _Crack_ "Mmm." Much better.

"Getting pretty heavy now huh…" Omoi's deeper voice calls out. I could almost feel her eyes on my breasts. She isn't wrong, they are pretty heavy.

"Unlike this washboar-." _SMACK_ I saw that coming.

"Ahem!" The assistant came back.

"Sorry." Karui grunted out an apology while Omoi rubbed her growing bruise.

"Deadly gas? A new weapon strikes fear in the hearts of traitorous rebels. A useful tool for a better future." The headline is one-sided, from the loyalists? The paper itself, faded when it was scanned. I open the scanner text. It was missing words here and there. Whoever transcribed the newspaper didn't have much to go off of.

"What does that have anything to do with our guy?"

"Didn't you read the file?"

"I skimmed it."

"He was an arms dealer of some kind."

"I thought it was secrets." Omoi chimed in. Still rubbing her head.

"He did a lot of things. The leaf was hit hard by the Kyuubi. But, I didn't think they'd go this far…" The file briefly mentioned economic turmoil as a motivating factor. But, most people had their limits. Most people knew when they'd gone too far. His list just kept growing.

"Tch…Now they're top dog. Always wondered how that happened."

"So, whaddya think? A psychopath maybe?" Omoi's voice, bored. Almost like she was stating it rather than suggesting.

"Maybe…"

We left the library soon after. Not finding anything too useful. Only reiterating what we already knew.

Around three the bird returned.

 _Taptaptap_ "Hmm?"

"Samui…the scroll's here." I tiredly roll off my bed. I could feel the bags under my eyes as I unfurled the scroll.

"…We're going to Konoha."

*Sigh* "I miss my bed. Did she say what for?"

"Our target might be younger than we thought…" I hand Karui the scroll. Nothing made sense anymore.

"What the fuck!" Karui was rightfully outraged. He's younger than I am, by more than a decade. I might have to give them that stupid speech sooner than I thought.

"Mghm…keep it down…" Omoi mumbled. I go back to sleep. I'd figure it out later.

 ** _July 13_ _th_ _/Present_**

"…"

*giggle* "Is that a yes~." 'Reo' shivered as Aoi sucked on his neck. His arms unconsciously tightening around Chojuko's midriff. " **Kahahaha! I like her!"** The younger bluenette blushed brighter and let out a small squeak. Her soft body heating in his grasp as she wiggled her butt on his lap.

'sh-shut it Fox!'

"I'm afraid I m-must decline Mizu-" Aoi ran her tongue along his ear. He let out a light breath of air and Chojuko shivered. **'Wrong. You already mated.'** "-Mei-chan-" **'Better.'** "-I serve an integral role to the hidden leaf village." Mei's eyes left his to look at the treaty terms. Sadness and contemplation apparent as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"You don't mean that~." Naruto shivered as Aoi pecked along his neck and whispered in his ear. Annoyed and unsettled by her dogged pursuit. He pulled Chojuko onto his lap specifically to deter any advances. At the fox's suggestion.

' **Well it worked on Mei.'** Mei looked at Chojuko with jealousy. Eyes darting towards the young bluenette intermittently while they spoke. **'Maybe age is a factor…'** Aoi on the other hand didn't seem to care about her subordinate rubbing her ass against 'Reo's' junk.

"A real man wouldn't let a beauty like her go~." She spoke against his ear and he looked back towards Mei. "Look at those curves~." Her breasts formed atop her desk. Large and perky globes of womenflesh that slipped through his fingers like jelly. "That silky hair~." Chojuko heard every word. Her supple body heating upon Naruto's lap. Dark eyes raking over the contemplating redhead. "Her flawless skin~." Aoi's arm wrapped around his chest. Her own skin soft when she pressed against him. "Hmhmhm…And I know you remember that round…peach shaped-."

"What if I refuse."

"I…I'm sorry?"

Mei rose from her desk. Eyes never leaving 'Reo's' as she stalked around it, towards him.

"If you refuse me. I'll refuse you."

' **Very forward. Not the reaction I expected from a woman like her.'** Face wooden, she walked closer. Naruto hugged Chojuko tighter. Trying to use the demure girl as a shield.

"Chojuko."

"S-Sorry!" Chojuko scrambled off Naruto's lap to stand at his side while Aoi straightened at his other.

"Mizukage-sama I'm afraid your request is-" Mei settled onto his lap. Silken arms slithered along his neck while the wood squeaked in protest. "-is unreasonable. Everything I do is for my village. I can't be expected to d-drop it all and-" Her eyes narrowed and Naruto found it difficult to maintain eye contact. "-take up residence in-"

"What if you died?"

"…Eh."

"What if I signed onto the treaty and you didn't need to go back? What if I told them you died enroute to your village?" Mei's face drew closer. Her arms dangled loosely around his neck.

"I-I'd-" Her eye's narrowed.

"What if you never had a choice to begin with, and I took you home by force?" Her nose touched his. Naruto struggled to find the correct words.

"I-I don't-"

"What if…I tied you to my bed so I never had to go without your warmth~." Her arms tightened.

"I-I'd get hungry."

"I'll feed you." Her lips brushed against his.

"B-Bathr-."

"I'll watch." Fingers snaked through his hair.

"I'll get bor-."

"We'll keep you entertained…" Breasts press against his neck.

"We'll keep you happy" Her waist grinds against his crotch.

"-and you would never leave my sight again."

A drawn out whistle rang through his head and he realized he was holding his breath. **'She's one of those. Play along and everything SHOULD be okay.'** 'SHOULD!?'

Naruto gulped. He didn't have a whole lot to go on. "H-Hypothetically?" Mei grinned. Green eyes less than an inch from his blue.

"Hypothetically."

' **Decent recovery. Cliché but it worked. Now say something along the lines of-'**

He ran his hands along her thigh feeling her tremble and warm as he moved higher. "Then I'd have to say you are a _very_ creative girl-" Her breath quickened when he reached her waist. "-Mei-chan." He sealed his lips against hers. Fingers furrowed around her clothed mounds as she mewled against his lips. Her fair hands pulled his head towards hers, telling him to go deeper.

His other hand ran up her midriff. Catching the small zipper under her belt while gliding upwards, between her generous F-cup bust to expose the thin mesh armour beneath.

"I-I mean it-Hah…" Naruto lightly bit her lip. Running his fingers between her gelatinous buttocks, hiking up her skirt at the same time.

Mei whimpered, loosing her grip around her _mate's_ neck to let him tug her dress off. Gasping and shivering as his hand burrowed between her lower cheeks, fingers running up and down her slit. Digits gliding over the thin cloth of her panties and mesh leggings. A small squeak left her lips as he tweaked her nipple before running down her naval to slide beneath her armour.

"HmHmHm…You're so cute Mei-chan." His breath tickled her ear. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Don't- Hahh-don't t-tease me." Excitement built higher as he tugged at her panties. Hooking his fingers between her buttocks and pulling downwards. Pulling towards him.

"I mean every… single…word…I say." "Hn!" He sucked against her shoulder and her waist lurched. He slid her leggings off at the same time. Mei's grip loosened further. Her chin rest against 'Reo's' shoulder while he tugged her panties towards her knees.

"I-I need to get off."

"Oh…you will." "Eep!" He moved one arm behind her back. Leaning her forward. She clung to his back.

"No! Y-you'll drop me!" Fear ran through her. It wasn't a far fall but she wasn't in control.

"Do you trust me?" He looked into her eyes. She felt the world slow. Everything around her fell away. Position, rank, contacts, even her village was an afterthought. Just white noise where he resided.

Confidence. He believed he could hold her.

"I-I don't know." Her grip loosened. Her eyes locked onto his. She felt his palm behind her knee's. She felt the thin fabric recede further while her legs rose higher on instinct. He leaned away and fear took hold. Her stomach lurched, but he held her. He steadied her with one hand while he pulled her underwear towards her shin guards. Resting her knees over his shoulder before pulling her close.

"H-How?"

"I told you. Just trust me." His words danced across her ears and her cheeks reddened further. Her heart beat faster.

"How do I know you won't leave me!" Tears left her eyes. "What If you never come back?" She felt fear. She felt an all-encompassing dread that tore her heart asunder. A deep void that made her joy, depression. A sinking feeling that brought her knees to the floor. She cried because she'd done her research. After her grand tour of heaven and all that it held how could she not. "How can I trust you!?" She contacted every spy to contact every mole to search every file. But, He never existed.

Reo never existed.

'I can't say it.' **'You need to.'** Naruto looked into the Mizukage's eyes. He knew what she wanted to hear. He knew what she needed to hear if he had any hope of leaving this village, treaty intact. He ran his thumb over her cheek. She was soft. Her skin was fair. 'I can't do it.' **'She's just another job. Another footnote in your village's grand scheme.'** He needed more time. He pressed his lips against hers. She was sweet. Her lipstick stained his tongue. **'You need to get over this. So, either you do it…or I will.'** His lips left hers and her eyes welled when his warmth escaped her tongue.

"Because I love you." Mei's eyes widened. Her heart _thumped_ mightily in her chest. Her eyes teared further and her lips trembled.

"I love you too!" Naruto felt a part of him die on the inside. A door opened in the back of his mind. He lied.

 _SHlick_ "Hah!...I love you… Hah…Hah…Ah…I love you…Nh!..Hah! I love you!"

 ** _At the same time_**

"If he's found he should go to the Inuzuka's!"

"Pfaa! You girls would rape him day in day out. Hokage-sama, give him to us. The Hyuuga clan would be more than willing to protect him."

"Bullshit! Like you're any different! We were all at the meeting. Everyone saw you eyeing him up."

"QUIET!" The room stilled. Ceramic tea-cups rattled on the desk with Hiruka's booming voice.

"Ahem…IF Naruto Uzumaki is alive and he is found. He will be treated as a civilian. He will live by civilian marriage laws and live a civilian life. IF he is found he will NOT be tossed around like some kind of…of…breeding stock!" The clan heads didn't meet her gaze. Each looking elsewhere when she scanned across the room.

Hiruka sighed and a plume of smoke followed the annoyed breath of air. Her eyes drifted downwards while regrets and what-ifs played in tandem.

*Sigh* "Dismissed." They started this meeting, and she ended it. How many have they had now? She rubbed her temples.

"I'm getting too old for this…"

"Heh heh heh They REALLY want that kid."

"You don't know the half of it…"

"Mako would've chased them all off with a stick."

"…" Hiruka smiles lightly. Remembering the short few years when she was retired.

"I've been hearing things about him." Accusation tinged her words. Hiruka closed her eyes.

"…I did what I could."

"You let her get away."

"We suspect Tsubaki found out before-."

"This file says otherwise." The red folder plopped next to Hiruka's arm. The aged Kage sighed and flipped it open.

"…He came to me personally."

"What did he have some kinda Syndrome? Was he sick? What about these black bars? You could cut out ten pages of redacted info, and this is just one month! What the hell happened to my godson!"

Hiruka flipped from page to page. The file's existence was a mystery. She thought she'd burned it all. A light smile tugged at her lips. Miraiya was her student, of course she'd find something. How much should she tell? Would Miraiya believe what she had to say?

"He was different."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Because he was different, he asked me to burn everything if he died…He was a true believer in the will of fire."

"So you're not budging on this, huh?"

"It's what he wanted."

 _ **Ino**_

"Otou-san!"

"Ino? How long have you been here?" My dad walked out of the meeting. Head hung low, before I called out.

"Not long. I heard about the meeting just a few minutes ago." We walk side by side. Her long ash-blond hair flows behind her in the light breeze. I never understood why she didn't tie it up.

"Hmhmhm!" Her chuckle was low. Comforting in that warm fuzzy way only a father could evoke. "Your gossip network is, frightening sometimes." We walk past Kira. Who was talking lowly with her mom.

"So…Has anyone found him yet?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid."

"If he is…where will he-or…" I really didn't know how to phrase it. No matter how I said it. It still sounded wrong.

"Hokage-sama remains adamant on her position."

"What if someone kidnaps him!?" My voice travels higher than I intend and suddenly the pavement looked mesmerizing.

*Giggle* "I thought you had a crush on the Uchiha girl?"

"I…I might. It's just-" I didn't know anymore. I've heard rumors about Satsuki being a bit of a closet pervert. A few weeks ago, I might've been over the moon. I was that lovestruck. But its who she was perverted FOR…

"I think she likes him too…" I glance from corner of my eye seeing dad's blue-green orbs widen.

"Really? Isn't she-" Her hands fidget around in front her while her cheeks gained a pink hue.

"Like you?"

"Y-Yeah." I always thought that smell was _odd_. A good kind of odd. But still odd. Like, Physically Mom and Dad were the same. But, dad dressed different. Smelled different and walked different. There wasn't I dunno. Grace? She took big sloppy steps like she always had somewhere to be. I found it odd because some people said Dad was prettier than Mom. Which was, again, odd because she was obviously _masculine_.

"You should take better care of your hair." The first dead giveaway was her groomed, but aloof hairstyle. Like she just gave her ponytail a quick once over and called it good. I'm almost certain It's supposed to be the same shade as mine. Mom's hair is brown.

"Hmhmhm! You sound like your mom."

"I'm serious! Look It's frayed here!" I grab a frayed lock of hair and hold it in front her face.

"Oh! Would you look at that?..." She studies the lock of hair in her hand. "I'll just trim it later." Then lets it drop. Completely ignoring my advice.

"Mou…" I crossed my arms. She's doing this on purpose!

*giggle* Her large arms wrap around my midriff.

"I-It's not funny!"

"Aww! Is my little princess angry?" I'll be honest the hug was nice. Patronizing but nice. But I'm a ninja now.

"Otou-san! I'm an adult! Put me down!"

"You might be a fully-fledged ninja. But you'll always be daddy's little girl." She finished and I huffed in annoyance. Embarrassment reaching explosive levels when the Suna girl in the puppet costume started laughing across the street. I struggled more.

"Alright…Alright." My feet hit the pavement and I quickly adjusted my dress. Hope no-one else saw that.

"So, what's kaa-san doing?"

"Humph."

After a few minutes of silent walking and muffled snickering she thought I couldn't hear. She tried asking what mom was making for dinner. Easy fried rice. But, I wasn't going to tell her that.

*Sigh* "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of no-one."

"You picked me up in the middle of the street!"

"No-one was-"

"The Suna team was there!"

"Ohhh." I looked back at her seeing her large bust jiggling as she tried to swallow her laugh. I recall her odd reaction when I told her what she'd probably heard ten times over. She smiled. Not the usual kind smile. An almost dreamy look. That look Sakura always wore around Satsuki. Did I look like that too?

"…otou-san?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about, Naruto-kun?" I often tried not to even think his name. I really like Satsuki. But when I think about him it's…different.

When Satsuki looks at me I admire how handsome she is. How strong she is. I like that deep thoughtful air she always had. She was, in one word. Cool.

But, It was almost agonizing when I thought about HIM. Like…a deep-seated want that could never be sated once I found out he'd died. But…now he isn't dead. He MIGHT not be dead…I don't know. I don't know and it scares me. It makes my stomach queasy and my head ache. It was different. A need.

I shake the unknown feeling away and look towards dad.

She was the same.

Her eyes were downcast. Her face a light pink while her fingers wrapped around her arm for warmth.

It wasn't just me.

It wasn't just her.

I've asked the same question to everyone I knew. Everyone HE knew. They were all the same. This wasn't just a gaggle of schoolgirls. Like Satsuki. They were all clanheads, teachers, teammates. Random civilian girls he went to school with. I don't know how to feel about that. How the hell am I supposed to ward off my own dad?

"…Kaa-san is making easy fried-rice."

"Eh?..." Confusion runs across her face. Her eyes refocus.

"Oh-OH! Uhmmm…Well I have been getting kinda pudgy." She lightly pinched her stomach and I put the thought to the back of my mind. We didn't even know if he was alive yet.

 ** _With Naruto_**

 _PlapPlapPlap_

"Oh!" Mei stared blankly out the window. Breasts smudging the glass with sweat. Nipples sending small jolts of pleasure down her spine. Ass rippling against her lover's abdomen while he bounced her between the glass and his groin.

"If only they could see you now…" Naruto lifted her shin-guardless leg against the glass. Wrapping one hand around one of Mei's generous globes of titflesh while he churned her jizz filled cunt to rid the growing, ugly feeling away.

 _ThluckThluckThluck_

"Halghla…Hahh…Hahhhh!" Mei gasped out incoherent words of agreement. Tongue hanging from her gaping mouth as long strings of drool ran down the glass. Green eyes blankly casting over civilians and off-duty kunoichi walking about, below. Body quaking and womb roiling with hot spunk as Naruto's groin slapped against her ass and she wailed. Crying out like a sated whore when Naruto's cock punched her womb.

"Ngh. You want it huh?" Naruto pushed the busty Kage against the window. Until his cock wore her cervix like a crown. Feeling her pussy rippling and coiling around him

"Yes…Y-yesss..."

"Then take it~." Her body rippled and her mind blanked one final time.

"HAHHGHH-MMM!" Her world exploded in a blinding light and she screamed for seconds that felt like lifetimes. A shameless cry that thundered throughout the small room before his lips captured hers. Mei spasmed. Her eyes rolled up. Her womb thundered and her pussy ejected sperm and feminine spunk alike. Staining the once crystal-clear glass window in her mate's sticky sperm in her carnal and shameless display of pleasure. Then it ended. Her eyelids closed. Her worries washed away. Because, he loved her.

Naruto watched her eyes closed. Separating his lips from hers when her weight piled onto his legs. He held her against the glass. Waiting for her to wake once again while he emptied his frustration into her womb.

Naruto felt her go limp on his cock. "I guess the meeting's adjourned Mizukage-sama~." He carefully shuffled backwards, settling himself onto Mei's chair. Thumb idly circling the pink nub of her breast while he watched the sky dim orange. Behind him Aoi breathed steadily, arms dangling off the desk. Legs spread wide open with drying sperm running down between her ass. Chojuko curled into a ball on the floor, near the entrance. Hugging his dress jacket in a similar state of undress. Pool of cum and all.

"hann…" Mei squeaked. Butt wiggling on his lap. Body shuddering in his grasp. If he was smaller, he might've popped out. He smiled lightly, leaving her breast to wipe away the messy strands of hair covering her face.

Aoi was right. She was beautiful. He turned back towards the window. Eye's following a small wisp of a cloud that crawled across the horizon.

"I'm sorry…" He knew she couldn't hear him. But, a part of him wished she could.

' **Don't be so melodramatic Kit.'** He focused on his tenant's voice. That high aristocratic voice, was tremulous. Breathy in a post-coital way.

'I…might've crossed a line.'

' **You accomplished your mission.'** Her voice had a mocking tone. **'Isn't that what matters most?'**

'I don't know.' Mei wiggled around his cock. A light moan left her lips as she tried to get comfortable on his lap. 'I lied to her.'

' **You always lie. It's how you-WE survive.'**

'But-' Red hair rubbed against his neck. He could swear she was purring.

' **You heard her. You know what she would've done and you know what I would've done. I'm just trying to look out for us Kit.'** Us. The way she said it wasn't motherly. Something more was there. Or he was over-thinking. She wasn't his mother. Hell she got off whenever he did.

' **Oh you're making me blush.'** He could hear the mirth in her voice.

*Knock Knock*

'SHIT!' He turned towards the door.

"Mizukage-sama. Forgive me for interrupting but you have visitors from Kumogakure."

'Think! Think! Think!'

' **Tic-toc Kit.'** 'Shut-up.'

 _Thluck_ "NHaahh…" Mei moaned and flailed lightly as Naruto lifted her off his cock. Setting her gingerly onto her chair before placing his hands together.

'What the?' Nothing happened. **'The seal.'** "Damnit!" He was stuck. If he took off his seal his chakra signature would flare up like an explosion. Standard privacy seals prevented eavesdropping and distorted vision. He wasn't sure if any of Mei's masked chakra signatures, like Hiruka's did.

*Knock Knock* "Mizukage-sama?" The handle jiggled.

Mei was on cloud nine. Chojuko cuddled with his clothes. Aoi was drooling on his pants. He couldn't speak for Mei he had no authority. He was a foreigner, nude, covered in various bodily fluids. Most from futa users. He looked at Aoi, defined muscles short hair. From what Two said she was a frequenter at the local brothel. One wouldn't draw suspicion, it would draw gossip but TWO.

He looked to Chojuko.

 _"Hah...hah...f-faster." Plap plap plap "Ah!.. Ah!...Reo-kun!"_

 _Aoi sat to the side of him. Her fingers working languidly in and out of her snatch while she watched him plow her subordinate._

 _The demure girl looked up at him eyes wide. Mouth open and breasts set to jiggle._

 _Mei sat upon the guest chair. Crotch covered in semen. Breasts heaving as she recovered from her lover's pounding._

 _Chojuko wrapped one leg around Naruto's butt. At first he thought nothing of it. Then. "Wh-What-hAH-hah!" She pushed with the other. Rolling him onto his back before lifting his leg over her shoulder._

 _"Huff!-HAH!-NGH!" PLapplapThluck "S-hahgha-S-Stop." He didn't have time to react before she started rutting him like a bull in heat. Surprise abating as she grunted and moaned at the same time. Shame building when his body rocked and his cheek rubbed up and down against the wooden floor._

 _He didn't see Aoi rubbing herself. He didn't see her licking her lips before shuffling closer._

 _"I-I said!-HMGMHF!" Aoi grabbed his hair and shoved her cunt against his mouth. His eyes widened as she pushed him back against her student. Thrusting in time with Chojuko's sudden burst of adrenaline._

 _"Reo-kun-Reo-kun-Reo-kun!" Chojuko's short blue hair brushed against his cheek while she leaned into her thrusts. Her eyes glued to his face as she grunted his name like a mantra. Her voice an odd mixture of deep glottal huffs and girly AH's that only made him struggle more. Finding she was grinding atop his leg to keep in rhythm with Aoi. Who ground her clit against his lips with renewed vigor._

 _"That's right Chojuko! Mhah...Sh-Show him who's in charge."_

 _He mewled. Lips vibrating against Aoi's making her groan as is it traveled through her pink passage. He shuddered as Chojuko's groin slapped against his at an angle. Making his thighs ripple as her walls tightened and thlucked in excitement while s_ _he hovered over him. Saliva dripping as she watched his nostrils flare for air while his lips encircled Aoi's mound. Waist working like a piston as she dropped all pretense of ever being a shy girl._

 _ThluckShluckShluck_

 _Naruto shuddered, her final thrust met cervix and cockhead._ _He came._ _"R-Reo-KUN!" Chojuko pressed against his side and wailed against his ear as her body tightened. Her groin pressed against his thigh and her womb bore the weight of his balls while she let out tight short breaths of air like she'd just jumped into cold water. Quickening groans of approval that stemmed the sticky, molten pleasure layering in her womb._

 _Aoi watched. Grin growing while she waited her turn._

 _Naruto huffed and mewled. His fists balled and he readjusted his leg over Chojuko's shoulder. "OH! Oh yeah..." Shifting his tongue higher to circle Aoi's clit while he planted one palm against the floor. Snaking the other through Aoi's legs before_ _shifting higher and giving Aoi's pink nub a light nip._

 _"HAHHGHH!" Aoi's head threw back. Her body shuddered as she balled her fist around his dark locks of hair. Naruto pushed one finger forward, making the older bluenette yelp and retreat when he shoved his finger up her ass. Finally pushing Chojuko over with a dull thud and a surprised yelp before spinning her onto her stomach and bringing his palm down with a forceful smack. Earning a pleasured "EEP!" before he thrust forward and returned her rutting ten-fold. He shoved her face against the floor and growled as she tightened in glee. He slapped her ass again and pounded her into the floor. Not stopping until her tongue dragged across the wooden boards and her mantra turned to labored gurgles._

She was like Aoi. Chojuko was just like Aoi. He suspected but only recently confirmed it.

"Mizukage-sama?" The handle rattled again. The door budged as the, assumed, secretary put her weight against it. Underneath were shadows. Plural. He pressed his ear against the wood.

"Did she leave?"

"No…no she would have notified me." She wasn't alone.

Was he being paranoid. Could he simply laugh this off as a crazy night and be done with it? His eyes darted rapidly between the white puddles below Aoi and Chojuko's ass.

No. This kind of…of- **'debauchery'** -debauchery doesn't just get swept under the rug. Word would spread. He never understood how. But women could always tell the difference between _givers_ and _takers_. Strewn around him were two givers and one taker. Right now all three were _takers_.

That Doesn't. Just. Happen. Masculine women don't bear children.

 _'The equipment's there but it often goes unused'_ as Ruka said, in an awkward coming of age _talk_.

The room felt smaller. His breaths came quicker. He was trapped. People were already looking for him. Two already found him.

' **You're overthinking this Kit, just crack the door and-'** 'The smell!' That thick smell of sex and sweat clouded the room like a fog. Sticking to his skin like a bodysuit.

' **You've handled more. Just take them too!'** Elation and lust coated her words. 'I-I've what!' He looked towards the door. Muffled voices exchanged words. At some point in time the silencing seal wore off. He looked back at Mei. She pulled her legs close to her chest and curled into a ball on her chair. Clothed only in one shin guard and her blue panties that dangled off it.

He quickly rolled her chair away from the window. Peeking out, seeing if anyone saw. Looking higher, seeing the smudged imprint of Mei's breasts and hands on the window. "Kuso!"

"I heard something." The shadows shifted under the door.

"Mizukage-sama are you busy?"

Naruto crawled under the desk. Mind still racing. He remembered his wrists bound. The oppressive weight and helpless, _weak_ sensation he felt. The loss of _control. The loss of power._

*Sigh* "She might've fallen asleep again. I'm terribly sorry. She's been working quite late recently."

"It's cool."

"I can reschedule your appointment if you would like." Naruto peaked over the desk.

"Hai."

Eyes wide, he stared at the door. Waiting until the footsteps faded from earshot before breathing.

'That was close…now what?' He looks back towards the window. Sighing before he picked up his wet clothes and started wiping the smudges away.

* * *

Favorite's are rising. Again, a surprise. This chapter is meant to flesh out the universe a little bit. I don't like info dumps. So, don't expect too much all at once. Some people have PM'd me asking what the exact timeline is. This should answer some of that.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Haku

* * *

When I was three the Hokage, Hiruka Sarutobi, took me to a meeting. I remember staring out the window of the orphanage. I remember watching the other children play in streets beyond the steel bars. At the time I never understood why I wasn't allowed to leave.

*Sigh* "I'm so booooooorrrrreddd." I didn't understand why a hug was such a big deal. Why was it MY fault some lady couldn't keep her hands to herself?

*click chk*

"EH!" When I heard the door unlock I thought my months of solitude were over. I thought my punishment ended.

"Creak* "Hiruka-Jiji!" When I called out her name she smiled that small kind smile that only an elder could.

She kneeled, and I leapt into her arms.

"Oof…ohohoho Naruto my boy… you've grown." Old tobacco and incense filled my nostrils while she wrapped her arms around me.

I don't remember what exactly she'd said before leaving me to that lonely room. Only that it wasn't my fault and that she'd figure it out. She said that she'd come back. Days passed. Then weeks. Eventually months before she arrived.

"Hehehe!... yep! Can I go outside and play now!" I look up at her and see sadness flash across her face. It was brief and at the time I didn't know. But it's clear now more than ever. She regretted that day.

"…Soon Naruto. Soon. I want you to meet a few people with me, first."

"Okay! Let's go!" I try to rush past her. Excitement building when I hear the other orphans yelling and laughing down the hall.

*chuckle* "Slow down. I want you to wear this." She grabs my arm and holds out the full body robe she'd held while walking in.

"Hai!" Without a second thought I threw it on. Feeling the loose and frilly edges brush against my calves. "It…smells kinda funny." I let the hood rest against my neck only for Hiruka to pull it over my head once more.

"It's a formal meeting. You don't want to make a bad first impression, do you?" I crinkle my nose. The scent was off. Like an odd mixture of charcoal and vinegar.

"Nope!" I smile up at her and she smiles back. Her wrinkled palm tightens around my small hand as we leave the room. Looking back, I should have known something was off. But I was ecstatic. Overjoyed. Happy beyond words. Because I was finally allowed to leave my room.

"Hara! Yuna keeps pulling my hair!"

"Am not!"

As we walk, I watch the other children argue and run through the hallway while the adults bowed lowly before shuffling by. I lock eyes with a few. All girls who go wide eyed with recognition while I struggle to put names to faces. We quickly make our way down the hall. I glance back, seeing a few familiar boys who wave and girls who followed.

We stop briefly at the front desk and I look back again. Only to see a large pair of black eyes staring at me and hot air cascading against my face. "Ko-kanbon…errrr hi." I struggle to find the words. My lessons came few and far between. Books only did so much.

"Hmm…" She leans closer. I see a small bandage across her cheek and find her bushy eyebrows… Captivating? Drawing? I dunno. It was like she glued fuzzy caterpillars to her forehead in place of eyebrows.

"Good evening! I am-!"

*Creaak* "UWaa!" Before she could answer I was pulled out the door. I hop a few times to get in step with Hiruka who moved at a brisk pace.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but our meeting is beginning soon."

"H-Hai!" I readily accept her explanation and hold my hood over my hair as we quickly walk down the street. Passing people who bowed and some who pointed before entering a large room with many adults and even a few kids my age. I later realized they were mostly clanheads and their respective children.

"Jiji?" I scan the room. Excitement building when I see some kids chatting and playing on the floor. Absently I could feel Hiruka's hand tightening around mine.

"…" I look up at her. Realizing I'd never seen her so...frustrated. Her brow furrowed together and face set low. Her grip once comforting, now tight in a possessive vice. I tug lightly at the wrist, an inkling of unknown fear creeping down my spine. It was odd, seeing someone you look up to wearing a face like that. I was too young to understand, and only felt fear. Like she was angry AT me. I tugged at her sleeve.

"Jiji?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-I'm sorry..." I didn't know why I apologized. I guess I'd just grown used to it, everything WAS my fault. Or so I'd been told.

*Chuckle* She chuckled. A comforting almost gruff sound, probably all the smoking. It always made me smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Naruto."

"Oh...Th-then um." I eyed her hand, catching my hint she loosened her grip. Bringing her hand to my shoulder instead.

We walked further into the, somewhat well furnished room. It was well furnished by traditional standards, tea, tables, cushions and that zig-zaggy wall thing that the tea ladies walked behind.

"Jiji? C-Can I go play with them." I point towards a small group of girls who were off to the side talking about something. One lying on the floor while the others stood around.

"…Of course Naruto. I'll hold your coat."

"Yatta!" I quickly pull off my robe and trot towards the group of tomboys. Waving when they turned towards me. Unaware of the numerous eyes I drew with every person I passed.

"H-Hey." The girl on the floor jumps to her feet.

"Hi! What're you guys doing?" I didn't get their names. Truthfully, I didn't know how. Books only did so much. The rest of the day was hazy. A blur that faded towards a black void and a cold floor. The icy claws of fear rake at my insides. I blacked out but could still feel.

"Wh-Where-!" I turn. I stand. I stumble. It was black. Nothingness. I couldn't see. I could only feel. I could only guess and touch. Hear and smell.

"H-hello?" I outstretch my hands. _Thump_ "Oww!" I fall and I crawl. I feel around the room. I trace the concrete wall and feel cold lines run down my cheek. "nonononono!" My lungs tighten. I scramble along the wall until I brush metal.

 _Bang_ I hit it once. I feel the cold metal shudder. I hastily run my hands along the door. There was no handle. Only a slit near the bottom and dimpled bolts that ran along the edges.

 _Bang_ "HEY!"

 _Bang Bang_ "IS ANYONE OUT THERE!"

 _Bang_ "Jiji!" I feel my tears settle against my toes. _Bang_ "Hiruka-jiji!" I didn't have shoes. _Bang_ "Ho-Hokage-sama!" I didn't even have socks.

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang_ "I'm SORRY!"

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_ "I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I didn't know why I was apologizing. "I-I-I'm sorry!..." *hic* "I'm sorry…" I didn't know why I was there.

*Hic* "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I cried for what seemed like hours and lay alone in the void hugging my knees close to my chest while my heart beat around me. Only the occasional roar of wind kept me company. But, even that was dulled. A low _woosh_ that crept below the door.

*sigh* Eventually my eyes ached and I decided to stand. I decided to walk. Better described as pacing when I soon realized I was in a rock box. A cement cage. A cell. After five or six passes around the spacious room I find my fingers brush across the door once more.

 _Bang_ "helloooo!" I hear my own voice echo around me.

 _Bang_ "I'm hungry!" Still nothing.

*Sigh* I give up and sit against the door. Listening to the sound of my own breath, until.

"What the the?" Something touched my back. Something boxy and rounded. I turn around and pull something from the slot in the door. I quickly trace my fingers along the front and sides. It was a book. I drop it. Someone WAS there.

 _Bang_ "Hey!"

 _Bang Bang Bang_ "Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" _BANG_ "Please…at least give me something to eat…" I crumple to my knees. I look down. I stare at nothing. I couldn't even see my legs.

I hear my stomach grumble. "I'm hungry…" The low rumble echoes around me and frustration builds. Anger and hatred follow as I yell and cry. Raging towards an unknown foe until I kicked the book and stubbed my toe.

"Agh! Owwww…" I fall to the floor with a dull thud. Hurting my shoulder in the process. My hair brushing against the open book as I writhe and cry in frustration and fear atop that cold stone floor. "It wasn't my fault." *hic* "It wasn't my fault…" I close my eyes. They were puffy, strained in the dark.

I lay there for hours more. Drifting in and out of consciousness. Every time I woke I'd keep my eyes closed and tell myself it was only a bad dream. When I opened my eyes I'd be struck with the cold realization that I wasn't dreaming. That this was my new reality and that I'd never be able to go back.

And then I'd cry some more while my stomach rumbled and my head ached in betrayal, resentment, anger, fear, and eventually resignation. I believed that I would die there. In my fragile and lonely state of mind I accepted it. Believing I was being punished for something, I just didn't know what. Laying there thinking for what felt like hours on end. Then my side began to ache and I rolled over.

My cheek pressed against the open pages of the book I launched across the room in my fitful tantrum. But, something was off. "Ehh-?" I run my hands along the creased page. Feeling the slight dips and bumps running up, down. Side to side. Flipping through every page to make sure. To confirm.

"Bumpy?" Braille. It was less than a week. Just a few hours of useless information I was force fed in the orphanage that rushed back in my new found, adrenaline fueled desire to live. To connect with anything to occupy my thoughts and stave off the endless boredom that I'd resigned myself to.

I quickly sit up. Cursing lightly when I drove my pinky toe against the bottom half. Many of the characters were a mystery. But I could understand enough. I could feel enough. I close the book and hug it close to my chest while I run towards the door.

 _Tap Tap_ "If-If I read this will you let me go?" Nothing. Even as young as I was, I kinda knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"What about food!? If I do this…this-" I quickly flip to a page. Mouthing what I could feel under my palm. It was hard to read. But, doable. Feasible if absolutely needed. "-Chi-Chiya-ki…Chakra stuff can I have something to eat?" Still nothing. I let out a small sigh and press my head against the metal door. Despair welling in my gut. "huh?" Until something pressed against my stomach.

A tray.

 ** _Present_**

"-watch him. I insist that you get some rest Mizukage-sama."

"mgh…where?" Naruto half opened his eyes. Scanning the room while running a hand down his leg. Finding he was still clothed.

' **You did great Kit. Now leave. I'm tired.'** True to her word the Fox DID sound low. Her words breathy and forced.

"I-I think I should watch him." He glanced outside. Looking past the Mizukage's disheveled, but clothed, form. Seeing night had fallen and small, bright yellow squares dotted the otherwise pitch black landscape. The light patter of rain bouncing off glass accompanied low voices.

"You live further than me, and I live in a house."

*Creak* 'Reo' pushed himself to his feet. "That will not be necessary." Straightening his damp jacket while letting out a light yawn. Blue eyes darting rapidly between the women present. Aoi and Chojuko were now dressed. Both sporting messy hair and growing blushes. Mei's hung low. Flittering side to side after she turned towards him.

"Reo-Koi!" Mei squealed before _Pomfing_ against Naruto's chest. Earning a light grunt before burying her face against his neck. Her weight leaning against him while her sweaty hair stuck to his chin. He felt that familiar pang of guilt cross his mind as he ran his fingers across her scalp. "You didn't leave this time…" Her words tickled his ears and he just hummed in agreement. Lightly brushing at her hair while he tried to think of something to say.

' **Just say you need to rendezvous with your escorts.'**

'it's not enough…' He felt her eyes flutter closed. Remembering a cheesy movie he was forced to sit through when the girls were still trying to figure Naruko out.

"…I had to see your beautiful smile before I left~." He felt her heat in his arms before tightening her hold around his back.

"You…You can come home with me…you don't have to leave…"

"hmhmhm…We don't want any rumors to spread, Mizuk-."

"I don't care! I…I don't care who knows. I don't want you to leave."

' **Awwwww~ I think I'm gonna barf.'**

'Shut up!'

Giving an internal sigh Naruto cupped Mei's chin. Gazing into her tired, green eyes while he drew closer. Pulling her waist against his while pressing his lips against hers. Feeling her form yielding against him as her continued exhaustion came back and a light whimper entered his mouth.

'How long does it last?' He felt her quiver in his grasp as her breathing slowed.

' **Normal people, not long. With you? A bit longer.'**

"I'll be back tomorrow Mei-chan~." Mei only nodded in response before wobbling back to her desk. Collapsing onto her chair as the door closed.

After leaving the Mizukage's office Naruto descended the tall and winding stairwell until he arrived at the front desk.

"Zzzzz…" *Snort* "Nooo….da tonketsu…zzzzzzz" Naruko was passed out. Lying face up across the guest couch while the receptionist read a book at the main desk. Her eyes leaving the page only briefly to glance at 'Reo' when he tapped down the stairs.

"She's been asleep for a couple hours. You might have to carry her back." The woman mumbled before turning the page.

"Eh? Did she tell you about me?"

The woman let out a small sigh and closed her book. "Yeah. Envoy. Handsome. Something about a treaty. Then she started asking me about my favorite Ramen. Yada yada yada… I don't know how you can share a room with her."

"Heh-heh-heh…Yeah…She can be a handful sometimes."

While Naruto scratched his neck the woman reached under her desk. "Here." She drawled. Lazily holding out a scroll with one hand while closing the drawer with the other.

"Oh?"

"A woman requested; I give this to you." Naruto plucked the scroll from her hands, quickly reading it after.

"…Do you work all night?"

"Just about. I replaced Nana a couple hours ago." Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he held then strode towards Naruko.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Ah ah ah! AH!" I bite her nipple and her moans build higher. I smirked and drove my hips against hers. Her doughy flesh jiggling against my lips. The sweet scent of vanilla and sweat rushing through my nostrils while I hold back a pleasured growl when the meaty walls of her sex tightened around my cock.

I bit harder and heard her panted breaths hitch and felt her body shudder beneath me. She was on the ropes. "M…Miraiya!" I pulled her crotch against mine, ceasing all movement while circling around her peaked nipple with my tongue. Her soft gasps, music to my ears.

"Nooo~ I'm almost there." I grinned. Idly squeezing her pert, supple mound with one hand while holding her down with the other.

"P-Please. Keep going Miraiya-kuuunn~." She wiggles her juicy ass against my groin. Her moist, hot folds constricted around me. Dexterous hands trailed along my arm and sizeable bosom in her wanton state of lust. Desperation burning like fire in her eyes while her untoned legs writhed atop mine and her buttocks bucked against my groin.

I loved teasing them.

"ah-ah~. Is that any way to talk to your senior?" I stare into her eyes while giving her nipple a light pinch. She squirms and mewls cutely. Her tongue peaks out, gliding across her lips while I let out a low growl when her damp velvety folds tighten around my head. I'm tempted to tear her in two here and now. But all good things came in time.

"Please fuck me Miraiya-sama~." She stared up at me. Her hazel puppy dog eyes wide as she stared into mine while her thumb traced over my hand. Her pussy dribbling it's sweet nectar liberally around my shaft. Screw it.

"Eek!" *Giggle* I pinned her arms against either side of her head and folded her in half.

"Now that's more like it!" I yell. Giving her ass a hearty _slap_ before forcing my cock down her womanhood. Her burning cry of ecstasy was music to my ears.

What can I say. No-one in their right mind could control themselves after that.

"Ah Ah! Ah!" I love civilians. Sure kunoichi were always fit.

"Hah haHH Harder! Miraiya-sama~!" But civilians are sooooo soft.

 _Smack_ *OOh~ Miraiya-sama~!" Her ass wasn't toned. It was fat and jiggly, heart-shaped and gelatinous throughout rather than fit. Twin doughy hills of flesh that roiled in fleshy waves and clapped in the most obscene, fuckable way against my thighs. Her stomach; soft like the rest of her but smooth. Lacking the tight pack of muscles kunoichi were expected to rock.

"You like it rough!" I spin her onto her side. Enjoying the pleasured moan and tight writhing of her sex rotating around mine. _Thlucking_ more juices out of her while pulling her leg over my shoulder."YES!" She cried when I gave her ass a firm SLAP. Angling my rod higher to grind against her pink shuddering noise box. Making her cries of yes become screams for more.

And her breasts? "Harder MAH-! Bite harder! Miraiya-AH! AH! -S-Sama!" Her breasts bounced up and down like water balloons. Her nipple doing circles on her chest while her ass dimpled against my thighs.

"AH! H-Harder Miraiya-sama!" I leaned lower and sank my teeth around her areola hearing her cries fly higher as my tits mashed against her stomach. I push her hands together over her head and lean closer.

Kami she was soft.

I feel my nipples dig into her skin and I fuck her like the animal I am.

"AH! AH! AH!" I felt her delicate legs tighten around my waist as I pounded her ass into the couch. The poor thing squeaked and groaned almost as loud as she moaned.

"I'M COMING!" Her back arched and her pussy tightened. I let out a low growl against the funbag between my lips and came with her. I feel my own release pooling around my cock. I groaned in pleasure and annoyance. She wanted me to use a condom. Common practice among civilians and the cautious. The only con to screwing civilians, they can't use the morning after Jutsu. It was mildly discomforting, sure. But I wasn't about to walk out over it.

I let go of her breast.

"Heh heh heh. This orgasm brought to you by the mighty Miraiya~." I let go of her wrists and caress her cheek. Enjoying the sight of her pale tit sporting my red mark. I move my other hand lower, groping.

Err…

Admiring her large doughy behind with my palm. My grin growing when the mushy globe formed around my fingers.

*Giggle* "You have any more~. Mi-rai-ya-sa-ma?" And just like that I was hard again.

"I can go all night~." I say, before giving her ass a firm _smack_. Admiring the tantalizing ripple and wobble of her meaty mounds before turning her over. Smacking the other while I fumble with the annoying elastic balloon. Finally snapping it on I _admire_ the thick globes of fat before thrusting back into her tight confines.

When she passed out around the fourth or fifth go, I left. Making sure I cleaned up and locked the door of course.

Many called me a pervert and a pig. Which MIGHT be true, but at the end of the day I like to think I'm a gentleman and every woman I've been with would say the same.

Well… barring a few exceptions here and there.

"Miraiya-sama."

"About time you came out." I say over my shoulder. I readjust my robe. Holding back an annoyed sigh when my, admittedly, ample chest jiggled with my next step. I forgot my bindings on her counter.

"Naruko Uzumaki has completed her mission and will be embarking on her return trip within the next two days." I have more than a few questions for my surprise goddaughter. Not least of which is who the hell her mother is.

"Has Kumo made their move?"

"Unlikely, given their departure time."

*Sigh* "Is her escort near." I asked to go personally, but sensei refused. Instead ordering me to train the runt's pink haired teammate in her sensei's stead. Truth be told, she'd make a better medic than fighter. Her control's great, everything else…less than great.

"They've booked the next boat to the Kiri mainland."

"Fantastic…" I wasn't too keen on sending one of Orochimaru's students. Not after the old snake broke Naruko's ego. But as usual of late, my opinion was thrown aside.

Yeah it was irrational. I doubt Naruko even knows who Anko is. Well…Aside from being a promiscuous test prompter.

A buxom promiscuous test prompter.

I absently wipe away the drool running down my chin. She's sexy, hot, curvy. The full course meal and then some. BBuuuut, I watched her grow up.

Even I had limits.

Well that and she said she was seeing someone. Truthfully, it looked and sounded like a lie.

It was probably a lie.

It was definitely a lie.

A lie I chose to believe, because I watched her grow up under Orochimaru's knurled and twisted wing.

Or was it scaly tail? Serpentine appendage? Snakes don't have appendages. They kinda just wiggle and move. So…noodly tummy! Because they coil over their eggs. But, it still sounds…dumb…

"Hmm…" A question for another time.

"…" The kunoichi's eyebrow raised. Was it that obvious? I need to send this chick away. She's already giving me funny looks.

"Heh heh…Here." I subtly nudge an envelope against the kunoichi's hand while we walk through a pitch-black alleyway. I could sense no-one was around, but you can never be too safe.

"Keep me up to date." She nodded and split off towards her patrol route.

*Sigh* What kind of mess was that kid in? I had to buy off my own countrymen just to get at his sister. Again, just to find out when he disappeared and reappeared. Then again to find out he 'reappeared' to the Inuzuka's a few years after.

Just now I had to pay for this little envelope which is probably full of a whole lot of nothing, because Kumo is getting better at gathering and holding information.

"This is a mess…"

I decided to call it a night. I'd look through the envelope tomorrow. The moon was already high overhead and my shoulders were starting to ache.

 ** _Midnight._**

I look across the shimmering forest. Watching the fence and tree-line beyond carefully and absently. My eyes flitting rapidly between squirrels and snakes moving along the high grass while I tap away the excess ash from a shrinking cigarette.

"…How're things between you and Kurenai." I glance at Shikiko. Annoyed and a little flustered, If I'm being honest.

"Nothing's happening between me and Kurenai."

*Chuckle* She flicks away her cigarette butt. I watch the orange end spin in a small arc before sizzling out in a puddle. Good toss.

"You almost sounded convincing."

*Sigh* Silence falls between us while I try to find the words. Women like us don't like talking about feelings. Guess I was showing more than I thought.

"Things are…Our relationship is…we've uh…It's like…Like when you go into the lounge."

"…?" She looks at me. Her eyes half-lidded as usual and to anyone who didn't know her she'd seem bored or tired. But, anyone who did. Knew that look meant 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"When you first get to the Jonin lounge. you get coffee." She lightly nodded, understanding.

"Well…when I get coffee. There're these three metal containers next to the coffeemaker."

"Additives."

"Yeah. Well, one's got cream, one has milk, and the other has that…white-gray looking skim stuff. And nearly every time I go in there. The labels are faced away, and I have to guess which one's real, the cream."

"Mm."

"But…Every. Time. The first cylinder I grab is always, either milk or that _skim stuff_. It's never the real thing. Which…The law of averages says that one out of three times I should get the cream.

But it doesn't happen.

Maybe if I go in there a couple thousand times, It'll even out, eventually. And I'll get cream twenty, thirty or even a hundred times in a row, but lately… I've…-" *Sigh* "-I don't think it'll even out."

"…" I glance at Shikiko, her eyes closed while her hand ran up the back of her neck. "That's why you volunteered."

"…yeah."

"Hmhmhm…What if she's skim too?"

"She's real."

"…" We stare out at the tree-line in silence. Watching another search party rustle out and hop over the fence. Only for a group of Inuzuka to go in next, their nin-dogs leading the way. I still don't know why this kid is such a high priority.

Sure, there was the moral obligation. He's a citizen of the leaf, but anyone else and we wouldn't have sent nearly as many search parties. Even Shikiko volunteered. Surprised I haven't seen any pigs flying around yet.

"You've talked?"

"Lately?..Not often. She's dead set on finding the kid. Either training her team. In here, out there-" I point towards the east. Rumors of sightings cropped up a few days ago towards the border. "-or she's too tired when I do see her."

"…She ever mention him?" I look at Shikiko. Confused. Her sunken eyes widened, slightly. Enough to notice.

"Naruto." There it was again, that light tint dusting her cheeks.

"Only once. Said he was like family."

"You don't believe her."

"…I want to. It doesn't make sense, otherwise." Shikiko looks away, trying to hide her interest. It doesn't make sense.

"He's young." She fidgeted minutely at my comment. Uncomfortable with the topic.

"Yeah…He's young." Shikiko says before turning her eyes back to the tree-line. Clearly in thought.

The silence washes over us again, but something nags at the back of my mind.

"…We're female."

"…?" Shikiko looks at me. Confusion etched across her face.

"He's young, but we're female." I look at her, I see the gears turning. I tried to hide my fear. The irrational worry that turned to stress and some would even say, jealousy.

"…Henges don't work like that-" It was crazy. "-and he's male." I knew it was crazy, but when you don't know. Sometimes crazy makes sense. When people can coat their body in rocks and sink into the earth itself and the futa seal exists, why would a modified henge be farfetched? Why couldn't a male chakra user exist? Fear and love do funny things to the mind.

"…I know." I decided to drop it. Even if it still nibbled at the edge of my mind.

The way Kurenai looked while talking about him. It wasn't sisterly or even friendly. More like she was talking about a crush, or even worse. A former lover.

"I'm here for Shika." Oddly, even Shikiko had that same look. That same pink hue dusted across her cheeks at the boy's mention. That light shade pointed to a lie. The implication was concerning. Forgoing the kid's, supposed, age she was married.

Then there was her…presumed preference. I won't care, but others might. Many thought her daughter was the same but after hearing the _lazy_ brunette make excuses then start hopping around the village like a bloodhound, bunny combo. I knew she felt the same about the boy as my hopefully not ex-girlfriend.

"…Mm." I just hummed in agreement. Both of us turned our eyes forward.

Thinking about it now. So, did Inoko. Guess social taboos don't matter anymore.

 ** _A different time_**

I couldn't tell if time slowed or moved faster. When I slept it only felt like minutes, sometimes hours condensed to seconds. Sometimes I'd wake, awash in my own sweat while the hot air beat against my chest and pounded against my skull. My lungs would struggle for air while my lips dried, my skin leaking every bit of fluid I held while I tried to ward off the flashes of light creeping through the edge of my eye. Then without warning I'd wake up again. My clothes dry, but heavy. Rank with my own stench. I felt it marked a day. A normal occurrence that preceded a steadily building _ding ding ding_ from the close corners of my world. My ears soon ringing while I tried to shout out the words dimpled across the third great war in my vain attempt at keeping my sanity intact. When I'd cried out the end of the Yondaime's short reign it stopped.

 _You should study Kanji?_

 _Is there an end?_

 _Where is the hidden sky?_

 _Why are you here?_

 _Do you feel it in the air? You don't matter? It's alive. Snow is buckling. Give up. The air's moving._ "Shut up." The voices came back. _A monster. Does it feel good~? You're a_ _monster._ "shut up!" I covered my ears. _You smell divine~. You're a curse._ Faces without mouths that whispered in my ears. _YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!_ "Shut UP!" Faces without mouths that screamed and howled. _YOU KILLED HER! hush-hush~._ "I'M SORRY!" _just relax~. You don't belong here! Let onee-chan do allll the work~. Revolting. JUST LEAVE! Ahn~! Get out of here! Demon trash!_ "SHUT UP!" My lungs burned and my ears throbbed. "just...shut up...please...please..." Water dripped and pipes hissed. A low rumble of blue and red trickled along the wall and I let out a choked gasp. The eternal shadow grew tendrils. Darkness given form, limbs that slithered up my thigh. Ropes that tightened around my chest and left burns along my arms while roaches left my skin. I punched the wall. "Ngh... Eternally grateful for their sacrifice." I felt pain. "-of the Immunocompromised subject...NGH!...-if-if rejection and obliterative bronchiolitis are considerations..." I punched the wall. I felt relief. I punched the wall. "Phyllobates ter-NGH!-terribilis...Terribilis. Terribilis. Yellow, native to-" I felt the wall. I punched the wall. "-the-the 3rd regiment of mounted warriors. Men and women in their prime-" I punched the wall. I punched the wall. I punched the wall. I felt nothing. "-insertion, between trachea...and thyroid cartilage...penetrating neck trauma can cause..." I swallowed, I felt my throat. I felt dry."-can cause...significant morbidity and...and mortality."

I stumbled to my feet. Reciting verses and phrases. Rhymes without meaning and numbers with abstract value. When my breath finally slowed. I walked the short distance towards my book. Ten paces from my toilet. Five paces from the door. When I felt the thin pages turn and the small bumps brushing across my fingertips. I'd calmed once more.

I remember my youngest days. My oldest memories when all I had was a lengthy book and my clothes. Sometimes a metal tray to eat from with chopsticks laid neatly on top. The only constant to my life of solitude and study. The times I stopped reading I was working out, like the book told me to. Sitting and talking like the book outlined and preached. My existence revolved around the book. My life clung to those bumpy pages. For when I stopped reading and stopped moving. When I stopped to think for even a second.

I cried. I bawled myself to sleep, then I studied again. Rinse and repeat.

Again.

Again.

Again and again and again. Eat, study, work, meditate, eat, cry. Sometimes I'd change it up. I'd cry before I ate. Or I'd read while I ate. Cry while I crapped. You know.

Keep it fresh. Interesting.

I don't know how long I spent learning to talk and write. I learned about chakra. I learned the numerous names of historical figures. The geopolitical interactions and relations they formed that spanned decades.

After who knows how long. The book changed. The book grew more bumps and sported more pages.

"…Radial artery?" Now it was human anatomy.

"-is the most reliable and safe method for cult…cultivating Botuli…num. Storage temperature-" Or...was it always like this? Maybe this is just how it was.

"…Cultivate?" Herbology and something about _world sheets_. A hodgepodge of ideas, and similar but night and day words with meanings I could barely grasp. Something similar and not. Like pieces of a growing puzzle. Endless questions and answers that felt familiar and as I worded them aloud in solitude. As The words washed over me, it all sounded near. Close and rearranged, It could have been new. Old knowledge immersed in a gargantuan cesspool of gobbledygook. Made up characters that might be unreadable or near to it in Braille.

Sometimes I'd grow frustrated and toss the book across the room in my angry and poutful bouts of headaches and pangs of hunger that never seemed to cease. I'd collapse onto the floor and stare into the all-encompassing void around, before boredom set in and I crawled back towards the dusty paged, rantings of failed experiments and lymph nodes dotted with heterotic theories. Ricin and what to do during respiratory distress. How to diagnose tingling fingers and balance blood mercury levels. Supersymmetry and fermions. Chakra capacity and elements.

Boring, confusing and seemingly useless information. But, _fascinating_ when all you have is a book and your clothes. Sometimes a metal tray and chopsticks to talk to, even if the chopsticks were assholes and the tray spoke in tongues.

Eventually things muddled. Pieces fell over eachother and before I could even begin to grasp it at all. The book changed again. I heard a faint rustling while I was curled against the furthest corner from the door. I shielded my ears and closed my eyes, expecting another panic attack or early sleep paralysis.

After I giggle-sobbed my way through the Konoha pledge of loyalty ten times, I finally realized I was awake. And that another person was just in my room. The thought excited and horrified me. I didn't know how many hours, or weeks or months I'd been alone. But anyone, anything would've been better than the annoying pair of chopsticks and their grating accents.

Their endless monologues about forgone honor and deep sea fishing wore like a nail against chalkboard. They didn't have arms. They only moved in rapid vibrations and angered flips. How did they fish? What honor did they have when they were thin wooden sticks? At one point I did ask. Only for them to yell and bare a million tiny flecks of wood in my direction. In my fear I snapped them in two. Crying soon after in regret, only for them to reappear for dinner. They might be wooden but they were resilient. After that I only listened. It was comforting in a way.

Where am I?

I shake the intrusive thought away and scramble towards the new book. Quickly running my fingers across the cover. I feel my lips stretch to my ears and heard my heart thumping around me. Jutsu. A simple word that echoed power and most importantly.

Freedom.

After reading about theories and experiments. Wars and triumphs. The many fantastical feats this one marvelous word entailed. I knew it was almost time.

That night. I only cried once.

When next I woke I spent the remaining hours or days of consciousness reading and reading and reading some more. Only stopping to hyperventilate and eat or use the bucket in the corner. Occasionally breaking into fits of giggles and anatomical regurgitation. Conversing with the multi-limbed shadow at the corner of my eye while I felt the veins. The chakra coils coursing and reaching out to something, as the words and vague mental hand movements came in brief flickers of clarity.

When I'd read and reread the book one final time and envisioned everything that I thought I could do, I threw my hands together and used my first Jutsu. A simple D-rank skill, that all ninja were expected to know.

What I didn't know and stupidly DID know at that exact moment was that you needed concentration. You needed to be clear of mind and purpose. Not bouncing rapidly from topic to topic. Subject to subject in your attempt at staving off the next frightful panic attack. The next throbbing mental assault or wild fitful admonishment from the one person you never wanted to let down. Or the confused mind-bending principles of a reality separate from your own. The rapid fluctuations of weakly interacting membranes and insane postulations of a man gone senile with rampant symmetrical comparisons and cosmological ramblings while the air iced over, and your own breath tickled the point of your nose.

No, I wasn't in the right state of mind. But, it was a start.

When I first used Body flicker. Or TRIED to use Body flicker. I felt my veins ignite. Like a million icy needles piking outwards trying to rip my body apart. I dropped to my knees and cried out to whoever would listen. Pleaded to whoever cared while the world vignetted and warped around me. I watched myself standing watching myself running while watching myself dreaming of myself braiding my hair. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. An endless quilted patchwork of me at the same place in the same spot and vastly different places at the same time. Different clothes. Different heights. Different sex. Unmistakably me. I can't describe it. I can't fathom it. I can only say it and feel it. They were me. My voice came hoarse and my eyes closed. My ears rang, my heart slowed and my skin leaked red. Faintly, I heard the door _clang_ open.

I cursed my luck, it had to be Laosun. We had an argument before she clattered up wall and vibrated through the door. Said slabs were floating in a higher plane. I said probability reigns. Neither of us knew for sure, maybe that was the point. We were both wrong. When I'd finally come to this fruitless realization I felt the world tilt, but I never hit the floor.

I felt nothing for a time. When I did feel again. I was warm and lying upon something soft.

"….Huh?" I tried to open my eyes only to find a shadow looming above. A silhouette cast before the blinding light behind it.

"Are you okay, dear?" My eyelids, fluttered. My pupils straining and shrinking. Losing their prolonged dilation as the silhouette gained form.

"…" I stared. I tilted my head and mouthed words without sound. Another person. An old woman. Her face half-wrapped in bandages. Her singular eye showing worry and warmth.

"I was worried." My savior. As I stared into her eye. The voices left, my mind eased.

I could think clearly.

 ** _Present_**

"-ot alone." Naruto woke. His eyes hurt. Cold lines ran down his cheek. His body stopped shivering. His breath evened as sleep left.

"what...?" Confusion came next. His vision throbbed and his mind ached a dull pain. But, he was warm.

"I'm here." He felt arms snaked around his back. Warm air against his hair. Pillowy flesh formed against his face. Hands running up and down his spine while a woman softly hummed above.

" _After what you did!?"_

" _I won't do anything."_

" _ZzZzzz…too loud…"_

" _Just one night."_

"… _Fine."_

"…let me go." He knew who she was. He knew her voice. Her hands. Her touch. And he had every reason to push her away.

"No." But, he could still feel the void. The impenetrable darkness settling over him. Clogging his lungs with dust and soot while concrete iced across his shoulder.

"Let go!" Naruto shouted against her bosom and pushed lightly at her chest. His eyes watering, unconsciously dreading the absence of another's touch.

"No."

"…please…" *Hic* " I…I…" He cried against Haku's chest.

Even though she raped him. Even though she blackmailed him. She was still human. Another person he could talk to. Someone he could touch. Something tangible. Someone real.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and let his tears go. ' _I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone.'_ Played across his mind on repeat as he lay within Haku's arms. Her soft humming, music to his ears as he stayed comfortably within her embrace. Face nestling against the supple mounds of her bosom while Bergamot and Yuzu scented up his nostrils.

An hour passed and he felt her hand trail down his waist. The other met his cheek. Neither said a word. They just stared. Her fingers wrapped around his girth, Naruto too broken to care. Only gasping when her palm stroked up his shaft, before running back down.

Haku's lips met his and he only moaned into her mouth. His hips automatically working into her soft grip. Thrusting slowly between her fingers and thighs while his tongue danced around hers. His fingers running lower. Trailing her smooth back before cupping around ample hills.

"Hn…" Haku groaned into his mouth. A soft and cute squeak that sent shivers down his spine. He drove his fingers deeper. His digits parted around her rosebud, massaging the pale and puffy lips of her womanhood while her hand worked slower and her upper lips left his in a low shudder. Her back arced slightly, a minor bend that drove her buttocks around his wrist and pressed her chest against his face. Her juices coursed across one finger. Settling against the bed while he took a pink nipple between his lips.

"I-Lah. Hahn." SHe shuddered as he drove his fingers between her lower lips and suckled sweetly at the pink nub in his mouth. Naruto only groaned in understanding.

Haku's legs rubbed eagerly against his, her voice rose a pitch higher. Naruto redoubled his efforts, switching nipples and bringing his thumb to her swollen lower nub. Haku's face burned a brighter rosy hue and her moans soared. Her body spasmed against his.

"Ahh!" She came. Her juices splashed against his cock and her hands tightened around his back. Breath heavy and face ruddy, she only moved an arm lower. Aligning their sexes and pushing forward in one swift motion. An audible _Shlick_ followed parting folds and slapping skin. Haku moaned and Naruto grunted as her sex formed around his shaft. Pink confines that sucked and writhed. Her pussy kneading and rippling around his manhood as they shuddered and moaned in each others arms.

Only seconds passed before Haku started to move. Her plump and pouting lips slapping lewdly against his tanned groin. Her fingers forming around his lower cheeks before he too worked into her rhythm. Back and forth they moved. The bed creaking softly below while heated moans rang across the room. Naruto sucked. "Hahn! Naruto~" Haku mewled, shivering before grinning wider and driving her hips faster. Moaning louder when he thrust into her in time. Kissing her womb with rapid _shlucks_.

Naruto tightened his fingers around the slim Kunoichi's pert and doughy rear while he plundered her pink cavern. Overtaking her steady rhythm in a passionate rutt that echoed across the walls of her sex and the thin walls of their room.

He rolled her over. Balling the sheets below her back to better access her cervix. Entrenching his fingers in the womanly flesh of her ass while the bed _sqeaked_ and _thumped_. Quaking below Haku's wild rambunctious cries of more.

"N-hah-hah-Naruto! Ah! AH! AH!" The Kiri-nin's screams climbed higher and Naruto's hips moved faster. His cock _Thlucking_ and _Shlucking_ violently between Haku's distended and _moist_ sex. Blue eyes cast upon her jiggling cleavage while he sawed the tight Kiri-nin in half. Feeling her body wobbling in his grasp as another orgasm took her. Watching amusedly while her eyes rolled back and her tongue laved across her lips. Before long another violent tightening slowed the rapid _plap plap plap_ of hips meeting hips. Her cry only a squeak and her tongue dragging across the bedsheet while he only grunted and resumed. Another then another and all Haku could do was emit a gurgled and throaty sigh while her legs dangled limply over Naruto's rolling thighs. Like a fucked silly sow she only tightened and squirted. Jiggled and bleated in a tumultuous shudder while her juices soaked the bed. And when seconds and minutes blended with hours she widened her eyes and curled her toes while the familiar twitching veins ignited and throbbed angrily in her cunt. Widening her legs while Naruto kissed her womb.

A final grunt and deep growl left the young blond's lips. Haku's back arched and her eyes fluttered. Naruto's hands tightened around her fleshy globes. With that final thrust, molten love burned her deepest cavern and layered in her womb. Her breath quivered. Her mouth widened in a soundless howl of ecstasy. With that final thrust she knew she'd been bred.

When Naruto's senses returned, he felt fear. He loosed his possessive grip from around Haku's mounds. Letting her buttocks _pomf_ and wobble against the mattress. Pale and shapely lumps, crimson with his handprint.

'Are you there?' Nothing.

'Say something!'

'…' Still nothing.

"Hahnnn…" Haku mewled and shuddered. Her vaginal walls rippling and tightening around Naruto's remaining length while her bust jiggled in the dim light. Drawing the blond's attention lower while he let out a soft and pleasured grunt. Blue eyes broadening upon seeing the thick white tendrils creeping from between their conjoined sexes.

'NO! NO! NO! NO!' Naruto separated from Haku with an audible _shlick_ and _pop_. "Oohh~" Watching in horror while his seed ran profusely down Haku's anus. Settling and pooling between her thighs as she mewled in loss. Her dark-brown eyes vacantly staring at the ceiling while her lips turned upwards. The worked rise and fall of her chest slowing to soft breaths. Her fingers tracing circles over her abdomen while her gasps quickened to heated moans when moving lower. Blissful post-coital pleasure coursing through her body while Naruto _thudded_ to the floor at the base of the bed.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet. Breaking into a sprint down the flooded hallway. Jumping over the crevices he could and running around those he couldn't. Reaching the large and once lavish dining room. Naruto's eyes scanning side to side, searching for his demonic partner.

"Where the hell are you!" Not seeing her, he yelled out in anger. Clacking up the stairs on the other side of the room.

The building quaked.

"-ake up! Someone's at the door!" Naruto looked up at Two. His eyes flitting towards Haku's nude form before looking down. His glistening shaft still slick with Haku's juices. Quickly remembering where he was.

 _*Knock Knock*_

"Who is it?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

"She's from Kumo!" Glasses whispered frightfully.

Konohagakure and Kumogakure weren't on the best of terms.

"…damn."

 ** _At the front door._**

"…"

 _*Knock* *knock*_

I look through the peephole. A shadow moved by the window. They were whispering about something. Not surprising. Ay isn't too fond of these hypocritical terrorists. Neither was I. And if I wasn't the one using those touristy binoculars -whatever that big mounted thing is called- then someone else would probably be here in my place.

"Coming!" I pop my sucker back into my mouth. Enjoying the sweet taste of cherry, rushing past my lips. Trying to hold back a grin.

After all, who wouldn't want to get it on with the Mizukage?

* * *

300 favs is surprising. I figured I'd shine some more light on how the MC's henge works. I doubt I'll go into more detail than this because I'm not a fan of info dumps. Unless it's humorous in nature.

Some were wondering why this story has vastly different tones. Well the main reason is; I'm responding to a request on a forum, but I usually write different more serious stories. So, I'm still learning how to write lemons, but I'm not capable of writing a 'everyone's a nympho in this world' type of story. Which is why I emphasized MOSTLY smut, so I can improve my 'devil's tango' scenes and still be interested in what I'm writing.

As usual feedback is appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

FemOmoi

* * *

"Samui. Date, zero-seven-one-thr- *static* -ape one. I'm standing outside of the…

…

… *Whistle*"

"EH…oh the! uhhh. Takai compound! Wainscot prefecture!"

"Takai compound. Currently windy, locals say the weather has been pleasant. No rain for the past two weeks. The main gate looks damaged, possible willing entry. Possible point of egress, target appears to have forced their way out. The metal gate lies approximately ten meters from the wall. A large brownish red-stain is spread outward across the interior side. No body. Possible local interference. Moving to the main house. *Click*"

"I'm standing at the entrance to the main house. The door appears damaged. The wood is splintered outward, consistent with egress point. Behind me, in the courtyard, is where we found our first set of bodies. All four, Female, age looks..fourteen to thirty-three. Deep cuts along the neck and bruising on three. Toukubetsu Jounin Hon is conducting on-site examination. Moving inside.

*Creak* I've entered the genkan. Another body is to my left. Female. Wound appears to be head trauma. Brownish-red stains all alon-ugh!"

"G-Gommennas-!" *retching sounds*

"…"

*Sigh* "Genin…are you alright Samui-san?"

"…I'm fine."

*CLICK* *KKRRrt*

"-what about ethics?"

"?…I…don't follow."

"The basis of their beliefs…behavior. Credo. Essence…Principle. What do they do?"

"…It…He's….Religious."

"Religious?"

"He…..mutilated the bodies… Desecrated them with Jashinist… -ings post-mortem, synonymous with high priestess'. But… The last ca… -urned to the ground three weeks prior. Thank Kami…"

"…What..-kes ..-ou thi ..-ale?"

"-ness repo-."

*BBZZZZZZ*

"Damnit!" I swore and stopped the tape. "Old piece of-" I hated this voltage chakra stuff. This fancy second-hand tech crap! That no one knew how to make. "…almost-" I slid the screwdriver easily down the side and heard a _crack_ and _pop!_

*huff-huff* "Careful" *huff*

"h-hai!" I felt my words stutter. Not cool at all, but I didn't want get yelled at…again. I could almost hear the slight hum of my ears ringing after I accidentally broke the other tape. "n-nice and easy…" I wiped a bead of sweat off my brow as the synthetic block split in two. Then wiggled it curiously in the air. I say synthetic, because I didn't know what the hell it was made OF. This _plastic_ stuff. It wasn't metal and it definitely wasn't paper. Whatever it was, it was worth more than everything I owned, put together.

At least that's what I've been told. If Omoi hadn't helped me out, I'd be in debt for life. "Just snip the front and get the foil~" I hummed. Remembering the short hymn I learned in the academy while I lined the sensing foil.

"-olding her up! You know I can't work without a good box of breakfast!" "Chieeff. Huan's bringing a bo-" A commercial echoed around the room along with the soft huff-huff's of my team leader doing squats.

Soon enough I'd spooled and threaded the tape then snapped the cartridge together. "hahhh…done.." Relief came like an awesome wind. It wasn't really difficult, but… you know the whole life in debt thing scared the hell out of me. I packed the hollow box away and pulled out the second half.

Oddly it was an almost entirely different type and needed a completely different machine to play. Maybe it was older because more of that black strip stuff was on the OUTSIDE. Where it probably shouldn't be, or it could've been newer because it sounded better.

After setting up the machine I propped the headset back on, flipped open the folder and hit the triangle.

"-Consistent with his previous victims."

"Circumstantial. But, I will acquiesce. The mission itself is in its waning period. Cold. If what your team claims is true, then the method is ambivalent to his prior motive."

"That was our conclusion as well."

"…The method is incidental."

"…?"

"A reaction to an unforeseen obstacle. Had we only seen this event on its own it would've been written off. So, allow me to rephrase. What _needs_ does he serve by massacring these women."

"…"

"The wounds were…Broad, concise. Purposeful strokes from a wide blade. Passionate, a variant of kunai…possibly. I…I now believe it was retaliation, anger."

"Your companion thinks differently. Two had reactionary wounds. Measured, but hasty."

"…He didn't intend to kill them…Not at first."

"What else did you find, Samui-san?"

"…The Restoration Society had a lot of chakra paper…enough to train a battalion and then some. But, the trees are uncommon in that region."

"They're uncommon everywhere. Save for the land of fire."

"Hair, chakra paper, and Yugito-san's claim…"

"Iwagakure was a bust. Grass, a dead end. Kiri, suspect. Hoshi, Snow, and Iron secretive. More with less."

"Konohagakure's been recovering-"

"Faster than most…..I will inform Dodai."

*Click*

"Don't forget to rewind it." Samui calls out. Huffing audibly while her massive bust squished against the wooden floor. Sweat trickling down her titanic mammeries and staining the cheap flooring with her global imprints while her eyes never left the television.

Sure, I always got mad at Omoi for staring but even I had to admit, they were impressive.

I stare for a minute or two before finally realizing I was staring. "H-hai!" I say before yanking off the headset and popping the tape out. I felt a bit warm in the face.

"-clined to forget about your gas mask, you all have a gas mask and you ought to carry it in order to pra-." Droned the television as I spooled the excess cord around the metal band connecting the fuzzy speakers.

"-or ten to fifteen minutes one day a week-" I decide to rewind the tape with one of my training kunai. "-orget by the way to wipe the insides dry after taking your mask off-" I carefully catch the brittle plastic tabs and turn at the wrist. "-nd remember: Don't be a potential casualty! Always carry your gas mask!" I watch the flat black strip of film coil around the spoke until it refused to turn further. Placing the tape and cassette player back into the hard case before snapping it closed.

"Huff…Huff…huff." Went Samui. Clearly reaching the end of her workout. I looked around, realizing Omoi wasn't drooling over her sweat drenched chest. In fact, she wasn't here at all.

"Where's Omoi?"

"Huff…huff…She's…on recon."

 _ **On recon**_

*creak*

Two cracked the door. "Yo." On the other side stood a slim kumo-nin. Her skin a healthy russet, exotic if you wanted to put it creepily. Which aroused Two to a higher degree, her persona an offshoot of Naruko's. She found the girl _very_ attractive. Only put off by the white-haired lass' familiar musk. That distasteful scent indicating that they played for the same team.

"I'm sorry miss-?" The girl stared at Two for a minute more. Head tilted to the side when the question registered. Her stance shifting to the other leg as she pulled her sucker from her mouth. "Omoi." Her voice deeper, low and almost bored in tone.

"-Omoi-san, but Reo-kun is uh-" Two glanced backwards. Seeing Haku's cum drenched legs spread wide on the bed while Naruto hastily pulled up his boxers. "-not taking any appointments at the moment." Omoi stared at Two. Popping her sucker back into her mouth while a wry grin stretched across her lips. She leaned closer, the light scent of charcoal wafting from her hair.

"I saw what you did to the Mizukage!" She bellowed. Naruto stumbled, falling to the floor with a dull thud while Two's eyes widened. "I thought we could talk about that sexy fog smeared across the window, but if you're too busy-Mm!?" Two lunged forward. Her palm clasping over the smirking girl's mouth before pinning her against the opposing door. "SHHHhhh!" Two hissed. Her eyes darted up and down the hallway when the door slammed shut behind her. The Impacted door billowed slightly as the girl snickered lightly. The stick of her lolli bobbing subtly between Two's fingers.

"H-Haku!" Naruto whispered. Desperation and fear heavy in his voice as he leaned lower. "Haku! Wake up!" He whispered angrily. Shaking her by the shoulders while she wore a dumb grin. Her eyes half closed, distant while she palmed her distended belly. "He loves me…he loves me…" He heard her whispering and leaned lower. "…naruto?" She smiled, recognition and adoration high in her voice as she stared into his eyes. "H-Haku I-We-Y-You need to-Hmph!?" She kissed him. He turned away. "Y-you need to use that Jutsu." Naruto croaked, his breath catching and face heating when Haku pecked his cheek. Her eyes half closed while kissing and licking along his face. "…jutsu?" She whispered. Pausing only seconds before tracing his jaw with her tongue. "khh!" Naruto felt her stomach against his groin. Discerning her cum packed womb as she grinded and writhed against him.

She wasn't there. As she sucked his neck and humped the air below his crotch, he realized this would have to wait. He pulled easily from her grasp, hearing a squeak of protest as he un-straddled her waist and quickly threw his hands together.

*Creak* "-oring rooftop and…oh. Not that busy afterall, huh?" Omoi said. Her dark eyes looking over Two's shoulder to study the well-dressed businessman as he closed the door.

"Two, I'll speak with her." Two turned around. Understanding, she slipped past him. Slinking into the room to help her sister's clean up.

"You wish to speak with me?" Reo said.

Omoi shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think?" Her grin and lax stance came as an unknown. She was similar to Shika in a way, Naruto thought. His eyes met her bored gaze. "Y-Yes I suppose so." He stuttered, seeing only amusement in her stare.

A door creaked open. Their gazes traveled down the hall as a leashed dog yipped happily with an elderly woman in tow.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere."

"Why not inside?" Omoi gestured towards his room. A matter of fact tone in her voice.

"Naruko, my escort, made a bit of mess of ermm…the room. I beg your understanding, Omoi-san." Reo said, giving an embarrassed bow.

"Ah." Was all Omoi said. "I guess we'll walk." She turned and then, walked. Reo stared a second more, before striding next to her. Thankful that Naruko somehow made a name for herself already.

They quickly walked down the stairs, Reo's dress shoes clacking audibly against the floor. The receptionist eyed them curiously, Reo in turn gave a slight nod in greeting. Not paying attention when someone walked through the front door.

"Do you know her?"

"No, she's just the recept-." His voice hitched. Legs and arms flailing lightly as someone pulled him close. Then it was warm, soft and squishy around his shoulders. His next breath came fuzzy, it was _almost_ sweet, a scent he couldn't put words to averse and somewhat pleasing. He felt a warm air tousle his hair and shivered as someone inhaled and hummed low and audibly let out a surprised shudder against the woman's throat. A light heat coalesced along his face. "Reo-kun. Just the man I was looking for." He felt his body heating. Utakata's voice was carefree. Her large stature settled her chin easily over his scalp as she pulled him warmly against her neck. He reddened further. Her arms coiled around him snug in a possessive embrace. Her hug, a reverse to a vomit-inducing romance he'd snored through. A lovey, _masculine_ hold he'd only seen in movies. "U-u-utaka-chan!" He stuttered. His eyes darting over the whispering passersby and squealing girls. "Wh-why're you here?" Utakata's soapy aroma ran across his nose. She palmed his cheek, sending a light shiver down his spine. "Do you have to ask?" She breathed. Her thumb traced his cheek. "P-people are looking at us." He squeaked. Her fingers surprisingly soft and her light blue kimono hung daringly loose across her front. "To hell with them." She uttered, angling his chin higher and leaning closer as Omoi audibly gulped next to them. Her gold eyes sparkling with something deeper than lust, it was warm.

" _Where the hell did she come from!"_

 _*huff-huff* "Are you okay?" She looked back on him. Her stature, larger than life. A small smile, or a small grin played across her face. Her eyes focusing what little light came from the moon._

" _Th-the Uchiha!"_

" _Let's get out of here!" They ran. Tens of feet beat the pavement as they scattered from the alley. The girl caught her breath as she stood over him. From his bloodied and beaten angle she looked…heroic and, in the words of lovestruck girls across the village, 'Tall and handsome'. When in fact she was only slightly taller than he, much shorter than full-fledged kunoichi. Her skin, pale and her stance, practiced. Composed and…cool. For a second, he realized why girl's clamored over her. In that moment he realized why people adored her. In that second, he knew why_ _ **she**_ _loved her. The second ended._

" _Why….why are… you here." He wheezed. His lungs working for air even as his rib cage pressed against them. He tried to raise himself. His fingers wetting in his own blood when he palmed the concrete. Arms shaking violently while he sputtered for air and pushed._

" _tch. F_ _or you, dumbass." She said, and despite her insult, her voice was softer than normal. Her arms wrapped around him, her scent tickled his nose and stoked the anger inside. He could already hear_ _ **her**_ _'So cool!' she'd cry, before bouncing to Satsuki's side like an excited puppy._

" _I don't want your help!"_

"Let go!" He blurted, anger thick in his words as he pushed Utakata away. Or more accurately, he pushed himself away. Due to her taller size.

Naruto felt a heat across his face. He heard people whispering. "-ink it's a lover's spat?" "-ing hard to get?" "-undere, maybe?" His cheeks burned brighter.

"N-N-Not now!..I-I'm about to attend a meeting!" 'Reo' stuttered. Beads of sweat running down his brow. His face heating a deep crimson while all eyes focused on him.

"I can wait." Omoi squeaked. Her own face a deep red in second-hand embarrassment.

"No-No, Omoi-san we…we have important business to attend to. Utakata-san, good morning." Reo said as he grabbed Omoi's hand. Pulling the flustered girl out the front door before Utakata could respond.

"She…seemed nice." Omoi said. Having never seen a relationship between someone like herself and a male. She'd found it titillating in a perverse, humorous way. Leaning closer to perverse than humorous when her thoughts drifted towards the how's and the who would invade who's of their, no doubt, intimate bedroom antics. Confusing Reo's angry outburst for a dere trait, she only reddened further.

"We're not-!" *Ahem* "-Utakata-san has a…unique sense of humor." Reo said. His glasses fogged and his grip sweaty.

"Hmhmhm, Yeah?…You can let go of my hand now." Omoi mumbled, grinning.

"S-Sorry!" Reo said. Immediately releasing his grip.

They walked in silence. Feet crunching lightly upon the gravel while the early morning sun peaked the horizon. It's orange rays coming off as a light shade through continuous mist and ghostly wisps of clouds that dotted the sky. Colorful birds cawed and chirped lightly upon grey and brown buildings. The air surprisingly pleasant, less bearing and oppressive. Fresh with the lingering scent of rain.

"Breakfast?" Omoi said, her stomach growling when the alluring aroma of dumplings and frying onions permeated the air.

"Nn." Naruto agreed. Nodding lightly while he wracked his mind. Looking vainly for any excuse or lie. Searching for something that could or would clear his name of a crime she claimed to witness. He didn't really know if sleeping with Mei was a crime. But it was the possibility that scared him. What if people knew? While Naruto didn't know everything about the military, he knew enough.

Last year in one of Konoha's largest villages a businessman seduced the governing lord. It was outed, later, that he held connections with Amegakure. Ame wasn't an enemy, but they weren't a friend. Last he'd heard, the businessman died. A 'heart attack' on his way to another village. The lord was detained and her title shifted. It was big, hell even he remembered and he never gave a damn about that B.S. but it was something never before seen, so close to the leaf. More people died, more disappeared and the village swarmed with kunoichi.

Mei was a different story entirely. Mei was-IS a kage, the strongest in the village, no. The strongest in the land of water.

"-ir?" But if it got out, the leaf village. His village, his home would be watched. ' _And the invasion_ ' He thought. _'Someone's already inside...Mei said one of hers looked for me!'_ He paled and realized if Kiri could do that in a single night. Then they must've been there long enough for a channel. Long enough for someone to be so far inside takes time, right?

"Sir?" Then Suna must have someone inside. _'Orochimaru has someone inside.'_ He thought. Concluding he couldn't go home. He always knew, but the leaks spread amongst the short oasis of his _death._ What he was before, died to the world. _Naruto_ had a lavish funeral. Yet people were still looking, and he knew he wasn't strong enough. _'But, Jiji needs to know…'_

Omoi poked Reo's cheek. "Eh?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Oh! Uh…" Naruto quickly pored over the menu. Not seeing anything he really wanted, he looked at the waitress. "What do you recommend?"

"I really like the misoshiro."

"I'll try that."

"One…Misoshiro. Is natto fine?"

"Yes, thank you." The waitress bowed politely before walking to another table.

"Sooooo…You and that Kiri-nin."

"What about her?"

"You're ahh…"

"No."

"R-right."

"…" They lapsed into silence. The low murmurs of civilians aired around them. Naruto, knew what she wanted, she looked the age. That curious stage in teenage life. He wondered if he would go through the same, maybe he had. _'No.'_ He thought. _'Maybe I already did.'_ He knew it made sense biologically. But the video and Ruka's explanation didn't quite fit.

 _'You in there?'_ He questioned, internally. Unaware, Omoi stole glances between nervous fidgets.

 _'Guess not…'_ *Sigh*

"What's it like?"

"?" Reo looked at Omoi, confusion evident between sips of tea. Briefly he wondered when the waitress brought the tea or, even, when he started sipping at it in the first place.

"Y-You know… between you and that woman?" Omoi mumbled. It was cute in a way, despite her calm tone she was still his age. Someone normal and not an obsessed stalker. It was almost nice, if he hadn't pieced together what she wanted. He would even say it was innocent.

"That obvious?" Naruto said, conceding. She was firm in her statement, he could deny all he wanted. But, it would only damage his persona in her mind.

"Nn." Omoi nodded. Her eyes growing slightly wider as she leaned just a little bit closer in her seat.

"It's uhh, complicated…" He said. Scratching his cheek nervously.

"I won't judge." And just like that he felt the heat coalesce in his face. That surging warmth that brought back memories he'd rather forget entirely.

' _This time, I promise~.'_ Reo shuddered. He could still taste her. He knew what Omoi meant. He knew what she wanted to hear. Puberty. At least she was subtle, he thought. Kira would have asked straight out. He could already hear her. _'Soooo, what's it like; Fucking a Futa?'_ Naruko might have asked something similar, less vulgar. Equally perverse.

"So, you were on bottom?" Omoi whispered.

"WHAT!?" Reo yelled. Voice rattling his tea-cup and drawing attention from every patron in the building. A cook even leaned out of the kitchen as silence settled over the room.

"G-Gommen!" He apologized. Coughing lightly into his palm and adjusting his tie while everyone else returned to their own conversations. "What the he-" *Cough* "explain."

"That's why you were blushing, right? She looked pretty cool."

' _Cool'_ Naruto twitched. He felt an irrational anger towards that word. Unexplainable, hence irrational. *Sigh* "Forget it. What do you want?" He changed the subject.

"Eh?..." Omoi said. Head tilting only slightly while she thought. "I...I want a turn with the Mizukage." She said, face determined. Stoic in the sense that she had him on a leash.

"You-!?" Naruto growled. He knew what she wanted, piecing it together soon after she started walking down the hallway. Her sword clattering on her back while she walked alongside him. That odd scent that tickled his nostrils when she moved closer. The same scent Aoi, and Utakata wore. It was challenging, not as sweet as Mei's but not horrid. Somewhere in between. "-You can't be serious." He said. His once pleasant tone, forced.

 _ **At the same time**_

*Creeeeaaaak*

*sigh* "Of course…" The room was a mess. No, Naruko didn't wallow in her own filth and leave piles of garbage on the floor. The last time I entered her room, it wasn't clean by any means. At least, not in a normal _adult_ sense. But, it _was_ organized. Clean as can be for someone my age who lived on her own.

But, now. I had to tiptoe over her clothes and the piles of parchment scattered across the floor. "should've figured..." Someone turned the place over.

I considered it. I thought on it and decided I was better than that. I could find him on hearsay and hunches alone. Because Naruko's my friend. Or at the very least, a close acquaintance. It was generally frowned upon to break into a comrade's house.

I closed the drawers and cupboards I passed and opened the fridge. "expired…" Not too surprising. After our trudge through the forest of death, Naruko left on mission. Milk doesn't last long. The few fruits and one or two sorry half eaten carrots looked their age. On the floor and in the nearest cupboards lay numerous cups of ramen.

I entered her room next. Nothing dangled off the clothesline. Her drawers were mostly empty. Their contents emptied onto the floor. Thoroughly searched. A clothes basket lay overturned next to her bed.

"seven sets…four boxers." It was odd. No, not the mismatched socks or shredded top. Training's tough on my wardrobe too. What was odd, were the missing boxers. Why have six complete sets of clothes and not have the same amount of underwear? Maybe she expected stomach issues while packing? "…Wouldn't be a first." But, why take the used pairs?

I stared at her clothes. My nose twitched and I swallowed. "Hm?" I brought the foul-smelling cloth closer. It felt soggy, like dried sweat. Dried sweat and something else. Training clothes neglected for days on end. I inhaled. It smelled good. Her boxers smelled good. My head fuzzed. I felt warm down low. "Why…" I clasped it tighter I breathed deeper.

 _ **Naruto**_

"Thank you for having us." Naruto replied. The waitress bowed low and moved to wait another table. He turned to his companion. Clicking his tongue low as Omoi ogled the young waitress' ass. Her dark eyes captured by the slight sway and jiggle of a woman's composed stride. Her bust squishing against the table when she tried to lean lower for a better angle.

"Why not take a picture?" Naruto scoffed.

"Didn't bring my camera." Omoi drawled. Her voice stoic as she tore her gaze from the waitress' magnificent rump.

"Unfortunate." 'Reo' drawled in tune as he stood from the table. A bitter edge to his voice.

"Very." Omoi replied, her tone even. Only a light chipper tune to her words and a small grin upon her face as she beckoned Reo forwards.

"After you."

"How kind." Naruto felt anger rising higher with her every word.

He left the shop, and Omoi followed. He breathed deep, feeling his chest rise as he tried to push the frustration he felt, somewhere, anywhere else. _'Where the hell are you!?'_ He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to fix this. He glanced back at Omoi, seeing her wandering eyes leave a particularly busty civilian to glance back. He turned forward and kept walking.

' _Would she even agree?'_ He thought. A cold helpless itch tickled his mind. Like a light headache it festered and spread. He lied to Mei. He used her and he planned to leave her as it was. Could he betray her. _'What if she agrees.'_ What if she says yes because he asked?

 _Mei's trusting green eyes stared at him. Her gaze wanting and loving as she took another's cock. Gasping and whimpering while a horny teen thrust excitedly between her thighs. Soft and wiry legs bobbing and quivering on either side of Omoi's waist while she was fucked in front of him. Betrayal clear as she never deviated from his cowardly gaze while he only stood in the corner, and watched._

"tch!" The anger came back. Clear and razored it surged through him. He grit his teeth and realized he couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't betray Mei. He'd hurt her enough already.

"The tower's that way."

"This way's faster." Naruto replied. leading her down an alley. Shadows loomed thick in the early morning light. Black air with hints of orange that shrouded their steady pace.

 _ **Omoi**_

As we passed an overflowing garbage bin, I wondered what was on his mind. Surely, he didn't think he could fight me. I focused harder and touched the air ahead. Only rodents and the occasional cat as far I could see. Birds darted overhead and muffled voices echoed through the walls. I looked back, seeing the bustling street grow distant and vanish as we turned a corner. I looked ahead. Reo's pace slowed.

"eh?" Something hit. A fuzzy warmth tickled my nose. It was heady. The air tasted lewd. A delicious intoxicating scent unlike Samui's. Something more. I felt my breath heighten, I walked faster. Maybe he knew a street walker ahead. He might be buying time. Hell I don't care anymore, if the woman ahead smelled this good, then he could keep Mei. I walked past him.

"EH!?" Suddenly. He grabbed my hand. It was warm. "Wh-what!?"He pulled me close and spun. I felt the brick against my back and heard a surprised squeak. It was cute. Then I flushed. I burned from the inside out as I stared up at him. I felt his hand on my waist. "W-Wa-wa!-" I couldn't speak. He smelled good. He looked good. His fingers danced up my midriff and he touched good. I felt his warm and hard touch palm my buttocks and squeeze my ass. "Eek!" I made that sound. I can't make that sound. But, I did. He breathed against my hair. I breathed against his neck, my head fuzzed and I panted as his fingers tightened. A forceful squeeze sent light shudders up my spine and someone _eeped_. I couldn't breath. He leaned lower and I couldn't breath.

"I can't give you Mei-" His lips brushed against my ear and I heard a whimper. I heard my whimper. It was cute. "-but…-" He let go of my ass and I gasped as he invaded my pants. His palm touching my bare skin and edged near my groin. "-Hmhmhm I can give you something better~" I felt his tongue across my ear and heard another hot cry as my head buzzed. "-would you like that?" I felt his fingers move lower. Long dexterous digits that tickled all the right spots. My clothes felt tight. I needed it. I nodded. "That's not an answer~." His breath tickled my ear and I felt hot. I realized I was humping him. Like a horny bitch I grinded against him and panted, but he wouldn't move lower. He palmed my stomach and held me against the wall. I needed it. "Yes. Yes!" I didn't care what I once thought. I needed it.

"good girl." I heard his words and the world turned white.

"AHH-!" I cried. I couldn't breath. I didn't think. My cheek felt wet and the world blurred together. I felt his palm over my mouth and I felt his fingers arch and flutter in my groin. It was, Incredible. Lewd, confusing, scary and perverted.

"Eager. Aren't you?" I heard his words against my ear and felt a shudder tickle my spine. I only whimpered and nodded while I fucked his hand. Or was he fucking me? I don't know. I don't care. He took his palm from my lips and I panted louder. I groaned and shuddered against his shoulder. It felt amazing.

"You won't bother Mei will you?" He smelled good. He felt good. He was inside me. He was a part of me. I kissed his neck. I rolled my waist into his large and rigid hand. I needed more.

"Tch!" He tore off my shirt. My bindings unwound and I heard my sword clatter against cement as the chilly morning air caressed my chest. "Eeep!" Was that me? Did I make that sound?

"You will leave the Mizukage alone." His words tickled me. A command, an order that made my groin burn and my insides mushy. "Did you hear me?" He pulled out. "N-no!" I was close. I was so-so-so close! "You will leave Mei alone." "…yes. A-Anything." I felt my stomach burn hotter and I felt his leg between mine. His thick hard thigh pressed forcefully against my groin. I shivered, I trembled, because he pushed against my clit. I never thought it would feel so good. I wanted more. I tightened my hold on his neck and even humped faster. "Anything!" He let me do it. Or he was weak. Amused maybe? I didn't care. I was happy just to see a small smile trace his lips. Another tingle in my chest tickled something right. I panted harder. I humped faster. I fucked his leg while he looked down on me, and it felt incredible. He smelled incredible. "Keep going. Huff-hah. K-Keep going." I licked his neck and he tasted incredible.

"You sound happy enough~" His breath made me hotter. "More. Hah! More!" I heard my voice squeak. I sounded cute. He made me sound cute. I ground my nipples against his shirt. I sucked on his neck and thrust my clit up his thigh. But it wasn't enough.

"More wha-"

"Touch me more!" The words left and it was almost embarrassing. If I wasn't trying to light his leg on fire with my pussy, maybe it would've been. "Fu-fuck m- HN!" I couldn't say it. I felt my body shudder and seize. Maybe it was the jizz I splattered across his leg or…or I was scared. "dirty girl~" I felt his chuckled breath against my ear and his hand on my breast. Skin on skin, he pinched my nipple. He squeezed me and rubbed me, fondling my chest like he was rolling dough. I trembled. I felt his warm and rough fingers sink into my tits. I bit my lip and whimpered. I was scared. I don't like men.

I didn't like men.

"Do you want more?" But, Maybe I did. I nodded. "Be a good girl…-" He pulled down my pants at the groin. Where it mattered most. "-and I can give you more." My legs wobbled. I nodded against his shoulder. I watched him pull his cock free and heard a cute girlish squeak as it slapped my crotch. "N-No way." The words left my throat parched and it throbbed.

"Do you want it?" I felt his words. I felt his veiny shaft twitch against my lower lips. A meaty rod of pure fire that made my legs tremble with a thick and vulgar scent that made my head spin. Like the air itself was _hot_ and thin. Heavy and thick with his scent. He was big, no. Massive. "Do you want to be a woman?" I heard myself panting. I thrust and whimpered as my crotch opened and slobbered up the angry pillar of flesh. There's no way in hell.

He was bigger than me. "Hah-hah-ah!" I felt fear and want. I felt Jealousy and lust burning my lower lips with the next whore-ish thrust of my hips. "Do you want to be _my_ woman?" As the words tickled my lobe and his big rigid fingers tightened around my ass- "yes." -I felt need.

He pulled away. His cock slid lower and then.

He pushed in.

"Ahh…HAH!" I croaked. I couldn't make a sound, even when I wanted to scream. It hurt. I felt him sink into me. I felt him ripping me apart and I couldn't make a sound. I hugged him tighter. I clung to his back as he pushed deeper. My heels left the ground and something broke inside. "AHH-HMM!" I felt his hand on my lips. I felt him split me wider. I felt every fleshy veiny detail and heard a feminine whimper as he molded me around his dick. I hung my head, I looked down. I needed to see a pussy take cock. I watched him go deeper. I felt another hoarse cry scratching my throat. I felt him split me wider and stared between flashes of white and labored croaks as blood trickled down his fat and slowly disappearing shaft. Then all at once, it stopped. My ears rang.

"Hmph…" I whimpered and I felt weak. I let my arms drop and dangle at my side as his fingers parted my hair. I fought for air and shivered as pain, confusion and jealousy warred with want and pleasure. He couldn't fit. I felt tears trickle down my face. I looked down through blurry eyes as the angry red hunk of meat using me as a cock sleeve, just...twitched. I watched it pulse between my legs and at the same time, I felt it twitch and bulge in my stomach. Because it couldn't go any deeper. I'd always wanted to see it first-hand, and There it was. A pink, slobbering vulva stretched around a cock bigger than my forearm. Right before my eyes. The only problem was, it was happening to me, it was _my_ vulva, _my_ insides that were wrapped so enticingly around his fat twitching and agonizingly rigid, mass.

"Is...Is it good?" I felt jealous. I felt a burning hatred and something hot and scary as I rubbed the bump or cock-bulge on my stomach where he lived my dream. "heheheh ith…is It warm inthide me?" I slurred my words. My cheeks felt wet. I felt a light pain as I moved my toes and couldn't feel the ground. "Do..do you-Huhhh!" I felt lust, want, and a light whimper leave in gasps as he palmed my ass. "AHH!" I cried and he tried to push me lower. "FUhU-CK!" He tried to sink deeper into my belly and grunted as I tightened everything and writhed in his grasp. It fucking hurt. It really-really fucking hurt. "HAHAAH-NGh!" But as, what felt like, another full inch of veiny man meat drilled into me...it felt good. Not a normal massage good. But a happy, tingly pulsing warmth that trickled up my spine. In addition to the painful, sore throbbing between my legs. _shlk_ "GAhah!" It emptied, my lungs emptied. He slowly pushed deeper and it only felt good. I heard him groan and something happy tingled in the back of my mind. I looked into his eyes and it all felt better. He enjoyed me. He wanted me. I felt so happy. "Fuh-FUCK ME!" Even as everything hurt so good, I screamed it into his hand. I wanted it. I wanted him. I wanted to go deeper. I felt him go deeper. "Fuhuhh… HahHH!" I rolled my eyes and made a sound. An inhuman vulgar noise that was barely muffled in his palm.

"GRrr Fine!" And then, he fucked me. I blacked out. I made sounds. I tried to scream. I tried to yell. I don't know when the anger left. The jealousy. The petty rivalry I made when I tried to take his woman. All I wanted was to lose my virginity and technically. I guess I did.

"You like fucking!?" His angered words made me hotter. I wanted to respond. I wanted to apologize. I looked at him and I felt something tingle in my stomach. Something other than his massive cock stirred in my belly. I wanted to kiss him. "Do you like being a woman?" He released my lips and I panted and stared. He was beautiful. He leaned closer. He smothered me between his hard chest and the stone wall and fucked faster. He fucked me harder.

"Ah-AH-AH-HAH!" I heard a woman panting and moaning all around me. I inhaled against his neck and tried desperately to thrust back. I wanted him to enjoy me. I wanted him to praise me. I licked his neck.

"This is all you wanted? Right!? Just to fuck and it didn't matter who!?" I was a woman. He made me a woman. "Yes….No…Gh!..I-I want you. I want to fuck you!" I kissed his chin. I wrapped my legs around him and heard my own ass slapping and plapping against brick as he punched my womb. I blacked out and he grunted. He pulsed inside me. He twitched and throbbed inside me. Then it was warm. It was so ungodly hot and goopy and _sloshy_. He growled and something popped. My toes touched the ground. He did it. He pushed deeper. I tried to scream. My cheeks felt wet.

It was warm, sticky and wet inside me.

Then he kept going. I drooled. I kissed his neck. I heard a disgusting and maddening _Shlick thluck thluking_ and it sounded so good. I wailed into his ear and wiggled and whimpered and grinded. I did everything I'd read. Everything I wanted from a girl, I'd do. Everything I fantasized, I'd be. Even as my arms dangled limp at my sides and tears and spit ran down my chin. Even as I'd been dominated and shamed, fucked silly and filled to leaking like a gangbanged whore. Even then I tried to hump him back. I felt him twitch and throb and only giggled and gurgled as my stomach bloated with what could only be his babies.

"You'll do as I say." His words echoed a million times in my ear and at his touch I pushed harder to feel him more. I squeezed tighter and shivered as his fleshy and bulbous head twitched in the deepest recesses of my womb. I felt his fingers caress my cheek. He made me look into his amazing blue eyes and I leaned closer. I panted harder and closed my eyes to kiss him. My chest tightened as I tried to feel his lips against mine and maybe, hopefully even. His tongue around mine. "eh?" But, he turned away. I kissed his cheek. "K-kisth?" We fucked. We breeded. I felt him boiling and twitching in what could only be my womb and he wouldn't give me a kiss? I tried again and he refused. I leaned closer. I hugged tighter. I made degrading, cutesy and vulgar sounds that I'd seen and heard only in an _adult movie theater._ Noises only a freshly owned sow could utter and he refused. He palmed my ass and lifted. I felt him leave. I tightened and heard a girl whimper.

As I attacked his chin and licked his throat, he lowered me. Not onto his cock, but to the floor. So, butt to floor I sat. Confusion and hurt on my face, even as love left my groin.

It was over.

"I…I'll…be in contact." Through tears I watched him turn away. I couldn't stand. Everything was sore, sticky, and...wobbly. "wait…" I fell to my hands and tried to crawl. I watched him leave. I didn't know how to feel. I fell to my side. I didn't know what to feel. He trickled out of me and I only groaned. I was confused. I was hurt. And as tears rolled down my cheek, I realized.

I was in love.

 _ **With Naruto**_

' _What the hell did I just do!'_ He felt disgusted.

' **You put that blackmailing bastard in her place.'** He felt ashamed.

' **Kekeke! Or is it** _ **bitch**_ **now?'** He felt a tingle roll down his spine. He felt his father against his skin. Her words against his ear.

'Shut up.' He walked faster. He kept his eyes low. His gait wide and his fists balled, he seethed. Angry only with himself. Disgusted only with himself. She was an enemy. They were all enemies. Or were they? Were they lovers now? Now that he'd whored himself out for his village, were they suddenly friends. Despite all they'd done, are they allies now? Was that perverted rapist just going to let it be, because he gave her a good fuck!?

' **Yep! You'd be amazed by what a good dicking can accomplish…Heh! One time we were thrown into an entire barracks full of-'**

'SHUT UP!' He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to be something like…that. 'I…I just.' He slowed and adjusted his tie. The off putting stench of another 'male' clung to his suit. Others gave him a curious glance as he shambled forward.

"I just need to rest…" He'd been on edge since he arrived. Since the forest of death. Since Orochimaru. His head ached. He thought of something else. He thought of _her._

Pink hair tickled his nostrils and fluttered in the wind. He remembered, jumping Satsuki.

" _N-N-Naruto!?" He palmed her cheek. A soft smile stretched across his lips as a crimson blush alighted his rival's._

" _I missed you." The words came naturally. He watched in amusement as Satsuki struggled for words. He leaned closer. She leaned closer. Their lips closed. He felt her fingers behind his neck. Her stance shifting as she tried to take the lead and crash her lips against his._

 _Her breath made his skin crawl. Her voice made him jealous. Her attitude as a whole set him in a foul mood. Their lips never touched._

 _He clonked her over the head._

" _S-Satsuki-kun…" She was beautiful. He tried to breath even. He put one foot in front of the other. Recalling his emo teammate's smug grin. He smiled._

" _Wait long?" He stated. Faux concern evident as he tried to imitate Satsuki's voice._

" _N-N-No! I just got here." He could hear Sakura tremble._

 _A light breeze ran through her hair and he felt a touch hotter. Warmer as he sat next to his crush._

 _Their sides touched. He felt a thrill up his spine and an embarrassing heat in his groin. He felt her buttocks against his as she scooted closer. He felt a light tingle as her alluring and feminine floral scent danced up his nostrils. Thankful that nothing could rise at the moment, or he'd be at full mast._

It was one of his favorite memories. He neared his room and touched his lips. He felt her breath against his. They met and suddenly...he stared into slitted eyes. Golden orbs that shifted smaller. He palmed his throat. Hands roamed his body. Grunts and moans filled his ears. Fingers tightened around his wrist and clawed down his back.

"Khk!" He felt tears trickle down his chin. He balled his fists. He didn't deserve her. She was beautiful, perfect.

He was used and broken.

But there was a chance. A miniscule possibility, and if not. He could still help her. He needed to be there for her. He needed to look after her while she got over her Satsuki phase. He needed to go back.

 _ **At the same time**_

"huff-huff…" I don't know why I did it. "what…I…" I was confused. I held her underwear closer. I breathed deeper. I couldn't stop. I couldn't let go, no matter how hard I tried. I made a girly noise. I didn't know how to feel about that. I didn't know how to feel about any of this. She smelled like him. Maybe it was obvious. Or it wasn't, what if she was just hiding him? It can't be true.

She wouldn't lie.

"She was huh…hiding hIM!" I felt my voice croak one last time. I felt my crotch explode one last time. I let his boxers slip through my fingers and fall to the floor. I was exhausted. "Troublesome…blonde…" I spoke to myself. I needed to recompose. Recollect myself and clean. I looked lower.

*Sigh* "sorry Naruko…" This would take forever. Too long to clean. But as I leaned my head against the floorboards and closed my eyes. I could smell something else. I could smell someone else. I looked closer at the crumpled pile of dirty clothes. Another large and dark stain shone beneath. I touched it. It was sticky yet dry. Disgust welled briefly, before I looked back down. Between my legs.

Just another curious admirer. I decided to take a nap. I pulled my pants up with a shiver. "tsk…gross." I should've brought another set of clothes. I shambled back into her bedroom and pulled back the sheets.

*Sigh* Someone 'marked' this spot too. Now, I was disgusted. But, too tired to go home just yet. I pulled the sheets back over her bed and decided to sleep on top.

Briefly I felt something stir outside. But I was tired and it left as quick as it came. I pulled her pillow closer. It was damp. "Gr…sick…" I grumbled. Even though I couldn't let go. It smelled good. Musky and wet. At one point I thought I was better than this. But I was an animal, technically a mammal. I didn't think too hard on the semantics. I pulled the slightly damp pillow closer. I could smell someone else, but it was mostly him. I guess they slept together. Given how long she'd been gone it should've been dry by now. The only alternative wasn't as bad. He had a LOT of admirers, cute ones at that.

"This better not be you, Naruko…" I flipped the pillow over. The other side wasn't as wet.

Yeah. I really, really needed a bath.

 _ **Omoi**_

I tugged lightly at my new getup. It was frilly, girly. My legs felt cold. I couldn't let anyone see me in this. But what if this is what he wanted? I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked good. Surprisingly good. Like, I'd fuck me good. I felt a perverted grin come easy and bounced my boobs in my hands. I'd been playing with them for several minutes now. They'd never felt this good before. I never really noticed them before. They just sorta dangled there. More often than not just existing to throw me off balance in a spar. But now...

"Heheheh…" I couldn't help but chuckle as I rolled the delicious, soft rolls of fat in my palms. I watched myself in the mirror. I studied my wiry and surprisingly smooth legs. Then an idea came. An old black and white TV show I used to watch when I was younger. I put my hands behind my back and leaned forward just a little.

"Welcome home myaster!" I said with a slight hop. Grinning wider as everything jiggled. "Huehuehueh..." Yeah that was hot, or cute. Both maybe? Hair needed to be longer though. Much-much longer. I thought on it longer.

"I'm never doing that again." I did that. Was I cute? No. I'm cool. He saw cool become cute. That's what guys want. They want to see someone's cool facade break down into something cute and submissive on their cock. At least that's what I want. Or wanted? "Maybe I'll get a _novel_ on the way back..." Was I a _woman_ -woman now? Or just...Omnivorous. I looked back into the mirror.

I palmed my buttocks and watched them drop and jiggle on my reflection. I never noticed how round and squishy they were, far more than a few minutes passed as I just played with them. Mesmerized by how elastic and curiously jiggly they were. The squishy, fleshy globes were much better to hold than look at. I swallowed. The room felt warmer. No wonder he kept squeezing them.

"uhHh…" Then it dribbled down my leg. _He_ dribbled down my leg and an arousing, primal groan left my lips as I steadied against the mirror. I watched the thin white line of spunk roll down amber thighs. The shiny, pure white line contrasted erotically with my skin. A small dollop of blood dripped soon after. I was ogling myself. I turned my head upward. I looked myself in the mirror and saw a dumb grin on my face while a thin line of blood left my nose. Was it narcissism? Or just pure perversion? "oh...kami..." My legs almost gave while my insides twitched and...moistened? It was new. It was all new and it felt so so good. I leaned against the mirror and looked down, between my legs. I felt his jizz splashing around my insides when I shuddered. He weighed me down with his cock milk long after he'd gone. The walk here was awkward. The walk back would be worse. I palmed my stomach and ran a finger up my groin while I watched more erotic sparkly lines trickle down my thigh. I was wet. My own reflection turned me on. My memories turned me on.

"Why!?" I grit my teeth and moaned as a rush of emotions flooded my mind. Jealousy spiked with anger as I hunched over. Leaning against the mirror to watch my puffy pink lips twitch and disgorge the businessman's kids. I palmed the bump above my groin, if it shrank I couldn't tell. He owned me from the inside out and anger suddenly gave to lust. I could still feel it. "Hah!" I could still feel his throbbing mass pistoning in and out of me.

He owned me.

"heheh!" I felt my chin wet. I pushed my knuckles to the groin and felt his warmth sliding around inside me. I brought it to my lips and ran my tongue through my dainty digits. Was I always this soft? As I sucked on my palm. Regret or loss came. I don't know what it is. A pit widened in my stomach.

He left me.

After jacking off in my womb, he left me. Just like that. Like a used napkin I lied there in the dark, dingy alley between an apartment complex and a trading post. Covered in and filled with his release.

"I'm the worst…" I felt tears trickle down my cheek. I hugged my knees. Maybe I deserved it. I tried to take his woman. I tried to blackmail him. I tried to use him to get off, so he used me. I pinched my nipple and felt a light tingle run up my spine. It wasn't the same. It felt fine, good. But it wasn't the same. I looked at the mirror. I watched sweat sparkle my hair. Now that I really thought about it my hair was white, unique in a region with red and black. My skin a light and shiny russet. My average bust still perky and peaked with pink tips.

He used me to get off and I could empathize. I could understand.

I heard the door-knob jiggle. "Occupied." My deep voice bounced off the floor and I sighed as footsteps sounded further off.

I understood because we were the same. Just two horny dicks looking for a hole. It's just…

"I'm the hole…" I don't know how to feel about that. My insides tingled and I squeezed my thighs as more of him left. Maybe that's how I felt.

I got dressed. Donning a different set of clothes that I could stomach. I tucked the frilly, girly set away. He said he'd be in contact.

"Omoi? What happened to your clothes?" I heard Karui behind me. Another girl stood beside her. A girl like me.

"Tore my top, hopping over a fence." I lied. I don't know why I still carried my damaged vest. Maybe I thought I could fix it. Or because it smelled like him.

"Sure you did." I heard doubt and disgust in her voice before she turned around. "C'mon we need to make an appointment." She walked and I followed.

"Hit your leg on something?" I looked at her, surprised. I thought I hid it better than that. My legs still felt jelloey. Sore and annoyingly. Wet. He kept trickling out. Should've bought those bandages.

"The fence." I said. Karui snickered and turned forward.

"I keep telling you to pay attention." A smug tone in her voice as she mocked me. I sighed.

"Yeah-yeah..." I'll let it slide this time. I tried to straighten my walk and tried not to think about anything too erotic.

I sucked lightly on my lollipop. Watermelon. Not my favorite flavor, but better than nothing. Not many shops sold whole bags of cherry. I looked up at the sky and scratched an itch through my pants pocket. It must've been about noon now. Wind ran down the street. Like a soft river it fluttered Karui's hair and tussled the butch's fade next to her. Despite her violent demeanor. Karui smelled nice. All girls did. The butch, while attractive. Round in all the right places. Just, didn't.

"huh..." I tilted my head. Did I smell like that? It was unpleasant. Musky. Not good like _his._ Not terrible. Just, there.

I studied her form. I ran my eyes up her legs. Her rear jiggled. I moved to her other side. Glancing from the corner of my eye. Her bust too, jiggled and bounced with every step. Must've been pretty easygoing to not tie them down. She was pretty.

"Have a question?" But her voice was deeper.

"How much longer?" I complained. My voice was deeper. But this morning it was different. Higher, cuter. Was it habit? I never thought on it before.

"mmh…A few minutes." She replied. I sank behind them. I remembered yesterday. The pair of bluenette's. I recalled their hairstyle. The way they carried themselves. The way the tall one acted and stood before _he_ bent her over the Mizukage's desk. I watched him kiss her. I watched their lips touch and their tongues twirl while the buxom and beautiful Mei slept nude in her chair.

I looked at Karui. Maybe that was the answer. Maybe she was the answer. Every guy wants a harem. It's an unspoken dream we all shared. Something only achieved in porno and 'novels'. Well, unless you were loaded. And even then, it was rare.

I could give him that. I could give him Karui and Samui. Then he'd praise me. I touched my lips and rolled my tongue around the bulbous orb in my mouth. "He'd kiss me…" My legs felt wetter. Damnit!

"Hm? You say something?" Karui called over her shoulder. I felt my cheeks heat. "J-Just bored." I tried not to stutter. I needed a plan. And some bandages.

Karui wasn't my type, but maybe he'd like her. I eyed Karui's sorry excuse for a chest. Some, liked them small. I traced down her back and tried not to drool. Because even more liked them big.

* * *

Surprised this story got even more favs. Like usual, this is a draft. Some things might change if it doesn't fit.


End file.
